Powerless
by Rina De Wolffe
Summary: What happens if Max saves both Chloe and Arcadia Bay? How did she do that and what are the consequences? It's not that I didn't like the endings, I liked them but I imagined it so differently. I know my theory is not correct but it's still fiction so just try to enjoy it, okay? It may start out sweet but will take dark and depressive turns so please keep that in mind!
1. Prologue

"Max? Max, can you hear me? Please say something."

The punk's voice is distorted, Max is just trying to regain consciousness. She's puzzling.

"Chloe? I… I must have passed out… Sorry."

"Oh thank God…" the bluenette looks at her "Don't you ever do that again, okay?"

"I swear…" she sniffles "but that nightmare was so real… was so horrible." she goes on as the punk helps her to stand up.

She walks towards the edge of the cliff, looking at the tornado. Rain, lightning… It's terrible. She looks directly into the eye of the storm. She caused it. She's a little bit cold but she has to figure out what to do.

"This is my storm" she says "I caused this… I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that… I actually did alter the course of everything!" she yells "And all I really created was just death and destruction!"

"Fuck all that, okay?" Chloe walks to her "You were given a power. You didn't ask for it… and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did… except for what happened to Rachel." she pauses, giving the brunette a moment to understand "But without your power we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield…" she grabs her arms "and you're amazing."

The photographer is still puzzling. She has absolutely no idea what to do. How could she stop this destruction? She looks back at the tornado then at the bluenette again, who seemingly has an idea.

"Max, this is the only way" she hands over the photo of the blue butterfly.

Somehow it warms Max's heart, that she kept carrying around this picture all along.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand year ago" she walks back to edge of the cliff and looks at the photo, but the punk still have something to say.

"You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture…" her voice cracks "All that would take is for me to… to…" she ends up crying, she buries her face in her hands.

"Fuck that!" the brunette says immediately, as she knows what Chloe means "No… no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me."

"I know." she sighs "You proved that over and over again… even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish…" she cries "not like my mom. Look what she had to give up and live through… and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step… father deserves her alive. There's so many people in Arcadia Bay who should live… way more than me…"

"Don't say that… I won't trade you."

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny… Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate…"

"Chloe…" she cries.

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and… you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this… in whatever reality… all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

"Chloe… I can't make this choice…" she cries out and the punk grabs her arms again.

"No, Max… You're the only one who can."

Max thinks for a moment, staring into the punk's eyes. A new theory forms in her head. Maybe, when the storm is gone, she'll lose her powers. She got her powers to save Chloe, most probably. So she has to prevent the punk from getting into trouble with Frank and Nathan. She already knows that it's not enough to go back to Monday and warn David. Plus, Chloe's somewhat right. Everything had to happen, except for what happened to Rachel. That's it. She knows what to do.

"Chloe… I'm not doing this! I have a new idea, just… I know it's fucked up, but I have to get back to my dorm!"

"Are you crazy, Max?"

"Listen! Just please," she takes her hands "take me back. I'll tell you what's on my mind, but please, just take me back now, okay? I think I'll lose my power when the storm is gone, so please!"

"You really are mad, Max…" she shakes her head as she heads down.

The brunette tells her plan while they drive to Blackwell. Chloe truly is amazed, but also, a little bit skeptic. Blackwell is almost completely unharmed.

As they get into the brunette's dorm, the punk sits on the edge of the bed, while the photographer starts to search for a photo immediately. That's it! After five minutes of searching she finds it. She sighs with relief then looks at the punk, who sits with a quite unsettled expression.

"What's up now?" the brunette asks, sitting next to her.

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"This is our last chance. I promised I'd never go back in time like this, but… I can prevent the storm, and I can save Rachel, too, I'm concerned."

"So I won't remember any of this?"

"Like it never happened. Because in that reality it didn't."

"Fuck it!"

"No, Chloe, listen! I want you to be alive and happy! And if I can do it…"

"Max, I love you" she mumbles.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"During this week I realized what I lost when you left. I love you." she leans to the photographer.

"Chloe…" she whispers.

The bluenette softly kisses her on the lips, cupping her face. Their foreheads softly touch. The punk laughs and cries at the same time.

"Tell me this, okay? I really wanna be with you without all this shit around us. Promise me you'll tell me about this."

"Sooner or later I will" she smiles.

"I guess we don't have much time left. And Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not letting me die."

"I told you. You're all that matters."

"See you soon, hippie!"

The brunette takes the photograph which was taken in mid-March. She looks at it and concentrates hard. She shifts. She sees the blurred lines of realities then looks at her father. She has to do it, right now. She doesn't have much time to convince Chloe.

"Excuse me for a moment."

"Max, the game is about to start, where are you going?"

"I have to call somebody" she shoves her hand in her pocket and gets her phone.

The punk receives the call and the brunette's heart skips a beat when she hears her voice.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, it's me… Max" she adds.

"Oh well, it's good to hear your voice after all these years…" she notices the sarcasm in her voice but she can't let her drag her down.

"Listen, it will sound crazy, and I don't have much time, but listen, you have to believe me."

"I don't really know, Max, you call me once in five years and you don't have the time?"

"I'll explain personally, I swear, okay? I'm going to attend Blackwell next year, just listen. Tell Rachel to avoid Nathan and Jefferson. And also, tell David that he's on the right track, he should search under the barn. Just, please, Chloe, do it, I'll explain everything."

"You sure sound high, but how do you know about…"

"Chloe, please, promise me! If for not anything else, for the good old days we had together, okay?"

"Okay," she sighs "but you will tell me about this, right?"

"I promise. And Chloe, take care, will you?"

"Uh, sure, so… see you soon?"

"I'm coming, I promise! Remember a date, okay? October twelfth. We'll have a serious talk on that day."

"You still sound high."

"I know." she chuckles "See you soon."

"Hope so."

She sighs with relief. She hopes things will turn out to be fine at last. Everything becomes blurry and she drifts off in time.

In the next moment she wakes up. She doesn't remember anything about the past few months. She takes a look around. She's in her dorm, though it looks different. By the punk-rock posters she assumes that they really are friends with Chloe. What about Rachel? Is she… alive?

She gets out of her bed, she sits at her desk. Good, even in this reality she has a journal. She learns lots from it. Seemingly, Jefferson ended up in jail. That bastard deserved it, no matter what a brilliant photographer he is! Nathan somehow got away with it, but that's fine. So it means that… Rachel must be alive and Kate has never been bullied. And they're friends, it's cool, isn't it? Now, they're like the three musketeers! It really is awesome! Everything seems to be fine, except for one thing.

She has never told Chloe about the thing she promised. She still has to tell her that they kissed. Like, twice. And that the second kiss was serious. That they love each other that… Max is going out with… Warren?! How and when?! Auto-pilot Max sure is a total dumbass… The brunette sighs and brushes off her face. She can't believe this. She should've gotten together with Chloe, not with Warren. She's in love with the punk, not the mad scientist, right? Now, she has to talk to Chloe AND Warren. But how could she break his heart? And what should she tell him?

She sighs again and checks her phone. It's six in the morning, so she can start handling things. She really should. She writes a message to Warren, telling him to meet in thirty minutes outside and they really have to talk. The guy accepts and the brunette gets ready. After a brief shower she checks out her wardrobe. Well, she really is rocking it now. Some ripped jeans, a skull-tee and the leather jacket will do, with, of course combat boots. She loves that jacket. It looks like she was in a gang or band, "Mad Max" is written on its back. She laughs as she checks herself in the mirror. She totally looks like Chloe, except for that her hair is not blue, she has a streak of red. She walks out with a sigh and sits on a bench and waits patiently for Warren.

The guy arrives in minutes, just as Max finishes settling up a meeting with Chloe, too. Warren leans for a kiss, but the brunette pushes him a little.

"Now, what's wrong?" he raises a brow.

"We really need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us. Warren, I can't… It's not me, I can't go on like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"That we shouldn't be more than friends."

"Are you kidding me? Max, you told me yesterday that you love me. Was it a lie, or, what, nothing was wrong yesterday, I can't get you."

"It's not you, it's me, really."

"Oh don't, Max! Don't come up with this cliché shit, okay?"

"Warren, listen, we still can be friends!"

"You must be joking, right? Right?! I don't know what happened during the night, what made you change your mind, but… What's going on?"

"Warren. I love you. Of course I love you. But only as a friend, okay?"

"It's not okay!" he brushes off his face "You fucking lied to my face for a month!"

"Warren…"

"No, you know what? It's your loss! But I'm happy you just showed who you really are! You love playing, huh? It's fine, okay! You can just go and fuck your friends and all, and hey, I never liked them at all!" he heads back to his dorm, leaving the brunette speechless.

Max thinks for a moment. Warren never liked her friends? Did he just mean Chloe and Rachel? Would Max really be that different in this reality?

There's something she didn't check yet. She slowly raises her hand. She hesitates, breathes a sigh then concentrates. Nothing happens. Max can't rewind time anymore. It's a bittersweet feeling. Her theory was correct, but she got used to binding time for her own advantage. She shrugs, stands up slowly then heads back to her dorm. On her way she meets Rachel. She really is beautiful. She smiles at her.

"Good morning, girl friend! So, what you up to? Will we get into some rave tonight or will you be deep in your bitch's ass?"

"You mean Warren? No, we just broke up."

"Are you serious? You were all about him yesterday. You know, we didn't mean anything serious. We just teased you a little bit."

"No, it's not about you, nor about him. It's me. And it's complicated."

"Well, I'm off to have a bite, wanna come with me?"

"Uh, no, thanks. Chloe's coming over. I need to talk to her. We may decide what to do later, okay?"

"Sure. Oh hey, you like this jacket, too? I love it! We really are inseparable!" she turns around.

"RDA" is written on her back.

"Yeah. I love it!"

"RDA, like, you can see so much into this! But I'm gonna stick to my name!" she winks.

At the same moment Chloe walks in, wearing a wide grin.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A party so early in the morning?"

"Well, C, we can. But I really gotta jet now. I'm about to starve to death! But call me if you decided about the day!" she rushes out, leaving Chloe and Max alone.

The brunette hesitates for a moment then hugs the punk tight.

"Whoa, you all right, Mad Max?"

"I really am happy to see you!"

"Are you high?"

"No."

"I thought you have some weed left. Geez. Seriously though, let me go before your ever jealous bitch comes at me!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. Chloe…"

"Wait…" she looks into the photographer's eyes "It's the big day, right? It's fucking October twelfth!"

"Yeah." she smiles softly.

"So, will you tell me everything now?"

"You think I'm high now, but you'll think I'm crazy after you hear the things I'm about to tell you."

"Well, I'm getting excited! Tell me everything!"

"It's not just me." she opens her room door "You have to tell me lots, too."

"Max?" she sits on the bed.

For a moment she looks with the same unsettled expression she had yesterday. Or, in the other reality, to be exact. The brunette's heart skips a beat. She sits next to the punk and grabs her hand.

"I believe in you. You know I'm not making this up. You believed me then. You'll believe me this time, too."

"When?"

"I could prove myself though…" she sighs "I have nothing now. But I believe in our… friendship. You'll believe me."

"Okay, tell me already, or I'm gonna walk out of here and never come back!"

"Chloe…" she already feels her eyes getting misty.

"Whoa, you know I didn't mean it, Mad Max! Max? What's wrong?"

"I made some mistakes in the past…"

She stops for a moment. She looks at the punk who seems excited, worried and unsure at the same time. Max has to consider what and how she tells her.


	2. Chapter 1

"Promise me something." the brunette looks into the punk's eyes deeply.

"Uh, sure?"

"Don't interrupt me. Like I said. It will sound crazy and high. But I believe in you."

"Okay. Out with it."

"Things shouldn't have happened like this. This is nothing more but an alternative timeline. Crazy, I know. I originally never called you in March. Remember all the info I gave you that day? That David should check under the barn and ask Rachel to avoid Jefferson and Nathan Prescott?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" she raises her brows.

"We first met on October seventh."

"This Monday?"

"Yeah. I was living the life. I tried to settle in, but I knew I have to call you sooner or later. Like, I was back to Arcadia Bay and we were best friends after all. Little I know…" she sighs "When I entered the bathroom a blue butterfly distracted me. I walked behind the stalls to take a photo of it…"

"Totally sounds like you!" she chuckles but sighs as the brunette rolls her eyes "Sorry, go on."

"And Nathan Prescott walked in. He was talking to himself then you walked in. You needed money and all, but he had a gun. I saw you… actually die." she sniffles "It was like the universe gave me a mission to save you, or maybe I was just tested, I don't know. I realized I can reverse time. So I saved you with the fire alarm. Later you told me that Rachel gone missing."

"Did you tell me about your power?" she scratches her neck.

"It wasn't that easy. You didn't really believe me. I had to prove it. It was kinda fun actually. Preventing future, telling you what's in your pockets…" she giggles "And we decided we're going to find Rachel. But the deeper we dug, the darker it became. Who do you think was behind all this?"

"Uh, that Jefferson? It kinda broke Rachel a little bit when he was caught. Nobody would've believed he was such a psycho." she shakes her head "Rachel told me that this guy would help her with her modeling career. When he ended up in jail she closed up. She was shocked and said she didn't think she was in danger. Sick bastard…" she hisses.

"In the end, we found Rachel, dead…" she sniffles.

"Did he kill her?!"

"No. Nathan tried to copy that sicko and overdosed Rachel. I almost forgot about the apocalypse." she sighs and shakes her head "Strange things happened. Snowfall, eclipse, beached whales, dead birds… Yesterday a tornado hit Arcadia Bay, and it was my storm. I altered fate so much we had to face that. Nothing seemed to work."

"So… what's the trick?"

"There's no trick." she sighs "We were looking into the eye of the storm, together. On the edge of the cliff at the lighthouse. You wanted to…" she sniffles again "You wanted to sacrifice yourself. But what you said before… that everything had to happen, except for what happened to Rachel… you were right. I had little time left. I believed if the storm was over, I'm losing my power. But I couldn't let you die, nor watch how Arcadia Bay gets destroyed. Good I brought some family photos."

"So, when you called me in March, were you… altering time?"

"Yeah. That's how we ended up here."

The bluenette remains silent. Max tries to analyze her face but she's unable to read it. It's not the same Chloe she met this Monday. This Chloe doesn't show sadness at all. They must've stayed in touch after she called her in March. The punk finally looks at her with a serious expression.

"You could make a fortune out of this story."

"Chloe…"

"Hey, did we have much fun?"

"Plenty. And adventures, just like when we were kids."

"Why did you do this?"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if it'd work. But I wanted you to be alive and happy. And I kept listening about that how you miss Rachel. Things shouldn't have happened to her."

"So, you don't have these powers anymore?"

"No." she sighs.

"Hey Max, I believe you." she gently punches her arm "You wouldn't make this up, I know you. Plus, how would you have known about that sick bastard?"

"It means a lot, Chloe…" she sobs and the punk hugs her tight.

"Whoa, calm down, Mad Max. Hey, honestly, did we have fun?"

"As much as we could. We even broke into Blackwell and went on a midnight swim."

"I wish I… was there? Or how does it work?"

"I have no idea." she chuckles "But the past few months are blank. You could help me out."

"Uh, sure… So we stayed in touch. You said you're gonna attend here, so… Rachel also studies photography, and listen: I was kicked out once but as my step father became the hero of Arcadia Bay, wait for it… waaaaait for it…"

"Chloe!"

"Okay, fine. I'm in! I'm a major in Arts."

"Wowser."

"So, you travelled here in the summer and crashed at my place, all summer long. It was hella cool. We became really great friends. The three of us. The jacket? We just made it like two weeks ago. It symbolizes our union. But are you serious? You can't remember anything?"

"I wish I did."

"We have to get into some shit soon then! As soon as possible!"

"Hold on, hold on!" she chuckles "I could use some rest."

"Put some music on! Let's get grunge! HOSBLF!"

"What?"

"Dude… Holding Onto Strings Better Left to Fray! Come on, I know it's around somewhere!"

The brunette stands up and looks for the album. When she finds it she turns on the hi-fi. Knocking tries to interrupt her but the punk opens the door.

"Figures you're here…" she hears Warren's voice and she's definitely not up to it.

"Good to see you, too…"

"I need to talk to Max, now."

"Well…" Chloe looks at the photographer who shakes her head "Max's not here."

"You're not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking, boy? Go away."

"I need to…"

"Max doesn't wanna talk to you. So go."

"What the fuck are you, her goddamn bodyguard?!"

"Go, now!"

"I just want to talk to her!"

"I told you, she doesn't wanna talk to you! Now, go!" she pushes him out and locks the door.

"Thanks." the brunette sighs as she sits back on the bed.

"How did you break up actually?"

"Pfffft… When I alter time and can't remember anything is because my subconscious leads me. Like an auto-pilot. Auto-pilot Max sure is a dumbass…"

"So you never loved that nerd?"

"Never more than a friend." she shrugs.

"For a moment or two I thought you dumped him because we kept teasing you with that. You know it wasn't serious, right? Oh, you… don't even remember."

"No." she sighs.

"Hey." she lays on her back "Come here. You seem hella stressed."

"Are we… close?" she hesitates.

"Kinda. But you don't have to, I mean…"

"No, you're right." she rests her head on Chloe's chest and snuggles a little "We should act normal. Like… You know, like…"

"You would be you?"

"Something like that." she sighs.

"So… Do you think we should tell Rachel about this?"

"Well, would she believe this? And secondly, would you like to know that… how to put this not to sound rude?"

"That you wouldn't be alive?"

"Yeah."

"You're right. No wonder you have the brains. Hey, what if we had time for storying every afternoon? Like, after school? You could tell me about that… original timeline? How the fuck it works? I know almost nothing about time travelling."

"Don't ask me." she giggles "But sure. There are some stories I really wanna tell you."

"And what should we do today, Maxie?" she runs her fingers through her hair, making the photographer shiver "Sorry, I always forget you really are sensitive for touches."

"It's fine. It actually feels good." she closes her eyes "Well, what about my friends?"

"You have us."

"That's all?"

"Aren't we enough, Maxi Pad?" she chuckles "We're popular, but like… We spend time only like… You know, we're the Three Musketeers, so I guess we're enough for each other. Rachel disappears sometimes. But it's fine, right? We all have our own lives."

"Do you know where she goes?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." she shakes her head "So, are you still in the boy-toy phase?" she grins.

"Ugh, no."

"Still crushing on Rachel?"

"Damn, you know much. Did I tell you this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who doesn't?" she blushes a little bit.

"I know, I know. She's smart, sexy and sassy." she giggles.

"Oh don't tell me you're not crushing on her even a little bit!"

"I… don't know?"

"Shit, I really have to keep remembering that you're not really the Max I know. But I'm gonna help you, okay? You're gonna learn who you are."

"Thanks."

"So, what should we do today?"

Someone tries to enter the room.

"You two in there?" it's Rachel.

"Don't you mind?" the bluenette whispers.

"No, let her in."

The punk unlocks the door. Max sits up and looks at the blondie who smirks.

"What is it now? Are you getting together?" she closes the door behind herself.

"Maybe" Chloe shrugs.

"It'd be fucking time after all the drunk kisses you shared."

What is Rachel talking about?

"Well…" the bluenette looks at Max blushing "I was kidding, Rach! What's up?"

"Well, what are we doing tonight?" she decreases the hi-fis volume.

"Any plans?"

"There's a gig at Ronnie's."

"A gig?"

"Not too hard though. Rather grunge, so we may also hole up in your room and get drunk and stoned. Your parents?"

"Night shift, both of them." she winks "But you really wanna go and see this gig, right?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm not really up to it."

"Mad Max decides then."

The brunette bites her bottom lip. She can't make this choice. She doesn't think she would be ready for either of the options. She looks at the punk who clears her throat.

"Rach, why don't we just hole up in my room tonight? Max just broke up with Warren so… why don't we give her a little time? We may get to a rave next week."

"Sounds fair. Still have some things to do, so when do you pick us up?"

"Uh, seven?"

"Cool. See you later then!" she walks out.

Max sends the bluenette a worried expression and drops herself back on her bed.

"Now what, Max?" the punk lies next to her "Just don't tell me you never drank or smoked before."

"Well…"

"You serious? Then you'll be unhappy to hear that you're actually a smoker."

"I thought so. My lungs are killing me."

"Are you out of cigs?" she stands up and opens the window and grabs the ashtray.

"Uh…" she shoves her hands in her jacket's pockets "I still have some." she holds the packet.

"You really don't know who you are, huh?"

"I'm sorry…" she sighs, her eyes water.

"Don't you dare! You don't need to apologize. You saved Rachel and me. And the whole town. So don't even start it, okay? I mean, you didn't make it up, did you?" she takes the packet.

"Chloe…" she sighs "Okay, you don't have to believe me."

"Chillax, Max!" she lights two cigarettes and passes one over "Ease up a little bit, okay? If you remain tense, people will think that there's something up with you!"

"Maybe there is." she huffs "It's terrible. Why did I start smoking?"

"I'm a bad influence on you." she rests her head on her shoulder, looking up at her.

"But I still follow you everywhere" she shakes her head "I just really am a bad girl here."

"Not that bad. You're still a good influence on me, at least that's what my mother says."

"But you're still a sensitive little punk-ass, aren't you?' she giggles, patting her head "Hard as steel on the outside, fragile as glass on the inside."

"What do you know?" she huffs. "Maybe." she looks into her eyes.

"So… what should I do tonight? And how exactly?"

"Aren't you cute?" she chuckles and puts out her cigarette "We can stick to some beers tonight. Maybe some weed. Don't tell me you haven't tried that yet!"

"Well…"

"Oh gosh, you still have lots to relearn. It's no biggie though, you just have to keep it down a little bit. You'll be fine." she smiles.

"If you say so."

"No big party tonight, I promise. Well, I'm off then, I'll get the beers and all, and you still have some weed left, right?" she stands up.

"Do I?"

"Let me see." she opens Max's bottom drawer "It'll be more than enough. Take a nap. We'll have a long night." she winks "I'm gonna pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Ease up, really. You don't want anyone to suspect something's not right."

"Yeah, I know." she sighs.

"See you soon then!" she walks out with a smile.

The brunette takes her time to take a look around in her room. She finds a photo album which she places on her desk. She opens it and immediately faces a writing. _Property of the Three Musketeers. Don't even try to have a peak!_ And signed by all three of them. Max flips through it. They really are inseparable. It looks like they have plenty of fun and parties together. She lies in her bed, trying to have a nap. She still didn't talk about that Chloe asked her to tell her she loved her. She has to wait with that. Maybe a story time would bring this up and she could talk about it, but not right now. She knows they're close, but not that close yet. This Max and Chloe are different from the ones from the original timeline.

She drifts asleep and woken by knocking. She opens her eyes with a sigh and sees Rachel standing in the door.

"Hey Max, are you okay? Don't tell me you've been sleeping all day long!"

"I just felt tired."

"You should pull yourself together! Chloe's here soon."

"Is it that late?" she sighs "Okay then. Give me two minutes." she stands up and walks to her wardrobe.

"About our project," she sits on the couch "do you have anything in mind?"

"Our project? Uh, not really. Do you?"

"We could have the shoot in the junkyard. Raw and rough, just like us, right?"

"Why the fuck not?" she shrugs as she changes her top.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem so tense."

"I'm fine, Rachel." she sighs "Really. I just feel tired."

"Well, we'll have some fun tonight!" she winks.

"I'm sure." she shoves her hand in her jacket's pockets, checking if she has everything.

"Hey, we may get you a new boyfriend next weekend!" she stands up.

"The last thing I need is a boyfriend."

"Ooh, Maxie," she playfully caresses her face "so you finally admit that you have feelings for me."

"Oh yeah, sure, so why don't we just skip tonight, and have a Netflix and chill instead?" she grins, pretending she knows what she's doing.

"That was actually good!" she laughs "But let's get wasted now, okay? Just right before C arrives and blows a fuse over we're always late."

"And since when Chloe's on time?" she grabs her keys.

"Uh, since school year started? Hello, are you even here?" she walks out.

"I still feel tired." she locks the door.

"I know, it's so surprising, Chloe Price and responsibility, but she's still our hell-raiser, right? I think she doesn't wanna play her chance this time."

"I guess so." she shoves her hand into her pocket to get a cigarette.

"We'll deal with the project tomorrow, right?"

"Sure."

"Unless you get a real bad hangover like last week." she chuckles.

"Oh, come on!" she lights her cigarette.

"Well, it can happen!"

They're about to reach the gates of the campus, but Warren's standing outside the boys' dorm. He looks at Max and takes a few steps. Rachel looks at the brunette then hurries her steps. The boy opens his mouth but the blonde is faster.

"Dude, leave her alone!"

"What the fuck? So you have two fucking bodyguards now?"

"Leave her alone, it's my last warning!"

"I just wanna talk to her!"

"She doesn't wanna talk to you! Right, Max?"

The photographer looks at Rachel then at Warren. She feels her eyes water and shakes her head, leaving the campus as fast as she can. She really broke Warren's heart. It has never been her intention. She feels like she led the boy on, but she wasn't even here, right? It's all that stupid auto-pilot Max's fault. She tucks into her hair and stops. She swallows her tears. It's not her fault, but how could she tell this anyone? Maybe to Chloe, but then most probably she has to talk about that the punk asked her to tell her that they are in love and she's not ready for that. She has to settle in first. She has to learn everything she missed.

"Hey, Mad Max, are you all right?" she hears Rachel from behind.

"Uh, sure. I just didn't wanna break his heart, you know? And I never wanted to lead him on either."

"Hey, it's okay." she smiles as she gently takes her hand and continues the way to the parking lot "He won't bother you for a while. We're with you. You'd do the same for us. Mad Max, the badass!" she winks.

"Sure thing." she smiles as they reach the car and get in.

"You look like shit." Chloe looks at the brunette who rolls her eyes.

"We just bumped into Warren…" the blonde sighs.

"I fucking told him to stay away from her! I'm gonna get him!"

"Oh, he'll stay away, trust me."

"Will he?" she grins as she starts the engine "See? You have the best friends ever, Mad Max!" she winks.

"Oh come on, tell her something she doesn't know!"

"Like… that?" she winks.

"What? That?" the blonde blinks "Oh, _that_!" she chuckles "Are you sure she's ready?"

"I don't think she is, but, you know, it's been a while, and… she should know."

"Will you tell her?"

"Okay, fine." she rolls her eyes as she giggles "Max, we've been together for a while."

"What?" the brunette stares at the punk.

"Well, we didn't really know how to tell you, but… it's time, so…"

"Oh, Chloe Price, I know you much better!" her eyes narrow as she analyzes her face.

"Oops," the blonde chuckles "we're totally busted."

"How dare you playing with this after last night?" she bites her bottom lip, knowing she said too much.

"Last night?" Rachel's eyes widen "What the fuck, you bastards?"

"We just… had a little talk last night, you know, I swung in for a good night kiss." Chloe tries to save.

"And you left me out, Chloe Price? I'm gonna remember this!" Rachel flips her hair dramatically.

It was close. Max looks at the bluenette thankfully who smiles softly. The photographer knows that she has to think about what she says when Rachel's around. Even though, she's not sure Chloe will not ask about last night, hopefully she just thinks that it was all about the storm. They don't talk anymore during the rest of the road.

When they sit down in Chloe's room Max notices it's slightly different. The punk has some group photos on her walls now, plus, there are two guitars in the room: an acoustic and an electric, and papers scattered around them, most probably lyrics. Did Chloe start playing the guitar and sing as well? Rachel stretches lazily as she opens a bottle of beer.

"Listen, C, I'm starving, and I'm gonna order pizza."

"Your treat?" she grins.

"Sure. Pepperoni for you two. No extra cheese because you're a terrible actor!" she raises the bottle back to her mouth.

"What? It's not my fault! She knows me too well! And besides… um…"

"Can't retort, Price?" she smirks.

"I'll get something by the time you get back!" she sticks out her tongue.

The blonde leaves the room smiling. Max smiles and looks at the punk who opens two bottles of beer and lights cigarettes.

"Thanks for the save."

"I'm with you." she hands a bottle "You should drink, too. Act natural. And a ciggie for the lady."

"I know I'm tense, but… I don't even know her." she feels her eyes water again "I may have PTSD later, I guess I still didn't even have time to process or to understand, or…"

"Ease up, I really am with you. You're gonna love her. Anytime she plays, just play along with her. Easy."

"If you say so." she drinks.

"Let's get it started. Where's our mix CD?"

"We really have one?" she chuckles "Like when we were kids?"

"Shh, you don't want her to hear that. Act normal, or… you know, whatevs. And yeah."

"Sorry." she sighs "I'll get used to it."

"No wonder, Girl Wonder." she winks as she turns the hi-fi on.

"I really am grateful, Chloe…"

"Out with the mushy shit! Not tonight, Mad Max!" she sits next to her.

"Oh yeah," she leans to the punk "only when I can keep you only to myself…"

"Nice, you're learning. The sassy Max is a good Max." she grins.

They fall into silence. The photographer wonders if they share moments like this, and if they do, how often? Are they just fooling around or is there something more?

"And now, kiss!" Rachel shouts from the door.

"Too sober for that…" the bluenette scoffs rolling her eyes and chugs her beer.

"But I see you're ready to get drunk." she chuckles.

"Why the fuck not?" she shrugs and puts the empty bottle down.

"I have something for that!" she reaches for her bag.

"Oh don't even tell me!" she sighs as she drops on her bed "Last time we had a bottle of whiskey I felt sick for three days!"

"You're hella weak, Price!" she smirks, looking at the bottle.

"I'm weak?" she chuckles "Caulfield's the one who dragged us out of the house and went on yelling songs on Arcadia Bay's streets!"

"Uh…" the brunette thinks for a moment "But that was fun!"

"Like you'd remember!" the blonde laughs as she opens the whiskey.

"Ugh, screw you, Rachel!"

"Hella yeah!" the bluenette grins "Once we polish that bottle off you'll be all over us again!"

"Oh, you never complain about that! That's it!" she sets some glasses on the table and fills them with whiskey "Maxie, you're gonna forget that asshole! Pizza, booze and a lap dance and he's all gone!" she winks.

"Oh yeah, and right after that a hot threesome!" Chloe smirks.

"In your dreams!" Max chuckles and shoves her a little.

"C, Max denies us!" the blonde hands over the glasses "What should we do about this?"

"Oh my, we should seduce her…" she sighs, sipping her whiskey "Ugh, I still hate this shit!" she grimaces.

"The more you leave, the more I can drink!" the blonde sticks out her tongue "Let's take some selfies!"

They fool around for a little while. Max is just getting to understand how close they really are. It's actually fun how they play. They're all goofballs after all. The photographer actually loves the fact she's just learned. They're checking out the pictures and the brunette just finishes her first beer when the delivery arrives and she's left alone with Chloe again.

"Does she do this often?" she chuckles.

"Uh, the lap dance part? At least once a month." she shakes her head with a sigh, opening another bottle of beer "You're gonna love it. Remember, just play along, Mad Max."

Max nods and leans back. During having their pizzas, they take some more shots, mostly for the album, but some ends up on Chloe's wall. After they finish eating, the punk switches to some more relaxing music and lies back next to the photographer. She burps and covers her mouth, sighing with some relief. Max laughs a little. She successfully finished off three bottles of beers and two shots of whiskey. She feels full and light-headed. The room seems to spin slowly. Her reaction time must be terrible. She grins as she reaches for another bottle of beer but the blonde grabs her wrist giggling.

"No way! We're gonna work on our project tomorrow! You're unbearable when you're having a hangover!"

"But the night is so young, Rach!" the punk shrugs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she slurs through a laugh.

"Oh, you're _way_ too fine!" Rachel joins in her laughter.

"Well, hey," the bluenette raises her brows "what about the lap dance you promised us?"

"You're so persistent sometimes, C…" she sighs and grabs a CD from the bottom shelf.

"Just relax." the punk whispers in Max's ear "You're gonna love it, I promise. Play along."

The blonde switches the CDs and some more sensual music fills the room. Rachel faces the girls smiling, she shakes her body a little, gently touching it. She laughs a little as she turns around and squats then walks up to the brunette, leaning down she grins.

"So, Maxie?" she caresses her face "Do you like what you see?"

"Uh-huh" she decides to play along, looking up at Rachel.

"Why don't we make it more exciting?" she gently grabs her hands.

She leads the photographer's hands to her belly first then a little upwards, back down to her thighs then making them rest on her butt. She suddenly pulls Max to her feet, kissing her hard, which shocks her first but she assumes it's regular so she plays along. She still feels light headed.

"Ooh-la-la!" the bluenette even adds a wolf whistle.

"Why don't you just join us, C?" Rachel asks, breaking the kiss.

She doesn't need to tell her twice. The punk walks behind the blonde, hugging her, but her hands end up on Max's waist. The brunette raises an eyebrow playfully. The bluenette bites her bottom lip as she feels her hands on her butt. She grins as she kisses Rachel's neck from behind, looking at Max, who feels excitement and a little jealousy at the same time, but still, she knows that she has to play along. The girls go on for ten more minutes playing when the punk releases a sigh and speaks.

"Gosh, I may get my hella hot threesome after all!" she giggles.

"You wish!" the blonde yawns "I'm about to fall asleep."

"Max, can you hear that? Rachel is bored with us!"

"How disappointing…" the brunette pouts.

"Seriously." the blonde breaks the embrace "I'm gonna go change." she turns the hi-fi off "And I may take a shower as well."

"Don't be such a bitch, Rach!"

"Chloe, we have to deal with the project tomorrow. And so, you're gonna give us a ride."

"Okay, fine." she sighs "So the party's over." she sits on the edge of her bed.

"Seriously though…" the blonde glances back before she walks out.

Max sits next to the bluenette.

"So, am I playing well?" she grins.

"You play along hella great." she sends her a soft smile "It's hard to believe it's not actually the real you."

"Uhm…"

"You know what I mean." she leans closer.

"Thanks for helping me with this."

"Please." she caresses her face with her left hand "Can I?"

"Are you drunk enough for this?" she giggles.

"Max…"

"Do you always ask for permission?"

"No," she sighs "but you're different now. I don't want you to regret anything. I know everything is kinda new and all, and that's wh-"

Max kisses her gently. Her arms wraps around her neck by instinct. The punk nips her bottom lip, making her moan a little. Her hands wander off to her waist. The photographer loses herself in the kisses, touches and caresses and she's really close to tell Chloe what she promised just yesterday. She breaks the kiss and feels a little bit embarrassed when she hears Rachel grumble.

"Seriously?"

"You were not a partner of mine tonight." the punk shrugs.

"I'm tired! And so, it's fucking time for you two to get together!"

"Aww, are you jelly?"

"Chloe… I'm not in the mood."

"Gosh, you really are a bitch sometimes!" she puts off her pants.

"Well…" she thinks a little but seemingly has nothing else to say "Can we just sleep?"

"Okay, fine." she sighs and looks at Max "Now, kick those pants off, Mad Max and let's get some sleep before Rachel takes all of her fury on us."

The photographer nods slowly and puts her pants off as well then lies next to the punk. As Rachel turns her back on them Chloe takes Max's hand gently and pulls her closer. She kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear.

"You're doing hella great. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I didn't know we're this close…" she mumbles.

"Sorry, I'm gonna let you go."

"No, I don't mind." she smiles.

"Good night then, Mad Max."

"Good night, Chloe."


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh, shit" the brunette mumbles, blinded by the morning light.

Her head could explode and her mouth is extremely dry. Her stomach's in knots, she still feels a little dizzy. She sits up slowly, grumbling, blaming herself for drinking last night. She never drank before, she's testing her limits and she crossed them last night a little bit. She opens her eyes fully and looks around. Rachel is gone, Chloe's sitting at her desk, wearing headphones she's playing on her laptop. Max carefully takes off her headphones.

"Good morning, Mad Max!" she smiles then nods towards a glass of water and some pills "Water and aspirin, for your headache."

"How did you know?" she grabs the glass.

"You have hangovers pretty often." she giggles "Are you okay? So, how's it? Being drunk?"

"Never again." she scoffs.

"That's what you always say. Uh, I hope we didn't push you too hard last night."

"It was okay. Do we act like this all the time?"

"We're open-minded." she shrugs "Not that you used to be, when you got here you were really tense, but you eased up then. You know that we're just fooling around."

"You really are crushing on Rachel!" she chuckles as she drinks the water.

"I'm crushing on both of you!" she winks, making the brunette blush.

"Actually, where is she?"

"She woke up early. She said she has some things to do but give her a ring when you're up so we can get to the junkyard and get the project half done."

"Actually, what is this project about?" she scratches the back of her neck.

"It's some group work. Not a big deal for us, it needs to be about bonds. Easy, right? The junkyard is like our third home."

"Well, what's the second?" she grins.

"My room!" she giggles "Are you hungry? Or should I just call Rachel?"

"No way I could swallow a bite. Could you just drop me out at my dorm? I wanna take a shower."

"Take a shower. You have some clothes left here. Damn, last night even I almost believed you're the Max we know."

"How did I fail?" she raises her brows.

"I know you too well. Some of your moves, your words, sometimes you paused to think what to say… Just like when we were kids."

"Uh, do you miss that side of me?"

"Sometimes. But we're not kids anymore, right? During these months I actually almost completely forgot how cute you can be. You became really wild with us."

"Huh, you ruined me!" she sticks out her tongue.

"What do you know? You love being with us, asshole!" she giggles.

"I guess so. It's so surreal, that at last everything seems to be okay. And Rachel, wowser…"

"You like her then?"

"Sure. She's like, super crazy, but I guess that's why we love her, right?"

"Something like that. But I'm warning you, she can be a major bitch sometimes. Her mood can change suddenly, just like last night." she says as she walks to her wardrobe.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Are you sure we're not pushing you hard? I can always think about something to lower the pace. I don't want you to feel weird."

"This pace is actually good. I'm opening up. It's a huge challenge, but I'm taking it and I think I'm not doing too bad."

"You're doing good." she smiles and hands over some underwear and socks "Let me choose an outfit for you."

"Guess I learned to trust you in this reality." she giggles.

"Didn't you?" her eyes widen.

"I followed you everywhere." she sends her a soft smile "But you and I were kinda different, you know? I just tried to get used to what a hell-raiser you were. I loved it actually, but I was chicken shit."

"That's something you're definitely not here." she grins "I'm happy you joined us in our little game yesterday."

"I guess I had to." she shrugs blushing "If I didn't, Rachel would've known something's not right."

"I hella dig you!" she chuckles.

"So, I'm… I really have to take a shower."

"I'm gonna call Rachel. She said she'd bring her camera and tripod."

"Is this such a big project?" she sighs.

"Now, that's the Max I know! Getting nervous so suddenly!" she chuckles "Uh, well, it's the term project. Rachel doesn't really wanna waste time."

"Term project? Jeebus… Right, I need that shower, right now. Ten minutes, I promise."

"Try to pull yourself together!"

The brunette sticks out her tongue as she leaves the room. Before she takes a shower she takes a look in the mirror. Great, she even looks terrible. No matter how tempting the thought of a hot shower is, she decides to take a cold shower instead. It may help her feeling better and wake up completely. She gives herself five minutes then she gets out of the tub, dries herself with a towel and puts on the underwear Chloe gave her, but she still covers her body with the towel. She smiles as she takes the punk's toothbrush. She needs to wash off the taste of the booze of her mouth. She remembers how she hated back then, when the trouble-maker borrowed her toothbrush sometimes. She walks back to the room, she feels better, but still a little dizzy. The bluenette's in front of the screen once again, deep in her game. The photographer smiles then puts on the light-blue jeans which she loves. It's not ripped, but it looks like someone dropped different colors of paint on it. She chuckles as she puts on the black tank top. Hello there, Cheshire Cat! She takes off the bluenette's headphones as she sits on the bed and puts on her boots.

"Can we go?"

"Looking good, Maxaroni! Sure. We're just getting some coffee on the way, we pick Rachel up and hit the junkyard. Is that cool?"

"Hella cool." she stands up "You could tell me about this term project while we're on the way."

"I will." she grabs the keys and heads out.

The brunette gives the punk a little time before she starts to speak.

"About the project?"

"Sorry. I'm just…" she sighs.

"What's wrong?" she places her hand on her shoulder gently.

"Later. The project, um… The topic is "bonds", it's group work, 50 pictures. Rachel told me she has some ideas, so we're saved."

"But it's the term project. Why the rush?"

"Don't ask me. She loves working ahead of time."

"Okay. So, what's wrong? You seem worried."

"I am." she sighs "I'm worried for her. She seems so distant sometimes. She's never locked up, not for me. Sometimes she's just gone and I have no idea where she is. She even lashes out at me recently. I mean, she loves teasing us, but recently she's just tense."

"Maybe she's just worried about her future. Is she still into modeling? Planning to hit LA and live big?"

"Yeah. She's into modeling, you're into photography, I couldn't decide yet. Fine arts or music, or… I don't know, tattooing or clothes design. I don't know if she's worried because I haven't figured it out yet, or it's something else. For college, I can't take music. I started in April and I can play a few chords, so I can't take it, but… I can still be a rock star!" she grins weakly.

"Maybe she's just…" the brunette start puzzling "What if it really is about this? Maybe she's afraid our ways will come to separate ends."

"I don't really know." she parks the car at the café.

"Are you afraid to confront her? I'll do it for you. LA could be cool for all of us, right? My parents may want to drag me back to Seattle, but I'm an adult now, right? We're gonna make it. Do you wanna make it?"

"Of course I wanna make it! I can't lose another friend. Not again." she taps on her thighs nervously.

"We're gonna make it." she gently grabs her hand.

"Thanks. For being with me." she adds "I'm buying coffee."

"My treat." she tucks her hand in her bag and hands her purse over.

"You trust me with your money, Caulfield?" she grins.

"Don't blow it!" she points a finger at the punk who gets out of the car laughing.

She's back in ten minutes. The brunette sips her coffee immediately and sighs with relief. That's what she needed. She feels much more alive at an instant. They don't talk again until they reach the Blackwell parking lot. The bluenette seems to be worried and Max doesn't want to bother her. She grabs the empty cups and Rachel's coffee as well and heads to the dorms. She knocks on the blonde's door, who answers with a tired voice.

"Yes?"

"Mad Max here." she opens the door "Good morning, beautiful." she says playfully and gives her the cup.

"Oh my god, I could kiss you!" she sips her coffee.

"You don't have to." she chuckles.

"Way too sober?"

"Way too hungover instead."

"Amateur." she scoffs and finishes her coffee.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem extremely tired."

"Didn't sleep well. I don't know what was wrong though. Now, listen. I have some things in mind and already bought some things for surprise." she winks.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah." she picks up a plastic bag and the tripod "Don't you mind carrying the camera?"

"Sure, it's fine." she picks up the bag.

"And by the way," she grins as they leave the room "you don't look well, either."

"Whiskey and beer? Never again in my life."

"You always say that!" she chuckles as they leave the dorm.

"What else could I say?"

"No matter how many times you say that, you will definitely drink next week."

"I guess I never change."

"Good. Don't even change. You make Chloe happy." she speaks quietly.

"So do you. Wowser, are you jealous?" she asks dramatically.

"No, I'm… maybe, a little bit."

"Rach," the photographer stops in shock "believe me, Chloe would be nowhere without you."

"Well, I'd have never met her if you didn't leave, right?"

"She needed you, and you were there. And you're still here. Trust me, she loves both of us, equally. For different traits, but she loves both of us."

"I know, sometimes I just lose my shit over this, okay? I just… will you tell her?"

"If you wanted her to know, you would have told her, not me. Of course I won't. We're all equals here."

"You really are a great friend." she sighs "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Everything's forgiven. Now, let's go before riot grrl starts believing you dragged me in your room for a make out session."

"You wish!" she chuckles as she continues her way.

When they get in the car, Chloe has something on the tip of her tongue but Rachel brushes it off with a hand move. She really is not in the mood. She doesn't say a word until they reach the junkyard and the bluenette often shoots worried looks to Max. Even when they get out of the car the blonde distantly looks at the place. She walks forward like she would be in trance. The punk reaches out for her but the photographer takes her hand and leans to her ear.

"Don't!" she whispers "She's visioning. Let her."

"I'm just fucking worried!"

"I know. Just let her be for now."

"Are you coming?" the blonde shouts for them from the shed.

As they walk in, the brunette notices that it's also slightly different. "Max was here" now added to the wall as well, the dart competition score list added her name and points, and there's one of her old rubber bands on the table. As they sit down Rachel stretches and breathes some air in slowly.

"Now, my musketeers. 'Bonds', it can't be a problem, right?"

"What was in your vision?" the brunette leans forward.

"50 pictures. Max, no offense, but we're mostly bonded by Chloe."

"None taken. You're right."

"You know that I love you though!" she winks playfully "Anyway, I thought about old pictures. You two, your childhood. You have pictures right? You and me, C, right on board, we have tons of that. But we can't live on some old shitty photos. I brought ribbons, energy drinks, cigarettes…"

"You're into symbols" Max nods.

"Exactly. You two are bonded by your childhood, Chloe and I are bonded because you left, you and I are bonded by C and photography." she adds.

"I love where it's going."

"I'm figuring how many pictures we should take. If we count on the old photos, I think ten will do, right? Then we still should get forty more. If we wanna highlight what bonds you and me, and Chloe and me, we could count like… twenty more pics. Then the Three Musketeers should take twenty more."

"Sounds good. What if we use older photos as well? We took at least a million last night."

"Cool. That means ten photos, right? So we shall take thirty pics."

"Or at least we have to choose thirty pics."

"Right. C, wanna start with me?"

"Uh, sure." she clears her throat.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Hey, Photography is not my major, okay?"

"Or…" she smirks "You're jealous. I'm bonding with Maxie, hmm…"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, C!" she sighs as she looks at her ringing phone "I gotta get this." she walks away as she receives the call.

"You couldn't be more obvious…" Max says to Chloe with bitterness in her voice.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Chloe…" she sighs "I don't know. I'll figure out soon."

"Are you jealous, Mad Max?" she smirks to herself as she stands up and walks behind the brunette.

"Chloe…" she brushes off her face.

"No worries," she hugs her from behind "I'm never leaving you."

"Of course you're not!" she scoffs as she hears the sentence.

"We were… not this close, right?" she lets the photographer go, but Max gently grabs her arms.

"It's okay. I'm happy you're with me in this confusion."

"You're so sweet." she whispers chuckling.

"Stop it!" she laughs as she breaks out of the embrace.

Her heart is suddenly racing and she feels her cheeks burning. She shoves her hands in her pockets, she grabs the packet fast and lights a cigarette.

"You're hiding something…"

"What?"

"I know, there are still a lot we will talk about, but there's something you're hiding. You don't even know if you should talk about it. Come on, tell me!"

Max stares right into the azure eyes. She could tell her the truth right now, but it's not the right time. She opens her mouth to rather lie than telling the truth when Rachel returns with a sigh.

"Can we start it, like, right now? I still have some things to do. You brought your sketchbook, right?"

"Yeah." the bluenette sighs.

She grabs the book as she listens to the blonde's ideas. Max patiently waits as the punk gets into posing. Somehow she finds her extremely cute now. The brunette also struggles a little bit with the digital camera. She's not used to it. She smiles softly though when she realizes Chloe feels even more awkward behind than in front of the lens. Not that she's used to pose but it goes better than expected. Rachel's ideas are great and reveal lots about their friendship. They finish in three hours. Rachel gets the pictures tomorrow and they can decide which ones would make it for the project. The punk drops Max and Rachel out at Blackwell. The brunette decides to get through her homework. It's getting late. She closes the book and stretches in her chair when her phone buzzes. She grabs it yawning.

 **Rachel:** Come over, wanna talk 2 U.

 **Max:** On my way.

The brunette walks to the end of the corridor nervously. Does Rachel know something? She knocks on the door and clears her throat.

"Come in, Max."

"Hey princess, what's bothering you?" she smiles as she closes the door behind herself.

"Princess?" she chuckles "You've never called me princess before." she walks away from her desk and sits on the couch.

"A little change can do no harm. So, you wanted to talk?"

"Come here."

"What's wrong?" she sits down hesitantly.

"Aren't you… worried for her?"

"For who?"

"Chloe." she rolls her eyes "We have a plan for LA, but she's… I don't think that she could chase her dreams forever, you know? She won't earn a living by drawing. Even if she can become a tattoo artist or a musician, and we all know that it'd be cool, let's be real, what are her chances?"

"Rachel…" the brunette thinks for a moment "You know her. Plus, I thought you want to be a model."

"I…" she bites her bottom lip "It's time to grow up, okay? I'm… I'm gonna apply law school."

"I know life is scary, okay? But believe me, you have to chase your dreams for a little while. If I would've given up on photography, I wouldn't be here." she winks.

"Okay, point to Mad Max, but aren't you worried for her?"

"Worried? She's Chloe Price, Rachel! She will fight, no matter what!"

"So you support her? Art school? Well, I mean…"

"You're worried, it's okay." she gently takes her hand "But as I said, she's Chloe Price. Besides, we have to support her."

"I just don't want her to disappoint, you know? LA is huge and she got so many middle fingers from life."

"Even if that happens, we'll be next to her, right? She's our precious rebel punk, right?"

"Right." she sighs.

"Is this the thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know, you really are distant recently."

"Well, and that how I should tell her about law school. She's gonna be so pissed I move my dreams to the background."

"Don't worry, I understand your choice and I'm by your side."

"Well, that's just another reason for her to be angry." she sighs.

"She'll understand. Give her a little time."

"I know."

"Talk to her. No worries. I've got your back."

"Thanks for hearing me out, Mad Max."

"Sure, always."

"I'll let you sleep now. See you later."

"Sleep tight."

Max returns to her room, changes her clothes and goes to bed. She can have a good night's sleep at last. At least that's what she thinks. Nightmares choke her. She relives the happenings of the dark room. She can't go through this again. She feels the straps on her wrists and ankles, she helplessly looks into the eyes of the man she adored. She tries to escape but she can't, she bursts out in tears, she screams in vain. The brunette tries to shake off the hands of the psychopath but her limbs don't move. No, she has to wake up, she can't go through this all again!

She sits up and takes a look around. Tears are rolling down on her face, she's sweating. She's in her dorm. Jefferson's in jail, he can't hurt her, he doesn't even know who she is. She hopelessly grabs her phone. It's almost 2 a.m.

 **Max:** Are you awake?

 **Chloe:** Now I am. What's bothering you at this hour, Mad Max?

 **Max:** Nightmares. Depressive story time?

 **Chloe:** Right now? Let me get my stuff and I'm there. 20 mins tops.

 **Max:** Love you so much. xoxo

 **Chloe:** I'll be there shortly.

The brunette tries to fall back to sleep but she's unable. She's afraid she's going back to nightmare land. No, she can't take it. She sits back up, pulls up her legs and rests her head on her knees. She's rocking herself slowly. Everything is fine at last. It can't be ruined now, not now. She hears her door opening and turns back. She faces the bluenette and her eyes water again.

"Dude, you sure look awful. What's up with you?"

The brunette shakes her head first. The punk sits next to her, hugging her tight. Max tells her about the dark room, all the things that happened to her there. She's unsettled, she can't stop crying, she feels sick and ready to die of exhaustion. Chloe lies on her back, gently kissing her forehead.

"Sick bastard." she hisses "He can't hurt you anymore. You had to go through so much. But you're with me now, don't be afraid, Max. I'm gonna protect you, I promise. Calm down. I'm with you."

"I…" she sniffles "I can't even…"

"Shhh…" she runs her fingers through her hair "It's okay. Don't talk. I'm here. I'm gonna protect you, Max."

They fall into silence. The brunette listens to the punk's heartbeat. It's getting fast. She must be really upset. She truly cares for her. She gently caresses her back and whispers softly.

"Try to sleep a little."

"Don't let me go. Hold me tight, will you?"

"Of course. I'm not letting you go. Calm down. You're gonna be fine. You're my superhero, Max. You sacrificed so much for me. I'm in deep debt. I'm gonna repay."

"You don't have to. Just… stay with me. Please."

"If you promise me you'll try to sleep."

"I promise." she yawns.

"See? You really are tired."

"I'm so sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be. I'm here when you need me."

"You're the best."

"Shut up and sleep now."

Max gets back to listening to the heartbeat of the bluenette. She suddenly feels much calmer. She snuggles a little bit closer then finally drifts to sleep. No more nightmares tonight.

She mumbles when she hears her alarm going off. The punk hisses "Oh shit!" as she can hardly reach the phone. She waits a little before she gently pats the photographer's back.

"Max, are you awake?"

"I want to sleep."

"Come on. You know we need to go. Wake and bake?"

"Right before school? We should quit smoking weed."

"We? Damn, Max…" she sighs.

"Seriously." she yawns.

"You're so cute." she giggles.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"You could repay the favor." she grins.

"Fine." she sighs and kisses her on the cheek "Thanks for staying with me."

"Well, yeah, I love morning kisses, but…"

"But?" she rolls her eyes.

"I didn't tell you where I want it."

"Keep it in your pants…" she sits up.

"I'm pulling your leg, dude, come on!"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay, okay. Why don't you pull yourself together? Take a shower or whatever you want, I'm going out and get breakfast. Donuts and coffee?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'll call Rachel."

"Okay." she yawns.

"You're hella cute." she playfully ruffles her hair.

"And terrible in the mornings, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm bringing your coffee. I'll be on my way, right after you kissed me."

"It's way too early for your games, Chloe…"

"Come on! A kiss on my lips and I'm outta here." she leans forward.

"Okay, fine." she sighs and kisses the punk on the lips "Now, get out!" she grabs her shower supplies.

"That's not how you treat your woman, Caulfield!" she opens the door.

"My woman?" her eyes widen.

"I didn't mean to confuse you. Sorry. Meet you in twenty." she kisses her on the cheek and rushes out of the dorm.

The brunette heads to the showers, now she's even more confused than before. What's between her and Chloe? Since when are they playing like this? Or is there something more behind this? Max brushes these thoughts away as she gets out of the shower. Or at least she tries to. She definitely has to talk about it with the punk and the sooner the better. She puts on her clothes and checks the time. She's running late. She holds out her hand and tries to rewind to get some extra minutes. She forgot she lost her powers. As she closes the door her phone buzzes. She receives the call with a sigh.

"What is it now, Chloe?"

"You're hella late, where are you?"

"You don't need to get worried. I'm on my way. You?"

"At the fountain as always. Come on, pull your boney ass here, your coffee's almost cold."

"So, my ass is boney…" she chuckles.

"I see you really got the point. But you know I can check it out again anytime."

"Oh yeah, and you can always dream about a hella hot threesome with Rachel and me."

"It's so not fair!" she giggles "Don't leave me hanging, you know it's a hella awesome dream, let's make it true!"

"You wish." she looks straight at the punk from the gates and puts her phone away.

The photographer sits down and gets her coffee. She lets out a sigh then takes a look around. Blackwell is wide and awake. The usual cliques are all around. The brunette takes some moments to check out the skaters. They're so active in the morning.

"Listen, asswipes." Rachel says "I'm getting the photos after school. Have you found any?"

"I brought as much I found, I'll get through them with Mad Max when we finished."

"We could put them together in the evening."

"Sounds good."

"You're in, Mad Max?"

"Sure thing."

They continue having breakfast in silence when Justin walks up to them.

"Yo, it's always good to see you three around."

"Wassup, dude?" the bluenette shoves her hands in her jacket's pockets.

"All fine. Hey, wanna thrash after school?"

"I can't. I'm with Mad Max after school. You know…" she winks and the brunette almost chokes on her coffee.

"Cut the bullshit Price, it's way too early for this." the brunette sighs.

"Come on Chloe, let's thrash!"

"Seriously, I can't. We have to get through the project first. Maybe another time."

"Shoot. You three sure know how to break hearts." he shakes his head and walks back to the guys.

"You're so cruel sometimes, C." the blonde giggles, finishing her breakfast.

"Seriously, what else could I do? I'm still nice. I'm out and proud, and yet…" she sighs "I'm gonna buy a rainbow T-shirt with a catchy slogan like: 'Hey! I'm hella gay!'. It's just getting ridiculous…"

"You're getting ridiculous! It's obvious, Justin's just... guess he hasn't heard the news."

"The news? Since when it's news? I came out in August, dude!"

"Well then, it can't be helped…" she leans closer to the bluenette "I'm gonna buy you a fucking hella gay shirt!"

"Aw, I thought you'd kiss me this time…"

"Sorry Chlo, not today. Max may kiss you."

"Bullshit." the brunette raises an eyebrow "She already got her portion."

"No wonder. You'd do anything to be left alone in the morning. I hope you made her beg."

"Just a little bit." the photographer shrugs "I'm not that cruel."

"Oh, hey, adorkables?" the punk gets enough "School? Remember?"

"And I'm the nerd here…" Max scoffs.

"Well, you are! An adorkable nerd."

"Dude, get together already!" the blonde giggles as she makes her way to the main entrance.

"Getting jealous, Rach?" she smirks as she wraps an arm around the photographer.

"In your dreams, punk!"

"At least I can dream! See you later, asswipes!"

Chloe heads upstairs while Rachel and Max hits the Photography lab. The new teacher seems much nicer than Jefferson. The brunette only has to get through the day and then… then what? The most awkward conversation she ever had.

Actually, this day wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. School's not that bad, after all. But now Rachel's gone to get the photos and she's alone with Chloe again. The punk browses her CDs. What should she tell her? The bluenette looks at her smiling.

"What's bothering you, Super Max?"


	4. Chapter 3

Max shrugs. The punk sits next to her, softly smiling.

"You didn't know I'm gay."

"Um…"

"Does it bother you?"

"No! It's not that!"

"I know, I should've told you earlier, but you almost never kissed me before. I'm sorry."

"You don't get it. It's not what bothers me, Chloe!"

"Then what?" she scratches her neck.

"What's… what's between us?"

"Actually, it's hard to tell."

"Why?"

"Because… I think we have no idea." she sighs "When we drink, we all go crazy, you know. When we're sober, it's not that easy."

"Shall we talk about it now?"

"If you insist." she shrugs, leaning back.

"But we have to be honest, okay?"

"Okay." she sighs.

"How do you feel?"

"I wasn't lying before. I'm definitely crushing on you. How do you feel?"

"Me too, I guess." she blushes.

"You sly dog!" she chuckles "What happened between us?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah?"

"That week was crazy, okay? And you know we always had a bond. The secrets we found, the tragedy, the storm, my power, I guess all this shit just brought us closer. Remember I told you about the storm? How you wanted to sacrifice yourself?"

"I'm hella awesome! Yeah, so?"

"When I asked you to bring me back here instead, you looked so scared, so unsure. You knew that all those things, all those memories will remain only in my mind. Like it never happened. And then" she leans closer "you confessed."

"Did I really?"

"Yeah. You kissed me. Dog, it was a kiss I had been waiting for almost a week. I guess we didn't have the time to deal with that though. I promised you I'll tell you this. I just… didn't know how."

"Max… I don't really know what to say. You're not making this up, are you?"

"What do you think?" she rests her head on the punk's shoulder.

"I think you confuse the shit out of me. I should've known something's going on. I usually really have to beg you to kiss me."

"Rachel… What would we tell her?"

"Good question."

"I think the most important thing is figuring out how we feel."

"How do you feel?" she gently caresses her back.

"I…" she snuggles "I think I love you. How do you feel?"

"Love you. Do you think we should… should we give it a try? What if we just don't work out? I don't wanna lose you again."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you." she looks straight into the bluenette's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

The brunette nods as her arms wrap around the punk's neck. Chloe slowly leans closer. Their noses brush softly, Max closes her eyes. She feels Chloe's lips on hers. This kiss is so different from any of the others. It's soft, long and full of emotions. The punk's hands drift under the photographer's shirt.

"Don't worry. I'll stop if you want me to."

"Will you be able to?" she chuckles.

"I hope so."

"Go on."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm hella sure." she kisses Chloe's neck who moans quietly.

"I love this side of yours so much." she gently caresses her back under her shirt.

The punk gets on top of the brunette. She kisses her face then makes her way to her neck, leaving love-bites along the way. Max's hands drift under her tank-top. She reaches upwards, now her hands playing with the strap of her bra.

"Already?" the punk grins.

"Sorry." she whispers, her face is in a burning red color.

"Not that I don't like it, but why the rush?"

"I think I want you." she blushes even more.

"You think you want me?" she giggles "Slow down." she kisses her on the cheek "Let's watch a movie and cuddle up, how does it sound?"

"You're right. I don't know what got into me."

"It's hella hot though."

"Oh, shut up, Price!"

"It's always good to know you have a side that still blushes when I tell how hot she is." she stands up and grabs the brunette's laptop, placing it on a chair so they can see the movie better.

"And it's good to know you have a side that doesn't push me. You have common sense?" she chuckles.

"Oh, shut up, Caulfield!" she sits back on the bed, browsing the web.

"What are we watching?" she hugs the punk from behind.

"I don't know. _16 to life_?"

"Haven't seen that."

"You will."

The bluenette starts the film then she crawls back, holding the brunette. Thirty minutes later they get back to making out. The photographer feels Chloe's hands under her T-shirt again, giving her shivers down on her spine. She snuggles closer and breaks the kiss, nipping on the punk's ear.

"I thought we're gonna watch a movie." she whispers.

"You started, Max! But no wonder you can't resist me!"

"You're such an asshole." she chuckles then gets back to kissing the bluenette.

Chloe gets back on top soon. The photographer wraps her arms around her neck again. None of them cares about the buzzing phones, the rest of the world stopped spinning. A few minutes later the door opens. No wonder the brunette forgot to lock it. She didn't expect anything like this to happen. A surprised Rachel Amber stands in the door.

"Whoa…"

"Rachel, would you just close that fucking door? I think we should talk." the punk seems to be so cool about this.

"What the fuck, you morons?" she walks in and sits on the couch.

"Uh…" the brunette scratches her neck.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." the bluenette stops the film and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Since when?"

"Like, since now."

"How?"

"Well…" the punk looks at Max, then back at the blonde "I took your advice and confessed."

"It was about fucking time! At least I can stop telling you to get together!"

"Oh, right, you actually loved that, bitch!" she chuckles.

"But you two have to promise me something."

"What?"

"I will never be a third-wheel."

"Of course you'll never be!" she walks to Rachel and hugs her tight "Right, Mad Max? Come on, join for a group hug!"

"You'll never be a third wheel." she smiles as she joins them.

"But now you're together we have to trash all the hot lap dance sessions…" she sighs.

"Oh well, no, we're always ready for that!" the punk grins, but the brunette's look makes her rethink "I mean, well, yeah, that kinda sucks…"

"You're such an asshole…" the photographer scoffs "No wonder we didn't get together until now…"

"As we're on serious talk now," the blonde prevents a fight "we really should talk about our future."

"About our future?" the bluenette asks as she opens the window and lights a cigarette.

"Chloe…" she hesitantly looks at the brunette who nods encouragingly "I'm gonna apply law school."

"Law school…"

"Yeah, I mean, it's cool and actually interesting. I wanna do it. It'd be so rad if I ended up as a lawyer."

"A lawyer? What about modeling?"

"That would be cool, yeah, but there's no guarantee I can become a successful model, even if I _can_ become one."

"Well, what guarantees you'll be a successful lawyer?"

"Nothing, but… well…"

"Chloe, she has the brains, let her live with that." Max sits next to her, lighting a cigarette.

"You knew!"

"Not really. She told me yesterday. Chloe, come on!"

"Listen, hey!" Rachel also sits next to her "I may try modeling after finishing university, okay?"

"You two are cruel…"

"What?"

"You have such cool plans, but I… what if I fail, huh? Fine Arts… I won't make it, will I?"

"Of course you will! Stop second-guessing yourself, Chlo!" Max says playfully then realizes that conversation never happened "Hey, you rock! We'll figure something out!"

"Yeah, when you become the greatest photographer we can have exhibitions together." she smiles weakly.

"Sure thing! And if you become a rockstar we'll be also there for you!"

"You're the best, guys!"

"Good, we already knew that!" the blonde chuckles "Now, about the project? Remember? I guess you haven't selected your pictures…"

The brunette blushes, the bluenette shrugs. Time flies, especially when you're having fun with your friends. Or, with your friend and girlfriend. By the time the girls finish the project it's dark, but those photos hold memories they really have to talk about. The blonde stands up and stretches.

"Plans for the night?"

"Max could crash at my place tonight. It'd be awesome."

"I see you wanna get to the point fast. I still have some things to do. You know it's Tuesday tomorrow and we have to thrash with the guys in the morning. Don't be late!"

"Ugh, do we have to?"

"You can tell Justin you're together now. He'll get it. Get his heart broken, you're gonna live a little longer." she winks.

"Hey Mad Max, get your stuff, okay? We're leaving. Rach, I can't just do it. But it's hella awkward."

"I'll tell him if it helps."

"But what the fuck, dude? Basically everybody knows I'm gay, and I mean I'm hella gay, like, hello?! And he doesn't know?"

"Or he doesn't wanna know. That guy is so in love with you."

"I know." she sighs "But I really love thrashing with them, it sucks!"

"Listen, C, it's not that big a deal, right? Stay cool as always!"

"Sure. Can we go now? Are you ready Max?"

"Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah!"

The two girls look at her first then at each other and burst out in laughing.

"What the fuck?" the punk walks to the photographer and plants a kiss on her burning cheek "You're so adorkable! Let's just go!"

"But see you tomorrow morning, right?" the blonde asks as they leave the room "Don't make any excuses to skip school!"

"I actually really wanna thrash tomorrow, so we won't skip it." Chloe sighs and takes Max's hand.

"At the usual time then! See you!"

The couple drives to the Price's house. As the bluenette stops the engine she looks at the photographer.

"We have to tell my mom about us."

"I know. Will you?"

"Sure."

"Do you think she'll freak out?"

"My mom? No way. But you could give me a kiss for luck."

Max rolls her eyes smiling but plants a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. They get out of the car, the punk opens the door and peeks in.

"Mom, are you home?"

"In the kitchen."

"Good, I wanna talk to you."

As they walk in the bluenette lets Max's hand go and looks at her mother.

"I didn't know you're coming over, Max." she smiles "But where's dinner for three, there's always for four."

"Hi, Joyce."

"Mom, I really have to tell you something." Chloe scratches her neck.

"You're not getting back to making trouble, are you?"

"No, it's… something else."

"Oh, just spit it out."

"Promise you won't be mad?"

The photographer softly smiles as she sees her girlfriend's coolness is replaced by slight nervousness and her cheeks turns blushing.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear! I mean… You know, we're…" she looks at the brunette "We're kinda… together now."

"You sure took your time!"

"You're not surprised at all?"

"Surprised? You came out of the closet not much after Max returned, I always had the suspicion you had a crush on her. I'm actually happy for you. Now Max can affect you even more."

"You're the coolest." she sighs with relief.

"Are you hungry?"

"Where's David? Won't we wait for him?"

"He works afterhours today. You may eat anytime you want."

"Maybe a little bit later. Max stays over for the night, is that cool?"

"Sure."

The punk takes Max's hand again and they go to her room. They sit on the bed, Chloe kisses her neck softly. The brunette tilts her head up, groaning quietly. She gently caresses the bluenette's back, who looks into her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

"Those love bites will leave a mark. I'm sorry."

"When did you learn to say sorry?" she chuckles.

"As my mom said, you affect me. You make me to be a much better person." she caresses her face.

"It's good I'm here, right?"

"It's the best." she whispers then gently nips the brunette's bottom lip.

Max's heart starts racing again. There's that feeling starting in her stomach she's never felt before, only in her room when they were making out. Chloe, losing her mind gets on top of her, scattering kisses on her face and neck. The brunette moans softly, she places her hands on the punk's waist and runs her fingers on her soft skin under her tank top who looks at her.

"Am I going too fast?" the bluenette asks.

"I don't think so. But I'm… You know, I'm still a… uh…" she blushes.

"You're hella cute." she giggles "So am I."

"What? The boy-toy phase?"

"Gross, man! I've never had sex with any of them. I've been waiting… for you." she blushes.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm hella serious. Do you think we should… you know."

"I think I want you. But I have no idea what to do…"

"It's cool. Neither have I." she smiles softly, lying next to the photographer.

"Take it slow, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll stop whenever you want me to." she whispers, running her fingers through Max's hair "I'll take it slow and romantic and everything you want."

"I want you."

"Well, I'm here." she smiles.

"I still can't believe it's happening." she snuggles.

"Was the… how should we call it? Original timeline? Much different?"

"It was hella different. You're so happy now. You're much calmer. Not that I didn't like your always pissed-off face." she chuckles "But you smile so much more. It's so good to see your smile this often."

"I'm happy because I have you."

"I've never thought you could be so sweet."

"Oh yeah, and you're gonna keep quiet about it!" she giggles.

"Anything you want." she gently bites her neck, making her moan.

"I should…" she clears her throat "get some music on. You know, it's better to be careful." she walks to the hi-fi.

"Chloe Price, I'm truly impressed! You're so different! But in the good way. I actually love it."

"But…" she puzzles as she inserts a CD.

"But what?"

"Do you love the original Chloe more?" she sits back on the edge of the bed.

"Well…" she hugs her from behind "I had five amazing days with the original Chloe. Five amazing days with bonding, love, tragedy, excitement and playing investigators. But I have all the time in the world with you." she whispers in her ear then gently nips it.

"I'm just getting worried. You're just getting to know me, right? What if you won't love me?"

"In what world is that possible?" she kisses her neck.

"Seriously, Max. What if you won't love me?"

"I already am. I love the original, always pissed-off, daring, trouble maker Chloe. But I love you even more. The way you smile, talk, move, as you look at me, as you asked for kisses before, as you always try to find and excuse to touch me. I definitely love this sweet, new Chloe more."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm hella sure." she runs her fingers under her tank top again, gently caressing her belly.

"So you really want me." she chuckles, kissing the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess so." she feels her cheeks burning "How should we…"

"As I said. Take it slow with some awkward conversation." she grins "And we'll stop if any of us feels uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay."

"I wanna see you. Can I?" she gently grabs the brunette's T-shirt.

Max nods and lifts her arms up. The blunette slowly takes off her top and drops it on the floor. She stares at the upper body of the photographer, her eyes analyzes it inch by inch then kisses her abdomen. She rests her head on Max's chest.

"You're so beautiful. And I haven't seen all of you yet."

Her hands drift to her belly then on her back. She looks hypnotized. Her soft touches give the brunette shivers down on her spine. The feeling in her stomach has returned. She bites her bottom lip. The bluenette's hands stop on her hips and they share a kiss. Chloe cups her face, she goes on with kissing again, her face, her neck, her abdomen. She smiles as she looks at Max again.

"You know this game is played by two."

The brunette nods then takes off Chloe's tank top. She looks at her perfectly shaped body. She runs a finger on her abdomen, down to her belly, making the punk tremble. She kisses her neck then heads down for her abdomen. She keeps running her fingers on her belly. The punk groans quietly then invites her for another kiss. This one is heavier than the others. They breathe hard, their almost naked upper bodies softly touch, Chloe gently caresses the brunette's back.

"How's it this far?" she whispers.

"Great. I love it."

"Do you wanna go on?"

"Yes, I'd love to." she smiles then sighs as her phone buzzes.

She rejects a call from Warren then turns the device off.

"Nobody and nothing will ruin this. So, I want to go on. Do you?"

"Yeah." she kisses her cheek "Are you sure we're not going fast?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I'm gonna… um…" she clears her throat, trying to cover her blush "I'm gonna take off your pants, cool?"

"Yeah."

The brunette thinks about it for a split-second, when the punk has already unzipped her jeans, that she may see her arousal immediately. She brushes off embarrassment from her mind and lies on her back, helping the bluenette with her hips. The punk gets back on top of her, kissing her softly, her hands are on her inner thighs. She wonders if she noticed how aroused she is. She tucks in her hair and softly moans when she feels Chloe's left hand on her belly. They look into each others' eyes for some seconds then the punk's hands get back on action, making Max groan again. She tries to stay quiet and swallows some sighs and moans but the bluenette leans to her ear.

"Don't." she whispers "I love your voice. I love all of you. You're so beautiful. Discovering your body is… like…"

"Wowser?" she smiles.

"Yeah." she smiles back "Fuck, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Are you okay?"

"You're so sweet." she caresses her face "You really care. I'm okay."

"But…" and the impish face is already there.

"What?"

"I see you really are aroused."

"Oh, fuck…" she covers her face.

"It's okay, baby." she kisses her hand "Don't think that I'm better. I think it's hella hot. It's okay, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just…"

"Don't need to be embarrassed. The same is happening to me. Check it out."

The punk lies on her back. Max gets up, but right before she would get rid of the bluenette's pants she gets on top. She can't get enough of her body. She gives her love-bites on her neck and collar bone then she goes on and takes her time on her belly, making Chloe tremble and moan once again before she takes off her pants. She gets down to her inner thighs, slowly caressing the right one, gently kissing the left one. The bluenette moans and tucks in her hair. Then the photographer's eyes wander a little bit upwards and settle on her underwear, her seemingly soaked blue boxers. The punk breathes hard.

"Kiss me. Now. Please."

The brunette smiles softly and kisses Chloe long.

"Are you excited?" she asks teasingly.

"What do you think?"

"I think that" she leans to her ear "you really are aroused."

"Ding-ding-ding, point to Mad Max. How's it? Still wanna go on?"

"Yeah. Do you want to stop?"

"No. But are you sure we're not going too fast? I don't want us to burn out too soon."

"We won't. I love you."

"Love you, too." she smiles as her hands wander to Max's bra "Can I?"

"Please." she nods as she softly kisses the bluenette.

The bra lands on the floor, next to the rest of the clothes. Chloe gets back on top. She bites her bottom lip then leans to the photographer's ear.

"You're so fucking perfect." she whispers.

"What are you talking about?" she giggles.

"You are perfect. You look amazing."

"Uh… Thanks?" she blushes.

The punk licks her bottom lip and kisses the brunette softly. Then she takes her way down again, kissing her neck and abdomen then she gently kisses around her breasts, making her tremble and moan. She starts to pant, the feeling in her stomach is growing, she has the shivers down on her spine and just realized that she is pounding, down under.

"F-fuck…" the photographer bites her bottom lip and clutches the sheets.

"What's wrong?"

"It's… intense."

"But are you okay?"

"Stop worrying, okay? I want this. I didn't say it's not good. It's intense. But I didn't say to stop." she grins.

"Okay, okay, but…"

"I'll tell if I feel uncomfortable, okay? Now, get back to work."

Chloe kisses her and then gets back into action. She carefully watches Max's reactions though. How she pants, how she tries to swallow every moans, how she clutches the sheets under her, how her body stiffens every now and then and how her hips heave sometimes. The bluenette softly bites on her nipple then starts sucking on it. Max groans loudly, she runs her fingers through the blue hair and clutches on it when the punk gently bites on her nipple again. She tilts her head up and she feels like the blood in her veins would have turned to fire, she feels like she could catch fire at any moment now. Even the pounding is getting faster. She has to calm down. She invites the punk for a heavy kiss as she pants.

"You okay?" Chloe asks, worried.

"Yeah. It's just the intensity. But I'm good."

"Game on?"

"Game on!" she grins, unhooking the punk's bra in a second and now she's staring at her perky breasts.

She gently caresses her abdomen then carefully starts sucking on it. Her tongue slowly circles around her nipple like she knew what she is doing. The bluenette sighs with pleasure and her fingers gently runs down on the photographer's side. Max looks at the punk's face. She smiles softly.

"I need to calm down." she whispers and lies next the brunette.

"Are you okay?"

"I really am aroused." she kisses her cheek "Still wanna go on?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna ask you something." she blushes suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you… are you happy now?"

"I'm the happiest. You're different in a good way. If only you could know what we went through together… If only you could've been there… But you're perfect." she caresses her face "You're fucking perfect. And you're so beautiful. And you love me, god, you love me… And I know I'm different, but… I really love you. I love you."

"I love you, too. You're totally okay and hella sweet." she runs her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Not leaving me?"

"Never. Ready for an awkward question?"

"I guess."

"Have you ever… you know… touched yourself?"

"I…" she blushes "No, I mean… Don't worry, I shave, well, mostly. Not all the hair though, but… I've never touched myself."

"Don't worry. It's fine." she kisses her forehead "You really are cute. I'm gonna show you the ropes, okay? Stay calm."

"I'm actually having a great time. Last week in my life was terrible and you were like, the only happiness shine. And now I don't have to care about all that shit and I'm lying here in your arms and I really am the happiest."

"It shows."

"So…"

"So?"

"Still want to go on?"

"You may bet on that! Now…" she removes the brunettes panties and her boxers as well "Tell me if something is off for you, okay?"

"Everything's cool."

"Right. I'm gonna…"

She runs her finger down on her abdomen, her belly and finally, her yet again throbbing core. The photographer moans as the feeling gets up through her spine to her brain. It takes her body as a shock. She feels the wetness between her legs and also that the bluenette plays with her pubic hair. Her index and middle fingers move around her clit, takes a moment at her soaking vagina then return to her clit. She makes circling movements and Max can't fight anymore, she releases a series of groans as the sensation fills her body. She trembles and clutches the sheets once again. She feels the feeling intensify and moments later she gently grabs the punk's wrist, her voice growing louder and louder.

"Chloe… Fuck… Chloe… Chloe… no… Ffffuuuuuck!"

Her grip tightens and the bluenette looks at her puzzling.

"Wait… did you just…"

"I… guess so…" she blushes.

"You really are cute!" she giggles and kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I should've lasted longer, but…"

"It's totally okay. You'll get used to it. Don't worry."

"That must be a world record."

"And who the fuck cares? I don't wanna drag you down but you may have try a little harder than me, as I masturbate almost every day."

"You really are gross!"

"Hey, a young woman has needs, okay? But first of all, tell me: how was it?"

"One word: wowser."

"You must find it really amazing then."

"Well, do you want to know what I learned?"

"Hella yes!"

"But… you should instruct me." her blush returns.

"Okay. First of all, gently check what's happening down there."

The brunette runs two fingers down on the punk. At the same time she feels the same wetness on her fingers which is between her legs. Chloe softly moans and takes her hand.

"Amazing enough?" she smiles.

"Hella amazing. I didn't know you're this turned on."

"I hella am. Now, try to mimic the moves I did on you."

"I-I'll try."

The photographer hesitates then the punk gently takes her hand.

"Let me guide you then."

The bluenette takes her hand between her legs. She sighs when Max's fingers reach her clit. She draws circles and after some seconds she lets Max's hand go. She moans quietly. The brunette watches her face. How she closed her eyes, how she pants, how her body stiffens every once in a while, how her cheeks turning red. She takes the moment and leans to her ear.

"Is it good?"

"Y-yeah…" she pants.

"Come on, say my name."

"You're so bad… and dirty."

"Say my name."

"Max…"

"That's right."

"Max, could you… finger me now?"

"Uh…" she lost her confidence in a moment.

"Let me help you out. Now, replace your fingers with your thumb, and… these two little fingers… right here…" she moans "Too fast?"

"N-no, I'm just…"

"You're doing fine."

The punk kisses her gently but breaks the kiss with a moan as Max moves her fingers now with much more confidence. The blunette's body just took up the pace of the photographer's movements and her moans are growing louder. The brunette is staring at her in awe, but soon enough she is distracted by something else: the tightness around her moving fingers.

"Can you feel that?" Chloe huffs "I'm getting close."

"J-just… tell me when."

"I will."

The punk clutches the pillow under her head and her left hand slowly reaches out for Max's. Her voice is growing louder and louder and the photographer starts getting worried the volume of the music won't be enough, but in the next moment Chloe's movements slow down and her fingers gently wrap around her wrist. She breathes hard, she covers her eyes with her right arm and now wears a content smile. She pulls the photographer next to her.

"It totally did worth the wait."

"Did it really?"

"Hella yes!" she kisses Max's forehead "Don't think so little of yourself."

"I'll try."

"It was hella amazing. I hope you didn't forget it."

"What?"

"That I love you, asswipe."

"No," she rolls her eyes "of course not. I love you, too." she kisses her on the cheek "But I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"So… if Rachel already knew you totally fell for me, why did she keep playing? And, remind you, you actually let her kiss me."

"First of all, I didn't _totally_ fall for you. Or… maybe. And, about Rachel, I guess she wanted to push me hard to tell you already."

"And you let her."

"I didn't want to tell you yet. Not after… you know. You just got here. Before that, you were dating Warren, and then you were… not even you. I had to know for sure it's the right time. Then you started asking me about us and I didn't want to lie, okay? And you said you love me."

"Yes. Yes, I love you. All of you."

"Still so sure?"

"Hella sure." she yawns.

"Is it that late already? Let's sleep. You know, we're thrashing tomorrow before school."

"Uh, me too?"

"Not you."

"Good. Because I can't skate shit."

"I know." she giggles "Will you be my little spoon tonight?"

"Any night you want me to."

"Good night, Max."

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 4

Max is woken by Chloe grumbling over her morning alarm. The brunette breathes a sigh and turns on her left side, watching the punk setting the alarm off. She is sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing off her face yawning. The photographer crawls behind her and gently kisses her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Mad Max. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. I feel so relaxed. Everything seems to be so perfect now."

"Good to hear that." she kisses her softly "Honestly, I don't really feel like going, but we have to. Even after last night." she adds.

"Please don't remind me of that for a while. It was really embarrassing."

"It was totally okay. You're gonna get used to it." she stands up and starts putting on her clothes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I didn't last long when I started touching myself, which actually feels like a million years ago."

"I-I see." she softly grabs her wrist and pulls the punk to herself "Maybe we can work on time."

"Whoa there! We don't have time for this now."

"Honestly? I don't care." she kisses the bluenette's neck who involuntarily tilts her head up and sighs.

"Seriously though. We should go."

"I can't hear you." she kisses her collarbone.

"Okay, I have to admit I love this side of yours, but we really need to go."

"Come on." she whispers "It'll be better than last night, I promise."

"Don't even try to seduce me, Max."

"Just a little bit." her hand gently wanders to her side "Let me feel you."

"You're so persistent. Listen, we already promised Rachel we're gonna be there."

"Don't sweat it, we'll be there." she kisses the punk and already reaching for her underpants.

"Whoa, you're not kidding."

"Of course I'm not. I want you."

"But you know, this game is played by two." she grins "But hey, we don't have the time. Not just yet. What about after school?"

"You really are different." she sighs.

"Meaning?"

"I'd never thought you'd let an opportunity like this go so easily."

"I didn't say that." she kisses her cheek "I just don't want you in less than five minutes. I wanna feel you, lay beside you for hours, I wanna caress you, I wanna be one with you. And let's be honest, we don't have the time for that. But we'll have the time, I promise."

"I didn't know you can be this romantic."

"Did I make a point?"

"Okay, you did." she grabs her clothes.

"Listen, I know it sucks, but I'll make it up to you."

"Okay. You and me this weekend. An official date."

"And what you wanna do?"

"Surprise me." she shrugs.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad at you." she shakes her head as she puts on her T-shirt.

"What is it then?" she crosses her arms.

"Nothing."

"I may not know this version of you, Max, but I can see that something's bothering you."

"I just got rejected by the girl I'm in love with." she chuckles "I have to process this." she kisses her on the lips softly.

"No, it's not that. Max? I'm… I'm really different, right?"

"Yes. Yes you're different." she sighs "But you're totally okay. Okay, okay, I know it sucks, I really need to get used to this reality, okay? But Chloe, I love you. I really love you."

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to… You can always…"

"Okay… first of all, I risked everything to get here. Because I love you more than anything or anybody in this fucked up world. Secondly, I lost my powers. Point number three: even if I'd be able to, I wouldn't change anything anymore. I just really need a little time. But I love being with you. I wanna be with you. Chloe, I… I've been in realities in which you ended up… dead and I wouldn't be able to bear that pain. I can't lose you again." her eyes water "I just… can't."

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it, I mean…" she hugs her "I'm just scared shitless to lose you. I love you. I love you long time. I don't wanna hurt you. But I'm scared, too."

"Don't be. I'm here now. We're together."

"I know. I love you." she gently kisses her forehead "Can we go?"

"Yeah, let's go I guess. And I love you, too."

The punk grabs her skateboard and her car keys and rushes down the stairs. They skip breakfast intentionally. They don't have the time and Joyce is not home to scold them anyway. Chloe parks in the school's parking lot and looks at the brunette.

"We're fucking late."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." she smiles "At least we're together. Come on, baby, you know I didn't mean it, I'm scared, too."

"I know."

"Can I?" she leans closer.

"Please."

They share a long and soft kiss, and even after that they are lost in each other's eyes. They head to the fountain, but the punk stops at the side of the gym. She puts her backpack and jacket down and hands over to Max.

"Don't you mind? Would you kiss me? So those idiots make sure I love only you."

"Dumbass." she giggles but kisses the bluenette.

Chloe hops on her skateboard and heads towards the others. The photographer yawns. She skipped coffee, too. She sits down next to Rachel but none of them say a word. They just silently watch the others doing tricks for a while. Max even feels like taking some photographs of them. She yawns again. The blonde offers some of her coffee and she truly is grateful for it. She swallows the rest of the bitter, dark liquid like it would save her life. She breathes a content sigh. She closes her eyes and enjoys the warm autumn sun for a while but she feels something is not right. Rachel literally jumps up beside her. She opens her eyes. Warren heads towards them. Her body stiffens and a nail of guilt is just getting hammered into the back of her mind. She clutches the strap of her bag. The blonde stands in front her and crosses her arms. Max takes a look around her. Chloe is at the other side of campus. She suddenly doesn't feel safe.

"Max, I tried to call you last night." the boy starts.

"Dude, I warned you. Leave her alone."

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is. She's my friend."

"Quit it, I have nothing to do with you. I'm not talking to you!"

The brunette shakes her head. It can't be happening. Everything seemed to be so cool, so perfect. And yet, Warren is mad at her in this reality. She fucked up though she did her best. The words become blurry and distant but one voice cuts through them all.

"Dude, what the fuck do you want from my girlfriend?"

Chloe is standing next to her. The brunette grabs her hand. The bluenette looks down to her and squeezes her hand.

"Your what?" the boy's eyes widen.

"Wasn't I crystal clear? Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"So, is this who you are, Max? You played with me? I gotta say, you moved on fast."

"This is my last warning!" the punk warns him.

"I thought you're better than this."

The boy walks away and Chloe sits next to the brunette.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I guess so. I didn't want to… I'm… sorry."

"For what? He's an asshole."

"I just… I shouldn't have…"

"Calm down, okay? Things gonna be fine, Mad Max." she rubs her back.

"There's no perfect timeline after all…" she whispers.

"What?" Rachel asks again, as the brunette's voice was muffled by the school bell.

"Hey Rach," the bluenette sighs "go ahead. We'll be there soon, okay?"

"Sure." she nods and walks away.

"Listen Max, it's not your fault, okay?"

"I hurt him."

"Okay, now stop that. You were given a power and you didn't ask for it. You just kept saving me and I really can't say anything more right now but that I truly appreciate that and I'm very grateful and I'm gonna show you how much. You saved this shithole, Max! You are not at fault!"

The photographer stares at the punk. She's still the one she fell in love with, only in a happier edition. She kisses her suddenly and the bluenette loses balance for a split-second as Max leans in, but regains it fast enough. Their foreheads softly bump.

"You're still you after all." the brunette whispers.

"Huh?"

"You're still you. Chloe Price 2.0 is… a happier edition of Chloe Price. And I love it."

"Good. Um, did you actually hear the school bell? We really need to go."

"Nerd." she grins but stands up.

The punk scoffs but doesn't retort. They sit through the classes of the day and write letters to each other during mutual classes just like they were teenagers again. They have lunch in the cafeteria but after school they just swing by a fast food restaurant and take it away. The three musketeers end up in the junkyard. After eating the bluenette lights a cigarette and sits on the windowsill. A perfect opportunity for a great photo. The blonde stretches and yawns.

"Plans for the weekend?"

"It's Tuesday, Rach, chillax."

"Just wanted to know. We could hit the cinema."

"Maybe on Friday. I promised a date to Max, you know."

"Like, an official date?"

"Uh-huh."

"And…" she smirks "how was last night?"

"God, it's none of your business!" the punk knuckles the cigarette butt.

"Oh come on, we're friends! At least tell me if it sucked really hard!"

"Dog, seriously, cut it out!" the brunette hisses as she's blushing.

"Why so sensitive about it?"

"Remind me Rach, when was the last time I asked about your love life?"

"N-not that I really have a love life. But listen, we could even check out the Vortex Club party on Friday."

"Are you out of your mind?" Max's eyes widen.

"Oh, come on! We can get drunk and then we can thrash the party."

"Girl, you're trouble." the bluenette sighs.

"I just wanna have some fun and earn some fame before we leave this shithole, dude!"

"Fame or infamy?"

"Does it matter? I want Arcadia Bay to remember my name!"

"Hey Max, can you hear that? We're not good enough for her anymore!" she grins.

"God, how shall we punish her?"

"Well, you know, if we're not good enough for her we can just leave her all alone. She is so popular, I bet she can find good friends in a jiffy, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But you're dropping me off at Blackwell, right?"

"Sure, baby. Wanna go now?"

"Okay, okay, I can hear you!" Rachel scoffs "Killjoys. Seriously though, let's thrash the Vortex this Friday! Are you in?"

"I don't know, Rach. We don't need a suspension or getting expelled, we're seniors now."

"Oh, boohoo, Chloe's afraid to have fun! Come on, you hate them as much as I do!"

"You make a point…"

"You can't be serious." Max raises her eyebrow.

"Like you'd like them. They're all elitist assholes."

"Right, like have you ever talked to any of them?"

"Uh, Max, are you high?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"We're talking about the Vortex, Max, are you…" she sighs as she gets her ringing phone from her pocket "Gotta get this."

"Max!" Chloe whispers "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You want to thrash a party. Do you even know them?"

"Max, we hate the Vortex, as much as they hate us."

"Why?"

"Because… mostly because we don't share their elitist views and rich kid bullshit, secondly… remember the incident with Chase during the first week?"

"Do I really have to remind you of that I'm not…"

"Sorry, sorry." she sighs "She picked on you on the first week and uh… I kinda slapped her a little bit?"

"Kinda slapped her a little bit, yeah, that's so you…"

"Okay, I accidentally broke her nose, so what?"

"Accidentally? How did you not end up suspended or expelled?"

"No witnesses." she shrugs "For at least once Wells played the good guy and said that he can't believe that without witnesses, so…"

"Chloe, you can't just keep punching people you dislike."

"No, that was the last time. You see, I could beat the shit out of Graham this morning…"

"Please don't say that. I feel bad enough already."

"Come here." she holds out her hand.

"I know I get confused and confusing sometimes." she lays her head on the punk's shoulder "Only by staying in contact with you lots of things changed."

"It's totally okay."

"You didn't see anything." she shakes her head.

"Listen, you know that I wish I did."

"I don't know if it's better this way, or just worse."

"Well, you have to live like this now. It must suck hard, but…"

"Suck hard? Chloe, you're alive, Rachel's alive, I'm alive, that freak is in prison, Arcadia Bay didn't get destroyed, what else could I wish for?"

"Your old friends?" she mumbles.

"Maybe, but I have this now. I have _you_ now and it's much more important. I can live through this, but I have to carry a burden all alone."

"You don't have to." she caresses her face "You can tell me anything. I'll help you to carry your burden, you can share your pain with me, Max."

"I knew I made the best decision."

"So you actually could've let me die." she grins.

"Dumbass…"

The punk leans down and kisses the brunette softly while she's cupping her face. Their foreheads touch. The photographer's arms wrap around Chloe's waist. She inhales her scent: vanilla and cigarette smoke.

"I'm afraid I'll get a sugar rush if I watch you two too long." Rachel says, laughing.

"Don't watch!" the bluenette grins.

"So, what if we get through homework and then we're get on our own ways?"

"Let me guess, you have other things to do…" Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"Where do you keep going? What is it, do you have a secret boyfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous." she says, but Max can see the corner of her mouth twitch.

"So, a secret girlfriend?"

"Chloe…" she sighs "I have to be alone sometimes, okay? That's all."

"If you say so." she shrugs.

"And about Friday, we could get to Ronnie's."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"Max is right, we don't want much trouble, right? And Ronnie kinda brings the coolest amateur bands around."

"You're hella right. Well, get to work if you really need to go."

"Hey, are you still dreaming of a hot threesome, C?" she smirks.

"What do you think of me?" she grins back "I'm available to only one person right now. You know me, I'm hella loyal and faithful."

"You didn't show that in the past."

"Because I couldn't find the right person. But right now, I'm with the most perfect person ever."

"Right, you can cut the mushy shit, punk!"

"If you really insist, smartass!"

They exchange a grin then start studying. It's almost dark by the time they finish. Rachel asks Chloe to drop her off at the beach then the punk drives Max back to Blackwell. They are standing at her door, silently gazing into each other's eyes. The brunette stands on tiptoes and kisses the bluenette. The rebel smiles softly and caresses her face.

"I… hate to say goodbye." Max murmurs.

"You don't have to. I can stay."

"I don't think we should get used to it. Not yet. We don't want to burn out fast, remember?"

"So, you're actually punishing me because I just wanna be with you, Caulfield?" she grins.

"I'm not punishing you." she sighs "Believe me, I want to be with you, much more than anything else, but we shouldn't get used to that we're constantly together."

"It sounds hella okay for me though." she kisses her on the lips.

"I know. But seriously."

"I knew the dykes would get together sooner or later!" a sarcastic voice interrupts them and they break the embrace.

Now, that's the Victoria Max clearly remembers if she's not meaner than usual. Chloe's left hand clenches into a fist but the photographer gently grabs her wrist.

"Listen Victoria, we don't want trouble. Right?" she looks at the punk.

"Right." she mumbles.

"What are you saying, Caulfield?" the blonde's eyes widen.

"I know we're rivals, we're both photographers after all, but that doesn't mean that we have to be enemies."

"You have the guts saying that after your psycho girlfriend broke my nose during the first week?" she snaps.

"Dude, you picked on her!" the punk yells.

"Chloe! Let's be honest, you provoked it." she looks back at Victoria "We don't have to be friends but enemies either. Why don't we just acknowledge each other's talent? Your photos are good, and maybe you just keep wearing this elitist, always sarcastic, egoist, confident mask, but you don't have to. Vic…"

"Don't analyze me! Stop acting like you cared! You know nothing about me!"

"I know that you're talented. Okay, you may know some things about how photography and galleries work and how tough the competition is, but believe me: this kind of attitude will not help you."

The blonde freezes. She opens and closes her mouth over and over again, searching for the words but fails. The bluenette wants to leave the awkward situation, she kisses the brunette on the cheek and promises her they would meet the next morning. Max takes a deep breath and takes a step closer to Victoria.

"You don't need to be a bully to get acknowledged and successful. You're so much better than that! And if we would have attended the same school in Seattle I would have admired your talent sooner."

"I won't believe any of this shit you're saying Caulfield! This war has been going on for a while and I know it's just another fucking stupid prank of yours!"

"Okay, well, I may have made mistakes in the past but why can't we just cut the high school drama? I'm not a saint, but…"

"You're not a saint? What a shocker, Caulfield! You three kept making fun of me and the Vortex Club! You thrashed September's party and you showed not even a hint of regret!"

"I know." she lies sighing "But we're supposed to be adults, right? Seriously, cut the high school drama. I'm tired of it. We don't have to be friends. But at least let's try and act like adults at last. Stop fighting."

"And what would Amber and Price say? I bet they will not be happy to hear about this."

"Okay. Why don't we all think about it? Let's take a rest and if you'll have something to say, you know where to find us in the mornings, right?"

"And you think it could work? After all you… we've done?"

"As I said: we don't need to be friends, just stop fighting."

"We'll see." she scoffs and enters her room, leaving the brunette alone in the corridor.

The brunette sends a message to Rachel she wants to talk to her when she's back. She turns her laptop on and decides to watch a movie while she's waiting for the blondie to arrive. The movie is about to end when she knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Mad Max. Wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, but give me five more minutes. It's almost over."

Rachel sits on the couch and waits patiently. When the film ends, the brunette stands up and shuts off her laptop then turns to the blonde and crosses her arms.

"What?" she raises an eyebrow.

"It's about the Vortex."

"So, are we crushing this party, too?" she licks her bottom lip excited.

"No, definitely not! It's actually the opposite. I want peace."

"You want peace? Are you out of your mind? How could you just forgive and forget everything they've done? They kept bullying us, Max!"

"And we were not any better, Rachel!"

"No, Max, we just fought back!"

"Rachel…"

"You just can't be serious!"

"But we can all try, right?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't, I won't, and actually, since when are you the boss?"

"Rachel, grow the fuck up!" she raises her voice "Who the fuck needs high school drama? We're supposed to be adults but we don't act like actual adults!"

"No, Max, we're still just balancing between teenage hood and adulthood! And I don't wanna make peace with them!"

"Rachel… I don't want to use this against you…"

"What?"

"I know something, so please, just let us all try not to be enemies, okay?"

"What do you know?"

"Rachel, let's try this shit, okay?"

"What do you know?"

"I know who you're dating. Or at least seeing."

"Oh, really?" she grins with disbelief "Who?"

"You don't want me to do this."

"Tell me who I'm dating, Max. I know you're bluffing."

"Rachel, you exactly know how Chloe would react if she found out…"

"And now you're blackmailing me. You're bluffing and blackmailing me."

"Listen, it's still not sure the Vortex would accept the peace offer. But if they do… We have to try."

"Why have to? If you're so sure of yourself, if you're really not bluffing, tell me who I'm dating."

"You're dating Frank Bowers." she says under her breath.

The blonde freezes. The grin disappears from her face and her eyes widen. She jumps on her feet.

"How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things, okay? So, we'll try to make peace, right?"

"You won't tell Chloe, right?"

"We'll try to make peace, right?" she asks again "I mean, if they accept."

"Listen, okay, okay, I'll try, but… don't tell Chloe. She would totally freak out. I've been lying for months, and… please don't tell her." she sniffles.

"No, I won't tell her." she says as she rubs her back.

"How did you find out anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just say that I have my methods."

"I've just… always been attracted to older men, okay? Frank, Jefferson…"

"Jefferson? Did you…"

"I did, if you really need to know. I was playing with death. But believe me, Frank is different. I know it's not right. I know I have to leave him sooner or later but I love him. He's not that bad as he seems."

"I believe you. I'll keep your secret."

"Anyway, I'm leaving this summer and we wouldn't make the distance, right?"

"Why are you asking me? It's not impossible."

"But… no, it wouldn't be possible for us. I'm gonna leave him soon. As soon as I gain some strength to do it. But seriously, he's not that bad, Max."

"I believe you."

"And I'll try. But only if they'll try, too."

"Fair enough. Good night, Rachel."

"Good night. And uh…" she turns back from the door "I have to admit you're turning into a real badass. I like that." she says and leaves.

The brunette sighs. She really did that. She has to be more careful, she cannot rewind time anymore. She changes her clothes, sets her alarm and goes to bed. Warren worries her the most. They used to be quite good friends. She actually realized she feels uncomfortable around men ever since the happenings in the Dark Room. She should be okay, Jefferson is in jail and they have never met in this reality. Even though, she admired him, she trusted him and yet he has done all those horrible things to her and many other innocent, harmless girls. And she sees that Warren has changed as well. He didn't hurt her, but he lashed out at her on Saturday and that scared her a little bit. No, Warren is nothing like that psycho. Even so, he was not violent this morning, he was rather disappointed. But she is not at fault. She has done nothing wrong. It's still auto-pilot Max's fault. And what she has just done to Rachel… She really blackmailed her. But she just wants everything to be fine. She drifts asleep in the thick of her thoughts.

Her eyelids pop up immediately when she feels arms around her. She wants to scream but her throat is dry.

"Whoa, chillax Max, it's just me." the bluenette's voice calms her down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks in a raspy voice as she rubs her eyes.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted some morning cuddle before we go."

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter? Listen, I brought breakfast. Coffee included." she kisses the photographer's shoulder.

"Give me two minutes."

"So, Rachel told me you actually talked to Chase yesterday?"

"You were there, Chloe."

"I didn't wait for the end."

"I want peace, okay? If they accept. They won't fuck with us and we won't fuck with them. Sounds fair, right?"

"I guess I'd be really surprised if you told me everything about the original timeline, right?"

"Shocked even. So, will you try?"

"Yeah, if you really want me to. But only if they'll do."

"Good enough. Good morning then." she turns around and kisses the punk on the lips.

"I truly missed you. We really should stay together."

"Like, all the time?" she chuckles "I don't think that's really healthy. You know, we've been together for a couple of days."

"So what? I miss you. And I worry about you."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself."

"No doubt about that."

"It's actually sweet." she kisses her again and makes Chloe blush.

"Are you uh, hungry? I'm not an iron chef but I made some pancakes and I thought you'd like it."

"You really are sweet."

"You actually were sleeping like a baby, I thought you'd wake up by the noises but you only jumped when I lay behind you."

"I was really tired." she sits up.

"I know it's not that romantic all, but…" she nods towards the desk "That's all I could do for now."

"So it's not romantic? How many girls can say that their loves made them breakfast and even delivered it?" she smiles.

"Uh, I don't know. Most of them?"

"You know nothing about relationships." she giggles.

"Oh, like you would, Caulfield!" she grins.

The brunette doesn't retort. She sits at her desk and looks at the pancakes on the plastic plates. She takes a sip of her coffee then starts eating. She remembers how they used to make pancakes on the weekends when they were kids. It's actually a great surprise by Chloe Max appreciates. After she finishes eating the photographer plants a kiss on the punk's lips.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"I hope you liked it."

"I did. And I really appreciate this surprise. Listen, I'm taking a shower."

"Can I…" by her grin Max knows what the bluenette is about to ask.

"Forget about that! Drop in to Rachel then we can go."

"Okay, but you know, you should return the favor." she smirks.

The brunette rolls her eyes smiling and kisses the rebel long. When Chloe's hands wander under her T-shirt she breaks the kiss giggling.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Was it really that bad?" she pouts.

"No, but… First of all, we don't have the time. Secondly, I still feel a little bit embarrassed."

"But baby, you're gonna get used to it! But you know, if you don't give me the chance you'll never get used to it."

"Not now. Maybe on Saturday."

"You can't be serious! It's fucking Wednesday, Max! What should I do until then?"

"Well, you masturbate every day anyway. You know, I'm taking a shower and in the meantime, you can please yourself." she grins.

"You really are cruel!" she scoffs.

"Have fun!" she takes her shower supplies.

"Wait, are you serious? You really leave me hanging like this?"

"Sorry." she shrugs, kisses her on the cheek and walks out.

She laughs inside as she walks to the showers. After taking a fast shower and brushing her teeth she heads back to her room. She hesitates at the door. Would Chloe really… Well, she has to find out. She walks in. The bluenette is lying in her bed, and she's clearly touching herself.

"Turn away…" she huffs.

"Whatever." she chuckles and walks to her wardrobe. She changes her clothes. She just finishes putting on her clothes when the punk's voice disappears. The photographer turns around and looks at the rebel. She breathes hard and her face is in a deep red color. She walks to her smiling, kneels down and kisses her forehead.

"Did you have fun?"

"What? You told me I can."

"No worries. You'll get me after the date."

"Promise me."

"Okay, if you insist. I promise. Now, pull yourself together and pick Rachel up."

"Sounds like a plan."

As soon as the punk is able to catch her breath and put her clothes straight they get the blonde and heads out of the dorm. It's Wednesday, so they go behind the gym. They follow a quite strict schedule in the mornings. They light their cigarettes and try to chill out before the first class. Chloe looks at the blonde and narrows her eyes.

"What?" she asks on a tired voice.

"Exactly. You look like a zombie. Want another coffee?"

"Didn't sleep well. I'll be okay. I'll get a nap in the afternoon."

"You sleep badly lately. Is it about university?"

"More or less. Rather more."

"Caulfield!" they all turn toward the voice.

"Good morning, Victoria." she nods towards the blonde.

"We can make a deal. Just to make it clear: you don't fuck with us and we don't fuck with you. But if it turns out to be one of your cheap and dirty tricks, you're going to pay. Understood?"

"Totally."

"And you two?" she turns to Rachel and Chloe.

"Yeah, whatever." the punk shrugs and takes another drag.

"Fine by me." the blonde nods.

"Settled. We made a deal. Ciao."

The brunette nods feeling content. She puts her cigarette out and they head to school just seconds before the school bell rings.


	6. Chapter 5

The brunette is woken by the punk's soft voice.

"Good morning. Are you ready to spend the whole day with me?"

"What?" her voice is raspy "What time is it? What day even?"

"You're sweet." she chuckles as she gently kisses her shoulder "No wonder you can't remember anything of last night. It's Saturday. Our big date, remember?"

"Dog, my head is about to explode." she moans as she sits up slowly.

"No doubt about that. You let the party animal out last night."

"The last thing I remember we got into Ronnie's. Wait, we had some beers, some vodka shots. Then some tequila and whiskey, and… then everything is a blur and then… nothing."

"At least you had a great time."

"Uh, really?" she rubs her forehead.

"Really." she hands over some aspirin and water "You really got unleashed. Ronnie really got hands on some hella awesome amateur bands. So yeah, you had a great time and around 3 in the morning you got all over me, so I knew it was time to go."

"Seriously, I'm never drinking again."

"It got worse when we got home, Max…"

"Meaning?" she raises her eyebrows.

"You really were all over me. It was sweet and hella tempting though."

"Did we…" she blushes.

"No." she smiles softly "It was hard to shut you down but I knew that wasn't the right time."

"So you didn't get the chance? You didn't use my state against me?" she fakes surprise.

"You know, I want you to remember those moments. Minutes… Hours."

"With time." she mumbles.

"I don't care. I'll wait. Forever if it takes." she kisses her cheek.

"You don't have to wait forever. I swear I'm dying." she moans, rubbing her forehead again.

"You're not dying, Mad Max. You just feel like dying. Are you ready?"

"Do you want to go now? Like, right now? And seriously?"

"Come on, Max! I've been planning this ever since Wednesday! Come on! I swear it'll be great! I settled everything."

"If you really insist."

"Don't be a killjoy, Max!"

"Okay, okay. Let me get changed."

"I'll pack in the car. I'll be waiting for you." she kisses her softly and leaves the room.

The brunette gets out of bed moaning. She gets her clothes on as fast as she can. She needs coffee as soon as possible. She drags herself down the stairs. The punk waits for her at the door. She hands some coffee over. _"She knows me so well."_ Max thinks to herself as she swallows her first sip of coffee. She gets in the car while the rebel locks the door. The photographer's head is about to explode, she doesn't really want to talk right now. The bluenette looks at her from the corner of her eye.

"You okay?"

"Hangover." she sighs.

"So you don't even wanna know where we going?"

"You said that you'd surprise me."

"True. But are you not interested at all?"

"I am. Sorry, I'm just…" she sighs again.

"It's okay, sleepyhead." she smiles "I know it's still morning. So to say. It's almost noon."

"Thanks for letting me sleep."

"We're almost there."

"Are we going to the beach?"

"You're way too clever. Yeah. I thought a little picnic would be nice."

"I never thought you could be this romantic."

"Seemingly you don't know everything about me." she parks the car.

"I will, sooner or later."

"Only if you want to. So, uh, do you want to… you know."

"Yeah, sure." she smiles "I won't be a killjoy. I can't promise though I could swallow a bite."

"Don't you worry. It's just some fruits, snacks and sweets. Only to survive this hangover. Go, find a great spot while I get the stuff."

The brunette kisses the punk long before she gets out of the car. She walks towards the beach slowly. She doesn't feel so good. She breathes the salty air in slowly. She closes her eyes. Everything seems to be so normal now. Except for her hangover. But she guesses it's normal now.

"Great spot." she hears behind herself "Come here, Max."

The photographer sits down on the blanket, next to the punk and snuggles a little bit. She breathes in her scent. She feels content. No more death, no more bullying, no more fights with the Vortex and no more tragedies. The bluenette wraps an arm around her waist. Calmness takes over her. She could actually pick up the pieces and fix everything. Finally.

"You okay, Max?"

"Yeah. I feel so calm, so secure, so… so happy."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Well, aren't you happy?"

"What do you think?"

"You seem to be calm. You smile so often. I'm still getting to this."

"But do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Come here." she lays down.

"I don't want to be a major drag down." she snuggles "I just don't feel well."

"I know. It's okay." she kisses her forehead "I just wanna be with you anyway."

"You're super sweet."

"But I wanna hear about the other me."

"The other you?"

"Yeah, like what did we do? And what happened to me? You said that you actually didn't contact me in March."

"True. You were… abandoned. So hurt and lonely and desperate to find Rachel."

"How did we meet?"

"Accidentally." she sighs "I mean, I totally wanted to contact you, but I wanted to settle in first. I didn't want to be the geek cliché hipster. But after I saved you I also got in trouble with Nathan Prescott. You arrived as a rockstar. It was so cool."

"Wow. And then?" she caresses the photographer's back.

"We crashed at your place. I wanted to repair my camera since it broke when Prescott threatened me. Well, let's say that your relationship with David was kinda… tense."

"I know, I know. It was, before he caught that asshole."

"He was a total paranoid ass! He installed cameras in the house, he suspected everybody and threatened me because I stood up for you."

"Why?"

"You stole one of his guns. And you were smoking pot in your room."

"I'm happy you came along to rescue me." she smiles "Did you take the heat?"

"Of course I did."

"So, when did you tell me?"

"Right after you told me what you had with Nathan Prescott. You knew that he was selling drugs to the kids and… he hooked you up. All we knew back then was that he wanted to do something gross to you. And hopefully nothing more than taking some photos of you while drugged. Good you could escape."

"And then? Did you tell me?"

"You're so excited." she chuckles as she gently kisses the bluenette. "Only when I had another vision and it started snowing."

"Snowing in October?"

"The storm was coming." she shrugs.

"Did I believe you?"

"I told you already. I had to prove myself."

"Tell me about it."

"Give me a break." she sighs "My head's about to explode."

"Too much remembering?"

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she snuggles closer.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I want quiet now, okay? Only for a couple of minutes."

"Don't you dare to fall back to sleep."

"I won't. Anyway, you're here to wake me up if I did."

The punk kisses her forehead and she keeps caressing her back with her left hand. The brunette breathes in her scent. She sighs quietly and snuggles closer. She could fall back to sleep. Calmness takes over her. She smiles into the bluenette's neck.

"Sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm not. But since you really planned everything I'd eat a little."

"It's not much, really." she sits up "Some snacks and fruits. Any other plans for today?" she opens a pack of chips.

"Besides spending the day with you? No. We could get back to your room later."

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." she grins "Last night you were kinda… tempting…"

"Dog…" she blushes.

"It was so hot." she leans to her ear.

"Stop." she chuckles.

"Seriously. It was so hard to resist." she kisses her neck.

"I still feel dizzy."

"It's okay. I hope I can meet your wild side today, too."

"W-we'll see."

"Okay, sorry, sorry." she giggles as she opens a can of soda.

"I'm on that, okay, I just want to be sure I won't mess up."

"You shouldn't be this tense. Ease up, things will be fine then."

"I'm trying, okay?"

"You shouldn't. Just go with the flow." she lights a cigarette.

"Give me a little time."

"Now you want time?" she giggles "You were all over me the other morning, Max."

"I know, I just want to… prove myself, I guess." she mumbles.

"And you will. With time. With a little time." she adds grinning.

"S-sure." she blushes.

"You're hella sweet." she kisses her on the cheek.

"I kinda hate you now." she lays her head on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable with this. Stop pushing me."

"Okay, sorry, I'll try." she caresses her back "But I'm craving you…" she whispers.

"How much?" she looks into her eyes.

"You wanna know?" she grins.

"Maybe." she shrugs "Just don't push me too much."

"I'll try to slow down." she leans closer.

"How much?"

"As much as you want me to." she whispers as their noses softly brush at each other.

"Oh, really?" she chuckles.

"I'll try."

"I appreciate the effort."

"How much?" she smiles.

"Very much." she kisses her softly.

The punk's left hand wanders to Max's waist and pulls her closer. The brunette takes her right hand and intertwines their fingers. She loses herself in the moment. Chloe breaks the kiss and kisses her on the cheek.

"Slow enough for you?"

"Yeah, slow enough for me. I hope you will be able to keep the pace." she giggles.

"I told you I'll try, but it's hard to resist. And unless you will be my partner, you can watch me touching myself."

"Sounds tempting." she bites her bottom lip.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Stop biting your lip! It drives me crazy!"

"How crazy?"

"Hella crazy." her left hand clenches into a fist.

"Easy!" she chuckles as she takes her hand "Do you want to go now?"

"If you want to." she shrugs blushing.

"Dog! I had no idea you can be this cute!" she kisses her on the cheek.

"What? Take that back! I'm not cute!"

"Okay, you're hot." she rolls her eyes.

"Much better. Go ahead. I'll pack the stuff. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"I'll be waiting." she kisses her on the cheek.

The photographer heads back to the car. As she gets back to the sidewalk, she sees Rachel in the distance. She waves and the blond drags herself towards her. She literally drags herself. Something must be really wrong. The brunette walks up to her. Rachel's crying. Max takes her hand gently.

"What…?"

"Is she around?" she whispers.

"She's packing. What happened to you?"

"We broke up."

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be the better. I don't wanna get to LA all messed up."

"I get your point, but… can I do anything for you?"

"Just… don't tell her. I will, but not right now."

"But if we can do anything for you…"

"No, no, it's your big date and I'll be fine, really."

"But still…"

"Yo, what's going on here?" the bluenette asks "You look like shit, dude."

"Thanks, C." she sighs "Gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Hey, you're sure? We can…"

"No, no, I'll be fine. I really need some time alone. Talk to you later."

"I hella hate this, Rach."

"I know. Give me a little time, dude."

"Need a ride?"

"No, thanks. I need to be alone."

"Call me later."

"Don't be so worried. I will." she gets on her way.

"What was this?" the Chloe sighs.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Really? You know nothing?"

"Chloe, why would I lie to you?" she wraps her arms around her neck.

"Right. You would never lie to me. Let's go. I want you."

"You promised me you'd slow down."

"Uh, I am. Damn it Mad Max, I'm trying hella hard here!"

"Okay," she lets her go "I appreciate that."

"Why, thank you." she packs in the car.

"What? Are you sulking?" she asks chuckling as she fastens her seatbelt.

"I'm not sulking but I have to concentrate."

"What?"

"You know." she starts the engine "I don't wanna jump on you before time."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me? You're hella tempting, Caulfield."

"Oh, stop that!" she hisses blushing.

"Okay, okay, I'll just shut up. Until we get home."

"Nobody's home?"

"Nobody's home. We get home by three. I may drop you off at the dorms then."

"Say, um…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight? In my dorm?"

"What? You serious?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"I knew you love me after all!"

"Of course I love you, dumbass!"

"Hey, I'm just teasing you!"

"Yeah? You can shut up now, thanks!"

The punk giggles but doesn't say a word until they get home. Even after that she just sits down on her bed. She puts her beanie off and throws it on her desk. She runs her fingers in her hair and sighs. Max sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about Rachel…"

"You know me so well."

"Listen." she kisses her neck "She will tell us. Give her a little time. You know her."

"Yeah, but still, she looked so awful, Max."

"I understand you're worried, but… did we come home for this?" she kisses her neck again.

"What?" she grins "You want me, Mad Max?"

"Probably." she whispers.

"God, you're so hot."

"Wait. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, I love you." she rolls her eyes.

"Not that! I want to know something I don't."

"Out with it."

"Am I… much different?"

"Whoa…"

"I just need to know. Am I much different from the Max you know?"

"What do you mean? You're Max Caulfield. I have always known you."

"Chloe, you know what I mean."

"You're a little bit different sometimes, but you stick to your role. Like you've never… gone? I still have no clue how it works. Max, what's with you? I love you."

"Yes, I know." she rolls her eyes "I'm just…"

"Okay, okay. I fell in love with… no…" she sighs.

"What?"

"Don't look so scared. What I wanna tell you is… I really need to pull myself together."

"What?" she pulls her arm back.

"No, no, no, Max, don't!" she takes her hand "What I wanna say is that you were my first crush. My first love, then you just… left, but when you came back, god… At first I thought I'm just imagining that we have something more. You were the same and yet you were not, then you were changing, you became really laid-back and cool and all and then you were with Graham and now you're… you, I'm… confused, but I'm in love with you, Max!"

"So I'm not that cool now…"

"You're the best thing ever happened to me. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! You're Max fucking Caulfield! And I'm in love with you."

"Damn, you look so scared."

"I'm scared shitless of losing you. You're not that different. You make me feel like… I worth something." she sniffles.

"Dog, I didn't mean that!" she cups her face "Fuck, I didn't mean that! I love you! I just wanted to know! I didn't…" she kisses her on the cheek.

"Don't leave me again."

"I'm not leaving you! Never! Can you hear me?"

"I have abandonment issues. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand that. I'm going to make it up to you." she kisses her collarbone.

"Right now?"

"Right now. I thought you want me."

"I hella do! Just… slow down."

"What?"

"You asked me to slow down, so, you know, we could take it really slow. Would you like that?"

"Why yes, I'd love that!"

"Cool." she smiles as she kisses her on the cheek.

Chloe takes her hand and continues to kiss her cheek, slowly heading from the right side to the left. The photographer's hands gently wrap around her neck and pull her closer, making her to kiss her. The bluenette smiles into the kiss and gently grabs her T-shirt and sighs. Max chuckles and looks at her. Their foreheads softly meet and they gaze into each other's eyes for some seconds. The brunette tilts her head up.

"Don't you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

The punk licks her bottom lip then leans closer, but hesitates for a moment. Max's arms wrap around her neck again and that's enough to encourage the punk. She kisses her neck gently, right under her jaw. The brunette moans softly. She shakes a little bit but the bluenette doesn't give her time to process the feeling. Her lips keep landing on and breaking away from the soft skin. Then the photographer backs out: Chloe bit her.

"Did that hurt?" she takes her hand worriedly.

"Yeah, that actually hurt. Will that… leave a mark?"

"Um, I'm afraid so…"

"Chloe!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, I'm just… I'm a fucking idiot."

"Try not to do that again."

"Yeah, sure, I will, I'm sorry." she leans back but the brunette shakes her head grinning.

"My turn."

"If you insist."

"Don't you want me to?"

"I want you! But I could spend a little more time on your neck."

"My turn. And I need to calm down a little bit."

"You shouldn't have said that…" she bites her bottom lip.

"Why?"

"You totally turn me on. Even more." she whispers in her ear.

"Hey, stop that! _Slowly_ , remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I can't help it."

"I'm on that."

The brunette kisses her collarbone first. She leaves a trail of kisses on her chest and smiles when she hears a soft moan and notices the punk's left hand clenching into a fist and grips the sheets. She heads upwards, to her ear.

"Now what, _punk_?"

"All good." she answers with a raspy voice.

"Is it?"

"Hella." she looks at the brunette.

Chloe gives a peck on her lips. Two… three… and Max forgets to count after a while. She looks at the bluenette and pouts.

"I want a real one now."

"A real one?" she chuckles.

"Yeah, a real kiss! Come on!" she leans closer.

"Who could say no to you?"

The punk leans to the brunette and kisses her softly while she gently caresses her back with her left hand. Max takes her right hand and intertwines their fingers. They both smile into the kiss but they don't break it. The photographer breaks it, minutes later. Their noses softly brush then their foreheads meet.

"I want to snuggle." Max whispers.

"You're killin' me!"

"What?"

"How can you be this cute?"

"I just want to be with you."

"Yes, and I'm here." she lies down.

"And I'm truly grateful for that." she snuggles.

"Be grateful to yourself."

"What?"

"You made it this way, right?"

"And now I'm selfish…" she pokes her side.

"Don't!" she chuckles "You know I'm hella ticklish! And that's not what I'm saying. You altered time, so…"

"Yes, but you know… I did it for both of us. And Kate, and Rachel, and everyone that sick bastard laid his hands on."

"You're a real hero." she kisses her forehead.

"A selfish hero."

"What would've happened if… you know? What happened if I wouldn't be in love with you?"

"I don't know." she shrugs "I would've told you sooner or later."

"Well, good news, I'm in love with you." she kisses her forehead once again.

"I know. I love you, too. But what's this with the forehead kisses?" she giggles.

"I just keep reminding you that you're screwed."

"Am I?"

"Hella yes! You're mine for life!"

"It's so nice." she kisses her neck softly.

"Is it?"

"Yeah." she bites the bluenette's neck suddenly who hisses.

"Okay, I deserved that. Can I?" she grabs her T-shirt.

"Please." she raises her arms.

"You're driving me crazy." she whispers as she puts of the cloth.

"It's played by two." she grins as she gets rid of the punk's tank top.

"Well, welcome, Max's wilder side."

"Oh, shut up!" she giggles.

"Come on! It should be fun!" she joins in the laughter as she starts playing with the photographer's bra-strap.

"And are you having fun?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?" she pouts.

"Well, you know… you could help that."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

The brunette kisses her neck gently. Chloe tilts her head up involuntarily and moans softly. Max goes on with the kissing for a while then bites a little, enough to make the punk hiss and grab a handful of hair. The photographer makes her way down to the chest. She grabs the bluenette's bra-strap with her right hand as she keeps scattering kisses between her breasts. Chloe groans and clenches the sheets, it raises the brunette's awareness, so she leans to her ear.

"Fun enough for you?" she whispers.

"S-slow down." she says, her voice is raspy.

"What?" her eyes widen.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah!"

"If you go on, I will lose my mind, I'm afraid. And I don't wanna hurt you."

"Damn, Chloe, you should've grabbed the opportunity!"

"What opportunity?"

"That I had some confidence."

"You'll get it, don't worry. It was actually great. Keep it up, act by instinct."

"Okay."

"Come here." she pulls her closer and kisses her gently "My turn."

"You won't lose it, right?"

"I really am trying. If I lose it… then… I don't know, you can…"

"I'll try to enjoy." she smiles.

"Are you sure? Tell me if anything is off for you."

"I will."

"Still sure?" she asks as she unhooks her bra.

"Go on."

"Are you sure you're gonna tell if something's…"

"Dog, shut the fuck up already!" she pulls her to herself and kisses her hard.

The punk gets rid of her bra in the meantime. Seconds later, Max's hands are on her back, searching for the strap of her bra. She leans closer and the lingerie lands on the floor. Chloe looks into her eyes deeply as she caresses her side with her left hand. The brunette wraps her arms around her neck and invites her for a kiss. The bluenette places her leg between Max's, who moans involuntarily then blushes immediately. Chloe grins and kisses her on the cheek, then leans to her ear.

"Like it?"

"Mm-hmm." she places her hand on her waist "You're so perfect." she whispers.

"Who's talking, huh? How're you?"

"Hmm… Excited, hot, slightly embarrassed…"

"Cute." she giggles "No, baby. Down under."

"I, uh… Could you hold on a little bit more?"

"Can you?"

"I think we can make a deal."

"What's on your mind, Caulfield?"

"You get me naked…"

"Deal!"

"Hold on, that's not it! I'll get to the point since you're even more impatient than when you're hungry. I want some naked cuddling. And then you can get me."

"Hella deal!" she grins and gets the photographer out of her jeans.

She doesn't hesitate to get rid of the rest of the clothes. She lies on her back and pulls the photographer close. Max lays her hand on her chest. Now, her heart is pounding against her palm. She seems to be excited and calm at the same time. The punk runs her fingers through her hair, giving her a shiver down on her spine.

"Sorry, I always forget."

"It's fine. It feels so good." she sighs with content.

"I, um… sorry I freaked out earlier."

"Don't ruin this. Besides, I was an asshole to ask."

"Yeah, but… I also asked you before, remember?"

"So what?" she kisses her chest.

"N-nothing. But you had the right, you know."

"I don't really care, Chloe. I just… I just wanted to know if you're happy with me."

"Look into my eyes and tell me."

"Well…" she looks at her "I think you are calm, yet excited. And you can't wait to get a piece of me." she giggles.

"But do I look happy?"

"Yes." she kisses her "You look happy."

"Hella cool. So… do you wanna…"

"Y-yeah, about that…" she blushes.

"It's okay. I'm gonna handle myself then."

"No, you don't have to, I just… Can I… uh…"

"What? What do you want?"

"I just thought that I could… go first?"

"You wanna go first?" she grins.

"Why not?"

"You're hella cute." she kisses her cheek "If I lose it… will you be able to handle that?"

"We'll see."

The bluenette shakes her head smiling and invites her for a kiss. The photographer gets on top. Chloe makes a comment on that, but the brunette brushes it away. She wants to impress the punk, whose hands are on her waist, but the photographer will not let her be dominant this time. She takes her hands and holds them firm on her sides. The bluenette's eyes widen for a moment in surprise then she grins and demands a kiss. Max raises an eyebrow and leans down, far enough for Chloe to unable to reach her. The bluenette groans but doesn't try to break out, though they both know who's stronger. The photographer leans down and kisses her neck. She heads down slowly, when she reaches Chloe's nipple, she hears a hissed "Fuck" and feels the punk's hands move. She smiles to herself and leans to her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she huffs.

"Really? I didn't want to…"

"No, no, it's not that." her hands break free and she wraps her arms around Max's neck "I can't hold on."

"Not even a little longer?" she pouts.

"You totally love what you're doing." she chuckles.

"Don't you?"

"Oh, I hella love it! But…" she takes the brunette's right hand and leads it down "when a girl has to cum, she has to cum."

"Dog…" she blushes "You can't hold on anymore? Are you sure?"

"Well, what do you think?" she moves her hand and sighs quietly.

"H-hold on! Give me a little time!"

"Come on, you got this, Mad Max! But…"

"But?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I wanna ask for something." she bites her bottom lip.

"I don't like the looks of this…"

"Max…" she pulls her close to whisper in her ear "I want you to eat me."

"What?"

"Eat. Me. Out."

"I-I… don't even know how to…"

"I'll guide you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Chlo. I could mess it up."

"Oh, please…" she whispers again "Can't you see I'm desperate?"

"Screw you!" she sighs "Guide me. Don't let me mess up."

"Love you." she kisses her softly.

The brunette gives her a worried look but the punk is persistent. Max heads down slowly. She's trying to bend time, but after five minutes Chloe loses her patience. She grabs the photographer's hand and leads it back down.

"I don't care anymore what you do. I need to cum."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Nervous, okay…" she sighs "I'm sorry. I just need to cum. Like, now."

"What if you don't?"

"You don't wanna know about that. So, will you help me, or…"

"I'll help! I just…"

"What?" she grins "You're not ready to get face to…"

"Dog, don't even say it!" she feels her cheeks burning now.

"Okay, we'll solve it. Get on top of me."

"O-okay." she takes her place.

"You've done it before." she takes her hand "You know what to do, Mad Max."

"Help me a little bit, it's totally unfair!"

"Max Caulfield…" she giggles "You can even make the most romantic moments awkward. But that's why I love you."

"S-sorry about that."

"It's okay. Now…" she helps the brunette "You remember how it was last time, right?"

"But I can't see anything now!"

"Cute. Act by instinct. I need to cum, fast."

The photographer leans in and kisses her as she slowly penetrates. Chloe sighs and wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her back for another kiss. Max tries to keep the pace with the punk's body, who makes a comment every once and then, encouraging the brunette. Some minutes later the bluenette's left hand grips the sheets under her. Her moans growing louder and louder, with her right hand she pulls Max back for a kiss, then her body stops moving and she takes the brunette's hand. She breathes heavily, but kisses her again.

"Fuck, I really needed that." she huffs.

"I guess it wasn't that bad after all."

"Of course it wasn't." she kisses her on the cheek "Seriously though, I think I'm gonna leave you alone with this for a while."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Talk about it later. How're you?" she reaches between her legs.

"Well…" she moans "What do you think?"

"You have to cum, too. I can help that, Max."

"Yes, I want that."

"But…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna eat you. Right here, right now."

"O-okay."

"It won't hurt, I promise." she murmurs as they switch places.

"I trust you."

The punk makes her way down fast, but she only pulls a finger on her at first. She teases her. The brunette grips the pillow. She moans softly, giving the sign that she's enjoying the movements of the bluenette, who goes on with the teasing. When she leans closer, the photographer gives in, she desperately pulls her to herself. She feels her lips forming into a smile, then a kiss on her womanhood. She moans, grabbing the pillow once again. The feeling is indescribable. It takes her body as a thunderstruck and she shakes a little. After one more kiss Chloe's tongue joins the game. A few seconds later, even her fingers. Max finds it hard to breathe all of a sudden. She knows that she's close to climax. Her whole body is shaking and she cannot throttle the moans anymore. She gives in, her body starts moving with the punk's hand and tongue, and seconds later her fingers are around her wrists. She breathes heavily. She closes her eyes as she feels Chloe's lips on her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Much more than okay." she nods.

"Good to hear." she kisses her again "Listen, we can still cuddle a little bit before we get to you room."

"That would be awesome." she lays her head on her chest.

"And…" she caresses her back.

"Yeah?"

"In case you forgot: I love you."

"You mushy punk. I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 6

"Max?"

"Shut up and read."

The couple is lying next to each other in the dorm, facing each other. They are trying to study, but seemingly Chloe is not that interested. Weeks have passed and nothing interesting has happened besides two things. Three weeks ago Brooke asked Max if she minded her started dating Warren. The photographer does not mind at all. Her little world is spinning around the hell raiser. It's just another lame attempt from the guy to grab her attention.

Last week Rachel told about Frank. Max tried her best to look surprised, not that Chloe would have noticed anything of it. The brunette could not decide what annoys the punk the most. The lies? Frank? The drugs? They have never talked about that again. Rachel and Chloe had a pretty bad fight about it. They kept yelling at each other in Max's room until the Principal showed up and asked the bluenette to leave. They both ended up in tears, blaming each other for things like none of them is understanding enough, wounds from the past was ripped open about parties and irresponsibility, boys and girls… Max was actually happy for Wells showing up. They don't really talk ever since then, and bringing this whole thing up would be worse than walking into the ocean with a heavy stone.

"Max, listen…"

"What?" she sighs as she puts the book down.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"More things, actually. I don't wanna scare you, it's nothing bad."

"Okay…" she rolls her eyes.

"I think I know what I wanna do with my life. I mean, I may end up in community college, or I could be a graphic artist. It would be hella awesome, right?"

"What about Fine Arts?"

"We all know it's too high for me. I just… don't wanna be a loser anymore, okay? Especially now I have you."

"Chloe, you're not a loser."

"Sometimes I still feel like a loser." she crawls to the brunette and cuddles her.

"Since when are you a loser?"

"Uh, ever since I decided not to care? You know, I wanna achieve something."

"And you will. Just keep on studying."

"Well, that's it. I'm not really the studying type. But graphic school, it could be my thing."

"It sounds good actually."

"Approved?"

"It's your life, not mine and you know that."

"Yeah, but you're part of my life."

"Okay, approved."

"The other thing…" she says hesitantly.

"Who is she?"

"Who?" her eyes widen.

"The girl you seeing. Fucking?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Max. There's no other girl."

"I know." she grins "I just wanted to tease you a little bit. I see you're nervous."

"Yeah, its… about the holidays. They're around the corner, and…"

"You're worried."

"I guess you're going home, right?"

"Yeah."

"But do you really have to?"

"I haven't been home ever since… almost forever?"

"But it's Christmas, Max!"

"Yes, it's Christmas, that's why I need to go home. Everybody spends Christmas at home."

"But… you're my home."

"Aw, you mushy punk!" she kisses her on the cheek "I really need to get back to Seattle. It will be no more than a week."

"You mean an eternity…"

"Aren't you sweet?"

"Seriously, I'm gonna hella miss you, don't leave me here! I bet my mom and David's gonna work, I don't wanna spend fucking Christmas alone!"

"What about Rachel?"

"She… she goes to Long Beach with her parents for some family stuff, too."

"It won't be that bad, I promise. I'll be back before you knew about it."

"Have you told them yet?"

"What?"

"Max…" she rolls her eyes "Us?"

"I'm planning to. It's just not a thing you tell over the phone."

"Yeah, right…"

"You know I'm right, no matter how much you keep rolling your eyes, Chlo…"

"So I can't miss you when you're not around?"

"You really need to do this, huh?"

"I'm… sorry…"

"Okay, you know what? Let's tell them together. Take me to Seattle. You know what? You could even spend Christmas with us."

"Right, just make it even more obvious before the disaster strikes."

"We have to tell them eventually. What's the worst case scenario in your head?"

"I don't know, like… you come out, you tell them we're together then your mother kills me with her laser eyes?"

"You're ridiculous!" she giggles "The worst thing can happen is that I come back with you straight away. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You were nervous when you came out to your mom, right?"

"Not really. I wasn't nervous to come out. I was nervous to tell her we're together. Not that anyone can hold me back from you."

"Stop worrying then. It will be fine. I'll call them tomorrow. Now, let's get back to reading."

"Don't be a killjoy!" she pulls her closer.

"Chloe…" she sighs.

"What if I want you?"

"You can get me when you finished the book."

"Oh, come on!" she kisses her neck "Just a little bit…"

"Right, it always starts out with a little…"she chuckles.

"Come on!" she whispers.

"I hate you."

"I know." she kisses her neck again.

"Okay, okay, lock the door, dumbass."

"Let it be more exciting this time."

"Forget it, no. You shouldn't even be here."

"Come on, you're gonna love it." she reaches under her sweatshirt.

"Chloe, seriously! Don't!"

"Okay, okay, just a little bit, please. I'll lock the door then. I promise."

"You've got five minutes."

"Cool."

She kisses her hard, the photographer's arms immediately wrap around her neck. The punk smiles softly and looks into her eyes. Her hands gently caress the brunette's sides under the sweatshirt. Max smiles back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Are you?"

"Hella yes!"

"So you're lucky to have a poser-loser in your life?"

"You're not…" she sighs as her phone buzzes notifying her she just received a message "Max, I love you. You make me whole. You have always been. And don't even start the "But then I disappeared for five years" stuff! I love you. That's all. And some day you're gonna be my wife."

"Oh, yeah!" she chuckles "I have to say I do first, dumbass!"

"Well, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. Who knows how much we will change in LA?"

"Max Caulfield, destroyer of the most romantic moments…"

"You don't have to be with me, you know…"

"Asswipe." she chuckles as she kisses her.

The bluenette's phone rings for exactly five seconds. It's Rachel's sign. She wants to know if she received the message. She rolls on her back and gets her phone. She sighs as she looks at the brunette.

"Rachel wants to talk."

"It's time to settle this."

"Yeah, sure."

"You barely talk. Listen, you're friends, Chloe. It can't go on like this."

"Max, the bitch lied straight to my face!"

"I should've known…"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Max?" she sits up.

"Listen, it's no biggie, it's…"

"You knew!"

"Yeah, I knew. But only because…"

"She banged Frank in the original timeline and we found out. You lied to me."

"It was for your own good and you know it."

"Do I? I can't believe you. Back then you said you know nothing. I… I gotta go. I'm gonna talk to her, and right after that, to you."

"Chloe, listen…"

"No, not now. I'm just… hella disappointed, you know?"

"Chloe!" she sits up.

"We'll… talk about this later."

The punk leaves without saying more. That look on her face though... It reminds me the day Max told her she moves to Seattle. The photographer lays a hand on her book then she shakes her head. She knows she loves her… doesn't she? She picks up her phone. She takes a deep breath and pulls it to her ear. The device seems to be extremely heavy now.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Well, how are you, Maxine?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk about something."

"Really? Boy trouble?"

"N-no, it's not boy trouble, it's the holidays, actually."

"You can come anytime you want."

"Yeah, that's cool, I was just wondering… Would you mind if Chloe spent Christmas with us? She would be alone, and… I thought it would be nice."

"Well, sure?"

"Joyce and David will be working, so I don't want her to be alone and they let me stay during summer."

"Yes, of course. Nobody should be alone during Christmas. Is she still such a hell raiser?"

"No, she's actually getting a lot better person. I mean, she's always up to a party, but wouldn't pick a fight. She finally decided what she wants to do after graduation."

"Really? And what would she do?"

"Community college. It's still better than nothing, but I guess she will end up as a graphic artist. It would be cool, she has talent, so why not?"

"If it makes her happy."

"Mom, there's one more thing…"

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Pregnant?" her eyes widen "No, I'm not pregnant. Mom, Chloe and I… we are… dating." she manages to push the words out of herself.

Vanessa remains silent for a while. Max can't say a word. As she opens her mouth her mother speaks again.

"I guess we all saw this coming." she sighs "Since when?"

"A couple of weeks. It's… I love her, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Does she treat you well?"

"Yes, of course. We still have our little fights, you know, just like when we were kids, but I guess it's totally normal for us. I know I shouldn't have told this over the phone, but… I think it's about time."

"It's not a big deal, right? As long as she doesn't hurt you."

"There's never a guarantee, I guess. And I can hurt her, too."

"Does Joyce know?"

"Yes, she was kinda thrilled about us."

"You have to know I'm not that thrilled. But as long as that's what you want…"

"Thanks, mom."

"I will tell your father."

"Okay. At least he won't be surprised. I-I have to go, but we may talk later."

"Sure, honey. Take care."

"You too."

She hangs up the phone then sits on her bed. She brushes off her face. After she told her mother, Chloe just won't break up with her, will she? Both of them are getting tenser, but it's most probably because of the GED and the thought of a new life getting to them. The brunette keeps walking in her room. She jumps for every noise and keeps looking at the door, waiting for the bluenette to return. She is getting tired. She sits on her bed and leans back to the wall. She drifts asleep in minutes. She groans as she feels a kiss on her cheek.

"Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Don't mind it. I'm going home anyway. Just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss."

"No, don't go." she mumbles half-asleep.

"It's hella late. It's better if I go, Max."

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not, I'm just… You're half asleep."

"So what? Come here, let's cuddle up."

"Max…"

"I told my mother."

"What?"

"I told my mother we're together."

"You're out of your mind."

"I'm not." she sits up "I love you."

"See, you're out of your mind! Uh, what did she say?"

"That she's not thrilled but as long as I want this and you don't hurt me, she's okay with it. And you can spend Christmas with us."

"So…" she sits next to her "You love me, huh?"

"If it wasn't obvious up until this point, I do."

"Sorry I freaked out. I know you didn't tell me because you wanted to avoid this. We talked about this. Calmly. We're all good, I just… lose it sometimes, and Rachel's not the one who couldn't defend herself, so… I'm sorry I scared you."

"I thought you'd leave me." she lays her head on the punk's shoulder.

"I won't leave you, asswipe! But really though, trust… You now it's essential."

"I just didn't want you to freak out."

"I know." she sighs "I really am sorry."

"It's okay." she kisses her on the cheek "I'm sorry, too. I should have told you."

"You were right, I'm just… I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Insecurities? You know you have to trust me, too."

"I know…"

"Okay, forget it." her hands slip under her hoodie "You left me hanging…"

"What, you serious?" she chuckles.

"I am." she kisses her neck.

"I thought that you're half asleep."

"Come on, like you'd mind."

"Okay, I don't." she locks the door "I was hella surprised the other day though."

"Which day?"

"Oh, you know, when you actually _did_ eat…"

"Okay, okay!" she blushes.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm happy you're getting more and more comfortable with me." she kisses her cheek.

"I have to if you want me to be your wife."

"So you say yes?"

"We'll see. You won't propose right now. It's illegal in Oregon anyway."

"Yeah, but not in California, so…"

"Hold your horses!" she chuckles as she kisses her neck.

"Trying." she tilts her head up.

"Oh yeah, try to be quiet this time."

"About that… I don't wanna be quiet. And… I can't even be quiet." she blushes.

"At least try it. I want you."

"I kept trying, Max."

"So, I'm not that bad after all."

"Oh, shut up! Let's just postpone it for tomorrow afternoon. My mom will get home at night."

"Come on! You know I don't offer this every day." she whispers.

"Right, so we're risking to get kicked out of Blackwell?" she grins.

"Come on, you have to try it. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you!"

"Please don't tell me you're not in the mood!"

"Oh, come on! We… can't risk it and you know it. But tomorrow" she leans to her ear "I'll be yours. And we will see if you'll get as brave as the other day." she kisses her cheek.

"Okay, but tomorrow… You know what? I will think of a punishment for you."

"Okay, but I can offer this for tonight: cuddling all night long. Even naked if you want."

"And you're still tempting me? You're playing totally unfair!"

"Okay, well… I can sing to you then. Quietly. Deal? I can even whisper sweet nothings. Or syrupy real things…"

"Now what, feeling guilty?" she grins.

"Oh shut up!" she gets on top "I'm trying to be sweet!"

"Okay, you're sweet and all, but why don't you just fuck me instead?"

"Damn, you really are in the mood, huh?"

"Why don't you check it?"

"So, I'm trying to be sweet every once in a blue moon and you wanna be a horny, seductive hipster at the exact same time…"

"What? You're not even curious about what's going on down there?" she wraps her arms around her neck.

"Well…"

"Can't you just be sweet tomorrow? We don't have to cancel the plans, but you know… I want you know."

"Tell me how much." she smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"Check it."

"Max, you know you can't…"

"Why? Why don't you just try to be quiet?"

"I… I tried" she blushes "I can't be when I'm with you. Just remember last time…"

"Oh, Dog!" she chuckles "I loved that!"

"Yeah, now you understand why you can't get me right now."

"Were you really trying?"

"What? Do you really think I love the fact you hear me moaning and… screaming? It's not only you who can get embarrassed, Caulfield…"

"Aren't you sweet?" she giggles as she kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Okay." she sighs "I'll get you tomorrow. But right now, I want you to eat me."

"A quickie?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Are you actually ready for that?"

"Why don't you check it?"

The punk grins as she gets rid of the photographer's jeans and panties and pulls a finger on her. Max muffles a moan and looks into the bluenette's eyes.

"You really are in love with me. Or maybe I'm just too hot for you."

"I've changed my mind" she puts off her top and reaches for Chloe's pants "I want to feel you."

"You wanna touch me."

"Just a little bit. Please?"

"You're craving me." she drops her pants on the floor "I… scared you, didn't I?" she looks at her as she puts off her hoodie and T-shirt.

"A little bit." she caresses her sides "I don't think I'd be able to go on without you. Definitely not right now. I love you. I just… can't lose you know. Although I'd deserve it. I left you when you would have needed me the most."

"Not this shit again, baby!" she leans closer as she puts off her bra "Can't you just leave it all behind? We're together again and that's what truly matters, right? You're with me. You came back to me. I don't care about anything else. Okay?" she kisses her softly "I'm not leaving you, asswipe. I just… couldn't understand why you didn't tell me. I felt betrayed for a split second. I got scared, too, like, why didn't you trust me? But then I knew. I would've gotten my rage on Rachel. But now I get it why didn't she tell me at the first place." she sighs "Am I ruining the mood?"

"You know," she reaches for her underpants "we could talk more about your feelings."

"I just… hate the fact I have feelings. Most of them are… confusing or painful."

"So, is it that bad that you love me? And I love you back?"

"Idiot… That's good. I love that part of feelings. I just… I need to let go of the past somehow."

"Yeah. I'll help you. We can get through this together, right, Chloe?"

"Have I ever told you I love when you call by my name?" she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Never."

"Well, I do. It's so personal, so… When I hear you saying my name, there's a shiver up and down on my spine and I feel like I truly matter."

"Because you do. How can you ever forget about that?"

"I don't forget about that. Sometimes it's just hard to believe. That you can love someone as fucked up as me."

"Chloe, I don't love someone as fucked up as you. I love _you._ "

"I bet you hate me these times."

"I can get fed up with this, yes. Trust me. I love you."

"I know." she mumbles "I'm sorry. Did I put you out of the mood?"

"No way!" she giggles "You will not get away, Chloe."

"Will you be able to be quiet?"

"It will be a pain in the ass, but I guess so. You can hear me screaming tomorrow."

"I hate you." she penetrates, making the brunette muffle a moan.

"Hate me as much as you want. But tomorrow…" she moans "you'll be mine."

"Max, tomorrow you get as much of me as you want." she kisses her neck "I promise. Just you and me, all afternoon and night."

"Sounds hella good." she whispers under her breath.

The brunette closes her eyes and clutches the sheets. She has to concentrate to remain quiet. She feels the warmth of Chloe's body on hers, the fingers inside of her, and suddenly, her breath next to her ear.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." she huffs.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful."

"Yeah?" she moans.

"Whoa, careful." she chuckles "Hey, are you getting close, baby?"

"Mm-hmm. Make me cum."

"It really is a quickie, huh?"

"Sorry. I… I…" she groans as she clutches the sheets again.

"I have a request."

"Hmm?" she opens her eyes.

"Say my name."

"Dirty…"

"Come on Max, say my name!"

"Chloe…" she moans.

"Again."

"Chloe!"

"Fuck, I love it!"

"Chloe!" she moans and the fingers of her right hand are already wrapping around the punk's wrist, and her left hand is pulling her for a kiss.

The photographer accidentally bites on Chloe's tongue as she tries to keep her volume to the minimum. She breathes hard but instantly checks on the bluenette.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"I'm bleeding, but it will be okay. Guess you came hard."

"Yeah." she sighs.

"You know, you really are beautiful when you're getting close."

"Chloe, don't…" she blushes.

"What now?" she chuckles "You didn't find me being inside you embarrassing, but the fact that I love your face even more when you're coming is one of the worst things?" she kisses her forehead.

"I'm just… not comfortable talking about this."

"Fine, I'll be okay with what I just got. Shit, I have to rinse my mouth."

"Is it that bad? I'm so sorry!"

"I'll be okay." she smiles as she grabs her hoodie and underwear.

"Don't take long!"

"What?" she chuckles as she puts on the clothes.

"I hate being without you."

"Two minutes tops, baby, I promise." she leans back for a kiss.

"And Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she turns back from the door.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Think about it." she grins "Now, get out and get back as soon as possible.

"Bitch…" she chuckles and walks out.

The photographer runs her fingers through her hair. She sighs. _"I do? Caulfield, you're losing your mind…"_ She rolls on her back and starts thinking. She got so scared that Chloe would leave her. But she wouldn't right? She is so sweet. Uncertain and she has issues, but she would never leave her. The way she looks at her… They reunited for a reason, they belong together, they have always been, Max just couldn't step up back then. But now, she is back in Arcadia Bay, they are together and nothing can separate them. The brunette smiles as the punk returns and she drops the clothes, locks the door and she looks at her.

"What? What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us."

"Oh."

"Come here, Chloe."

"Did I do something bad?"

"No, come here. I want to kiss you."

"Okay…" she crawls next to the photographer.

"Trust me, Chloe."

"You seem to be different. Another Max again?"

"What? No! You know I don't have my powers anymore."

"But you had them in the past, so if you don't like it, or didn't like it, or…"

"What are you talking about? I couldn't even travel to the future. Are you afraid?"

"Scared shitless of losing you."

"You can't get rid of me, dumbass!" she kisses her softly "I told you. I'm in love with you and I'm not leaving you. You have to forget about thoughts like this, Chloe."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess." she sniffles.

"Don't you dare! Even if you are a mess, you're my mess. And I'll take care of you. I promise."

"Right, right…" she nods "I'm sorry. I just know you deserve so much better than me."

"That's some massive bullshit, honey. I belong to you. You're perfect for me."

"You're wrong. You deserve someone who is smart and responsible and could take good care of you."

"Who told you you're not smart?"

"But I'm not…"

"You are, when you care. And you're responsible. Well, when you care. And please don't believe you don't take good care of me! You let me live but hold me back when something would be too much for me. And you're so understanding. You didn't push me when we came to… uh…" she blushes.

"Make love?"

"See? You're so sweet! Yeah, it was… I knew you were pushing your own limits, but you kept on trying and I really, really appreciate that, Chloe!" she cups her face "I love you. Accept it. You're perfect for me."

"Embrace this rare moment: I'm speechless. But I love you, hippie."

"I just wanted you to know. You need to know."

"I do. And I believe you, I just don't believe in myself."

"We'll get through this, I promise. Together."

"What if we skip tomorrow?"

"No, I want you tomorrow! There's no escape, Chloe Price!"

"No, no!" she chuckles "I mean, let's skip school, asswipe! We can stay here until my mom gets to work, then we can get back to my place… and… be together all day long…" she whispers, emphasizing the words.

"It sounds good, but still… You know, we're seniors?"

"Come on, you'd love it! You wanna be with me, I know it!"

"Well, yes, I wanna be with you, but… Ah, okay, why the fuck not? I know I've been a bitch recently, I just… I really need to get accepted to a university, you know? I have to go on with photography. I don't know what I'll do if I get rejected."

"You can be a rockstar wife then." she grins.

"A rockstar wife…"

"Why not? I may get a band, so…"

"Oh yeah, and I can take care of the kids while you're travelling the world?"

"You want kids?"

"I… I guess so, why not?"

"Listen. When we get to LA, I'm gonna propose as soon as possible. And we're gonna live the life, and… we're gonna get married and we're gonna have kids and… and… and we're just gonna live a fucking happy life!"

"Whoa, now what?" she caresses her face "You were all scared minutes ago. And now you're… on fire."

"Did I scare you?" she sighs "It's my bipolarity. I know it can be scary. Why don't you just leave me?"

"Okay, I admit, it's a little bit scary, but it's okay. I was rather surprised. I'm not leaving you. What should I do to get it through your brain?"

"I'm just… trying so hard here. I'm hella far from perfect. And I know you have to endure and tolerate a lot and I know it doesn't show but I hella appreciate it!"

"I know. But try not to think about this, okay? We're happy. And we'll always be happy. As long as we have each other."

"Right. I spend so much time with you I can just hardly realize you keep changing."

"Changing?"

"You're becoming stronger and stronger. And it's good. Remember, when we were kids I was the one who kept guarding you. But you're so strong now. You keep catching me when I fall."

"Don't act like it was such a big thing. I don't even know what I'm doing or saying. These are all my instincts, honey."

"Woo, you must be madly in love with me then." she grins.

"I am. You know it!"

"Yeah." she gently caresses her side "Someday I'm gonna show what a great person I can be."

"But you are a great person! You care for me. You care for your family. You care for Rachel. You want to prove what you're capable of. It's all great. It doesn't matter where we end up as far as we're together, right?"

"I just often remember our childhood, you know? I mean, I have always been a hellraiser. I know your parents weren't exactly fond of me. But now I have the chance to prove them I've changed. That maybe, and, just maybe, I'm good enough for you. I wanna be good enough for you in their eyes."

"I know, but you shouldn't act up, Chloe. Be yourself, you've changed a lot! The only thing that matters to them is that you treat me well."

"Do I?"

"You do." she kisses her "Stop worrying. We'll be fine, Chloe. We'll be fine."

"You're right. I don't know why I keep worrying."

"You want to be a better person, but don't worry, honey. You're hella perfect for me."

"Okay, but… Tell me if anything changes, okay?"

"I promise." she kisses her again "I love it when you're this sweet."

"So uh…" she clears her throat as she blushes "What you wanna do tomorrow? Which is actually today."

"And you didn't even tell me? Asshole! You should be sleeping!"

"Who cares? It was almost 3 when I got back. And you have no idea how much time I spend on watching you sleeping. Did you know if I start talking to you while you're asleep, you talk back?"

"Okay, I can't decide if it's creepy or cute. Why do you watch me when I'm sleeping?"

"It calms me. You're so peaceful then. Most of the times. When you're not mumbling about Jefferson or Prescott, or something about Kate, you know."

"Do I?"

"Memories?"

"Bad memories." she sighs.

"I won't ask about it. But you know you can tell me anything, anytime."

"I know. So, when we're talking when I'm asleep…" she chuckles.

"Yeah?"

"Do I know that I'm not awake?"

"Oh yeah, I always ask you if you're awake, and you usually say no."

"What was the most bizarre conversation we had?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Please."

"Fine." she sighs "You were asleep but I was really horny, so… I asked you if you minded me eating you out."

"Dog, Chloe!"

"You don't even know what you answered!"

"What did I answer?" she rolls her eyes.

"You said: "I don't know if it would be rape. And even if it wasn't, would you be comfortable with the fact I'm sound asleep?" You really got me there."

"And did you…?"

"Nah, somehow I managed to wait some hours."

"You're so terrible!" she pokes her belly.

"Don't!" she giggles.

"Okay, so… can we just rest a little bit?"

"Sure, Max. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing more than you…"


	8. Chapter 7

Max looks at Chloe from the corner of her eye. She keeps drumming on the steering wheel. She's just getting worse as they get closer to Seattle. It's a miracle though, that her truck takes the long trip quite well. The brunette sees a sign and sighs.

"Let's stop at the next stop, okay?"

The punk nods without a sound, making the photographer more worried. As they stop Max takes her hand.

"What's wrong?"

The bluenette shrugs, staring out of the window.

"Do you want to go back?"

"N-no. I'll be fine."

"You really are nervous."

"W-what if they won't like me?"

"And what can they do? Take me home at the middle of taking the GED? Come on!"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"Calm down. I'm with you." she kisses her on the cheek.

"I know. I'll calm down." she takes a deep breath.

"Here," she pulls the packet of cigarettes out of her pocket "it will help you."

"Maybe." she lights a cigarette and rolls the window down.

"I know it's hard. My mom is not as cool as yours. But hey, you know me. Whatever happens, I will step up for you."

"It's just funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"How the table turned. Now it's you who keeps stepping up for me. I've never thought you would see me this weak."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Chloe. Take your time, lots of things happened to you when I wasn't here." she sighs.

"Don't blame yourself. I was fucked up before you left."

"You're not fucked up! When will you stop this nonsense, huh?" she knuckles the cigarette butt out of the window "I love you and I don't care about that you're not perfect! Who the fuck wants a perfect girl anyway?"

"Well, it would be satisfactory, to show your parents that I'm not that bad."

"Be yourself. Show them how much you love me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You don't have to rub it in their faces." she shakes her head smiling.

"I'm on that." she sighs as she throws the cigarette butt out.

"Well…" she unfastens the seat belt and sits in the punk's lap "I bet my parents are going away the day after tomorrow. You know, we usually take a little trip to Colorado on the second day of Christmas, but we could skip it. You and I." she bites her bottom lip.

"I've never been to Colorado." the corner of her mouth is ready to form a grin.

"It's up to you. But you know, there's a chance you can fuck me in my room in Seattle. And" she leans to her ear "I kinda want my girlfriend to get me there."

"Do you?"

"Oh, yeah. The house would be ours in the following days. So, you know. It's up to you."

"Wanna get me now? It's kinda dark already, so…"

"D-don't push me!" she blushes "I'm not on that level yet. I want you though." she kisses her.

"I can see that." she chuckles "Well, your plan sure sounds great. And exciting and hot." she kisses her neck "I love it when you're all hot for me."

"Oh, I know. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, I'm in. Just make sure it'll be good." she grins.

"I can't even remember if there was a time you complained about how many times you cum, punk!"

"Well, I'm missing Colorado to get you. But your offer seems to be acceptable…"

"You'll see. I'm going to love you all those days. I will spoil you so bad."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. I'll give you everything you need."

"You're everything I need. Asswipe." she kisses her.

"Did you calm down?"

"In some way. There's madness in my pants now." she grins.

"Well, you'd better keep it in your pants. Hold on a little bit longer. It'll be awesome, I promise."

"Will you eat me out this time?"

"W-we'll see, okay? I'll be on that, I promise."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you. Let's go instead. Before I get you right here, right now."

"One last kiss?"

"You're risking now?"

"I'm going to tell you again: keep it in your pants. For now. Okay?"

"Okay, okay." she sighs.

The brunette kisses her long. They both breathe hard and let their foreheads touch, after calming down Max sits back to her place and they get back to the road. The bluenette breathes a sigh and looks at the photographer as they arrive. They don't say a word, Max places her hand on her shoulder and gives her an encouraging smile. One more deep breath and the punk is out of the car, nervously waiting for her. As she locks the car the brunette looks for her own keys. One more exchange of looks then they are in.

"We're home!"

"Oh, hey!" they hear Ryan "You were late!"

"That's what happens when you date a wannabe rockstar who has no cash at all and have to come by a thousand year-old truck! Don't worry, he's cool, you know his humor!" she whispers when Chloe gives her the look.

"Oh yeah, have I ever told you who you should never date?"

"Who, dad?" she rolls her eyes.

"Authors, actors and rockstars. Not even artists! Here's my favorite daughter!" he hugs her.

"Seriously dad, give her a break! She's nervous enough!"

"Hey, Chloe! Long time no see! You have truly changed!"

"Guess I'm just not fourteen anymore…"

"Come on, give me a hug!" he hugs her.

"Dad, go easy on her!" Max sighs.

"It's okay, Max. I guess." Chloe mumbles.

"You really are nervous!" he laughs "Ease up for now. But we're going to talk later."

"Dad!" the brunette takes off her coat.

"What? We have to do it. It's a family tradition Caulfields have for centuries."

"Please don't even start it…"

"So, you really are here!" Vanessa joins them.

"Hi! It's good to see you!"

"Chloe, is that really you?"

"I guess so." she shrugs after putting off her coat and beanie.

"Now, come in! I hope you are hungry!"

"Rather tired. We spent half the day with travelling."

"Come on, sit down for a little bit!"

"I knew we would never avoid a lecture…"

"A lecture? Oh, come on, Maxine! There will be no lecture, I promise. But why don't you share the details? How did you get together?"

"As you said, we have always known this."

"She caught my look once." Chloe interrupts "When you love someone there are days when you can't hide it that good. Well, when she asked, I didn't want to lie to her face. So I told the truth."

"And that was a relief." she smiles.

It's good to know Chloe knows the drill. No tales about the gone superpowers. None of it.

"If it was up to me, well… I was even afraid to ask what was going on. It's good she confessed. There's no rush though. She respects my pace. You have no idea how much she has changed."

"Only since you're back." she chuckles.

"Actually, how serious is this?" asks Vanessa.

"What do you mean?" the photographer raises her eyebrow.

"I mean, how serious this is. It's a simple question, I believe."

"It's serious. We love each other. That's it."

"What if you will not last?"

"Chloe, if you don't mind…" Ryan clears her throat and points at the backdoor.

"Right now?"

"It's better if we stay out of this." he puts on his coat.

"If you say so." she looks at Max.

"Come on." he hands her coat over.

"Max?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Chloe. Dad, don't freak her out! No rants and no stupid dad jokes!"

"Yes, honey." he sighs.

"Don't worry. I miss the stupid dad jokes the most." the punk smiles as they walk out.

There is an awkward silence in the living room. Max leans back on the sofa. She takes a deep breath then speaks again.

"What if we _will_ last?"

"It was a simple question. People do break up, you know."

"You don't believe she has changed. I know she used to be a hellraiser, but she's taking it seriously now. Okay, she hardly turns a party down, but we're young adults! And yes, we have plans together."

"What are your plans? Los Angeles? Art School? How would it pay her off, Maxine?"

"It will. As long as she's inspired, she can work. And I'm not going to let her down, not ever again! I don't know how it will turn out, but I love her. And she loves me. Shouldn't it be all to matter? What did you have when you got together?"

"Those were very different times, Maxine. And we both aimed for stable professions."

"Oh yeah, sure…" she scoffs.

"What is this attitude?"

"Sorry." she sighs "I know you're worried, but right now we know what we're doing. And later on we will figure things out. Don't tell me you pulled through better than we are."

"You are right." she sighs.

"So, what's the problem then? That she's Chloe or that she's a woman?"

"I need to process this."

"I want you to give her a chance. She has changed. Five years has passed. She's different now. And she loves me, I thought that's all what matters!"

"Of course it matters. I'm just worried for you."

"But I'm not a kid anymore. I had to start living sooner or later. I feel much more alive than ever before."

"Fine." she sighs "Just give me some time to process. It's new for all of us."

"I know." she yawns "Sorry. I'm tired."

"Are you coming to Colorado with us?"

"I guess we'll skip that. Chloe has never been to Seattle. I want to show her around."

"Okay, it's your choice."

"We'll talk about it. I need to take a shower. I still can't take travelling that good."

As her mother nods she walks upstairs, gets some comfy clothes and hits the shower. She takes a long shower, the hot water calms her. Then she walks back to her old room. Chloe is still not there which makes her wonder. Things can go great or terrible now. She gets a random book from her shelf and lies down to read. She gets bored soon, but more importantly: worried. She looks at the clock and sighs. Half an hour passed since she started reading. She sits up and decides to check on Chloe, but at the same time the punk enters the room.

"Where have you been?"

"With your dad." she raises an eyebrow.

They remain silent. The photographer is afraid to ask how it went. But Chloe just won't leave her, will she? Her eyes are getting filled with tears at the thought. She brushes her face and when she opens her eyes again she faces the bluenette kneeling before her.

"What's wrong now?" she asks softly.

"What did he say to you?"

"All the mandatory daddy things, I guess. Don't worry, I assured him I love you and I'd never hurt you. What? You didn't think he'd roast me that bad I'd just give up, did you?"

"I… thought about it. For a second!"

"Don't be an idiot." she kisses her cheek "I love you."

"I know." she sniffles as she wraps her arms around her neck "I'm just… afraid to lose you."

"Like that would be possible." she scoffs "You can't get rid of me!" she grins.

"Tell me again you love me." she whispers as she closes her eyes.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." she whispers on her lips.

"Once more."

"I love you." she kisses her long and soft.

Max feels as calmness runs through her body but that doesn't last long. She suddenly feels desire, she bites on the rebel's bottom lip hungrily who looks at her and grins, her hands are already under her T-shirt, but the brunette shrieks and pulls away.

"Ice-cold!"

"Sorry, sorry." she giggles and puts her hands in her pullover's pockets, trying to warm them up.

"Fuck me…" she groans.

"I know you want me to."

"Well, that's it. You know that we can't, not now."

"You want me."

"No, stop tempting me!"

"Or… you want me to eat you out."

"Come on, stop it!" she hisses blushing.

"You can keep your voice down, come on!" she whispers in her ear "I need to get a piece of you!"

"You know what? Get out! Take a shower and calm down! Get out, now!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No, seriously! Things are not going that bad, keep it this way, okay?"

"God, you're getting bossy and you know I love it!"

"Chloe!"

"Okay, fine." she sighs and stands up.

She walks to the suitcase to get some clothes. Max brushes off her face.

"I-I'm sorry. We just can't risk it now."

"Hey, it's fine." she smiles and steps back to her "At least admit that you want me."

"I hella want you." she whispers.

"I'm taking a shower." she grins.

"The bathroom is next door."

"I'll be quick." she kisses her on the lips.

"Sure."

As the punk leaves, Max breathes a sigh. It's bad. The desire doesn't want to pass. She clutches the sheets. She tries not to think about the rebel. No, it doesn't work. She remembers Chloe warned her at least ten times about that if a woman has to cum she has to cum and she doesn't want to know about the pain if she won't cum in the end. Well… when Chloe says she will be quick she returns from a shower at least in twenty minutes. She lies back and gets the blanket. She can't believe she's about to do this. She has to be quick though. She closes her eyes and reaches down slowly. How would Chloe do it? She moans quietly as she touches the right spot. Right. It's not the same but could still work. She's getting into it when the door opens and the bluenette faces her. She is surprised but she still reacts quickly. She locks the door and in the next moment she is on top of the blushing photographer.

"Somebody has to finish it." the punk whispers, biting her bottom lip.

"B-but my parents…"

"Don't worry about it. They've gone to bed. Oh fuck me, you're so hot. Let me check you…"

"Chloe…"

"You can keep it down, right?"

"I-I'll try."

"You're so fucking hot." she's pulling a finger on her "How close are you, Max?"

"Now that you're here…"

"Let me finish this. Please."

"It might last for a couple of seconds..."

"I don't care. I wanna feel you."

"Okay, fine…" she moans.

"Keep it down." she kisses her.

The brunette nods as she wraps her arms around her neck. Her body keeps on trembling as she has to keep her voice down but she lasts for more than some seconds. Her body stiffens, she muffles a scream as her nails deepen into the punk's back. She breathes hard and closes her eyes but she already feels Chloe's breath next to her ear.

"Max, you horny bitch… That was hella hot."

"I don't even want to talk about it."

"Come on, it was so hot, babe! What's gotten into you?"

"I-I don't know. It just happened, and then… you were here and… You know, when you say you'll be quick, you spend at least 20 minutes in the bathroom…"

"Oh, so I'm at fault here." she chuckles.

"Yeah! You kissed me first!"

"Max, you begged for it! Come on!" she lies on her back and pulls Max close.

"This bed is even smaller than the one in the dorm. I already hate it."

"Well, we can be close then. Why so tense? I should be the one who's scared shitless."

"I know it didn't seem so, but…" she sighs "Seattle was not so great without you. I just guess… Somewhere deep I can never forgive my parents they dragged me away without asking me from the Bay. From you."

"But we're together again. And… And you got your powers for a reason, right?"

"To save you… to save everyone… I don't know why I got them." she shrugs.

"Maybe it was your second chance to make it up. Or to save me. Or everyone. I don't care, okay? We're together again. You altered time just to get in touch sooner. To avoid lots of things. Don't blame anyone, Max."

"What did you just…"

"Different?" she sighs "I blamed everyone for such a long time. Basically anyone but myself. My dad for dyeing, you for leaving, my mother for asking my dad for a ride, David for marrying my mother, my teachers for… I think you get it."

"What changed?"

"I changed. When you came back. And I think that you also saved Rachel helped a lot. And that you came back much sooner. I'm just… I don't feel that anger anymore. The anger I felt when he died and you left me. Rachel helped a lot, but it wasn't the same. You know, when two hellraisers meet, well… You could always talk sense to me. Rachel? She never turns a terrible idea down. You calm me, Max."

"Good to hear." she snuggles closer, she lays her head on the blunette's chest, now listening to her heartbeat "You sound calm. A little bit still excited, I guess, but calm. I'm so happy about it. I mean, that's what I wanted. Make you happy. Trust me, I was this close to sacrifice the town for you."

"Luckily you're the brain and had a better idea."

"There was no guarantee it would work, honey."

"Worst case scenario?"

"We could have died, too."

"Well, I would've died with you. And you said I loved you there, too."

"At least that's what you told me after kissing me."

"Well, I can't talk in original Chloe's name, but…"

"Don't say that!"

"What?"

"This whole time travelling thing and original Chloe stuff and…" she sighs "I love you. I know who you are now. There are blind spots, but who cares? I love you, okay, Chloe? I don't care what could have happened. That I could have saved the town, or only you, I made _this_ decision and I'm happy with it, okay? I told you: I loved the original you. The always pissed-off face and the attitude and all, but I love it so much more you're really happy now. That's what I wanted all along. And I don't care about the other alternatives. Can you hear me?"

"Whoa… I didn't know we're in a sappy movie…"

"Now, listen!" she pushes herself to her elbow "I'm serious. And if you don't…"

"Max… I know, I know and I'm… sorry. Okay? Sometimes I still suck when we get to feelings, but you know I'm working on it. I just don't wanna be an ungrateful bitch, I'm just not good at this. I appreciate everything you do for me."

"Chloe, you keep surprising me. Hey, you know what? I'll spoil you so bad when my parents leave."

"You don't have to, Max."

"We're getting a glimpse of how it will be. You know, to truly live together."

"Although most probably we're gonna live with at least four other people _if_ we will attend the same uni. And after that? We're gonna be so broke first." she chuckles.

"Yeah, but we're in this together, right? We'll get through this."

"I'm hella sure about this."

"So, what if we get some sleep now? We'll get through tomorrow and then I'm all yours. Until then we can bear with all the horrible dad jokes."

"I've never realized I miss the dad jokes."

"I wish I could help you. I'm just… I…"

"You know, I believe everything happens for a reason. The past five years made me much stronger. When you returned I started appreciate things. I learnt to let things go. I had to grow up. I can't be daddy's girl anymore."

"Chloe…"

"No, seriously. I know he wants me to be happy. And I am. I know you've gone through a lot to get here and I truly appreciate it. Even though I seem to be an ungrateful bitch most of the time. I'm still learning to show how I feel. And I know I'll get there. I just need a little time. But you're the one that I love and I'm gonna prove that I can be a much better person."

"You're a great person." she kisses her on the cheek "I love you. Don't you forget about that." she yawns.

"I'll let you sleep." she giggles.

"I'm so sorry. I really am interested, but…"

"You still can't handle long trips, huh? Fine." she kisses her forehead "It's okay. We'll get back to it. Good night, Max."

The brunette drifts asleep fast.

They get through the following day and try to interact with the parents. Ryan grabs all the opportunities for his dad jokes and Vanessa keeps lecturing them about adulthood. It's not that they let anything in their way: they are already fantasizing about the following day when they can be all alone. They say their goodbyes in the evening. The brunette can't sleep well that night. She keeps planning for the following day. She smiles to herself when she hears Chloe's voice.

"Max, are you asleep?"

"Yeah." she mumbles, pretending to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Are you happy with me?"

"Mm-hmm." she is surprised but tries not to blow her disguise.

"Truly happy?"

"What's bothering you?"

"I just wanna be good enough for you."

"You're perfect. Dumbass."

"Oh yeah, I love you, too." she chuckles "You're so fucking perfect. Some day you're gonna run away with a smartass."

"Why so insecure?"

"Just hella afraid of losing you."

"I'm never leaving you. I'll be your wife, right?"

"I truly hope so. And by the way, you were so hella hot tonight."

"Go to sleep already, punk."

"Right, right. You're grumpy in your sleep, Caulfield. But I love you."

"Love you, too."

The photographer feels a kiss on her cheek then the rebel remains silent. She really is insecure, so Max has to convince her she would never leave her. Some moments later she falls asleep for real.

She wakes up in the morning as Chloe pulls her closer in her sleep. They've changed positions: the bluenette is lying behind her, holding her tight. She has to get out of bed before her. She gently pushes the punk's arm away and she is already on her way to the kitchen. She makes some coffee first. She gets some bacon and eggs and prepares everything. She is in the middle of breakfast making when arms wrap around her waist. She smiles to herself and scoffs.

"Damn, I can't even surprise you. You're restless!"

"Can't sleep when you're not by my side." she kisses her neck.

"Sweet, but don't you mind? I'm making breakfast."

"What? Are you already practicing to be a good wifey?"

"Maybe." she giggles.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you be."

"Coffee's ready by the way."

"Tell me about your plan." she sits at the table.

"I don't really have a plan. I just want to be with you."

"Wanna get a beer tonight? Maybe two or three? Or some wine? We can go the romantic way."

"Sounds good."

"Or I can even make my dad's hot chocolate, adult edition."

"Why don't we really go the romantic way today? Let's get some wine and all, and we can just chill out tomorrow with some hot chocolate?"

"Then…" she thinks.

"I love it when you're thinking." she giggles as she portions breakfast.

"Oh, shut up, smart ass! What if we hit a store after breakfast? Just get through things, then you can have me all day long."

"It sure sounds good."

"You know, I took a look at your tub and it looks like it can fit two people…"

"Dog, I thought it would be a romantic day." she grins as she sits down.

"So a hot bath with your girlfriend is not romantic?"

"Oh, Chloe, I know you. You're going to get me there, too."

"Well, that's your fault!" she picks up the fork "You're hot!"

"Yeah, in my dreams!"

"And in my dreams! And in my eyes."

"Could you sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah. This bed maybe smaller than the one at Blackhell, but more comfortable."

"What does it matter to you when you're next to me?" she chuckles.

"Yeah, right. Do you… miss being here?"

"Can't really tell because of the past happenings, you know. Sometimes, as I have almost no idea what happened in Arcadia Bay. I had some friends here, there… I used to have. Now, I have you and Rachel. And it's great. Seattle is not that bad, I miss it sometimes, but I missed you even more."

"Good to hear. When I'm gonna be a rockstar, I'm gonna spoil you really bad."

"Oh, really? Even more?"

"So much more."

"I guess I don't want to know anything in advance," she chuckles as she stands up and cleans the table "you mushy punk. Let's go then. The sooner we get back, the more time we'll have for each other."

The punk smiles softly. It's strange to have things completely on their own but they get everything they need. They decide to laze around in the morning, they watch a sappy movie in the afternoon then they end up in the tub. Chloe is sitting behind the photographer, hugging her tight. She takes her hand.

"How many times have you thought about that I'd leave you again?" she asks softly.

"Way too much. It's not your fault. These are my insecurities. My biggest fear. That I end up all alone."

"You don't need to worry. I'm never leaving you. We got back together for a reason, Chloe."

"Yeah, I know, it's destiny. I'm just this fucked up."

"You really need to stop this nonsense. Chloe, you're not fucked up. You went through things. Believe me, so did I." she sighs.

"Do I wanna know?"

"I guess it's better if you don't. But trust me, that I'm with you know worth all that."

"Did that bastard Jefferson hurt you?"

"He did. And not only me. But it shouldn't matter. We're together now."

"Yeah, but you had to go through hell because of me. For me."

"For us." she faces her "And as I said, this worth all of that. You worth all of that."

"Fuck, you really love me." she chuckles.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to live the rest of my life with you. We have so much more to do."

"Yeah, right. It's so… nice now." she sighs.

"You seem to be calm."

"Calm and happy. Yeah. That's how I feel. Do you miss grumpy me?"

"Just sometimes. But seeing you happy, it's… so much better. You're even more beautiful when you smile, you know?"

"Am I?" she smiles softly.

"Yes, you are."

"I smile because I'm happy. I'm happy because you're by my side. Can you believe it? We're inseparable again."

"Oh yes, we hella are!"

"Did you just say hella?" she snickers "I'm still not used to it, sorry. You say it rarely."

"Dog, you love it!" she kisses her cheek.

"I hella do." she kisses her "And I hella love you."

"You couldn't even deny it, punk!"

"I don't even wanna deny it, hipster! I am proud I have you as my girlfriend."

"I'm nothing extra ordinary."

"No, you're more than extra ordinary. You're Max Caulfield. You're special."

"You've been saying this ever since we were kids. What's so special about me?"

"What's not? You have talent. You see the world differently. You're helpful. You're a hella great person. You keep inspiring me. You give a meaning to my life. What's not special about you, Max?"

"Um…" she blushes.

"You're still hella cute." she chuckles as she kisses her again.

"Hey, I want you to always remember something."

"Yeah, what?"

"That I love you. And no matter what happens, you will always be the most important to me."

"You wanna leave me, Caulfield?"

"Hell, no! I just want you to keep this in mind. I bet there will be some difficulties, some struggle, some fights and some tears, but I love you and I don't want to live without you ever again. Even if we need to face hard times, we need to hang on."

"And we will, chillax. Worried about future?"

"I little bit. But the thought that we're in this together calms me. Well, somewhat."

"You're still that always nervous little nerdy kid inside. I love it. We're gonna make the world bow someday, don't be afraid."

"I'm not as long as you're by my side."

"I'll always be by your side, Maxaroon."

"Any other stupid nicknames?" she smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"I have plenty of them! Wanna hear?"

"No, thank you. Just remember that when you're feeling stressed and down that I will always love you."

"I will. I love you, too. And we're gonna celebrate on New Year's pretty bad. And I'm not gonna leave your side. Never."

"Yes, we will. The three musketeers will always be together."

"I will never forget what you've done for me. With this in mind I'm gonna push through everything."

"Together, we're going to push through everything."

She smiles then they mold in a kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

The brunette chuckles as she lands on Chloe's bed.

"Don't, you know Rachel can be here anytime now."

"So what? We'll have a threesome at best." she grins.

"You're so disillusioning sometimes!" she snorts.

"Come on!" she kisses her gently "I can't help it. You know I'm fucked up. I want you."

"Dog," she scoffs "how much?"

"Why don't you check it out?"

"Chloe, you just got out of the shower, why didn't you handle this?"

"Max, come on!"

"Well, it would be easy for you. All you've got a towel, but I've already dressed up."

"Stop teasing me! You want me, too!" she unzips the photographer's hoodie.

"Do I?" she grins.

"Max…"

"What's gotten into you?" she wraps her arms around her neck.

"I lost it. You know that I always want you." she takes Max's jeans off.

"And you had to lose it right now."

"I can't help it." she bites her bottom lip as she looks at the brunette's already exposed breasts. "Please…" she whispers.

"Fine, fine." she smiles "Tell me how much you want me."

"I hella want you." she pulls a finger on her girlfriend "Ooh, you want me, too."

"I didn't say I don't." she moans "Can we make it quick?"

"Hard and quick?"

"Not too hard."

"You're so beautiful, Max." she whispers as her fingers drawing circles around her clit.

"Am I?"

"Oh, you hella are." she kisses her neck.

"You're about to get dirty."

"I'm trying not to."

"No, it's fine. Come on!"

"So you really want me, too." she chuckles "Do you like it?"

"I love it." she moans "Get inside me."

"You're so fucking hot." she penetrates "And horny now. I love it!"

"Why haven't you thrown that towel away already?" she gets rid of it and reaches for her breast.

"Whoa, Mad Max! I definitely love this side of yours!" she kisses her hard.

The hipster breaks the kiss with a moan and looks into her eyes. She breathes hard but still manages to say a word.

"Faster."

"Faster?" the bluenette giggles "I know we don't really have the time babe, but…"

"Faster!" she grabs her hand.

"Fuck, I really love this side of yours!" she bites her bottom lip again. "Say my name."

"Chloe…"

"That's right. Don't forget who you're in love with."

"Chloe!"

"How's it?"

"Great…" she clutches the sheets "I just want time for my surprise."

"A surprise? I'm curious now."

"Then finish this." she grins huffing.

"Cum for me." she leans to her ear.

"Make me." she nips her earlobe.

"I'm on that. Are you getting close?"

"Yeah…" she moans "I'm close."

"Come on baby, cum for me. You're so close now."

"Fuck, it's gonna be huge…"

"Good, Max. Damn, you're so hella close, can you feel it already?"

"Oh, fuck…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"I'm…"

"Yeah?" she kisses in her ear.

"Shit, I'm cumming!"

"Yeah, cum for me!"

"Holy shit!" her back is starting to arch.

"You're so fucking hot!"

"Oh, god!" her grip tightens.

"Just a little bit more, Max!"

"Yeah… yeah… Shiiiiiit…" she breathes hard and her back reaches the mattress again.

The punk slows her movements down, waiting for the aftershocks of Max's orgasm. She lies next to her then and kisses her forehead.

"That was hella hot, Max! Even hotter when you were touching yourself in your room and I caught you!"

"We don't have time for this." she huffs. "What's with my surprise, Chloe?"

"Whoa, catch your breath!"

"Rach can be here anytime now." she gets on top.

"What's on your mind?" she raises her eyebrow.

"You'll see. Just try to enjoy this." she reaches between her legs "Whoa…"

"Don't be so surprised." she clears her throat "It was really sexy."

"Well, I hope it will be sexy, too." she looks into her eyes one more time then she starts sucking on her nipple.

"Fuck…" the punk whispers "What 'cha up to?"

"You'll see." she responds as she starts heading downwards.

Chloe closes her eyes and tries to muffle her moans. The brunette smiles as she knows it will not last long. In the next moment she's between her legs and kissing into her soaked clam.

"What the fuck?" the bluenette looks at her "Max, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to." she pulls a finger on her "I want to taste you. And I know you love it. I made you wait for so long. But I want to eat you out now."

"Holy shit, it's my last day on Earth, no doubt about that! I'm gonna die tonight!"

"I hope not." she chuckles as she kisses into her throbbing center again.

"D-don't tease me anymore, please… I'm too aroused."

"Oh yeah, I can see that. Don't worry. I'm on that already."

Max is getting to work. She tries to remember how the rebel does it. Seconds later she hears a strong moan of approval and her hand joins in.

"Fuck me!" the punk moans "Don't stop! Oh, fuck!" she reaches for the photographer's free hand "Not so fast, not so fast… I mean…" she huffs "Okay, nothing, we don't have the time, don't mind me."

Max laughs inside. Chloe is cute and speechless. She gets a handful of hair as she moans again. The brunette's panic button's getting pushed as she feels that her girlfriend is getting tighter. Chloe has never come this fast. And obviously it does not matter what is going on in her mind, she's also aware of that.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" she says under her breath "I'm gonna… Nevermind, don't stop, don't stop now, Max! I'm hella close!" she moans.

And several seconds later the bluenette's hand slip on the photographer's shoulder, making her stop. She breathes hard. She covers her eyes with her right arm. Max sits next to her. Her breathing has never been this uneven and is she… crying?

"Chloe, are you okay?" she asks hesitantly.

"Great." she sniffles.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she rolls to her side and lies her head in Max's lap "I'm fucking happy."

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. It was so fucking great." she kisses her belly.

"Are you sure, honey?" she runs her fingers in her hair.

"Hella sure. Wow…"

"You came this hard, Chloe?"

"Hard and fast, yeah." she chuckles "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." she kisses her forehead.

The idyllic moment is distracted by knocking.

"Fuck, I'm so not ready." the punk sniffles.

"I'll handle her, don't worry." she kisses her then while she is putting on her T-shirt and hoodie yells from the top of the stairs "I'm down in two minutes!"

"I'm amazed." Chloe rolls on her belly.

"Of what?" the photographer smiles as she puts on her pants.

"You."

"Now, leave me be." she sits at the edge of the bed to put on her boots "You'd better come soon."

"But I've just come." she caresses her neck.

"Stop it!" she giggles "Hurry up instead!" she kisses her one last time then heads downstairs.

She opens the door and Rachel immediately rushes in. She's putting the six-pack down then crosses her arms.

"It was about time! I was freezing my ass out there!"

"I'm glad to see you, too…"

"Come here, hug me, hipster!"

"I'm really glad to see you, Rach." she hugs her.

"That's it, don't let me go! I'm freezing!"

"Oh, come on! Let's drink something strong, you'll forget about the cold!"

"Hell yeah! Where's riot grrl?"

"She's getting ready. She just got out of the shower, so…"

"You're such a terrible liar, Caulfield!" she pulls back and looks into her eyes "You reek of sex!"

"Well, I had to try!" she chuckles as she walks to the fridge and gets a bottle of vodka.

"You know," she sits down "you really are a lucky girl."

"What do you mean?" she pours the drinks.

"I mean that you have her. Cheers!" she drinks and looks at the photographer.

"Are you…"

"I really am."

"Stop reading my mind! You know that I hate that!"

"Sorry. Yes, I'm lonely lately. Not even the trip to Long Beach could cheer me up."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"It's much more complicated than that." she thinks as she opens the beers.

"Why?" she refills the glasses.

"Because I'm not jealous of you or her. I'm jealous of your happiness." she drinks again.

"Oh Rachel, why didn't you say so?"

"What should I have said?"

"This." she shrugs as she sips her beer.

"I couldn't." she brushes off her face "You're so happy, and I just can't ruin it, right?"

"We're friends, okay? You know that we're always here for you."

"And can we rent a flat in LA together? For real?"

"We the fuck not?"

"I don't wanna tell her. Don't tell her. She'd just over worry this shit, you know her."

"Oh, I hella do." she rolls her eyes as she refills the glasses once again.

"Are you two talking about me?" the punk yells from the top of the stairs.

"Not everything is about you, C!" Rachel laughs before she would send down the third shot.

"Oh, really?" she joins them "I missed you so bad!" she hugs her.

"Missed you, too, you asshole! Let's have the party of our lives tonight!"

"Well," she opens a beer for herself "Ronnie didn't even tell me what bands he invited… The shithead!"

"By the way, I heard that he's single…"

"Not tonight, Rachel!" she shakes her head "Not when you're hella drunk, okay?"

"Oh for fucks sake, I can take care of myself!"

"Can you? Because if memory serves well, last time you got around an older man you almost…"

"Chloe!" Max warns her.

"S-sorry Rachel… I'm uh…" she scratches her scruff.

"A shithead who keeps over worrying stuff? Well, on the other hand you're a shithead who cares about me." she shrugs.

"You both suck at feelings…" Max scoffs as she refills the glasses.

"Huh, unlike you we were not raised in a glass dome!" the punk grins.

"Oh yeah, like you'd been shattering that glass dome for more than ten years!" she chuckles "And I didn't say I'm good at feelings, but not as bad as you two."

"What if we just get one more round and we're on our way?" the blonde rolls her eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" the brunette chuckles "You two would do anything to avoid the feels!"

"O-kay," Chloe also rolls her eyes as she raises her glass "what if we just drink for our hella awesome future then we head out?"

They drink for the future then the bluenette gets her jacket and ready to go but Rachel wants to use the bathroom before they leave, just in case.

"No drugs, bitch, promise me!" the punk shouts after her grinning.

"No drugs, bitch, I promise!" she giggles.

"Chloe…" Max whispers.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About her."

"Whoa, I know I said I'd be in a threesome, but you know I didn't mean it, right? It's just a hella stupid joke, babes."

"I didn't mean to push it this far…" she rolls her eyes "Listen, it's just that… she's lonely and afraid. Afraid to be left alone. So, uh… we should give in tonight if she feels like so. But tonight only!"

"Did she tell you about this?"

"Yeah, but you know nothing about this! Understood?"

"Pssh, whatever…" she grins as she kisses her.

"Great, you just taste like cigarettes and booze now…"

"So do you!" she grins.

"Oi, instant diabetes couple!" Rachel laughs as she walks down the stairs "Let's hit the club already, we're wasting time!"

"Wasting time? Night is young, Rach, and it's ahead of us!" the bluenette scoffs as she puts on her coat.

"Yeah, right, and I wanna live tonight! You promised me we're gonna party hard!" she grabs the bottle.

"Of course we will!" she opens the door.

"I hope you don't mind." she drinks.

"Nah, as long as I can drink, too." she grins.

They empty the bottle by the time they arrive at Ronnie's. The man is standing outside, his arms are crossed. He smiles as he sees them.

"Hey, kids! Came to thrash?"

"Wanna bet, man?" the blonde slurs.

"Whoa, are you alright, Rachel?"

"Don't worry, my eyes are on her." the punk grins.

"Yeah, right." he sighs "Max, you seem to be alright, or at least better than these two."

"Trust me man, I'm fine!" Rachel scoffs.

"Okay kids, where are your tickets?"

"Tickets? You only told us to come!"

"Sorry, no tickets, no party."

"Don't be a dickhead, Ronnie!"

"Oh, fine, you're not in the mood, huh?" he sighs "Come on in!" he opens the door.

They walk in and immediately hits the man's office, puts their coats off and they are ready to party, but Ronnie opens the fridge.

"I've been waiting for you, kids."

"Kids, kids, kids… we're not kids anymore. Even so, if we're kids, you shouldn't let us drink!"

"And the Queen of Sass is here! Don't forget who you're talking to!"

"Ooooh, Ronnie, you won't get mad at me, will you?"

"One shot, then you're out to thrash!" he raises his glass.

"You won't even answer?" she grins.

"Have fun tonight, kids!" he finishes his drink "I still have lots to do, if you want to go home and can't find me, talk to Larry, he will get your stuff. See you later!" he rushes out.

"Asshole…" the blonde scoffs as she drinks up.

"Why are you doing that?" the bluenette chuckles.

"What am I doing?" she walks out of the office.

"You're totally playing with him. Don't do that, this is the only place we can rave in town, you know…"

"Right, fine, I'm gonna find another victim for tonight."

"You promised you won't. Come on girlfriend, help me out here!" she looks at Max.

"You want to hook up that bad? Remember where that led you last time?" she shrugs "Why don't you hook up with us tonight?"

"Right, you're totally wasted, Mad Max!" she giggles.

"Uh, why not?" the punk looks at her.

"Wait, you serious?" she leans on the bar counter.

"Take it as a New Year's gift from us. Or uh, a reunion gift."

"You're still dreaming about that hot threesome, Price?" she laughs as she orders "Coz you know I'd never take it that far with you, right?"

"Huh, what's wrong with me? With us?"

"The problem is…" she sighs "You're great friends. You're hella great friends," she chuckles "and I don't wanna ruin it, friendships with benefits never work out."

"We're talking about one night, chillax."

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm not gonna live with that." she smiles than kisses both of them on the cheeks "You're great friends. Just one promise, guys."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me behind. This night we celebrate together."

"Haven't we already promised this a million times?"

"Once more."

"We promise." the bluenette raises her beer.

Even Max realizes the punk takes partying lightly tonight. She keeps watching out for Rachel, who is not only having a blast but keeps drinking. Not much before midnight the brunette leans to Chloe's ear.

"Ease up. She's fine."

"Is she? She's totally out of it." she hugs her.

"She's having fun, that's all. You should, too." she slurs.

"Oh yeah, how about no?" she giggles "You're getting drunk, too, and she's wasted."

"Baby, she's fine."

"Max, I know her so much better than you. No offense, it's just a fact."

"I know, I know, but let her be. She broke up with Frank not so long ago."

"I know that you're somewhat right," she kisses her "but I'm worried. If I waste myself too, who will look out for her? And you?"

"I think she can handle it."

"Not tonight. She can't handle it when she's broken." she shakes her head.

"Yo, talking about me?" the blondie giggles.

"Well, yeah." the punk grins "We're working on a strategy how to convince you about the hot threesome."

"Not gonna happen, C. Not gonna happen." she pouts as she lays her hand on the rebels shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I am! I'm having a blast!"

"No drugs?"

"No drugs.

"Promise?"

"Promise." she rolls her eyes "How come, my glass is empty again. I gotta go and get a refill."

"Here," the punk raises hers "don't go away now. It's almost midnight, we have to stay together." she pours some beer for Rachel.

"Come on, we're the Three Musketeers! We'll always stick together!"

"Word!" the brunette nods.

"What's with you, Mad Max?" the blonde ruffles her hair "You're wordless tonight."

"I'm trying to have a party here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your own private party in your head." she chuckles.

"Can't you feel this party?"

"Had better. But it's okay. At least I can get drunk." she shrugs.

"Well," Chloe takes her hand then points at the screen at the stage "let this year's fucked up memories go and count down together." she smiles and takes Max's hand, too.

They count down together, holding hands. As the New Year reaches them they raise their drinks and take an oath again. The Three Musketeers can never get separated. Time flies by for Max, but seemingly not for Chloe. She keeps an eye on both of them. So she actually learned some responsibility, huh? The brunette checks the time first. It's almost four in the morning. They stand near the bar, waiting for Rachel. The photographer wraps her arms around the punk's neck who smiles softly.

"Now what? You're getting all over me?" she kisses her.

"I just wanted to say that I really love you."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You wanna break up with me?"

"No." she chuckles "I just need you to know. I really wanted to tell you."

"You're so cute when you get drunk."

"I'm not that drunk. But you seem to be tired."

"Maybe because I'm not drunk." she shrugs.

She sighs and shakes her head and takes a step closer to the counter. Rachel is about to get into trouble. Some guy wants to get her, seemingly. The bluenette will not act until she's sure of it.

"I told you already." the blonde shakes her head "I'm not here to hook up. I just wanna have some fun tonight."

"Fun, eh?" the guy asks "I can show you what fun is."

"And again, no, thank you."

"Come on, girl!" he takes her hand.

"Dude, leave her alone." the punk warns him "I don't wanna fight with you."

"You don't wanna fight with me?" he laughs "And who the fuck are you anyway?"

"I'm her friend. Let her go and get away from her. This is my last warning."

"Chloe, don't." Rachel shakes her head.

"Don't make me laugh, punk!" the man takes a serious expression "It's none of your business."

"It is my business. She's my best friend. Now, get outta here!"

"Listen, you don't want this…" he takes a step closer.

"Don't make me…" she grits her teeth.

"Chloe, don't!" the blonde asks again.

"Don't make you what?" he grabs the collar of her vest "I'm going to teach you some respect!"

"Dude, I warned you!" and her left knee is already deep in the man's stomach who grasps for air and lets her go for a second.

He shakes her a little. Max's defensive mechanism kicks in and holds out her arm. No, it was months ago, her power is gone. But she has to help Chloe somehow! She turns around, making herself dizzy and she makes a sigh of relief when she sees that Ronnie and a security guard are already on the way. The man pulls the stalker back by his shoulders who keeps fighting for a while but the guard is stronger and grabs him out. Ronnie turns to the girls.

"You okay, kids?"

"I just…" the bluenette starts "I think it's time for us to go."

"Are you sure? Will you be alright?"

"Sure, sure." she takes Rachel's hand "We're getting our stuff and leaving." she helps the blonde off of the barstool who is balancing hard on her feet "Help me out, girlfriend!" she looks at Max who walks to them.

"Well, take care." the man sighs.

"You too, Ronnie."

After getting their coats they walk out of the bar, Rachel in the middle, remaining silent. Chloe gets bored of silence as they get close to Blackwell.

"You okay, Rachel?"

"Yeah." she slurs "I'm fine, it's just… This song stuck in my head."

"Which one?"

" " _Take_ _my hand and save me from myself,_ _Before I get lost in my despair_ _,_ _She is here, living inside my head_ _,_ _Oh, she just wants to tear me to shreds_ _,_ _The beast plays with my sanity_ _,_ _I_ _k_ _now I'm my worst enemy_ _"_ …"

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"So are you an emotional-philosopher drunk tonight?"

"Not funny, C… Not funny…"

"Then tell me what's up!"

"I will! As soon as I figure it out."

"No need to yell at me! I'm your fucking fucked up friend!"

"I'm a fuck-up, too! Figures we get on well!"

"Bitch, you're hella drunk…"

"Maybe tomorrow… Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I need some help. I missed you guys. You're assholes but I truly missed you."

"So we're assholes?"

"You are with all your happiness!"

"Rachel…"

"It's not your fault, of course! You deserve each other. But why don't I deserve anyone?"

"Don't be an idiot!" the brunette grumbles "You deserve a wonderful person. Maybe this person is not here. What if you find them in LA?"

"Weren't you paying any attention, Max Cauliflower?" she sighs "I'm addicted to caring. I need love, I need… attention."

"Attention worth nothing if love is not mutual!"

"Uh, yeah, sure… I just need it. Attention is my real drug. My masks are my real drug."

"What do you mean?" Chloe raises her eyebrow.

"You're the only ones who truly know me. When I play a role, so to say, it gives me the chills. It's so exciting, so… so… satisfying when you just know others will not see who you really are. And, at the same time, it's hella disappointing."

"Rachel…" the punk opens the door of the dorm "You're not alone. We'll always be with you. LA will bring the change, I'm sure! We're gonna… um… we're gonna move together and we're gonna have the wildest parties together! Hey, the Three Musketeers are inseparable!"

The blonde, now sitting on her bed looks at them with misty eyes.

"Promise?"

"How many times do we have to, huh?" the punk giggles as she sits next to Rachel "We'll always be together." she yawns.

"Go to sleep, you big baby!" she pushes her laughing.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just drunk, I'll sleep it off."

"We can talk tomorrow. I mean, later."

"Let me sleep now! Otherwise I'm gonna be a bitch all day long!"

"Fine, fine, grumpy pants." she stands up and takes Max's hand "Drop in later."

"I will, I will. Now, get out!" she smirks.

Max turns to Chloe as soon as she closes the room of her room.

"Will she really be okay?"

"You know her."

"She really is lonely."

"We'll take care of her." she shrugs as she drops her vest on the couch.

"Now what's with you?" she walks to her, trying not to lose her balance.

"I guess you didn't sober up either." she chuckles "You know me, babe, I can't handle feelings. She's gonna throw lots at us."

"Well, she's our friend. We need to be there for her." she's balancing on one foot now.

"Whoa, careful!" the bluenette pulls her closer by her waist.

"What's with you? You're miles away."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I'm just. Worried." she sighs into the brunette's scrape of neck.

"About what? I thought everything is going okay. What was this whole shit last night? You weren't yourself."

"I wasn't myself?"

"Chloe, you should've had fun with us! You were just… standing there all night long."

"I did have fun, babe! I'm worried for her. I'm worried for you. I'm worried for us."

"You think too much." she shakes her head as she takes off her hoodie.

"And now we can talk about who is not herself lately…"

"Chloe, please don't even start…"

"You love giving me lectures about that I could be more responsible and when I am you just don't like it either. But it's totally okay if you take a break and don't give a shit about studying and decide to slack off and "let fate decide whether I can get into a cool university". It's hella not okay!"

"Stop it, right now! You have no idea what I had to go through!"

"Maybe, just _maybe_ I had if you decided to talk to me! I told you you don't have to carry this burden all alone!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Then why the fuck did you decide to save me?"

The brunette looks at the punk shocked. She didn't mean it, did she? Her eyes water, she walks to the window. She's trying to keep her balance by holding onto the window sill. Chloe doesn't say a word. Max lets loose the tears. She hears the bluenette sigh then she feels her arms wrapping around her hip, but she tries to shake her off this time.

"I'm sorry." the rebel whispers "I'm just… I'm scared. You closed up. I can't feel you recently. But I couldn't bear losing you." she sniffles "Even the thought makes me sick."

"How could you ask me that?"

"When I feel hurt, I have to strike back. I'm sorry. I'm such a fuck-up. But you never talk to me. You're just… having fun with me."

"It's not true. I love you and I thought that you knew."

"I do, it's not that. I'm just… an ignorant, stupid asshole."

"No, I'm… I just don't know what to say." she lays her hands on the bluenette's arms and she tilts her head up to kiss her on the cheek "I don't know how to tell. Or what I could tell. I'm… I don't know, I'm confused. This world is so different. Nothing's wrong, well, besides Rachel everything is cool, I can take a rest and start living and I'm just like…"

"Okay, okay." she whispers "I'm sorry. You don't have to. You just don't really talk to me."

"I know. I just can't… I don't know what to say. But I love you, fuck, I love you so much. I'll try. I keep trying. Ever since we reunited we had five days together which was full of shock and tragedy, but all you know we are having fun and nothing bad has happened, but Chloe, believe me, all that things we discovered is… just fucked up. You don't even know."

"Then just let me know." she gently kisses her neck "I know you're trying. You stick to your role and all, you even came out to your parents and you really wanna move together with me, with us and I know it must be hard, but please… talk to me."

"I will, I just can't handle this right now, but I'll try." she faces her "I'll try."

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because I'm an asshole."

"Well, I'm also an asshole. We make a great pair." she chuckles, tears rolling down on her face "We're both emotional illiterate. Why are we struggling?"

"Are you afraid? Afraid of future?"

"I'm hella afraid of losing you. I'm stressed because of the GED, because of the applications, because of Rachel and now even you closed up, and I'm just… I can't lose you."

"I will talk. I had my time and I understand I can't bottle this up forever. You've been so patient and I'm just like an insensitive, selfish asshole."

"That's not true. I mean I try to understand but I can't understand what I don't know about."

"I know." she yawns.

"You know…" she puts off the brunette's T-shirt "you really scared me."

"You scared me, too. I can't lose you. Not after what we've gone through."

"It's not me." she sighs as she sits the photographer on the couch and puts her boots off.

"It's you. You may not remember, but I will tell you everything."

"How many times did I die?"

"It's much more complicated than just that."

"I'm different."

"You are. You're responsible and you care even more. You're still here with me."

"Although original Chloe would have left you already after a fight like this? Original Chloe's a fucking asshole!"

"Original Chloe had to go through a lot."

"You know, I'm not the original Chloe." she helps her out of her jeans "I wanna be so much better than the original Chloe."

"And you are."

"Well, okay, I guess." she drops her shirt on the chair.

"You will understand soon."

"I need to, otherwise we'll really come to an end. And I don't want that." she throws her jeans next the shirt and lays down "Come here!"

"I really am sorry."

"You don't have to. You know, it's just my panic button."

"I'll make it up to you." she kisses her on the cheek.

"No more secrets, Max. Don't keep yourself on the rack anymore. I'm with you. Don't forget about that." she yawns.

"You could use some sleep, right? Me, too. I love you."

"I love you, too. Even if we're far from perfect."

"Perfect is boring."

"Now, that's the Max I love and know."


	10. Chapter 9

Max is sitting at her desk, finishing an essay for Literature. The window is open, the early Spring sun warms the room up. The door opens then bangs loudly.

"Hi, babe…" she mumbles as she tries to focus on her task.

"I've got news!"

"I've got work to do. Did you finish your Lit. essay, by the way?"

"Yeah, like three days ago." she scoffs.

"Good for you."

"See? If you would've studied instead of raving…"

"Not now, Chloe…"

"How much do I have to wait? I want you to be the first to know."

"Fine, what?" she grumbles and turns to the bluenette.

"Figures I won't take the GED…" she starts walking towards the photographer slowly.

"What? What do you mean? Chloe, you promised you will try!"

"Well, yeah, yeah, I know. But…" she shrugs.

"What are you up to?"

"Fine, I won't fuck with you. Well, you know Oregon doesn't have exit exams, all I need are the credits."

"But you don't have the credits…"

"Uh, I fucking have the credits! I actually finished grade 11, it must be an administrative mistake but who cares? Max, I can chill out with you!"

"So, you don't even feel bad about it?"

"About what?"

"You should tell, I mean, it's so not right…"

"And now you wanna play the angel? After everything you…" she bites her bottom lip.

"After everything I what, Chloe?"

"Listen," she walks to her "just let it be, babe, please. How much did we fight because of the fucking GED lately? Now it can be gone, can't we just let it go? Please. Okay, it's not quite right, but please, Max."

"You're going to burn in hell." she shakes her head "With me." she sighs.

"I knew you'd understand!" she kisses her on the cheek.

"Will you drop in later?" she wraps her arms around the punk's neck.

"Sure, honey, I will. But I'll let you work now."

"Stay. Just a little bit."

"No, no. Finish your task and then…"

"Please…" she sighs in her ear.

It was the brunette's secret weapon against her. Chloe couldn't resist if Max asked anything of her. The rebel smirks and kisses her softly.

"Bored of studying?" she asks.

"I'm just… I could bear a little time with you."

"Okay," she sits on the edge of the bed "I give you a little time now. But you have to finish your essay. I come back, I promise."

"Oh, yeah." she sits on her lap "Otherwise you won't get a piece of me." she chuckles.

"You know that I love you, right?" she kisses her chest "Please, concentrate. It's almost over. Then we can chill out a little bit."

"I know, I know. But I still hate it. Let's face it, I'm just like you: studying is not for me. I'm a practical person."

"I know." she kisses her neck.

"What are you doing? You don't want to leave me hanging, do you?"

"I don't wanna, but I will. You got an hour." she kisses the photographer's neck again "After finishing your essay I'll reward you, I promise."

"Just a little bit more. Please, Chloe…"

"I hate you." she chuckles as she kisses her neck again.

"More."

"Max, finish your fucking…"

The brunette kisses her wild and full of desire. Chloe gives in, her hands wander under the photographer's T-shirt. The punk gets on her back fast, by the time she can catch her breath Max is kissing her neck and her own hands are messing with the strap of her bra. The photographer gently nips her bottom lip, her right hand cups her breast under her tank-top. The bluenette grumbles and takes her hand.

"We're gonna stop right here." she huffs.

"What?"

"Finish your fucking essay. I'll be back in an hour."

"Why are you this cruel?" she holds the rebel's arms down "I want you."

"I won't play it with you, not right now. Finish your shit and then I'm gonna reward you, I promise."

"Please don't leave me hanging like this!" she kisses her neck again "You know, an orgasm would help me to concentrate…"

"Don't even start, Max. Finish it, now."

"I hate when you're responsible!" she gets off Chloe and sits back in front of the laptop.

"Babe, please."

"Fine, fine. Just go already."

"Stop sulking! Please…" she kisses into the scrape of her neck gently. "I'll be back. I know I'm leaving you hanging, but you have to finish this. The deadline is tomorrow."

"I know, I'm just… Fuck, I used to be the responsible one! What's happening to me?" she brushes off her face.

"I'm ruining you."

"No, you really care about me and my future."

"Max, you had to go through a lot. You have the right to let your hair down, I'm here to look out for you. I'll always be here. Listen, we're almost done with school, so we can chillax soon. This is the last essay, soon enough we'll get the last tests and then we're done. We can have our fun. Okay?"

"And when we finish all this shit, will you get into party mode?"

"Yeah." she chuckles "I promise I will."

"Okay."

"I'm going over to Rachel. I'll tell her the good news. I'll be here in an hour. Wait for me."

"I will." she kisses her, watches her leave then turns back to her laptop "Stupid essay…" she grumbles.

She keeps checking the time as she writes the words. She still needs to finish and edit it, and Chloe could be back in any moment. The brunette brushes the thought off of her mind and finishes the essay. She breathes a sigh of relief then checks the time. Almost two hours passed and Chloe is not here. She gets up and walks over to Rachel. She knocks then enters the room. The girls seem to be in a good mood, they laugh about a stupid story and they are drinking.

"Hey, Maxie!" the blond laughs "You finished?"

"Uh, yeah." she sits down.

"Sorry babe, I didn't wanna disturb you. I know the hour passed already, but… you know. I guessed you needed a little bit more time." she kisses the scrape of her neck.

"Well, yeah, but I'm finished now."

"Ease up, Maxipad, drink with us!" Rachel grabs a bottle of beer.

"I'm fine, thanks. How come everybody finished the essay before me?"

"Maybe it's because we know our responsibilities." the bluenette kisses her neck again.

"God, you're getting drunk. I know it's been a while you drunk, so it's understandable, but hey, pull yourself together!"

"Drink with us!" the blond insists.

"It's getting late."

"So what? You never cared before if we had school tomorrow."

"Fine. One beer, then we're going."

"Don't be a bitch, Max! Aren't you happy she doesn't have to take the GED?"

"I'm happy, I'm just getting tired. Remind you, if it's over we need to find jobs and a flat in LA."

"That's in the future, don't worry about that! We'll manage."

"Babe, you know us!" the punk kisses her on the cheek this time "There'll be no problem at all!"

"I hope so." she sighs then sips her beer "Anyway, we should start saving up some money. Ideas?"

The blond and the punk exchange a look.

"We thought that you're already on that. We have been saving up for a while, or at least we started making some money."

"What?" the brunette's eyes widen.

"I already have three photo model contracts."

"And I started selling my designs, thanks to Chase."

"Why didn't you tell me? The last thing I want to do is to ask a favor from my parents…"

"Don't worry Max, you know what?" the bluenette smiles softly "We're gonna help you out, you'll have plenty of time to settle your debt."

"That's the last but one thing I want."

"We're friends, right?" the blond shrugs "Don't sweat it, okay?"

"I really fucked things up lately."

"Well, it's not that bad, really. You could be worse!"

"Time management…" she chugs her beer "it has never been my thing."

"Ready for the next round?"

"No, thanks, I'm… I'm going back to my room and get some sleep." she stands up.

"You can stay, listen, it's not a big deal, we can come up with something!"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm tired anyway. You may stay." she kisses the punk on the cheek.

"Max…"

"No, really." she smiles and goes back to her room.

How can Chloe and Rachel be so ahead of her? She used to be the responsible one. As soon as she finishes changing her clothes the bluenette is behind her. She doesn't say a word at first, but as the photographer looks at her she breathes a sigh and sits on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she softly asks, slightly slurring.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were stressing out lately, I didn't want you to…"

"To what? To snap? Or did you really think that I would be happy to ask for money from my parents?"

"Max, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to stress out even more. Now that I know about things I totally understand you needed a break. Listen," she takes her hand "we'll solve this. Don't stress out, please! I'll get enough money to solve this. You're my girlfriend, let me help you out."

"Yeah, so I can pay back later?" she frowns.

"Sure." she chuckles but takes a serious expression as she looks at the brunette "You don't have to. I still owe you. You saved me. You saved Rachel. You saved the Bay. Let me, please."

"If I still have to settle the debt…" she puzzles.

"Yes?" she rolls her eyes.

"Can I pay in kisses and touches?"

"Sure you can." she pulls Max into her lap grinning.

"Really though," she kisses her "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna make you worry." she shrugs as she locks the door.

"Fuck it. If I would've known…"

"Don't. Not now. I left you hanging." she kisses her chest.

"But Chloe…"

"Seriously. There'll be no debts. Just love me."

"So I'm your whore now?"

"No! I didn't mean that way! Max, I'm…"

"Slightly drunk?" she giggles "You hella are! You're sweet!" she kisses her gently.

"I need some time with you. You can't lose me again, right?"

"I can't. Do you want to talk a little bit?"

"Don't you mind?"

"Do you want to sober up?"

"I'm just interested…"

"Ask me."

"Have you ever crushed on Graham?"

"What, are you jealous now?"

"I'm just…" she shrugs as she blushes.

"You really are cute when you get drunk." she runs her fingers in the blue strands "I wouldn't say so. He could be a great friend. He totally misread me. I didn't want to lead him on. Then you came." she smiles.

"Did you know immediately?"

"That I love you? No, not after five years. I needed two or three days. But I guess I have always loved you."

"But when was it clear?"

"When you dared me to kiss you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were my number one priority, but you really focused on finding Rachel. I really wanted to help you."

"You know… I often think about that you could have… you know…"

"No way, Chloe. I would have sacrificed the town first."

"And kill all the innocent people?"

"It was a tough decision."

"Do you think that… You know, it's an alternative reality. So basically, those versions of us… What if…"

"No more what ifs, Chloe. I'm here with you. I'm here for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbles.

"Do I have to remind you again?"

"No, no. You love me and you wanna see me happy and all."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just… I haven't thought about alternative realities before. But this reality is nothing more than an alternative reality for you."

"It's more than an alternative reality for me." she kisses her on the cheek. She learnt to handle Chloe's mood swings.

"What is it for you?"

"It's everything for me. You're everything for me. I have already told you." she whispers softly "Seeing you happy brings me the ultimate joy. I love you. I don't want to see you unhappy or cry again. Not after the things you had to go through. I can't let that happen again. I don't have my powers anymore but I'm doing my best to make you happy. I know I break down sometimes and…"

"But you make me happy. It's not that. But you know, in this case there are realities where people died because of us. Where we died. Where… I don't know, somehow I don't really feel happy about it. I feel remorse, you know? I don't know if it's right, I mean… I'm hella grateful for saving me, Rachel and this shithole, but… You get what I mean? Please tell me you do."

"Now, listen." she sighs "I get what you mean, but I can't take it back. I shouldn't have told you…"

"Don't say that! Is it because I feel bad about it?"

"No." she stands up and opens the window "It's because it was one of the toughest decisions of my life and you can't understand I sacrificed everything." she lights a cigarette "Please, stop believing it was easy. You know, yes, if this last idea wouldn't have popped in my mind I would have sacrificed the town. I know you would have been reluctant and all, but do you think I really cared? All I cared about was you! Nothing could have changed that, Chloe!"

"I'm just…" she walks behind the brunette "I can't understand. I'm sorry. I just… I can't. Why me? I'm just a fuck-up. You deserve so much better." she hugs her from behind.

"You're a fuck-up. So am I. Who cares, Chloe? You're such a killjoy…" she exhales the smoke.

"So you don't love me anymore?" she kisses her neck.

"Honey, of course I love you. But, to be honest I hate you when you say things like this. You know it. Why can't we leave the what ifs behind? This is what we have now. Aren't you happy with me?"

"I'm happiest. I'm just an oversensitive, bipolar asshole."

"But still, you love me." she sighs again as she stubs the cigarette.

"I hella love you." she kisses her neck again as her hands get under Max's top.

"Then stop complaining! I made this decision because I love you, too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You better." she faces her smiling. "Now, say it."

"I love you." she cups her face.

"I hope so."

"Max, I love you." she kisses her on the lips.

"Do you?"

"You're the world to me. Believe it. I'll try my best and won't be an asshole, it's just…"

"Trust issues, Chloe…"

"But it's not your fault!" their foreheads softly touch in mid-air "I told you. I'm a fuck-up." she sobs suddenly.

"And I told you I'm a fuck-up, too. I just want you to believe I love you. That I made every decision because I love you."

"I know that. I hella do." she sniffles.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm wrong! Why can't you see that?"

"You may have problems, but I'm with you. You remember you told me I don't have to carry my burden alone? You don't have to carry your burden alone either."

"Sorry. I just got scared you'd leave me."

"Not anytime soon." she kisses her neck.

"I hope so."

"Just try to trust me."

"I do! I'm just…" she blushes.

"Well, what about that you left me hanging?" she runs her fingers in her hair.

"You really learned to handle me." she smiles softly.

"Luckily." she kisses her on the lips.

"You know I'm grateful, right?" she leans in slowly as they reach the bed.

"I know." she lies on the bed.

"So…"

"So?" she wraps her arms around her neck.

"Can I love you tonight?"

"Yeah. Can I love you, too?"

"But you know it's hella hard to remain quiet." she kisses her softly.

"Are you in the mood?" she smiles.

"Maybe…" she blushes as she shrugs.

"Do you remember our first time?"

"How could I ever forget that?" she smiles.

"Come on, lie by my side."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"What's on your mind?" she lies next to the photographer.

"Let's just slow down. I want to… try it together this time. Let's just try it. If you lose your mind I'll give in."

"And what if you lose your mind?"

"You better give in." she chuckles.

"You're so beautiful." she caresses her face "And you tolerate me."

"I don't. I love you." she kisses her, gently and slowly this time.

"You're amazing. When we get to LA and finish school and I'll have a band, you can be our photographer. And we could travel the world together."

"Dog, you really are in a romantic mood."

"Sorry."

"What's with you?" she kisses her forehead "Are you this afraid of losing me?"

"Yeah, that's my biggest fear."

"Fear no more, Chloe. You're not losing me. We have our ups and downs, but we love each other."

"I know, but…" she puzzles for a little bit then shakes her head and kisses the photographer.

"Good. I don't want to talk about a break up. It's not happening anytime soon."

"So, about our first time…" she reaches under Max's T-shirt.

"Yeah?" she smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"I mean, I know it's been a while I truly admired your beauty. We're always rushing and you're hella right, we should just… Let me see you."

"Well…" she grins.

"Hmm?" she raises her brow.

"Will you try to hold it back?"

"I'll try." she kisses her.

"It's a long night." she chuckles as she takes off her T-shirt.

"But we have lessons tomorrow." she grins as she kisses the brunette's chest.

"Do you really care?"

"Not as long as you're in my arms." she kisses her chest again.

The photographer sighs with pleasure and tucks into the blue strands. The punk stops for a moment, she pushes herself to her elbows. As their eyes meet she smiles softly.

"You really are beautiful."

"Oh, shut up!" she grins as she wraps her arms around her neck.

"I'm gonna lose my fucking mind." she whispers as she softly kisses Max's neck.

"Mmm…" she moans quietly "Maybe you shouldn't."

"I can't guarantee that." she sighs as she puts off her T-shirt.

"Whoa…" she giggles "Just a little bit slower, maybe?"

"I'm sorry." she kisses her hard.

"You're so hungry."

"I'm sorry." she pants "It's just been a while."

"I know. Tests, essays…" she groans "my mood swings, periods…"

"Forget it now." she kisses her neck.

"Tell me how turned on you are." she gives in.

"I love it when you're getting into my dirty games."

"Just tell me."

"I'm gonna show you soon. The real questions is, how turned on _you_ are."

"Why don't you check it out?"

"Pretty worked up, huh?" she grins "Don't worry, I'm gonna check it soon."

"Can you go a little bit slower?"

"Just a little bit." she kisses her softly then grabs between her legs gently.

"Fuck…" she says under her breath.

"Soon enough. I see you're getting all worked up."

"Ugh, screw you. Don't tease me. Bully…"

"It's sweet. You know that I love it, Max, come on." she kisses her again.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be gentle this time."

"No, you don't have to."

"No, no, I'm gonna be gentle and I'm gonna keep teasing you. It will be painfully slow."

"I really hate you."

"That's what you say, but…" she pulls her left hand between the brunette's legs "your pussy can't lie, babe…"

"You're so dirty."

"And you definitely love it."

"Yes. Yes, I love it."

"I'm not gonna tease you that much."

"Chloe…" she whispers as the bluenette leans down.

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

The punk smiles softly as she starts her journey down on her girlfriend. Max tries hard to muffle her moans but breaks when Chloe reaches her belly. She grabs her by the shoulders.

"Enough." she pants "I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Eat me out. Right now."

"Well, well, well…" she grins "I barely touched you, yet."

"Do you want me to beg?"

"Maybe…"

"You know that? I can handle myself…" she puffs as she kicks her pajama pants off, along with her panties.

"Stop kidding, I will…"

"You had your time…" she reaches between her legs.

"You're so dirty…" she whispers in her ear.

"Am I?" she moans.

"Oh, you hella are!" she gets rid of her jeans.

"And do you like what you see?"

"I hella love it!"

"Does it turn you on?"

"You wanna bet?"

"Let me…" she reaches between the bluenette's legs, making her moan, louder than expected.

"Fuck, sorry… I'll try to hold it back. But you know, you're just touching me with the very same hand which was inside you just a moment ago."

"And I'm dirty, huh?"

"You are!" she chuckles.

"Well, you're turned on, I'm turned on, what shall we do now, Chloe?"

"I really wanna eat you out." she bites her bottom lip.

"No more teasing?"

"No more teasing, I hella swear."

"Well, then…" she grins and the punk is already between her legs.

"Fucking god… It's amazing!" she pulls a finger on her, making her twitch.

"What's so amazing?"

"I've never seen you this wet before."

"Um…" she blushes.

"And I hella love it." she kisses into her pussy, making her moan.

Then she starts playing with her clit, with her fingers for a while then she switches to her mouth. The brunette trembles as she tries to hold herself back. She bites her bottom lip but releases a moan when Chloe penetrates and now she tries to pull her up to kiss her, but the punk resists.

"I'm going to scream…" she pants.

"Oh, yes!"

"Oh, no!"

"Hold it back!"

"I can't…" she moans.

"Please…"

"I really am close!"

"I know…" she feels as her lips form a smile then she bites on her own finger.

She is seconds from her orgasm and still unsure whether she can keep her voice to the minimum. She grabs a handful of blue her as the sensation starts to fill her body still steadily biting on her finger. No, it won't be good enough, her moans are still louder than expected, she gathers all her strength to hold it back. She sits up as she reaches climax, now her nails deep in the rebel's shoulder. She cries out in pain and surprise then looks at the brunette. She shakes her head then kisses her gently.

"Was it good?"

"I hate you." she snuggles as she pants.

"Do you?"

"You don't even know? Chloe, it was… wowser, and I couldn't…"

"No worries, I know it was good. Fuck, you were so wet, babe…"

"Uh, don't, please…"

"Sorry, I'm just kinda mesmerized."

"Well, what about you?"

"No, not yet. Catch your breath."

"You really care." she sighs.

"I do. I love you."

"I love you, too." she kisses her chest "We're dirty perverts, aren't we?"

"Why? Because we love each other? Don't you think the woman body is just a fucking masterpiece? We can say we're art lovers."

"Damn," she chuckles "you're so gay."

"Well, yes, I am but I'm blind to see anyone else." she kisses the top of her head.

"I know. I know."

"Are you really happy with me? Despite all my fucked up traits?"

"No, Chloe. I love you with all your fucked up traits. Dumbass…"

"When we start our new life I'm gonna spoil you so bad."

"But you already spoil me. You care for me and that's more than enough, honey."

"Don't worry. I can do even better."

"But you don't have to!" she pushes herself up "I'm happy with you. But, you know…" she puts on a half-smile.

"Hmm?"

"I still owe you something. I hope you're still turned on."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am! You're around, Max!"

"Let me check it." she reaches between the bluenette's legs, making her moan.

"Um, it won't be good. Tonight you have to finger me and make sure I'm not too loud."

"So I can't eat you out?"

"It's too risky." she sighs "But if you truly want to, we can crash my place tomorrow. Mom and David will both cover night shifts, so…"

"Tempting offer." she grins.

"Oh god, you're not only dirty. You're gonna play dominant as well…"

"I can't help it." she shrugs, losing confidence.

"No, no, no, don't, Max! It's totally okay! I love it!" she pulls her for a kiss.

"Do you really?"

"I hella do, it's just… Right now maybe it will be too much. You know me, I can't really hold it back."

"Well," she gets on top of her "I have to make sure you won't be loud. But I really need to whisper all the dirty things popping in my mind right in your ear."

"I'm pretty sure I'm doomed now…"

"Please, let me…" she whispers right in her ear as she pulls a finger on her, making her moan.

"Just make sure I won't be too loud."

"Don't worry. I'll cover your mouth."

"What if I wanna kiss you?"

"You'll know what to do." she grins as her left hand covers the punk's mouth.

Chloe breathes a sigh. The photographer can't read her. She doesn't feel uncomfortable, does she? She is about to let things go when the rebel grabs her right hand and looks at her begging. She nods slowly and leads her hand between her legs again. She twitches as Max touches her, trying to muffle her moan. As she closes her eyes the brunette leans to her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You're so wet, honey." the bluenette grumbles and the photographer goes on "I love it so much. Am I teasing you so much?" Chloe nods "Do you want me to get into you?"

"Fuck me already, damn it!" the punk grabs her hand.

Max grins then kisses her hard as she penetrates. The rebel's body twitches and strains and her hands wonder to the photographer's butt, pulling her closer as she tries to hold herself back. Max's right hand is back over her mouth again and she leans back to her ear.

"You dirty slut… You're all worked up, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You're getting tight, hon…" the punk sighs and grabs Max's left arm, but she resists this time "No, no, not now. You can kiss me all you want right after you came."

The bluenette tries again, harder, but still not hard enough. They both know who's stronger. Chloe groans, indicating she gives up, then her hands get back on Max's shoulder.

"Oh, you're about to cum, aren't you?" she whispers and the punk nods as she tries to restrain herself "You're so tight… Do you want to cum, honey?" she nods and moans and pulls her even closer "Right, come for me." she chuckles.

Chloe gives in, her body stiffens she tries once again to force Max's hand from her mouth. The brunette smiles and leans to the punk who immediately kisses her hard as she tries to muffle her moans which indicate she's just reached climax. The rebel breaks the kiss slowly as she tries to catch her breath. The photographer keeps looking at her.

"Now what?" Chloe asks, still panting.

"Was it…"

"Shut up." she sighs "It was hella great. When you get dominant and dirty… Fuck, that's hella hot!"

"Do you want to snuggle?"

"No, come here." she pulls her down "I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you think…" she bites her bottom lip.

"Hmm?"

"No, nothing."

"Talk to me, babe."

"Do you think" she sighs "once we start our new life and we also start school… we'll have the same fights?"

"We don't fight, we argue. As you said, we're both fucked up. Everything's gonna be fine. Believe it."

"I do."

"You do?" she grins.

"Well, someday I will also marry you, yes." she rolls her eyes.

"Are we way too idealistic?"

"Sometimes." she shrugs "But I guess we're gonna make it."

"How was it? Um… As long as… help me out, please, I know it was in the other reality, but I kinda love that."

"You mean, I'm so happy you're my partner in time?"

"Yeah. As long as you're my partner in crime." she smiles as she kisses her.

The brunette snuggles closer. They do not talk anymore. They drift asleep quietly in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

"Your folks are cool, Rach." the bluenette looks at her.

"You know that yours would have done the same if they had the time to drive to and back from LA."

"Please don't even remind me of that I have to meet my parents soon." the brunette grumbles.

"What was that?" the punk frowns.

"You know my mother. I'm really not the person I used to be half a year ago."

"I shall put a leash on the party animal." she snickers.

"I'm definitely not in the mood to listen to your stupid jokes."

"Aw, way too hung over?" she kisses her cheek as they stop at an intersection.

"It's totally your fault! You know I tell once I shouldn't drink anymore, but I just won't stop."

"So, it's my fault that you're lack of self control?"

"I thought you were there to take care of me!"

"And I did! I was there before you could fall into the fucking pool!"

"Gosh, you guys are just like you'd be married already!"

"Shut up, Rachel!" they say in unison, then silence fills the old truck.

Max closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It really is not Chloe's fault that she crossed her limits once again. She learned them but never really cares. The blonde suggests to stop at a small diner as she is starving. The photographer couldn't swallow a bite and the rebel doesn't join her either. For a couple of seconds Max remains in the car, then she joins her girlfriend. She sits on the offset of the truck, next to her. She lays her head on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Max…" she starts after she exhales the smoke.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"Why are you so tense? Because of your parents?"

"Mostly. And I'm… I think I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Do you think this is the real me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. You let your hair down and it's fine, you're young and you should live. You know I'm always here."

"But I'm not the person you fell in love with."

"No, you're not." she sighs "So what? You change, I change. Just wait until we move in. I'm gonna get my ass in party gear, I swear!" she grins.

"Do you think it's normal? I mean, after all we've… I've been through. I mean… we."

"Absolutely." she kisses her forehead "Don't worry. You're just breaking out. You didn't have a real rebel era, it's totally fine. You're gonna calm down in half a year, tops. I know you, babe."

"Do you really think so?" she asks as her eyes water.

"No. I know it."

"I don't even know myself." she sniffles.

"Oh, come on!" she hugs her as she knuckles the cigarette butt "I love you."

"I love you, too. It's not that. We've just… kinda switched roles, haven't we?"

"You needed this." she brushes off the tears from her face "It's okay. We're okay. It's not a problem, Max. We're fine. Don't worry about this."

"I'm just…"

"I'm never leaving you."

The brunette kisses her hard. She is so perfect, she really cares for her and she would never hurt her. The bluenettte chuckles as the photographer's hands wander under her tank top.

"Whoa, slow down!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Can't wait to try the new bed, huh?"

"Chlo, will you really get into party mode once we moved in?"

"I asked you something." she grins as she kisses her on the cheek.

"Me, too." she chuckles as she kisses her.

"I asked you first!"

"Hmm… Let's say I can wait a little longer."

"What if I starve you out?"

"I may rape you."

"We both know who's stronger."

"Oh, come on! You can't even resist me, asshole!"

"Well… what if we get into some role play next time?" she leans to her ear.

"Is sex that boring with me?"

"First of all, we never have sex. Secondly, it's not boring, but it's been a while since we tried something new."

"We'll see." she kisses her again "So, shall we explore the big city right away?"

"Absolutely not." she kisses her "Not after driving half of the day. But tomorrow we may go exploring."

"Aye-aye, Captain Price and her faithful company." she snickers.

"You know that I love you."

"I love you, too." she kisses her softly.

"Hey, diabetes couple!" Rachel's voice drags them back to reality "Let's go, my parents are already ahead of us! Brought you some donuts by the way."

"Hey, Rach." the punk jumps off of the truck "Do you think we can make it?"

"Well, we're almost there and your truck still didn't give up, so I guess so."

"No, no," she giggles "I mean, Max an I. You know."

"You gotta be kiddin' me, C. If anyone, only you can make it."

"You're just sayin'!" she mimics a spoiled, rich kid with a high voice.

"No, seriously. And so, you have to make it! I really wanna go to a wedding!"

"That's not that soon." the brunette laughs "Want me to drive, honey?" she takes the punk's hand.

"Nah, I'm fine, really."

"Rest a little bit." she kisses her on the cheek.

"Okay, you know what, I'll drive!" the blonde gets in the car.

"We have the best possible friend." the bluenette snickers.

"A-duh!" Get in, dorks!"

During the rest of the road Rachel tries to convince them to explore the city right away. The blonde takes a sigh as she gets out of the car and lights a cigarette.

"You lazyass…"

"Excuse me? Where do you get all the energy from, huh?"

"Who the fuck cares? Come on, it'll be fun, don't let me down, guys, we're the Three Musketeers after all!" she pouts.

"You know what, bitch? If you'll have this much energy by the time we finish moving in, we may go out a little bit." the punk sighs as she gives in.

"It's fucking West Hollywood, Price!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she shrugs.

"Come on, a little bit more enthusiasm?" she smiles back as she walks to her parents.

"You're not too tired, right?" the brunette kisses her on the cheek as she snuggles.

"Honestly? Rather scared."

"Scared?" she backs off.

"I mean… what if you're right? What if the big city changes me too much? What if I won't be able to handle this?"

"So," she grins "you mean you want to get every single hot chick in West Hollywood."

"No." she rolls her eyes "I mean, I've never been out of the Bay."

"What?" her eyes widen.

"I've never been out of the Bay." she shrugs.

"It's okay." she kisses her on the cheek "You can handle this. Honey, we're here to help you. I know, the big city can be scary at first, but we're in this together."

"Diabetes couple! As soon as you can cut all the sickening billing and cooing off, join us in moving!" Rachel laughs as she walks into the building.

"Fuck, and I thought that _you_ were nosy." she looks at Max.

"Oh, come on!" she giggles "We'll all be fine. Look at her, she's so full of life now."

"She'll find someone soon, right?" she walks to the van.

"Yes. Yes, she will."

"Until then" she grins "I can have my hella hot threesome!"

"In your dreams, shithead!" she kisses her chuckling.

They can set fooling around aside for the time of moving in. Three hours later the bluenette drops on the bed, but Rachel warns her she walks her parents out and they go out in fifteen minutes. Chloe groans and covers her eyes with her left arm, but smiles when she feels her girlfriend on top of her. Max kisses her cheek then licks in her ear. She releases a moan and cups her face, kissing her with hunger.

"Now." she whispers.

"No." the photographer giggles "She'll be back soon."

"You're playing hella unfair, Caulfield! You turn me on then you just…" she scoffs.

"Turn you on? I kissed your cheek, Chloe!"

"While being on top of me. And you licked in my ear. And you know that my ear is extremely sensitive!"

"Oh, come on, stop sulking, honey!"

"I'm not sulking!"

"Chloe…" she leans down, but the punk gets on top.

"Please…" she holds her arms firm.

"Chloe, we can't…"

"Just a little bit, please." she kisses her neck.

"Don't…" she moans.

"Just a little bit." she whispers again against her lips.

"Just a little bit." she gives in.

Chloe's hands disappear under Max's T-shirt, while the brunette's arms wrap around her neck to pull her closer. Her hands wander under the bluenette's tank top, now desperately touching every inch of her upper body. She should have known "just a little bit" will not work out this time either. As they break the kiss the photographer breathes in sharp then their foreheads meet in mid-air.

"I should've known."

"What?"

"It's never a little bit."

"At least I know you want me."

"Always." she whispers.

"I should…" she points at the door.

"Not now!"

"Max, you know that she can…"

"But we still have time." she pulls her down by her tank top "And I am turned on."

"How much?" she rolls her eyes grinning.

"You'll figure out soon." she gets under her top again.

"Max, you horny bitch…" she bites on her bottom lip "You're gonna get it this time."

"Oh, I hope so." she grins then pulls her back down.

They hear the door open and close but when the punk wants to break the kiss the brunette pulls her back. It's too late for her now. They've gone way too far to turn back now. She raises her leg between the bluenette's, making her tremble.

"Hey, Price, are you still dreaming of that threesome?" they hear Rachel's voice behind them.

"Oh, hell yeah!" she chuckles as she breaks the kiss and sits next to the brunette.

Rachel takes her top off and sits next to the punk, who looks shocked. Max smiles to herself. Chloe can't believe this, she should know Rachel's tricks. The blond leans closer, then bursts out laughing and pushes her away.

"Going in an hour. I can't believe you ate it, Price." she laughs.

"I should've known." she sighs "If it was real, Max would've protested."

"Why so sure?" the photographer looks at her.

"I know you. You wouldn't let anyone else touch me."

"But, you know, we may reconsider this and you may get your hella hot threesome for your birthday."

"Oh yeah, nice, my birthday was in March…"

"You don't think it seriously!" the blond shakes her head "We're going in an hour. Take your time." she closes the door.

The brunette gets on top of the punk, who raises her eyebrows.

"You're not even mad at me?" she asks.

"For what? I know you wouldn't have… Chloe, I know you. You would have chickened out and professed your undying love…"

"What? Am I this…"

"Cute? Yeah, you are. More importantly, you love me."

"Yes, I love you very much." she kisses her gently.

"And I hope you also want me."

"Oh, you know…" she chuckles.

"Shall we settle down to a quickie?"

"Well, we have an hour…"

"When was that enough?" she kisses her neck.

"Like, almost never." she sighs as she puts off the photographer's top.

"Don't look so sad, we have plenty of time. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning gently." she kisses her.

"Gently? If you're too gentle I may not even wake up."

"Don't worry, honey. I'll make sure you wake up." she chuckles as she gets rid of Chloe's tank top.

"But you wanna get rough this time, huh?"

"No. Shall I?"

"If you don't mind. We settled a quickie anyway."

"Oh, well…" she kisses her neck as she takes of the bluenette's pants "you really care about what I want."

"I just… I do, but you know we don't have the time."

"We can fuck the day away tomorrow." she reaches between the punk's legs.

"Y-yeah." she moans as she desperately grabs Max's jeans.

"What? Do you want to play, too?"

"I definitely hate your dominant side right now. Please. Don't make me beg."

"Just because I know you're tired." she giggles as she takes her jeans off.

"Will you love me tomorrow, too?" she kisses her gently.

"Even the day after tomorrow. Your bipolarity?"

"Sorry. Worst timing, ever." she sighs.

"Forget about it know." she tucks in her hair "We're going to be fine. I promise."

"Yeah." she kisses her chest "I know. I'm so scared…" she whispers.

"Don't be." she caresses her face "I'm here with you in the big city. Is it that scary?"

"It is. What if the legends are true and LA really messes people up?"

"Then we'll get messed up together." she bites her neck gently.

"Sorry," she moans "I'm done, I'm done." she pulls her closer "I'm here and we're gonna be fine."

"Exactly." she unhooks the punk's bra "We'll talk about this later."

"It's too late for you now, huh?" she grins.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll figure it out soon."

"Have you heard the legend…"

"Chloe!"

"No, no, wait, it's totally sex related! I'm done with the bullshit for now."

"Speak. But be quick."

"Oooh, I totally love when you get annoyed with me! Anyway, have you ever heard you can cum by kissing only?"

"That's bullshit, Chloe. Besides, you're not that patient to wait that much." she kisses her neck.

"We may try it tomorrow." she moans.

"We'll see." she takes off the punk's underpants "What's with you? You keep talking. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you! I guess my mind is just… it keeps… I need to process a lot. I'm…" she shakes her head and gets on top "Of course I want you!" she kisses her neck.

"How much?"

"Why don't you check that out?" she bites her bottom lip.

"Wow…" she reaches between the punk's legs "It's been a while, right?"

"What about you?" she takes off the photographer's panties and gently touches her, making her tremble "Wanna play? Who's gonna hold on longer? The loser will be eaten out first."

"Sounds good."

"Or I could just eat you out first." she grins.

"Only if you insist." she grins back.

"Let me…" she gets on top "I hella love you." she kisses her neck gently.

"Oh, come on, we settled a quickie, right?" she giggles.

"You want me wild?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you ready?" she reaches between her legs.

"Just fuck me already." she groans.

"Why so impatient?" she whispers in her ear.

"First of all," her voice cracks as Chloe penetrates "it's been a while."

"Not a bad point." she kisses her cheek.

"Secondly, you always say that when a girl needs cum, she needs to cum."

"Anything else?" she nips her earlobe.

"It's you. I always want you."

"And is it any good?"

"Mm-hmm." she moans "But would you eat me out?"

"Hella yes!"

She kisses her on the lips then takes her place between the brunette's legs. She releases a quiet "fuck" as the punk's lips touches her skin again and she gently places her hand on the bluenette's head. She feels as she smiles. Chloe fucks her harder then anytime before. Her movements are raw and rough, not that the photographer would mind. She sits up, moaning loud, changing her mind. She pulls the bluenette up to herself, kissing her hungrily, sloppily. Chloe's hands keep on moving while she leans to her ear.

"You alright, babe?" she whispers softly.

"Mm-hmm…" she moans "Kiss me again. I'm about to cum."

The rebel kisses her hard, harder than before as her fingers moving in her, in and out, fast and rough. Seconds later the photographer breaks the kiss, trying to muffle her scream her nails deepen in Chloe's back, and her teeth in her shoulder. The bluenette hisses but doesn't move, she waits as the aftershocks of Max's orgasm pass. The brunette lays her head on her shoulder, trying to even her breathing, she's holding onto the rebel by the neck. Minutes later she sighs and looks at her girlfriend.

"Sorry." she mumbles.

"For what?" she chuckles as she rolls next to Max and cuddles her.

"I just… It's been a while and I almost fell asleep. I… I shall…" she reaches between the punk's legs who grabs her wrist.

"You don't have to." she smiles "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." she gathers all her strength to reach between her legs "Look at this mess."

"Max, really, you don't have to."

"Don't you want me?" she bites her bottom lip.

"Don't do that! You know I can't resist."

"Chloe, you have to cum, too." she nips her earlobe.

"R-right…" she sighs "Be fast and rough. We may set a record with this quickie."

"You can't be that turned on." she chuckles.

"Wanna bet?"

She shakes her head as she penetrates and the bluenette moans loudly, closing her eyes now she blindly searches for the photographer's face. Max smiles to herself and kisses her gently, but now Chloe kisses hungrily, although she breaks the kiss seconds later as she releases a full series of moans. The brunette grabs her boob with her free hand, the punk weakly grabs her arm.

"To much…" she forces the words out of herself.

"Come on, honey, cum for me" she leans to her ear.

"Don't…" she breathes hard.

"Cum for me, Chloe…"

"Fuck, don't…" she tries to move the brunette's hand away, but her strength is gone.

"You're so tight." she whispers in her ear "Are you this close, honey?"

"Hella close…" she bites her bottom lip.

"Is it good?"

"Mm-hmm…" she grabs the brunette's wrist "Holy shit…"

"I love it, too…" her voice is husky, she gently licks into the punk's ear.

"I'm on the edge."

"Talk to me."

"No…" her grip tightens "I'm coming!"

The brunette kisses her hard, trying to muffle her scream, but the bluenette accidentally bites on her tongue. She still breathes hard when she cups her face. She literally has to push the words out of herself.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"Chloe, I'm fine." she kisses her forehead.

"I'm having something in my mind…"

"Already?" she chuckles as she snuggles.

"I'm gonna starve you out."

"What?"

"I'm gonna starve you out. I want you to want me."

"But I always want you." she kisses her cheek.

"I want you to want me more than anything else. No sex for a week."

"Chloe, you're not serious!" she laughs.

"No, I am. Masturbating is cheating as well."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not kidding. And if you fail… I won't talk to you for days. And I won't sleep with you."

"Why are you doing this?" she groans.

"I told you: I want you to want me."

"Well, what if you fail?"

"You decide." she shrugs.

"I'll think about it. What about teasing?"

"Sure. That's allowed."

"Okay, fine." she sighs as she gives in "Can we take a shower?"

"Yeah, let's go."

After taking a shower and putting some clothes on the punk knocks on Rachel's door.

"Rachel, are you ready?"

"One more minute!" she shouts.

The photographer hugs her from behind and kisses her shoulder blade.

"Don't, babe." she chuckles "I don't wanna be the diabetes couple again."

"But I love you. And now I can't get you for a week."

"Now I'm cruel as well!" she faces her.

"Yes, you are!" she wraps her arms around her neck "But you will fail, Chloe!"

"We'll see." she kisses her gently.

Exceptionally the blonde doesn't comment on this when she steps out of her room. She heard about a bar nearby. When the punk reminds her jokingly about that it's West Hollywood after all, she replies with a "I know" and a smile. The couple exchanges a look, but the blonde doesn't want to talk about it right now. She will, later. As they arrive they order some beer and shots. They drink for moving in, first of all. Rachel scans the bar slowly, she hardly realizes Chloe has cleared her throat.

"What's with you, Rach?"

"Huh? Nothing." she sips her beer.

"Why are we here?"

"We're celebrating, dumbass!" she chuckles.

"Rachel…"

"You know that I'm open, what's your problem?"

"It's not a problem." she frowns "I'm just worried for you."

"C, I wanna live a little. You know that I've always wanted to come here. It was my dream, I… come on Max, help me out!" she looks at her.

"Why are you so worried?" she asks her.

"It's Los Angeles after all!"

"But you're here with me!" the blond smiles "And we'll take care of each other."

"Chloe, chillax." the photographer takes her hand.

"We're also here for you." the blond adds "I know it's scary. You've never been out of Arcadia Bay and the city is huge, but we're here. We're friends after all."

"Okay, fine, I get it." she scoffs as she crosses her arms "So sorry for worrying about you."

"Chloe…" the brunette sighs.

"I get it and that's not a problem." Rachel shakes her head "And I truly appreciate it, dude, but you can be a little bit… um…"

"What?"

"Overprotective?"

"What?"

"Honey, you know that she's right." the brunette says.

"Okay, fine! I don't argue with women!" she scoffs then drinks "I'm just… I'll try to be less protective."

"I'll drink on that!" the blond laughs as she orders one more round.

As the glass reaches the table she smiles and stands up.

"Excuse me. I may not be back for a while. Don't be worried!" she kisses the bluenette on the cheek.

"Rachel!" she wants to turn around but the brunette cups her face.

"Stop! Let her live. You've just promised."

"Can't I check who she wants?"

"Chloe…"

"Okay, okay…" she sighs. "I'm wiped out." she tosses the bottle back and forth and the table.

"You promised you'll get back into party mode."

"Not today." she yawns.

"You're so cute!" she kisses her on the cheek "I want you." she whispers.

"I want you, too." she kisses her gently "But no." she grins "Not for a week, remember?"

"I hate you." she rolls her eyes as she finishes her beer.

"Way too cruel?"

"You're a douche."

"I'll make it up. A week later." she adds hesitantly.

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Max, please, stop sulking! One week later it will be better than anytime before. You're gonna craving it."

"I often crave you."

"It'll be different." she kisses her gently.

"Okay." she sighs "Since you are that tired, finish that beer and let's go home."

"But Rachel…"

"She can take care of herself. Besides, come on, we live twenty minutes from here."

"You're so bossy..." she bites her bottom lip.

"Am I?" she grins.

"Mm-hmm, I love it."

"Well, you know what to do." she breathes the words on her lips.

"Nice try." she kisses her.

"I'll try harder next time. I accept this, just… It's going to be hard."

"I know babe, it'll be hard for me, too. Come on! I'll hold you tight all night long, hmm?"

"And you're trying to seduce me? No way, Chlo…"

"No, no, I'm taking this seriously!"

"Dog, you insist on this… Fine." she sighs "Shall we go?"

"You're sure she'll be fine, right?" she finishes her beer.

"Yeah, come on!"

The punk turns around as she stands up. She looks for Rachel in the crowd. She smiles as she waves her, indicating that they're heading home. The blond smiles and wave back. Max takes Chloe's hand and gently leads her out of the bar. The rebel seems to be a little bit calmer now. They don't talk during the short trip but seemingly she forces herself not to smile all the time. As they get back home the photographer changes her clothes but Chloe gets rid of her instead, except for her underwear, as usual. The brunette looks at her dazed, as the moonbeam fills the room her lover's body seems to be even more exciting. She gets in front of her in a split second, wrapping her arms around her neck she pulls her down and kisses her hungrily. The punk kisses back but chuckles as she breaks the kiss.

"What's up, Caulfield?"

"Please, don't… I want you. You're so beautiful. I can't…"

"Babe, please." she caresses her face "Next week I'm not gonna let you go anywhere all day long."

"Just a little bit. Please?" she pouts.

"You know it's never a little bit." she kisses her cheek.

"And now you make me beg?"

"Max, come on!"

"Ugh, you're the worst!" she breaks the embrace and drops herself on the bed.

"Hey, come on!" she lies behind her.

"No, no, leave me alone!"

"Stop sulking, babe." she wraps her arm around her "Next week's gonna be the best. I promise."

"I just can't get it. Why are you doing this?"

"Listen, you know I love making love to you. But I really want you to enjoy every moment of it. It's like… The more you wait, the more you want it and it's be even better, even more satisfaction, you know?"

"Okay, okay." she sighs.

"I know you're mad, but please. You said we can try new things."

"When I said this I didn't think you will not have sex with me."

"I know, I know, but please. Just this once."

"Fine." she sighs "Take me out tomorrow. Let's eat out in the morning."

"Okay."

"Good night, Chloe."

"Good night." she pushes herself to her elbow to kiss her on the cheek.

Half an hour later the photographer hears her girlfriend's voice behind her.

"Max, are you awake?"

"No."

"I know you're mad at me." her voice is surprisingly soft "I'm gonna make it up to you."

"So you'll fuck me?"

"Not now. I will, I promise. I'm gonna spoil you during the week and… and when the week passes I won't let you go. You're gonna stay in this bed all day long."

"We'll see."

"You'll see. I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The bluenette doesn't say more. Max wants to tell her that it's okay, that she's not that mad, but she knows Chloe would stop talking to her in her sleep. Or pretended sleep. She sluggishly takes the punk's hand, groans a little and snuggles closer. There's nothing to worry about. Chloe's not playing her, she just want to see the limits, she loves her after all. But the photographer knows that the following week will be the longest week of her life.


	12. Chapter 11

The brunette turns her phone back on while she is waiting for her baggage. She decided it's the best time to visit her parents, at least she can get through this week. She felt so tempted around Chloe after two days she decided to leave. The punk wasn't insulted, she rather laughed about this, but reminded her girlfriend masturbating is cheating when they said their goodbyes at the airport. Moreover, she kept bombing her with pictures all week long just to tease her, so in the end Max asked her not to pick her up at the airport when she gets back. And now, she is staring at her phone and the message _"Hurry home babe, I'm waiting for you"_ , with a picture attached of the bluenette, biting her bottom lip. The photographer grits her teeth, gets her baggage and rushes out of the airport. She gets a taxi as soon as she can then heads home, with every second she loses patience. She stumbles at the door, she drops her keys and she has some difficulties with unlocking it. When she gets in she immediately heads to the room, she rushes in and finds her girlfriend in bed, sleeping.

"Are you serious now?" she groans.

She gets on top of the punk and kisses her gently. Chloe grumbles but wraps her arms around her neck.

"Welcome home, hippie. How're you?"

"I'm fine." she kisses her neck.

"Hey there." she chuckles "Aren't you tired?"

"Chloe…"

"Can't we take it slow?"

"Stop teasing me! How are you this calm? Fuck, it's been a long week and I want you!"

"Babe, don't believe I don't want you."

"Well, seemingly you don't." she gets off of her and walks to the window.

"Max, don't…" she sighs.

"Now what? Shall I pull through a whole month now?"

"Come on." she hugs her from behind "I just really wanna admire you a little. Take it slow and all, I wanna see you and feel you for hours. I'm not up to a quickie."

"I mean, it's okay, it's late and all."

"Stop sulking babe, please." she kisses her shoulder "I want you, too. I thought you'd be tired, by the way."

"I slept enough. I pulled through the week somehow." she shrugs "And I missed you, by the way."

"I missed you, too." she kisses her neck gently "I wanna make love to you."

"Oh, do you?"

"I do. Just take it slow. Rachel's not home. We have the whole night. I really wanna feel you."

"How much?" she rolls her eyes.

"Hella much."

"You know, it's not even…" she sighs and faces the bluenette "Okay, whatever. Love me."

"Oh, I will. All night and day long."

Chloe kisses her gently, her arms automatically wrap around her neck. She's suddenly forced against the wall now. The punk's hands slip under her tank top while her left leg also forces itself between the photographer's who breathes sharp. She tilts her head up, giving the rebel a chance to bite her neck. The brunette's nails cut into her skin. Chloe kisses her neck gently this time as Max starts straddling on her leg. She chuckles quietly.

"So you really missed me." she whispers in her ear.

"Of course I missed you, dumbass!" she rolls her eyes.

"I didn't mean to rush, sorry. But I missed you, too."

"I don't mind at all." she tucks in her hair "Stop teasing me, please."

"Max…"

"At least for the first round, please!"

"It's better if you know I have a surprise for you. I mean, it's okay if you don't like the idea, but… I thought about it and it really turned me on…"

"I guess I already know what it is." she kisses her neck gently.

"Oh, do you?" she chuckles.

"Mm-hmm…" she kisses her neck once again as she places her right hand on the rebel's crotch.

"So you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Fuck me as hard as you can." she whispers in her ear. "And no objections! You starved me out!"

"Max, I think you don't understand what's about to happen…"

"Listen," she groans "I'm ready. Okay? Don't worry. Fuck me now and you can be a sentimental stupid punk for the rest of the night. Or…" she grins "Don't you want me?"

"I do…"

"So? What now? Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" she rolls her eyes and in the next moment the brunette is on the bed, Chloe's on top of her, kissing her wild.

"I knew that you want me." she whispers.

"I just…" she sighs "I don't wanna lose it."

"No, please," she pulls her back down by her tank top "lose it! Love me rough."

"Max…"

"Come on," she grabs her crotch "you've been waiting for this."

"You horny bitch…" she groans "You wanna get it rough?"

"Treat me like a bitch."

"Whoa, you're getting way too dirty…"

"Chloe! Don't make me beg. You have ten seconds, otherwise I'll take care of myself!"

"Well, I guess I'd enjoy that as well…"

"You're the worst..." she rolls her eyes then tries to sit up, but the punk forces her back down.

"So, you wanna get it rough?"

"Yeah." she nods.

"You want me to treat you like a bitch?"

"Yeah, just… please… I'm way too tense now. I'm about to explode, please. Just… please."

"You're hella cute, Caulfield." she whispers in her ear as she gets rid of the photographer's jeans and panties "How bad do you want me?"

"Pretty bad." she takes her hand and places it on her throbbing core.

"Wow." she kisses her neck as she unzips her pants "We still should be careful. I didn't imagine taking your virginity would be this dirty…"

"You sentimental idiot. I know you'll be careful enough." she kisses her gently "But I really need a release. Please."

"Yeah, I feel that." she teases the brunette a little bit, making sure she is wet enough "Okay, Max." she sighs as she grabs the strap-on "If anything's off or hurts, tell me."

"Do it." she wraps her arms around her neck.

The rebel gently inserts the cock in, slowly. The brunette moans and closes her eyes, still holding onto her girlfriend. She thrusts slowly. It's not the most pleasant feeling, but despite the pain she feels it will pass soon. Her hips start moving involuntarily as she gets used to the feeling. It's a little bit different, but she definitely likes it. The bluenette kisses her neck gently.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

"Mm-hmm." she moans.

"You really want this, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Faster!"

"Well, well, well…" she chuckles "Someone wanna get it really hard, huh?" she licks in her ear. "I missed you so much…"

"Ahhh… I… Hmmph…"

"Don't say anything, I know you love it. You ruined my pants, bitch. It's all soaked now. You're gonna pay later."

"Be dirtier!" she moans.

"And don't think you're gonna get away with one orgasm. Right after this I'm gonna lick you clean. And you're gonna love it."

"And?"

"Oh, and I will not let you have a rest. Not even for a second. This night will be endless. I'm gonna love you 'til you get sore."

"Y-yeah." she moans as her left hand wanders to the punk's butt.

"What is it? Are you getting close already?"

"Very close." she nods as her right hand grabs her scruff hard.

"Oh, yeah. Just release it. Don't hold it back. Cum for me, bitch."

The photographer pulls Chloe down and kisses her hard and sloppily, she breathes hard as she cums loudly. She shakes as her left hand wraps around the rebel's neck as well, who kisses her cheek gently. She breathes so hard, but the bluenette knows there are other things to do. As she moves Max pulls her back.

"Don't! Stay with me."

"You're hella cute!" she chuckles and kisses her cheek again. "We can cuddle up. But first, I wanna get out of this thing, and um… you know, most probably you're bleeding…"

"Uh… Am I?" she blushes suddenly.

"Now, that's a thing I haven't seen lately!" she kisses her cheek multiple times "I love it when you're cute, baby."

"Come on, cuddle up with me! I mean, let's just… you know."

The punk smiles softly as she removes the dildo from her girlfriend then gets some wet wipes. She cleans her gently, making sure she doesn't turn her on again, or at least not just yet. She removes her clothes then, and gets rid of the brunette's tank top and bra as well. She lies down and pulls Max to herself.

"What's wrong?" she asks quietly.

"Nothing."

"Shall I…"

"Not just yet. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." she pushes herself to her elbow.

"Oh, yeah, I noticed." she says with her typical, shit-eating grin.

"No, like, really, I did." she rolls her eyes "I'm not the same without you."

"Well, me neither. When Rachel was home she could listen to me bitching about how much I miss you."

"I don't believe that." she giggles.

"I was such a whiney bitch without you, babe!"

"Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"And aren't you worried?"

"She can take care of herself."

"Are you sure? The other day you were all worried for her." she grins.

"Fuck, yeah, we talked about it." she rolls her eyes.

"She told you, right?"

"We ended up drunk and we both cried." she sighs.

"Typical…"

"I'm just… a little bit afraid, okay? Of the big city, of that she's gonna get into trouble, that I'd… lose you. It's still a little bit scary."

"Oh, honey!" she kisses her softly "We're here for you."

"I know, I'm just… Promise you're not leaving me?"

"I'm never leaving you!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So," she grins "you got drunk and fucked, right?"

"Oh, yeah. It's much easier when you're not around." she nods.

"Was it any good?"

"Not as good as with you." she kisses her.

"Idiot."

"You started it!"

"I know." she sighs as she kisses the punk's chest who trembles "What?"

"Nothing. I missed you too, you know…"

"I know, so…" she grins.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Let me. You want it, too." she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but mainly, I just wanna be with you." she kisses her.

"You're cute. And unfucked. I can be gentle if you want me to."

"It's not about being gentle. It's about being with you."

"You sentimental stupid punk…" she kisses her.

"You can try our new toy as well."

"Maybe later. I want to feel you first. Taste you."

"I may last for a minute. Or less." she snickers.

"I don't care. The week's up. It's my turn to have some fun, Chloe."

"Say my name again."

"Chloe?"

"I love you, you know that?" she kisses her hard.

"You love it when I say your name?"

"I told you before."

"But this much?"

"Hella much."

"Well, _Chloe_ ," she reaches between the bluenette's legs "what is this mess?"

"It's been a long week, hipster…"

"Swear you didn't cheat."

"I didn't."

"I'll know if you did." she kisses her.

"I know. Well…" she grins "what will be my punishment if I did?"

"Then…" she pulls a finger on her "I will not fuck you for a whole month."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, I would. I did pull through the week, you know."

"Yeah, I know." she moves her hips.

"So you're craving me?" she grins.

"Maybe." she blushes "Yes, I'm fucking craving you." she sighs.

"Are you up to a quickie?"

"I'm up to anything. Just please… I need it, now…"

"Well," she bites her neck "I shouldn't make you wait anymore then."

"Please…" she moans.

The brunette kisses her hard for the last time before she heads down. She can't help a little teasing of course. She makes her way slowly towards her soaked clam on her inner thigh. The punk places her hand on the photographer's head as her body stiffens.

"Don't come just yet." Max giggles.

"So easy to talk now, huh?" she breathes hard "Would you please, _please_ stop teasing me?"

"You really are cute."

"Please…" she sighs.

Max smiles as she kisses her, but in the meantime her right hand starts caressing her womanhood. The rebel breaks a kiss with a moan.

"Fuck… You'd better taste me before I cum."

"Not that fast!" she giggles.

"Sorry, after a whole week it's way too intense."

"You really are cute."

"You'd better eat me before you miss the chance."

Max kisses her again, in the next moment she's between her legs, kissing her pulsing center with hunger. Chloe's body stiffens again and she moans loud. The brunette keeps licking her clit as she penetrates with one finger. Now the rebel's body follows her moves as she grabs a handful of hair.

"Fuck, how I missed you…" she moans.

The brunette smiles softly and places her free hand on the hip of the bluenette as her back starts arching. Chloe sits up as she cums then looks at the photographer, eyes half closed. She holds her before her strength leaves her.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

"I… guess so." she wraps her arms around her and lays her head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"I just… really missed you." she sighs.

"But I'm here know." she kisses the top of her head.

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"I love you." she kisses her shoulder.

"I love you, too, you sentimental stupid punk."

"Will you marry me someday? When I won't be this broke?"

"Yes. I'll marry you someday." she caresses her face.

"I feel so sick of myself." she chuckles.

"Why?"

"I'm so mushy."

"So what? You love me, that's all."

"I hella do." she kisses her "But…"

"Now what?"

"I still want you."

"You've just cum, Chloe." she giggles.

"I don't care. I wanna feel you."

"It was only a week. If you go on tour it will be so much more than a week without me." she teases her.

"But you're gonna come with me! You're gonna be my photographer. You can travel the world with me."

"You really did think about this."

"I did." she blushes as she shrugs.

"You really are cute." she chuckles.

"Can we pretend I'm not?" she grumbles as she rolls her eyes "I said nothing. I'll save it for later."

"Okay, okay. I'm up to a shower. Are you coming?" she sits up.

"Nah, I'm good." she hugs her from behind, now gently kissing her shoulder.

"Stop it!" she giggles.

"Well, you know, I actually promised I'm gonna love you 'til you're sore…"

"Chloe…"

"Come on, Max!"

"Seriously. I need to take a shower. Right now."

"Feeling dirty? You're gonna get sweaty eventually, you know…" she kisses her neck gently as her left hand slides up to her chest.

"Did you actually hear what I said?"

"I'm not sure." she bites on her neck, making the brunette moan.

"Chloe, please."

"Let me."

"Don't."

"Just a little bit, please." she whispers in her ear "Let me feel you."

"You just did."

"Well, it was a long week…"

"Seriously. I feel really dirty."

"Just a little bit dirtier. Right after that I'll let you go. I promise."

"Dog, Chloe…" she sighs as the punk bites her neck again.

"Say my name again."

"Chloe, please…"

"Once more and I'll make it quick. I wanna eat you out."

"Disgusting. Let me go, I'm dirty and sweaty."

"I don't care. Please. Don't make me beg." she reaches between her legs, making the photographer moan again "Tell me you hate it and I'll stop. But as I can see, you love it, hippie…"

"You're so…"

"Dirty?" she whispers, in the next second she's on top.

"Idiotic." she rolls her eyes.

"Just let me. You want it, too."

"So you'll rape me now?"

"What? No! I'm just… sorry." she sighs as she gets off of the photographer.

"I'm sorry, too." she hugs Chloe from behind "I get it. It was a long week, you hella want me, you love me. I love you, too. I want you, too. But I've been travelling, I've been among people, it's hot, I should've taken a shower in the first place."

"I get it."

"Really now. Give me ten minutes. Then you can love me 'til I get sore." she kisses her neck.

"At least stop it then!" she groans.

"Okay, sorry. Ten minutes. Can you hold on?"

"Just don't be surprised if you catch me during some me time."

"Okay, okay." she kisses her on the cheek "After a whole week you deserve it."

"And…"

"And?" she turns back from the door.

"Will you try our brand new toy?" she bites her bottom lip.

"Hella yes!" she grins as she leaves.

She breathes a sigh as she feels the cold water on her skin. She really needs this, not only to wash the day off of herself but to calm down. She hums a song quietly to herself, one Chloe listens a lot recently. She can't remember the title, but she likes the song. She's about to get out of the shower when she feels arms wrapping around her. She giggles as she turns around.

"What the fuck, babe?" the punk snickers " _Between_ _Two Worlds and I_? Really?"

"I grew to like it." she shrugs "And by the way… I asked for ten minutes."

"I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer." she kisses her hungrily, pushing her against the wall.

"Whoa… This much?"

"Let me, please." she kisses her neck.

"Stop begging. Love me."

"I wanna eat you out."

"What? Here?"

"Right here, right now." she kisses her hard.

"How?" she grins.

"No foreplay?" she bites on her neck gently.

"Trust me, I'm always wet when you're around. Besides, this shower was refreshing enough to get back into game."

"Are you sure?" she whispers against Max's lips.

"I'm sure."

"Well, then…"

She kisses her hard before she makes her way down. The brunette groans when the punk starts teasing her. A kiss here, a kiss there, but she wants way more. She grabs a handful of hair, hoping the bluenette will get the hint. She snickers as she kisses the photographer's inner thigh.

"Right, right. You're back into game, Caulfield. But…" she grins as she faces her and kisses her cheek.

"But what?" she rolls her eyes.

"You have to fuck me hella hard right after this."

"Okay, I will."

"Now what?" she reaches between her legs "Losing patience? You say everything and anything when you are. Then you try to back off."

"I'll do my best." she groans as she moves her hips "Please…"

"I love you." she kisses her as her left hand gets into action.

"You said you'd eat me out." she moans.

"You're right." she stops the water "How dirty you wanna be?" she smirks.

"Eat me out." she rolls her eyes "Always the teasing, huh? You're playing unfair!"

"You're right." she smiles softly as she takes her hand "Come with me."

The photographer sighs but lets the punk lead her back to the bedroom. Then she kisses her gently. As her hands drift along her body Max grabs them.

"Wait! We're still wet."

"I know."

"No, I mean…"

"I know!" she rolls her eyes and she lays a towel on the floor "You killed it, Caulfield!" she sighs.

"Did I really?"

"You're gonna make it right." she smiles softly.

"I will!"

"You're so cute." she kisses her gently again "How bad do you need that release?"

"I need it."

"It's good to hear." she kisses her chest, making the photographer tremble, then she pushes her against the wall.

"Where's your romantic side?" she giggles.

"Gone. I'm gonna eat you out."

"Like this?"

"Well, not if you're against it." she rolls her eyes.

"I'm just not sure…"

"At least give it a shot." she whispers as her fingers softly drift on her skin.

"Okay." she sighs.

"Anything's off, tell me and I'll stop. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

"Try to hold on, okay?" she teases her as she leans to her ear.

"Cut the teasing!" she groans.

"Well…" she grins then kisses her hard.

In the next moment she's on her knees, teasing the brunette without mercy, making her lose patience soon. She grabs a handful of hair and navigates the punk directly between her legs. She hears her snickering, but before she could react she feels her lips on her skin and moans quietly. As her body takes up the pace strength begins to leave her legs. She moans as she grabs a handful of hair again.

"I won't be able to stand for much longer."

"It's okay. You can sit down any time you want." the bluenette says softly.

She feels a cheeky grin against her skin then Chloe fastens her movements, making her tremble and losing strength. Minutes later she's sitting, her back is against the wall, head tilting up, her right hand still holding onto the blue strands. Her body stiffens as she moans.

"Chloe…" she says but the punk doesn't react "Chloe!"

"Hm?"

"I want you… I want you to kiss me."

"Right now? I thought that you're close."

"I am. Please…"

Chloe grumbles but kisses the brunette softly, she holds her as she cums and patiently waits for the aftershocks of her orgasm. Max lays her head on her shoulder.

"You seem disappointed." she whispers.

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"No biggie, don't worry."

"What's wrong?" she faces her.

"Nothing's wrong." she blushes.

"Something dirty?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." she kisses her cheek "It's nothing, really."

"Speak to me."

"You're gonna think I'm a terrible person…"

"In what world is that possible?" she runs her fingers in her hair.

"I don't know." she shrugs.

"Tell me." she whispers.

"I just…" she sighs "I just thought that you'd…"

"What?"

"You know…" she groans "cum in my mouth?"

"Oh…" she blushes "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she blushes, too.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Like, you didn't even notice?"

"You know, my mind is elsewhere when I'm about to cum."

"Don't you think I'm…"

"… in love with me a hella lot? I do." she caresses her face.

"Well, no, I actually…"

"I love you, too." she kisses her softly.

"Yes. You're still Max Caulfield." she shakes her head.

"Problem?" she grins.

"None." she smiles "Do you know what you are?"

"Um, I'm afraid to ask, but what am I?"

"You're a phoenix tamer."

"What?"

"Nevermind. You'll figure out soon."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"With whom?" she laughs.

"I don't know. LA's huge after all." she shrugs.

"You should know better." she sighs as her phone starts ringing.

"Do you have to pick it up?"

"Maybe. I mean…"

"Right, check it, but get back to me fast."

"Of course." she kisses her on the cheek and gets her phone.

Max stands up and pops her back. She could take a shower again. She sighs as Chloe looks at her.

"Up to a beer or two with Rach and her girlfriend, babe?" she whispers.

"Right now? Are we disregarding that I still owe you something?" she grins.

"Will you actually…"

"Well, no, not if you don't want to."

"Maybe later? For the drinks, I mean."

"Sure." she giggles as she shakes her head.

"Well, uh, you see Rach, we still have some things to… talk about, but maybe later? In two hours, tops? Cool. See you." she looks at the brunette "Are you serious about this?"

"I promised you, right?"

"I thought you'd back out. I mean, I get that you're not really into new things and all, and… um…"

"I actually let you fuck me." she rolls her eyes "Besides, you will guide me. I know you."

"Wow… I'm almost… speechless." she kisses the photographer gently.

"You'd better not be." she giggles "You need to guide me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just… Wowser…"

"Did you just say wowser?"

"Alright, let's… um…"

"What's gotten into you? Excited?"

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?" she grins at her, now with the strap-on in her hands.

"I'm not that big a deal."

"Maybe not for others." she whispers against her lips "But you're the world to me."

"You sentimental stupid punk." she smiles.

"Let me help you with this."

"So…"

"So what now? Backing out?"

"No, no. But make sure I won't screw up."

"Yeah, yeah." she grins.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You really are cute." she kisses her neck.

"You don't have to hide that you're excited."

"I don't want you to freak out. I know me and my bipolarity can be… scary."

"I think I'm getting used to it. Don't worry about this."

"Okay, so… Active or passive?"

"Um…" she blushes.

"Well, whatever." she giggles as she kisses her cheek "We'll see." she sits on the bed "Come here. I wanna kiss you."

"Oh, really?" she stands before her.

"Are you getting into the game? I love it! But um… try to be gentle. You know, technically I'm still a virgin." she blushes as the photographer sits next to her.

"Are you sure you want this?" she leans to her ear.

"Well, you promised me." she grins "And I really want this. I love you."

"I love you, too. You're so cute!"

"Sorry…"

"For what?" she giggles "You know that I love it."

"Well, um… I know you can get overboard when you get into things, but uh… please try not to this time. I mean…"

"Your romantic side arrived."

"And I'm kinda nervous as well."

"Aw, don't need to be afraid. I'll be as gentle as I can be. But you can still chicken out."

"No!"

"Although I said I'd fuck you really, really hard…" she whispers in her ear.

"I know, right." she sighs.

"You have to help me out."

"Okay." she gasps as the photographers licks in her ear.

"I may lose it…"

"Please try not to." she's on her back in a second, now caressing Max's face.

"I usually can't help it." she kisses her neck.

"Try." she moans.

"How could I remain calm?" she reaches between the bluenette's legs, making her tremble "Or don't you find it exciting, Chloe?"

"I do. Let's just…"

"Are you sure?"

"I am." she wraps her arms around her neck.

"Jeebus…" she looks straight into her eyes.

"What?"

"You really are in love with me!"

"Very funny, Caulfield!" Would you…?"

"Tell me if it hurts. Or anything else." she blushes as she slowly penetrates.

"Sure." she sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"I am." she kisses her gently.

The photographer starts moving slowly. After a while Chloe's body takes up the pace. Max kisses her gently then leans to her ear.

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up, Caulfield…"

"I love you."

"I know." she moans "I love you, too."

"Hey…" she leans above her."

"Now what?" she gets frustrated.

"You're the world to me, too." their foreheads softly touch.

"Fuck…" she moans, her arms wrap around her neck again.

"Close?"

"Mm-hmm…" she moans as she closes her eyes.

Max kisses her gently, their foreheads touch again when Chloe stops moving. She breathes hard and snuggles closer.

"Are you okay?" the brunette whispers.

"Yeah. Can we cuddle a little? Let's just get rid of that thing and…"

The photographer kisses her forehead then she puts off the strap-on. She pulls the punk to herself.

"I missed you so bad…" she sighs.

"Oh, did you?" she ruffles her hair.

"I did!" she kisses her chest. "Don't you believe it?"

"I do."

"Well, you can ask Rachel anyway…"

"Do you still want to go?"

"Well, we promised." she shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on." she sits up "No more than an hour. We can still cancel it, if you want to."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm up to a beer. Let me take a shower."

"Let me come with you."

"No!" she giggles.

"Come on, I won't do anything fun. Okay? I could use a shower as well. Let's just go, babe!"

"Fine." she sighs "Anyway…" she looks at the punk as she sets the water temperature.

"Yeah?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Were you on the job hunt?"

"Since I didn't have anything else to do without you, yes. And it will be crazy. You were not here, so I made these decisions all alone, and uh, I may have taken too much."

"Meaning?"

"Don't be mad at me." she hugs her from behind.

"What did you do?"

"Well, school's one thing, I really needed a part-time job."

"Yeah?"

"I got that, no problem, I'll be a barista in a small bar."

"Okay, fits you, but?"

"Well, I thought I could take things more seriously, like _seriously_ , I'll also be an apprentice in a graphic design studio/tattoo and piercing shop."

"Do apprentices get paid?"

"Usually not."

"So, when will you spend time with me?" she puzzles.

"Look, it's not a big deal, Terry said I can drop in like once a week, and if anything comes up I can take a job if I want to and I'd get a share. Max… I don't wanna be a loser anymore, okay?"

"But you're not! Chloe, just slow down, you're going to freak yourself out!"

"See? I need you by my side! I make bad decisions!"

"No," she sighs "no, you don't, just try to slow down, okay?" she caresses her face "Just a little bit."

"I'll try." she sighs.

"We're going to be okay." she faces and hugs her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. We should go." she kisses her gently "Rach hates waiting."

"Should I get prepared for the worst?"

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I'm by your side."

"Always."

"Always and forever."

!Author's Note!

Hey Guys!

It really has been a while, huh?

Well, first of all I'm sorry, writing usually doesn't take this much time for me, especially if a chapter is around 5000 words. However, besides writing I also have a thingy called "Life", and if you follow me on tumblr You know I'm a whiney bitch again as stress, deadline, school and unemployment, plus future plans and the risk of losing it all totally freaks me out.

So, when I had some time I revisited some fictions of mine like chapters from _Viva La Hella_ and other one shots, and also, fictions I have never released as I know I may not be able to post weekly or monthly. Back then, when I started writing LiS fiction in 2015 I did it rather for myself. I had the time and I didn't have these much stress factors in my life. And back then I _did_ enjoy writing. It's not that I hate it now, but I really feel unmotivated. Basically other things come first, like getting my diploma at last.

And I am sorry. I truly am. These fictions are part of my world and mean a lot to me, but my world is just being torn apart at the seams. So I'll write whenever I can, but I can't promise anything anymore. You Guys are the most understanding readers and I love You all. You can stalk me here, on tumblr or on .

Thank You Guys, I love You all!

~Rina~


	13. Chapter 12

Max groans as Chloe lies behind her and wraps her arm around her.

"Sorry. I didn't wanna wake you up." she whispers.

"What's the time?"

"It's better if you don't know."

"You're slowly killing yourself. School's just started and you're kinda having two jobs. Chloe, you have to stop."

"I can't." she sighs "Not everybody's on full scholarship."

"So you'd rather kill yourself. Take graphical jobs instead."

"I do, but that's not stable enough. I already hate adulthood."

"Let me…"

"No. I'll be fine. Anyway, the bar will have an open mic night next weekend."

"So you want to go."

"Yeah. And I want you to come. I'll perform a very special song."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." she gently kisses her shoulder "Nobody heard it before."

"Actually, when do you have the time for practicing and song writing?"

"Sometimes. When Terry lets me." she laughs.

"I'm worried for you, Chloe. All this sleep deprivation and hard work, what will happen to you during exam period?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I am!" she pushes herself to her elbow and faces the punk "Chloe, we have to figure out something else."

"This apprenticeship will be good, but the money flowing in is unstable. I need that job in the bar, okay?"

"Chloe…"

"I'll be fine." she caresses her cheek "Seriously. Maybe this open mic will be the kickstarter for my rockstar career." she snickers.

"You're totally exhausted." she kisses her gently.

"I am. Anyway, I'll take you to uni in the morning, okay? When do you start?"

"Considering how late it is, you don't have to."

"When do you start tomorrow?" she rolls her eyes.

"I get it, you love me and you feel remorse you don't really have time for me lately, but…"

"When do you start tomorrow?" she breathes the words out.

"At ten." she gives up.

"I'll take you." she yawns.

"Seriously, you don't have to, Chlo."

"No, I want to. I start at noon, so…"

"Are you working tomorrow as well?"

"No, no."

"Good."

"Stop worrying. Just make sure you can be there next week."

"Sure. I'm free on the weekend."

"And anyway…" she yawns "I love you."

"I love you, too." she kisses her "You're half-asleep."

"Uh, yeah. But I wanna talk to you. I know I don't really have the time and…"

"It's okay. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay." she sighs.

"Do you want to be the little spoon tonight?"

"No." she pulls the brunette to herself.

"You're sweet." she giggles "Let's get some sleep.

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbles.

"Night." she kisses her on the cheek.

"Night, night."

Max smiles to herself. Ever since school started Chloe cannot find the time to be with her, except for the nights. She takes this really seriously, she grew up. Or something like that. The photographer doesn't really mind that they can't spend time together. Actually, she does, but she is more concerned about that whenever she looks at the rebel she seems to be exhausted, and she is. During the past weeks Max offered several times she would help her out, but Chloe refused. She's proud and stubborn.

They don't really meet during the week. Even when the bluenette would have the time she leaves the flat saying that she wants the song to be perfect. She doesn't want to mess it up, plus, it's a very special song. Max can't figure out if it's a cover or an original song and she can hardly wait. She gets enough by Saturday, especially when she wakes up and sees the punk already dressing up.

"So you're leaving?" she yawns.

"I need to practice." she says as she puts on a tank top.

"Chloe, I…" she sighs "I thought that we would cuddle up this morning and all."

"Sorry, I can't. I really need to…"

"Oh, right." she sits up, brushing off her face.

"I want this to be perfect, okay?" she kisses her on the cheek.

"Chloe, please. We barely talked during the week. I miss you."

"I miss you too, hippie."

"Stay." she wraps her arms around her neck.

"I can't. I have to practice."

"Who will you play to?"

"To you, mainly. And for anybody else who'll be there."

"Well, if you'll play mainly to me, I won't care if it's not perfect, Chloe."

"Max…"

"Look at you! You're tired, you could still use some sleep."

"Well, yeah, but I…"

"Please. I need you. Be with me!"

"Max, I…" she sighs "You're right, and I'm sorry. I just... Fuck me." she sniffles.

"Now what?"

"I'm so fucking exhausted."

"We'll figure something out." she lies back and pulls the bluenette with herself.

"I have no idea what to do." she cries quietly.

"Oh, hey, I'm sure we'll figure something out." she kisses her forehead.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I don't know what to do. If I quit the bar, I won't have money. If I quit the parlor, I have to start apprenticeship over again when I finish university. I'm… clueless."

"Don't worry. We'll solve this. There's nothing we couldn't solve, right?"

"I truly hope so."

"Hey guys, are you awake?" Rachel knocks on the door.

"Yeah, sure, we are." the brunette replies.

"What 'cha up to?" she enters with a smile.

"Good question." Max sighs "We haven't decided yet."

"Chloe, are you okay? You look like… hmm…"

"You don't have to describe." she groans as she sits up.

"We have to do something about this." she gestures to Max.

"I know."

"Well, I'm right here!" Chloe stands up but the blond pushes her back.

"Oh, no. Where are you going?"

"Out. I could use a coffee, and if you wanna talk about me, I'm gonna stay out of that!"

"C, listen, we have actually talked about it."

"Right, of course you did…" she rolls her eyes.

"I can ask around, I mean, I'm kinda into modeling and that doesn't pay bad, you know?"

"Yeah, uh, how about no? I'm not into modeling, but thanks anyway."

"Just some sessions, no big deal, and you can quit that shitty job."

"But I love working in the bar!"

"Okay. When was the last time you had the time so we could go out? Or the two of you together? It's fucking killing you! Some photo sessions and you'll be fine. It will be enough, trust me."

"But I… I really love that job."

"No need to lie, asswipe."

"I'll grab you some coffee." the photographer kisses Chloe on the cheek then exits the room.

"I'm not lying!"

"I know you so much better than that!" she yells.

"What the fuck do you know about me?! You never listen, even back in Bay you were miles away when I wanted to talk about things! You were so over yourself you only wanted to chase life, you wanted to keep the party up, that was it, and your big dreams about LA and stuff!"

That is the last sentence the brunette hears from the kitchen, then silence fills the flat. She feels the urge to intervene, but she knows they have to talk it out. Chloe's been aggressive for a while, it must be all the stress and sleep deprivation. The brunette makes some coffee then sits down. She brushes off her face, she's trying to think of a solution but nothing can pop into her mind. Maybe Rachel's idea is not that bad. She doesn't seem to be in financial trouble, she takes a photo session in every two weeks, tops, and she also has time for studying and partying. Right, maybe that's the best solution. Chloe is stubborn though. No wonder, most probably she wouldn't know about the open mic if she didn't work in the bar, but she clearly hates that job. She makes a mug of coffee for the punk as well and sighs before she enters the room.

"I'm sorry, okay?" the punk softly asks Rachel "I'm tired and aggressive."

"Do you really think that I don't listen?"

"Oh, come on, Rach!" she rubs her back "Sometimes… But I know you care. I'm just… well, you know me."

"Yeah, I mean, we're not that close anymore. It would be totally inappropriate now that you have a girlfriend." she winks at Max.

"Oh yeah, although I'm still hoping for that threesome. And by the way, you also have a girlfriend, bitch!" she snickers.

"Nope, I'm single again."

"Bitch…" she mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, well, now that you're single we can convince Max about the threesome."

"You know that this coffee is hot, right?" she laughs then hands the mug over.

"Well, it would be fun."

"It's good to see you worked things out. And I don't care if you get closer, you know. You were there for her when I wasn't." she smiles, ignoring the punk's last sentence.

"That would be awkward." the blond laughs "But well, you know, I'm currently open to the threesome." she winks.

"You two are real assholes, no wonder you found each other!"

"What?" the bluenette stands up "You love these assholes!" she hugs her.

"Most annoying fact is that you're right, punk." she kisses her on the cheek.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone." Rachel walks out "I'll ask around, C."

"Uh, yeah, sure, wanna hang out later? We could do something together. I gotta get there by six, but I'm free before, so…"

"Oh, aren't you implying that I was right about that you don't spend time with us?"

"Maybe." she shrugs.

"Right, I'm free in the afternoon, just call me when you're ready."

"Cool."

"Oh, and Max, please let her sleep a little bit." she smirks then gets back to her own room.

The bluenette shakes her head as she closes the door then looks at the photographer.

"It's a miracle you don't hate me."

"I miss you, you know?"

"How much?" she wears that shit-eating grin as she finishes her coffee.

"Oh, no." she laughs "You need to take a nap."

"Maybe you could relax with me. You do miss me, right?"

"Chloe, you need to. Besides, now that I'm up, I could study as well."

"Nerd." she scoffs "I miss you, too. Come here!"

"Chloe…" she buries her head into the punk's chest.

"You know that I love you. We're gonna solve this."

"Yeah, I love you, too."

"We don't have to get into the dirty. Now that I stayed home and there's a chance I'll fuck up tonight, stay with me. Let's just… I don't know, talk, cuddle, watch a movie, let's have a binge watch, I don't know."

"Oh, that not so subtle guilt-trip…"

"Come on!" she sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the brunette onto her lap "I'm an asshole, but I love you!"

"That's your luck!" she kisses her gently "Not getting into the dirty though?" she grins.

"Um, not necessarily… I mean, we don't have to, but, if you want to I wouldn't mind."

"Idiot." she pushes her on her back "You need to get some rest."

"Well, we can still cuddle up, right? Let's watch something. There's that new series! The one you love, it's new, I haven't watched it yet and the second season's coming. Argh, you know which one!"

"Can you be more specific?"

"The one with the hot blondie! And brunette! And that annoying guy."

"Wow, how specific."

"Oh, you know, it sets in the future and they get back to Earth, it's… _The One Hundred_!"

"It's pronounced _The Hundred_." she giggles "Are you interested?"

"Yeah, that blondie is hella hot!"

"Jerk…" she kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry you're stuck with me."

"I'm not." she kisses her gently.

"You said you're not into the dirty."

"I didn't say that." she nips her earlobe.

"Oh, you didn't?" she grins.

"Actually I didn't, but, you know… You really are tired."

"But I'm always up to…"

"No, not this time. Let's start binge watching and cuddle up."

"Killjoy." she scoffs.

"Try to take a rest." she kisses her on the cheek before she stands up to get the laptop.

"Next to you? Impossible."

"Oh, would I be that annoying?"

"Bitch, please… You're that hot."

"You're so funny."

"I'm not kidding." she caresses her back as she sets up the laptop.

"Aren't you?" she looks at her.

"Why would I be? You're Max Caulfield."

"That's why." she giggles.

"Yes, and that's why I love you!"

"Okay, okay." she starts the series and snuggles to the punk.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I love you. Will you actually watch this or just tell me how much you love me?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"You wanted to watch it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll watch it. I'll try. But you're in my arms."

"Am I bothering you?" she kisses her chin.

"No." she laughs "I love it when you're around. I have a purpose now."

"Well, what's your purpose?"

"To grow up to you."

"You're perfect for me."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. I wouldn't be with you otherwise."

"Oh well, thanks…"

"No, listen. Okay, you're not perfect. But who cares? If you love someone you don't love them despite their flaws but you love them with their flaws, right?"

"Okay, I get it. You love me."

"I love you more than anything."

Chloe kisses her forehead then starts watching the series. She drifts asleep soon, but Max keeps watching the series. She gets bored after four episodes and walks out of the room, careful enough not to wake the punk up. She smiles at Rachel who smokes in the kitchen, playing with her phone. The brunette sits down.

"Want some?" the blonde pats the packet.

"No. I shouldn't… I'm trying really hard, you know?" she places her right hand on the table.

"Oh, come on!"

"You know I was anti-smoking before you two!"

"Yeah, I heard." she grins "We're bad influence on the good girl."

"Ugh, screw you!" she grabs the packet.

"What's wrong with that? C. was like a hundred percent shocked and impressed at the same time! No wonder she totally fell for you!"

"Oh, yeah…" her tone is sarcastic as she lights a cigarette.

"Like, almost right away!"

"Yeah, why haven't you told me before?"

"I envy you. I mean, I'm not good with feelings, and she doesn't have to know." she rolls her eyes.

"You two are emotionally illiterate. Envious, huh?"

"Well, you love her, she loves you, and it's been almost a year, right?"

"Hell, right."

"You know that she's always loved you."

"That's some massive bullshit!" she laughs.

"Oh, really…" she scoffs as she puts the cigarette out "I had to keep listening about your ever so great adventures. She kept talking about you."

"Are we really about to have this conversation?"

"It's fucking time. It's hard when she's around. And she's always around you, so, yeah."

"Yeah, go on. Give me all you have."

"If you hurt her I'll… uh… punch you in the throat."

"You like me after all."

"Well, yeah. I'm tryin' to fake it 'til I make it, okay?" she snickers.

"I get it. But I love her. Did you really not have anything?"

"Oh, come on! All we ever had was what you saw. Nothing less, nothing more." she shrugs "She's a great friend, that's it. We wouldn't fuck that up! Well, booze had its' effects, but come on! You often went along and played with us. When she told me she loved you, well, that wasn't that easy anymore. I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"But you're not a third wheel!"

"Just sometimes."

"You have your own life and we also have our own lives. Before she started working we went out almost all nights. The three of us."

"You're right." she rolls her eyes "I was the third wheel."

"Rachel, we're all friends. When you brought your partners around, we never minded. You know that. So, what's your problem?"

"I'm not really mad at you." she sighs "I envy your relationship. It's so fucking perfect. I mean, I'm happy for you. For both of you. I grew to like you." she shrugs as she smirks.

"Oh, it's not perfect. We had our fights lately."

"Because she's never home?"

"That, and because I'm worried for her. She is exhausted and aggressive. This whole shit takes its toll on me as well."

"She took this whole photo modeling thing kinda well, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, what did you say? You grew to like me?"

"Well… When you came, I was just simply jealous of you. You knew that, didn't you?"

" _You_ were jealous? What can I say? You're her angel."

"But you're the one she had always loved. I thought… hoped that if you see how much she had changed you don't wanna be her friend anymore. Or something like that. The chemistry between you two has always been visible. How the fuck did you get together with Warren Graham?"

"Good question." she brushes off her face "I mean, I must have been out of my mind."

"You never told if you had sex with him."

"Eww, no I didn't! I mean, in a month?"

"Do I have to remind you that when you and Chloe…"

"No, but that's different! I've known Chloe all of my life!"

"Whatever you say." she giggles "It doesn't change the fact that you had…"

"You don't have to say it! Geez!" she blushes.

"What are my beautiful ladies doing?" the bluenette kisses Max's top of the head.

"I'm trying to convince Max about the threesome." Rachel winks.

"No way, Rach, she won't give in." she laughs "She loves only me. She would kill you if you dared to touch me like that."

"Ooh, Maxie's the jealous type! I didn't even know that."

"Assholes…" the brunette scoffs.

"Right," the punk still giggles "guys, I'm starving. Let's go out and eat something. Then we can still do something."

"Right, where you wanna go, rockstar?"

"Don't know yet. Um, Abbey? It's been a while since we've been there."

"Fine for me. Ready in fifteen?" the blond grins.

"Oh, the race is on!" the punk is already on her way back to the bedroom.

"Well," the photographer stands up "either she really is starving, or she's getting competitive again. Neither is good."

"Didn't you hear that she's starving? Pull yourself together, Maxie!" she giggles.

The brunette rolls her eyes and walks back to the room. Chloe has already put on a T-shirt and now she's fighting with her jeans. Max giggles as she kisses her on the cheek. Chloe doesn't say anything but groans. The competition is between her and Rachel after all. The rebel storms out of the room as she gets into her pants. The photographer still gets into her T-shirt when her arms wrap around her. She kisses her neck gently.

"Don't!" she giggles "We have to go."

"But I want you so bad."

"You wanted to go, blame yourself!"

"You'll be mine tonight."

"It's good to see you feel so much better." she kisses her on the cheek than she gets her chucks.

"I'm not kidding."

"Remember when it was so much harder to pull through a week without sex?"

"We never have sex." she rolls her eyes as she sits on the edge of the bed, next to the brunette "And it's not because I don't want you. I'm just exhausted and I'm sorry. We really had our fights during the last few weeks, didn't we?"

"Yeah." she sighs.

"You know that I'm sorry. You also know that I love you."

"Yes, I know, Chloe. That doesn't change the fact you really did hurt me sometimes."

"I know." she sighs as she lays her head on the photographer's shoulder "I really am sorry. You know it's not me. Things will be okay. I'm trying. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll make it up."

"It's okay." she kisses her forehead.

"Just wait 'til you hear the song. You will understand."

"Diabetes couple!" Rachel shouts from outside "Your time is up! Let's get out of here!"

"We're coming!" Max answers and stands up, but the punk's fingers wrap around her wrist.

"I mean it."

"I know. You don't need to worry. I love you, too." she kisses her gently "I think I just grew tired of it. You kept pushing me away."

"I really am sorry." she opens her mouth again, but Max grabs her chin.

"Please don't cry. We're going to work it out. I believe in us. Do you believe in us?"

"Guys!" Rachel calls them again.

"Hold on!" Chloe shouts back. "I do. I believe in us."

"You shouldn't worry then." she kisses her again.

"Let's go before she freaks out." she rolls her eyes "You know her."

They leave the flat and head to Abbey. Rachel often changes looks with Max but more often looks at Chloe worried. The bluenette sighs half-way through supper.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm worried for you." she sighs "We haven't even talked since school started. I mean, we did, every once in a while, but you're always so aggressive. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you, angel! I know these past few weeks were… terrible. For all of us. I was a jerk and I'm sorry. Things will get better. I know I didn't have the time for you. We're all gonna work it out."

"By the way, I asked around, I found some suitable sessions for you. We can discuss it later."

"Thanks, Rach."

"I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you, too. Everything's gonna be fine. For all of us." she looks at her girlfriend "Thank for helping me out. Actually, you could have told me I'm an asshole."

"Well, we tried." Max mumbles "But either you didn't react or you can't remember as you were so exhausted."

"Shit. Guys, I really am sorry!"

"Don't worry about it anymore. We're gonna work it out. We're all friends."

"I'm so happy my favorite people are with me on this journey. Even though it's kinda fucked up right now."

"But we're with you." Max says softly "We'll always be with you."

"I know. That's why you're my favorite peeps!" she smiles "So, since we didn't really have the time to talk about things, first thing first, how's law school, Rach?"

They keep talking about school and course mates during supper and how none of them minds they gave up hostel life. They have so much more fun this way. Sure thing, hostel parties and sorority life is something, but they have already grown so close to each other it's feels natural when they have the time they plan something together. Who would have time if they were in different houses? It's just better this way. As they still have some time before the gig they end up in a park and jam a little together. Chloe grew to like Staind and Seether recently. She knows almost all of the songs and her voice fits this grunge/post-grunge genre. But also, without a band she's mainly into acoustic now. Max is truly impressed by that and she keeps falling in love with the rebel over and over again. When they get to the bar the punk still needs to settle some things so they leave them alone. They order some beers then keep talking about the bluenette.

"You grew apart a little bit." the blond sighs.

"I know."

"It's not your fault."

"It's my fault, too." she shakes her head "She kept pushing me away and I let her. I really did."

"She hurt you. It's not your fault. But this afternoon was great, right?" she smiles softly.

"I keep falling in love with her over and over again. She's amazing. And she's the person I fell in love with again. I really did miss her."

"Me too." she sighs "We can't let this happen again."

"Don't worry, we won't. She needs us and we need her. But I need you as well." she smiles.

"Oh, do you, Maxie?" she grins.

"I wouldn't have been able to make it without you." she sighs "All the pain she put me through was almost unbearable."

"But you love her."

"You love her, too."

"That's why we're still here for her."

Some guys approach them with wide grins. None of them looks familiar to Max, but she's not worried. Her heart is owned by the one and only Chloe Price. Besides, Rachel is here. She can cut anybody down if any of them feel uncomfortable.

"Ladies!" one of the guys says "What 'cha up to tonight?"

"We're just having some fun." Rachel answers casually "A friend performs tonight. First time of her life. We're here to support her."

"Any other fun than that?" he grins.

"Not that kinda girl, dude."

"Well, what about your friend over here?" the other guy asks, leaning to Max.

"Oh, she's definitely taken. And I wouldn't pick on her."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm her overprotective friend and she has an ever-so-jealous girlfriend who would rip your heart out, dude."

"Oh, really?" he chuckles "I'm sorry then. We can still hang around, right?"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugs "You okay with that, Max?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem at all."

"So, I'm Rachel, she's Max. What about you, guys?"

"I'm Greg, and that's my bro Mitch. So, what do you do?"

"Yo, everything's all right?" Chloe's voice comes so sudden and it's so protective as she wraps her arm around the brunette.

"C, chillax, we're just hanging around, okay? Everything's cool, I swear."

"Oh, the ever-so-jealous girlfriend?" Mitch smiles.

"Uh, yeah!" the bluenette frowns.

"We mean no harm." Greg looks at her "We get it, she's with you, no problem, but they seem cool, so we can hang around, right?"

"Sure, whatever. Rachel…"

"I got it, don't worry." she rolls her eyes.

"I can't stay." she looks at Max "But I could use a kiss for luck."

The photographer tilts her head up. The punk cups her face and kisses her softly. This kiss is not like "Back off, she's mine!", it's more like "I'm so sorry and I love you very, very much, and besides, everybody else back off, because we love each other!". Max holds onto her as their lips depart. She finally got her back.

"Babe, I need to go."

"Do your best."

"I will." she kisses the top of her head.

She smiles once more before she leaves. After all this Max can't really concentrate on the ongoing conversation. She can hardly wait for her girlfriend's performance and the so special song dedicated for her. She jumps up when Chloe's announced, leaving everything and everyone behind she finds her way to the first row. The bluenette clears her throat as she takes her places behind the microphone. She's clearly nervous.

"So, hey everyone, I'm Chloe Price and this is my very first public performance. I would like to dedicate this song to the most special person I have ever met. The song's called _Phoenix Tamer._ "

Max smiles softly as the punk starts strumming but her smile disappears as the song goes on and on. The smile is replaced by tears of joy soon enough. She knows that Chloe loves her, of course, but the past few weeks almost proved it otherwise. The brunette didn't think the rebel was this deeply in love with her. In the end the song was a success, and the brunette is waiting for Chloe next to the stage with tearful eyes. The punk scratches her scruff.

"Um, hey." she smiles as she blushes.

"You really do love me." her voice cracks.

"Of course I do, babe!" she hugs her tight.

"Well, the past few weeks almost proved otherwise! I almost broke up with you!"

"Wait, did you really?"

"I'm sorry. You hurt me so much. But you love me, oh, you love me!" she cries.

"I'm sorry too, Max. I don't wanna be a loser anymore, I think I took too much. But yes, I love you. I love you more than anything. That's why I wanted to prove myself, partly. I mean, it's not your fault, not at all, I just want to be good enough for you."

"Oh, fuck that! You're more than good enough for me! Just love me."

"I do. Um, by the way, did you like it?"

"No." she shakes her head as she looks at the bluenette and smiles as she notices her blush "I loved it. And I love you, too."

"We're gonna work everything out, right?"

"Definitely, just like always. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm so happy you were able to hold on up until now."

"Well, we had to support each other, I have to admit. I mean, Rachel and I. Well, now, shall we celebrate or you wanna make me yours?"

"A little bit of both? Can we?"

"Of course we can."

"I love you so much."

She kisses her softly, making her feel like she doesn't care about anything or anybody else but her. She melts in her arms. She truly missed this feeling, she almost forgot what it feels like. The Chloe she loves from the bottom of her heart is back. Although they get back to Rachel and the guys, Max's thoughts keep drifting away. All she cares about is Chloe and nothing else.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Hope You like the new chapter, I think I'm back into the game now! ;-) Anyway, You can find the lyrics on my tumblr page. Judge me, I wrote it more than five years ago, so the quality is crap, but I thought it would be a good idea if I gave my own lyrics to Chloe, just letting you see something, not just guessing what her songs about. Stay awesome, and if You still haven't checked my autobiography,** _ **Let the Wolf Howl**_ **, please do! Love Y'all, Guys! ;-)**


	14. Chapter 13

Max leaves the university building in an elated mood. She skips down on the stairs when she hears a familiar voice behind herself.

"Max! Hey, Max!"

"Oh, hey Jim!" she smiles at the guy.

They have some courses together. He is sweet and they talk a lot in campus and between courses.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am. The week's over and I've finished all the assignments, so… yup, I'm in a good mood."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Chloe's waiting for me." she points towards the parking lot.

"I thought we could talk a little. This week was so much for me."

"I'm so sorry. She takes me out for dinner."

"Is she still trying atoning?"

"Well, she's trying and doing a good job actually. In addition, she's much calmer now. Some contracts here, some contracts there and she still has time for her apprenticeship and me."

"I won't steal you, honey. How about some drinks tomorrow? You can bring her along."

"I'll ask her." she waves at the punk smiling.

"Just some course mates, don't worry."

"I'll try to be there. Loreley, right?"

"Yeah. Text me later."

"Sure, I will." she smiles before they depart.

Chloe straightens herself when she gets near. Her smile seems to be weak and tired, or worried. It's almost the same for her. Max plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, hi!"

"Hi, babe."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Chloe," she rolls her eyes "we've talked about it. Out with it!"

"Um, who was he?"

"You mean Jim? You met before, don't you remember? A course mate and an almost friend. I can't have only you, guys."

"Should I be afraid?" she stares at the ground.

"Of Jim?" she laughs as she hugs the punk "Jim is almost gayer than you."

"I'm so stupid."

"Sometimes. But you know, sometimes you're cute when you get jealous."

"I'm not. I mean, I'm… yeah, I got stupid jealous for a second and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she kisses her "But Jim's just a friend, or something like that."

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just keeping thinking about… Don't worry, we'll talk about it."

"Chloe?" she looks at her, worried.

"Don't worry." she grabs her chin gently "I don't wanna break up with you. I love you and you know it."

"O-kay…"

"Didn't convince you?"

"Well, it's not that, you're just… strange."

"You'll see." she sighs.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, nothing bad."

"I don't know why I believe you."

"Come on, let's go!" she smiles.

"You do love me…"

"I do!" she kisses her forehead.

"You actually have to talk this time."

"Well, I know I'm not good at talking about stuff." she gets in the car.

"You're not good? You're terrible!"

"I know, but we really need to talk about it. I wouldn't do anything you don't approve."

"So… are you planning on cheating on me?"

"Right," she scoffs "hella no."

"Um, do you want to quit college?"

"No." she rolls her eyes "Stop guessing! I'm gonna tell you."

"Well, um, how to tell you… If you want to propose tonight I'm so not ready."

"No, no, don't worry." she laughs "I'm not ready either and I'm still broke a little bit." she starts the engine.

"Are we going nearby?"

"Yeah."

"Good. And anyway, money is not everything."

"I know that. You loved me when I was broke. Well, I don't have much more now, but still."

"Because I love the way you are." she sighs as a wave of realization hits her "Do you want to talk about those few weeks you were a real asshole?"

"Partly."

"Chloe…"

"It's just part of it, okay? I know, we need to talk and I'm working on it. I'm hella late in most cases, but please. I'm ready to talk now."

"I appreciate it." she kisses her on the cheek.

"I know you do. I love you."

"I love you, too." she looks at her and takes her camera.

"Right now?" she glances at her.

"You give me inspiration. Now, concentrate on the streets."

"Max…" she sighs.

"You're so beautiful." she mumbles as she takes the shot.

"Pardon me?" she smiles.

"You're so beautiful!" she says as she takes another shot.

"Right." she giggles.

The brunette doesn't react. She just keeps looking at the punk until they arrive. Chloe looks at her but says nothing just sends her one of the stunning smiles then hops out of the car and opens the door for her. Max frowns but accepts all the gestures. When they get a table they exchange a look and don't say a word for a very long time. As they get to eat the photographer smiles.

"It's nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, basically all the efforts you make, Chloe. But you don't have to. I get that you feel bad for being an asshole, but that's over. Let's just forget it."

"But I'm ready to talk about it."

"I'm listening then.

"You don't really know how it feels to fail at most things, do you? I do. It somewhat hurt seeing you and Rachel getting your lives together. You're on full scholarship, she's great, she takes jobs she loves. So I wanted to prove myself. I tried so hard, but I forgot about the most important thing: you. I didn't have time for you. I neglected you. I just don't wanna be a loser anymore, okay? I wanna be worth it for you." she raises her hand when Max wants to speak. "I know I told you this like thousands of times, but still. I'm sorry I neglected you. I shouldn't have. I don't know what would happen if I found a band. What would that do to me? To us?"

"Chloe." she gently takes her hand "You want that and you're talented. You write such great songs, there's so much in you. You dedicated a song to me. You dedicated songs to Rachel to get over break ups. You want to motivate people. I want you to chase that dream."

"I really shouldn't."

"No, no, you should! We can make it, I know it!"

"But what if I'll just turn out to be an asshole again?"

"Don't worry, I will grab you back to earth. Back then" she sighs "I didn't talk to you either. We were both at fault. But we're stronger, right?"

"Yeah. We're much stronger. I love you."

"I love you so much."

"Right now" she sighs "I wanna talk about two contracts with you."

"Do you like them?"

"I actually love them."

"We don't have to talk about it then. Take it."

"Well, I think we should."

"Why?"

"You know I really want to fight for LGBTQ? Whatever rights."

"Yeah."

"I just haven't found my voice yet. I have a chance now, we can take a themed photo session now and I could work together with Rachel, but…"

"Would you be a couple?"

"Something like that."

"It's just a photo session." she frowns.

"I just don't wanna take it if you don't approve or it hurts you."

"Oh, come on!" she squeezes her hand "It's totally okay. I'd love that!"

"Cool." she sighs "Well, the other one is… maybe it's just weird."

"Tell me about it."

"I could promote some underwear. You know how annoyed I get when I can't find the right one. Comfort is my keyword here."

"Yeah, take it."

"It would be a little bit bigger than just a photo in a magazine." she scratches her scruff.

"Like, how big?"

"Well, like… billboard big?"

"Whoa…"

"I know."

"Take it. It sounds good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I think I'm done with talking for a while."

"No, you're not!" she giggles "No more bottling up, remember?"

"Okay, but you know I'm trying!"

"Yes, and I appreciate it."

"Good." she leans back "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't part of my life."

"Let's not figure it out, okay?"

"Well, I'm on that!" she chuckles.

"By the way, do we have plans for tomorrow?"

"Not any I know about."

"We could check out Jim's party then."

"We?"

"Yeah, you're also invited."

"Actually, how many of your course-mates know that you're mine?"

"I guess almost all of them. It's pretty clear."

"We can go. I would meet your friends."

"I'm not sure if they're friends. I mean, maybe Jim. But the others are, I don't really know. I have to make more friends, I know, but nobody gets me as much as you do."

"Now, you have to marry me sooner or later."

"Yeah, definitely later." she grins "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

"All the weight off of your chest?"

"I guess." she smiles as she waves at the waiter "For now."

"Isn't it much better?"

"Yeah, it's just weird. But I'm definitely getting used to it."

The photographer sends her a soft smile. Chloe knows that she's mistaken and she's still trying to make things up. She's doing really good. When they arrive home they cuddle up on the sofa, and decide to watch TV. They sit in each other's arms peacefully when Rachel barges out of her room, wearing hear bathrobe only.

"Okay guys, seriously, fashion disaster! Casual or elegant, or slutty even?"

"Are you going out?" Chloe frowns.

"Jason takes me to the movies and then we may have a drink or two. So?"

"Jason who?" Max pushes herself up.

"Okay, remember Greg, right? From C's first open mic? So he invited me to a party some weeks ago where I met Jason, and now he asked me out. Can we focus on the crisis here?"

"When were you slutty, Rach? Please refresh my memory."

"Chloe! I really like him, okay?"

"Well, if he wants a slut he's not the right guy."

"But maybe he's The One!"

"Definitely not if he wants a slut. Just remember what happened the last time you…" Max pokes her, making her shut her mouth.

"Well, be yourself." the brunette smiles at her "If he's into you, he will not care what you wear. Seriously. And don't panic."

"Okay, I'm trying."

"Just come show yourself when you're ready."

"Be right back." she sighs and storms back to her room.

"Why?" the bluenette looks softly at the photographer.

"We said we won't tell her about what happened. I mean didn't happen. Chloe, seriously."

"Okay, right, but she should know. I'm just worried for her."

"I know, but she would totally freak out. Do you really want that? She's just living her life, let her be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. She needs some support."

"Should we really support her in hooking up?"

"It'll pass. It's new for all of us."

"Okay, get it." she sighs.

"You can be worried, but you know she'd shut you down."

"Yeah, firsthand experience." she rolls her eyes.

"How come you're never this worried for me?" she grins.

"Who says I'm not? I am. But I usually pick you up if I finish earlier than you. You would never cheat on me. I know who you're with, more or less. She's mingling with strangers."

"Fine."

"You know I'm worried for you as well." she kisses her neck.

"I know, I know, but you never say anything regarding this."

"Like I ever told about this to her. Who knows, maybe I keep talking about this with her."

"Now that you mention it…"

"Trying to play the asshole, Caulfield?" she grins "That's my role and definitely doesn't fit you."

"So, it doesn't? What fits me?"

"The experimenting hipster is a good role for you. You know, this character was a shy, cliché hipster until she met two troublemakers who ruined her life."

"You made my life better, actually."

"Did we really?"

"In a way. It's more exciting, for sure. I can love you, that's also true. And I kinda like Rachel. I was against drinking and smoking, but well… I guess besides that I don't really mind anything of it. You have always been a bad influence on me, but a good one. You make my life much more exciting. It was the same when we were kids."

"So, basically nothing changed, right? We just have one more person and way more trouble."

"I doubt it would be more trouble. And mind you, we have a great person."

"Right." she kisses her gently.

"Okay, guys." they hear Rachel sigh "I guess I'm ready."

She stands before them. She seemingly took the advice: she wears chucks, a pair of ripped jeans and a simple T-shirt, a flannel is around her hips. The brunette smiles as she sits up.

"Right, stunning as always! If he doesn't fall for you, we can talk about the threesome!"

"Oh, you!" the blonde laughs "C?" she looks at the punk.

"You're beautiful."

"Ready to go?"

"Are you asking?"

"I mean, will I be good?"

"You'll be good." the bluenette stands up "Just… be careful."

"You don't need to worry." she kisses her on the cheek "Don't wait for me!"

"Don't be easy!" Chloe shouts after her, laughing.

"I won't be!" she sends them one last smile before she leaves the flat.

"Can you actually take my advice?" Max gently takes her hand.

"About?"

"Worrying."

"I'm trying. I just can't forget the stories you told me. I'm always worried when she's not around us. Prescott took and drugged her, accidently killed her, and that fucktard Jefferson was his "mentor". I'm so sick of…"

"Hey, it's okay. We prevented it."

"Yeah, by "we", you mean you." she sits back.

"You believed me and warned her. It was definitely teamwork."

"At least I did something."

"You did lots, Chlo. Don't worry about this."

"What if I can't protect her here? I mean, we. You don't have your powers anymore and she's busy, I mean, she has school, modeling, life, boys, girls…"

"I don't have my powers because I don't need them anymore. We prevented what we had to prevent. Besides, she can take care of herself."

"Okay."

"It was good, by the way. You're opening up more and more."

"I have to. It's still hard sometimes."

"I really appreciate the effort." she kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks, girlfriend. Hey, is that _Carrie_? Can we watch it? Please, it's the new one and I haven't seen it yet! I didn't even know it's tonight." her face lightens up.

"Sure. Anything you want. But I can't promise I'll stay awake."

"It's okay. Just tell me when you can't hold on."

In the end the brunette drifts asleep halfway through the film, however she wakes up in bed the following morning. She gently caresses the arm around her and the punk kisses her shoulder immediately. She smiles sleepily but turns around to greet her girlfriend. They decide to laze around all day. Chloe seems to be calmer when she finds out Rachel got home not much after 2 am. They get ready for the "party" earlier, so they still can chat with the blond. She's already in the kitchen, smoking, humming.

"Yo, Rach! Good mood? Bad mood?" the bluenette winks at her.

"Meh." she shrugs.

"Bad date?"

"Absolutely."

"He's not The One then?"

"Nah. The movie wasn't 100% terrible. We sat in a bar afterwards, and that wasn't that bad, but…" she sighs.

"Buts are always something." Max sits down and lights a cigarette.

"It wasn't bad, but it got awkward. In the end we just kept looking for something in common. He's a nice guy, but still. He's a jock. He's rather and airhead. He was polite and asked about law school, so I started talking about it. It was clear he didn't understand a single word. And the movie, actually… You know, there's only one genre I, well, don't hate, but don't like either, which is…" she looks at the punk.

"Did he take you for a comedy?" she brushes off her face.

"Oh yeah, he did. I mean, I liked him. Can you imagine how embarrassing it got so suddenly? The only sport I do is jogging. It relaxes me and helps me to stay fit. Well, of course he assumed that I jog because I need my curves because of modeling."

"Jerk." Chloe scoffs "Did it get even worse?"

"Oh, wanna bet, C?" she rolls her eyes "I felt insulted, so I tried to tell him it's not because of that and I'm also a vegetarian. But of course it's also because I can't get fat. It really took some time to get to his brain I wanna be healthier as I'm already destroying myself by smoking and drinking."

"Did he get it in the end?" Max frowns.

"Hardly." the blond sighs "I said goodbye when I started talking about one of my possible future works." she looks at Chloe.

"I told her. Go ahead."

"So, since I'm pan, we can have a threesome sometime if I don't mind, or why not an orgy? I would totally be in!"

"Ouch."

"Well, that was the point when I had enough. He walked me home at least and apologized he's not what I want."

"Guilt-tripping as a last resort?" the rebel chuckles "Did you tell him?"

"Of course I did! Am I… way too picky?"

"Rachel, you're not picky, you just need a very special person." Max smiles at her.

"So I'm picky."

"No, but you're rather multi-layered. It's not about what you eat or whether you go jogging or not, or who you're attracted to. You're smart and beautiful and you also have your own views. It's fine. A person as special as you needs a special person as well."

"That's right, Mad Max, boost my ego, please!" she giggles.

"Join us tonight."

"I'd love that, but better not. Maybe next time."

"Open mic next weekend, baby!" the bluenette winks at her.

"Maybe I should just take a rest. We've been here for like what, five months? I can't even count how many people I hooked up with. I really am a slut."

"I don't wanna remind you of all the cheesy shit you gave us on New Year's, Rach. It's hard, okay, you're not a slut."

"But if you feel like you need a rest, go ahead." Max adds "True love waits."

"Guess not everybody's as lucky as you."

"Now what?" the brunette grins "You had the chance with her! She was totally crushing on you!"

"Crushing, yeah, that's it. I had to keep listening…"

"Okay, cut it out!" the rebel blushes "Take a break, Rachel. In the meantime, we're here for you."

"I know." she sighs "I hate venting about this, but sometimes I have to."

"If course. You nothing more than human. We neither, don't forget that. And we're friends."

"Thanks. Now, get outta here and have some fun!" she chuckles "I wanna be alone anyway." she pushes the bluenette when she wants to speak "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I need to think a little bit, that's all. No drugs, I promise, just some music and movies, maybe some vine. Bye-bye, have fun you guys!" she pushes them out of the flat.

They exchange a look but decide not to talk about it. They walk slowly to the bar, hand-in-hand. Chloe asks some things about the people who are supposed to be there, but Max doesn't know much more than her. Jim and his boyfriend will be there for sure. By the time they get there, the others are seemingly having fun. He gestures to them wildly. After the introductions they take their places and order some beer. Chloe tries not to get lost in the conversations about contemporary art. The photographer really appreciates she keeps her interest up. She feels uneasy for some reason. She looks around. Well, that's it. It was it all night. A girl keeps looking at her girlfriend! All night long! Does she know? The brunette looks at Chloe who listens to one of the girls, Alyson. She keeps talking about the Harry Potter universe. That's not a bad thing, the punk loves that. She catches her stare.

"What's up, hippie?" she smiles.

"What?" she blushes "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're not bored."

"Hey, that's mean, I'm talking!" Alyson whines.

"Don't worry, I'm not bored at all!" Chloe chuckles "Max can be concerned about my social anxiety. Actually, she can be concerned about lots of things."

"What?" the brunette frowns "Now you're talking?"

"I'm fine." she smiles.

"You guys are the cutest couple I've ever met, no kidding!" Jim says.

"Except for us, of course, honey." his boyfriend, Jared looks at him.

"Oh yeah, of course!" he giggles "You know what's funny, Max? You never told how you two got together."

"That's… come on, nobody wants to know about that story!" she blushes.

"Who wouldn't wanna know that story? Girl, you're so into each other!"

"No wonder. We grew up together." Chloe shrugs.

"Oooh, story time!" Jared exclaims as he orders one more round of beer.

"Chloe, don't you dare!" the brunette looks at her.

"Why not? Because you're cool here?" she chuckles.

"Yeah, that, and… you know, the thing…"

"I'm not an idiot, babe. Come on, they wanna know!"

"Fine." she sighs as she looks at the others "Briefly, we grew up together, back in Arcadia Bay. We were inseparable. Then when I was 13 we moved to Seattle. Five years later I returned to the Bay and we got together, end of story!"

"Don't be like that, babe!" the punk giggles "So, yeah, we grew up together. I mean, there wasn't really a single thing we did on our own those days. Then she left, not much after my dad died."

"Oh, heartbreak!" Jim frowns "How mad were you?"

"Like, hella mad. I mean, my dad died, my best friend left me there all alone… Someone else came along to rescue me."

"Drama!"

"No, no drama." she chuckles "I guess as time was passing by we just really didn't know what to say. I tried to fit into high school, she also did, she had friends, I had a friend. It would be hella weird. Then, not much before she decided she's gonna apply to Blackwell she called me. She wanted me to know. Isn't that sweet?"

"Chloe!" she gently punches into her shoulder.

"What? We raised you cool, hippie!" she snickers.

"So, Mad Max wasn't always cool?" another guy asks.

"Oh, no." she shakes her head "Didn't you tell them?"

"No, I didn't."

"Here's your chance."

"You're embarrassing me!"

"That's my job." she wraps her arm around her.

"Well," she sighs "I used to be the cool girl's sidekick."

"That's not…" Chloe tries to interrupt but the photographer goes on.

"Up until I left her. And it didn't matter in Seattle. I didn't feel the urge of teen angst and all the stuff without her. With her, it has always been adventures and trouble. But it was exciting, every single time. When I returned to Arcadia Bay I wasn't more than a chliché hipster. So they decided to fill me in, a slight makeover and all."

"They? Who are "they"?"

"Well, this punkin and our best friend, Rachel. She's the girl who took care of her when I was in Seattle. I think I'm getting okay with myself. Maybe it's even a "like like" now."

"But how did you get together?"

"Well, that wasn't that easy." the punk sighs "We always had something, I had my coming out really shortly after her return, and I wanted to tell her then guess what, she started dating a guy!"

"Ouch."

"I told you I don't know up until this day what's gotten into me. I broke up with him after a month!"

"Well yeah, because you also knew there has always been something between us!"

"Or something like that." she rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I told Rachel and keeping it from Max wasn't easy anymore. Rachel kept pushing me."

"Well, yeah, but actually it was sweet how you asked for kisses before." she kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh, I see how it goes!" she chuckles "I destroy your cool image and you destroy mine, fine! So, one day after school Max was just like "What's between us?" and I told the truth. I loved her. I mean, we're risking everything we have, but I know we'll be okay. She's definitely worth it."

"You really are the cutest couple, ever!" Jim sighs "Our story is nowhere to this!" he pouts.

"Well, tell us!"

"No way, maybe another time." he looks at his watch "They're about to close."

"But we can still go over to The Woods, they're still open." Jared looks at him.

"Nah, I could use some sleep." she yawns "Besides, it's a different story for another day."

"Well, you're not alone, Jim." Chloe stands up "Don't forget about the open mic next week!" she winks.

"Sure thing, girl! See you soon!"

Chloe gently takes the photographer's hand. They're about to leave the building when a girl steps in front of them. It's the same girl who has been staring at the punk all night long. Max feels uneasy, she squeezes the punk's hand. She looks at her first, sending her a calming smile then looks back at the girl.

"What do you want? You kept starting at me all night long." of course she noticed.

"Are you… Chloe Price."

"The one and original." she shrugs.

"It might be my lucky day…"

"Listen, I'm tired, it's almost midnight, so…"

"Okay, so, call me crazy, I've been following you since your first open mic."

"Crazy." she sighs tiredly.

"It's not that hard if you post the dates, you know. I don't really want to hold you up, so, there are some guys I jam with, so, um… if you want to join… I mean, that would be awesome, so…"

"What's your name?"

"Cassie."

"Let's exchange numbers. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, really." she takes the girl's phone "And don't forget about the open mic next week. What's your genre?"

"Almost anything. Something raw. Like, a little bit of metal, a little bit of punk and grunge, post-grunge, something like that, I guess."

"Great. What do you play?"

"Bass."

"Cool. I'll give you a ring soon. We'll settle something, okay?"

"Sure, and thanks, wow!"

"Don't be so thrilled, girl, you're killing your chill." she chuckles "See you soon!"

As they leave the brunette looks at her. So she knew all along she was staring at her all night long and she did nothing? Why? Maybe she didn't think she can be dangerous. She feels stupid now. She didn't mean harm, she's just kind of a fan of Chloe.

"Where are you, hipster?" she rubs her palm with her thumb.

"I just feel a little stupid, that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, you know she'd been watching you all night long. I also knew, but I got so tense. You handled it so cool."

"So… you got jealous."

"A little bit." she shrugs.

"Listen," she stops and looks at the photographer "I don't care about others. But I may get into a band now, and, you know, that means fans, that means girls, and they will look at me. We can't avoid that. You have to trust me."

"I do! I don't trust anyone else."

"Cute." she kisses her gently. "You don't need to worry. You're the only one I see. You know it, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I know, I just don't want others to look at you. You're mine!"

"What's gotten into you?" she giggles "We were fine up until know."

"Yeah, but LA's nothing like the Bay, Chlo. There are millions of girls you can choose from."

"Even if there're billions, I don't care. I would always choose you." she kisses her forehead "Hey, pull yourself together! Trust me. I don't care about other girls. But I'll give up on music if you…"

"Don't!" she sighs "We'll make it. We will. It was just the first time I witnessed how others can look at you. You're stunning, but I take it for granted now, because we've been together forever."

"Max, what are you talking about? I see the way you look at me. You love me and that's different. Others are attracted to me. But you love me. You know me and you still love me."

"I'm an idiot."

"Maybe. Seemingly we're both idiots. I've never seen you jealous before."

"I don't know what's gotten into me. Every once in a while I got the pictures, you know. That you'd leave me."

"You must be high then. I'm never leaving you."

"I know." she sighs.

"Come on, let's go home. Let me show you how much I love you!"

"Make it count!" she giggles as kisses the bluenette.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I'm trying to update as frequently as I can, but the state exam is coming. Thanks for being ever so patient! Also, if you still haven't, please check out my autbio,** _ **Let the Wolf Howl,**_ **which is uploaded exclusively on Wattpad, it would mean a lot to me! 3**


	15. Chapter 14

Max yawns tiredly as she checks the time on her phone. It's almost midnight. She's finally finished with the assignment. Chloe's late. She takes this whole band thing serious, maybe even way too serious sometimes. She met Cassie and the rest of the band as she promised and ever since then they work hard on the songs. Max drops in every once in a while, they have rehearsals at least twice a week. She sighs as she walks out of the room. She's surprised when she sees Rachel on the couch. She sits next to her.

"What are you doing home?" the blond asks.

"I could ask the same."

"I asked first."

"I had a big assignment I wanted to finish."

"On Friday night? I thought you're out with Chloe."

"Rehearsal."

"Not that interested anymore?"

"I am. I really wanted to finish that assignment. And I don't have to be there all the time. She gets on well with the guys."

"Jealous?"

"Nah." she shrugs.

"Well, talking about that, is Cassie…" she grins.

"She is, if you really need to know." she rolls her eyes.

"What? It's been a while."

"Sure it's been."

"Almost two months without a relationship. Not without hookups, but well…"

"Rachel…"

"Oh, come on!" she pushes her "You know she's hot."

"Right, she is." she yawns.

"Call her."

"Who?"

"That idiot punk. You can't sleep if you don't know she's fine."

"I'm fine and I could sleep if I wanted to…"

"You're such a terrible liar." she rolls her eyes as she takes her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Who's your guess, you stubborn hipster?"

"You don't have to call her."

"Hey, hi C, what's up?"

"Ugh, seriously?" she walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

She misses Chloe, but she can't just drag her home every time. She doesn't listen to Rachel, she sighs, rubs her eyes then walks back to the living room, but still hears the blonde's last sentences.

"Yeah, will be ready for you, rockstar." she giggles "And ask Cassie out for me. Love you, bye."

"What the fuck was that?"

"She's coming home. And I promised her a threesome. What?" she grins as the brunette rolls her eyes "I had to drag her home somehow."

"It wasn't necessary."

"You know it's actually nowhere to the times when she worked in the bar."

"Yes, I know." she sighs "It doesn't mean I don't miss her when she's not around."

"What if this band thing will really lead her somewhere?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. She wants to finish college, that's for sure. So we still have time."

"Are you really sure? You know how things go when she's determined. And as I can see, she takes this band thing seriously. Way too seriously if you ask me."

"So you also noticed. I don't think we should worry. She made it clear she will graduate. Only after that she would take a world tour."

"You don't really like the idea."

"I'm just… I don't think I'm ready watching her go and come, you know?"

"Join her. You wanted to travel."

"Whatever happens… somebody will be left alone. I don't want that."

"Hey," she wraps an arm around her shoulder "we should support her. I mean, she supports us. She took the whole law school thing much better than I've ever imagined. You changed her. She calmed down. It's a good sign."

"I guess so. But somebody will be left alone. You or her. Or me. Anything can happen."

"I grew to like you." she shrugs "If you stay, I stay with you. If you go, both of you, it's also okay. I will make friends."

"We both say this, but… have we made any friends yet? It's almost December."

"Yeah, I know. What happened to me? I used to mingle with everyone. Wait, I still do."

"Because it's not the same. Being friends with someone is different."

"I took her for granted. And you… I'm just getting to understand this whole friendship thing. Fuck, I don't know. She's so different. And so are you. Everybody else is just dull compared to you."

"We will find others."

"But we will always be here for each other. Can you hear me? Whatever happens. We will be here for each other."

"I promise." she nods.

The bluenette enters the flat. Seconds later a hand lands on Rachel's head and a kiss on the photographer's.

"What are my beautiful ladies doing at this hour?"

"We were worried." the blond says.

"You know where I've been." she groans as she sits next to Max.

"Still, it's really late, C. If a rehearsal goes late you text at least."

"Were you worried?" she looks at Max who shrugs "Did you finish the assignment at last?"

"Yeah, I'm done with that." she yawns "It was almost midnight by the time we finished."

"I know I was hella late, but…"

"But?" Rachel looks at her.

"Well, I've got news. We'll have our first gig in three weeks."

"Three weeks? You don't even have a demo yet!"

"Yeah, but you know, we can record the stuff at Jamie's. We're done, and Cassie sent some songs to some places. We will work on the demo on the weekends."

"Shit." the blond sighs.

"Now what?"

"Don't you think it's happening so fast? I mean, it's great, really, but you're rarely home."

"That's so not true!"

"Rachel, you know she tries to schedule the rehearsals as she can, usually on days she doesn't have many courses." Max sends her a warm smile "Do you feel left out?"

"No, no, I don't feel left out, it's just going fast, the band hasn't even formed a month ago. It's… Either you're all musical geniuses or… I don't know."

"Don't feel uneasy, Rach." the punk ruffles her hair "If you wanna spend time with me or us, just say it."

"That part of it is okay, I'm worried this whole rockstar thing will suck you in, you know?"

"I will finish college. I want to. I have to. Graphics is my plan B."

"Okay, okay." she sighs "Anyway, about Cassie…"

"Are you free on Sunday?" she giggles "Brunch at Abbey?"

"I'm in."

"Double date. At least it won't be absolutely awkward."

"Awkward? Wait, are you saying she doesn't like me?"

"No, dude. Have you seen yourself around her? You're not cool."

"Well, let's summarize her then. She's hot, smart and knows things about music and art. Don't tell me she's not the dream person!"

"Well, not for me. I've already found my dream woman." she kisses Max on the cheek.

"Yeah, right." she chuckles "See you then." she stands up.

"Hey, what about the promised threesome?" the rebel grins.

"Well," she leans to her "it wouldn't work out. Max is already half-asleep." she kisses her on the cheek then walks to her room.

"Are you really, babe?"

"I'm fine." she shrugs as she restraints herself from yawning.

"Aw, why didn't you go to sleep?"

"I told you, I finished the assignment around midnight, then I came out and saw Rachel's still here."

"Come on." she takes her hand as she stands up "You need a good sleep. You deserve it."

"How about you?"

"Been worse, been better." she clears her throat.

"You're tired, too."

"Yeah, but we finished the songs today. Some more rehearsals and we'll start real recording next week."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she looks at her as they reach the room.

"Listen, I'm happy, really, I'm just really tired."

"Max, you're not happy."

"Of course I'm happy for you." she kisses her as she cups her face.

"You're so short." she chuckles as the photographer tiptoes.

"Right…" she scoffs then grabs a short and T-shirt.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" she gently takes her by the wrist "You tried to be nice although you're hardly awake. I have to work a lot on myself, but that's why you're here."

"No, Chloe, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I love you. Idiot."

"I'm sorry." she gently kisses her neck.

"Stop." she sighs.

"Why?" she places her hands on her waist and abdomen.

"I really am tired. If I fall asleep it will be embarrassing for both of us."

"Right." she sighs.

"Chloe, I want you." she turns around to face her "I just…"

"You're thinking again. I can't believe you think I'd leave you!" she scoffs and takes off her chucks.

"I don't think you'd leave me! Why would I think that? Chloe, I trust you!"

"You were awake, you could just go to sleep when you finished your assignment, but no, you had to wait for me!" she faces the wall, gently punching it with both fists.

"Do you really think everything's about you?" she walks behind her.

"No." she mumbles.

"Do you really think you're in charge here? That even our worlds are revolved around you? I will show you who's in charge right now." she pushes the punk against the wall, reaching under her T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asks surprised.

"I'm about to teach you a lesson."

"Well, yes. I've been a bad, bad girl. You have to punish me." she whispers on a husky voice.

"Did I say you can talk?"

"Jeez." she whispers "This totally turns me on!"

"Did I say you can talk?" she asks again as she turns the rebel around, who shakes her head smiling "Why are you smiling? Answer me."

"I don't know." she shrugs.

"You don't know? What's this attitude?" she takes her T-shirt off and the punk grabs hers, but Max holds her arms down "What do you want?" she chuckles.

"Well, I just…"

"No, you don't "just", I will. Understood?"

"Wow, I mean, yes." she looks at her captivated.

"Good." she kneels and starts kissing the punk's stomach, making her shiver.

She plays a little bit. She doesn't want to punish the bluenette much, she just has to know she's not always in charge and the world is not revolved around her, but still, Max doesn't want to tell her she was actually waiting for her. It would just boost her ego, she doesn't need that yet. As the punk moans and twitches, the photographer grins and leans to her ear.

"I still have to punish you, you know." she licks into her ear.

"Yeah," she moans "I know, okay."

"Good." she unclasps her bra as she kisses her neck, making her moan once again.

She spends her time on the punk's perky breasts. She expects her begging, but seemingly she accepted the passive role this time. She moves up to her collarbone just to tease her even more. A quiet "Fuck" leaves the rebel's lips, but she's still holding on, although she gently places her left hand on the brunette's waist. Max smiles as she leans back to her ear.

"Enjoying your punishment?" she nods "You can talk."

"I am. I'm totally worked up."

"Are you?" she grabs her wrist and pulls her to herself.

"I am." she gulps as the photographer leans to her and stops millimeters from her lips.

"Good." she pushes her on the bed.

"I'm gonna die tonight." she mumbles.

"Maybe." she gets ontop of her.

"Max…"

"Hmm?" she leans down.

"You know that I…"

"Not now." she kisses her neck.

"So…" she wraps her arms around her neck "I can't even play tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe you can, if I say so."

"Fine." she sighs "I deserve it. Could you um…" she blushes.

"What do you want?"

"Tease me a little bit more."

"Oh, sure. The first time you clearly enjoy teasing." she unzips her jeans.

"Well, yeah, I guess. It's rare you get this dominant."

"Only when you make me mad."

"Maybe I should do it more." she chuckles.

"You never told me you love it this much." she looks at her as she drops the jeans on the floor.

"I thought it was obvious." she holds out her arms.

"Not really." she kisses her gently "You're sweet."

"But if I'm this sweet you're gonna forget about the punishment." she smiles.

"Don't worry. You're going to get it." she kisses her collarbone as she leads her right hand between her legs.

"Shit." she moans then chuckles as she twitches "Maybe I'm getting enough of teasing."

"I don't care if you cum ten times tonight. I'm going to have my fun."

"Fuck me." her eyes widen "What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Why, do you want her back?"

"Well, yeah, I mean… wow, I didn't expect this."

"You should be enjoying this, too."

"I am! I'm just surprised."

"Are you?" she looks at her as she helps her out of her underwear.

"Now I'm shocked." she gently grabs her wrist "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she kisses her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." she bites her.

"Wow. I'm… amazed. I'm… What did I do? I have to know so…"

"Okay, less talky, more sexy." she caresses her womanhood.

"Okay, got it, I'll shut up." she moans.

The brunette lick in her ear as she goes on with the teasing. She goes on to her neck, slowly down, spending some time on her neck again, on her abdomen, on her thighs then she looks at her. She's twitching and trying to hold herself back. She knows it's just some teasing after all. She breathes hard as she looks at the brunette but doesn't ask anything. Max grins.

"Look up. No, not at the ceiling." she chuckles "Right there. We still didn't use those."

"Wait, are you serious?" she sits up.

"Why not? You bought them a while ago."

"Y-yeah, right. It's supposed to be a punishment but I just feel indulged."

"Any problems with that?" she faces her.

"Not really." she smiles and closes her eyes.

"Could you get used to this?" she asks after a sloppy kiss.

"Never." she chuckles "I mean, it's great, I love it, but you know me."

"Yeah."

"Can't I play a little bit right before you end me?"

"Leave those puppy eyes, Price." she smiles "What do you want?"

"Just a little bit, really. I want to feel your skin."

"Right, come on." she gets off of her and sits next to her.

The bluenette looks at her shyly. She grabs her T-shirt slowly. The brunette looks at her.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I-I'm right here! I got into my role, sorry." she blushes.

"Cute." she kisses her on the cheek "Shall I help you out?"

"No, I'm just… oh, fuck this!" she gets rid of the brunette's T-shirt.

"Oh, nice!" she giggles.

"Actually, how much can I play?"

"Well, as you said: a little bit."

"And what can I do?" she rolls her eyes.

"We'll see."

"Then…" she thinks as her eyes wanders all around her body "can I kiss your neck?"

"Yeah."

"The punk kisses her neck slowly, scattering little pecks everywhere, she heads downwards hesitantly then she kisses between her breast and the brunette's hand drifts on the back of her neck. She takes her bra off herself. As Chloe looks at her she nods smiling and she is already sucking on her breast, making her moan. She runs her fingers in the blue strands. The rebel heads down slowly, taking her time on her stomach. She lies down, giving the punk the opportunity to get rid of her pants. She chuckles and Chloe looks at her.

"It's fine." she whispers "You really got into this role."

"Shall I stop and fuck you hard?" she grins.

"No, it's fine, and you won't fuck me right now."

"It's slightly unfair." she lays her head on her thigh.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how worked up I am."

"Fine." she rolls her eyes smiling "Check out what you've done. But right after that you're mine."

Chloe nods without a word then puts her panties off. In the next moment she's between her legs, deeply kissing into her soaked pussy. She grabs a handful of hair as she moans and the rebel looks at her. She wants it, but she's still not in charge. Max wants it, too, but not right now. She's still in charge. She cups the bluenette's face, pulling herself up and kisses her sloppily, full of desire.

"I'm still in charge!" she says, nearly out of breath.

"I know, sorry." she smiles "I'm ready for those." she lies down.

"You have the keys, right?"

"Top drawer, don't worry."

"Yeah, found them." the brunette checks, just to make sure, seconds later the handcuffs click around the punks wrists "If it will be too much for you."

"Stay in your role." she smiles.

"Yeah, sure, I will." she says as her eyes scans her body wildly.

"But before that you have to know I would really need a release. Like, right now, babe."

"Right now?" she raises her eyebrow "Chloe, honey," she gets on top of her "I'm in charge here. I do whatever I want." she grins.

"Max, no." she looks at her.

"I said, I'm in charge."

"Right," she gulps "you know, anything but ass play."

"I will decide about that." she leans above her.

"Max…"

"It's time to shut the fuck up." she bites her neck.

The bluenette moans and her hands try to break free, but it's not that easy this time. Max doesn't want to tease her much more, but she just loves being in charge. She makes her way down slowly enough. She's already kissing her thighs when the punk speaks again between moans, trying to catch her breath.

"Max, wait. I think I've just cummed a little."

"I haven't even touched you yet."

"Can't I really ask anything?" here she comes with the puppy eyes again, spicing it up with pouting.

"What do you want?" she rolls her eyes smiling.

"A kiss." she blushes.

"Oh, you…" she kisses her long and softly "Did you really cum?"

"A little bit." she blushes again.

"Chloe, what's with you?" she chuckles.

"You turned me on, I told you."

"Maybe you love being submissive."

"Maybe. And you turn my kink on as well." she bites her lower lip.

"Oh, really?"

"I'll have one more request when it's my turn."

"We'll see. Are you ready? Any other request?"

"I want you to kiss me and finger me."

"You love that." she kisses her.

"Right now, please?"

"Fine." she chuckles as she slowly penetrates.

"Okay, you have about a minute." she moans.

Max kisses her again as she fastens her movement. She gets to keep kissing her neck and right behind her ear when Chloe can't restraints herself from moaning. Her voice is almost gone now, her hands are trying to break free desperately. She is pounding wild, her body's movements are slowing, the moaning has stopped, she's shaking. It pushes the panic button in the photographer's mind: it's a crying orgasm. When the punk sniffles she opens the top drawer as fast as she can and unlocks the handcuffs then hugs her tight.

"Are you okay? Chloe, please say something! Did I hurt you?"

"No." she sniffles "I just… I just can't believe how ungrateful I can be sometimes. Even after more than a year."

"What?"

"You give me so much." she snuggles "And I'm still an ungrateful bitch."

"That's not true." she kisses her head.

"Don't get me wrong, babe." she looks at her "I loved it. I really did. God, I loved it very much."

"I don't get you know."

"I know." she chuckles "I don't get it either."

"Try to calm down." she brushes off the tears gently.

"But I still have to…"

"Oh, no. You know, when you end up crying it's over. We'll get back to it in the morning, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." she sighs "So, will you hold me tonight?"

"Anytime you want, honey."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Will we laze around tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good night." she kisses her on the cheek.

They drift asleep fast. They laze the day away, the three of them watch films all day long and they have some fun talking. Rachel's nervousness is visibly growing as Sunday creeps closer. They don't joke about that, the blond really is fond of Cassie, seemingly. They hung out before, but only when everybody else was around. It will be different. They get to bed late, and when the couple walks out Rachel's already in the kitchen.

"Will we get there by eleven?" she groans.

"Sure." the bluenette rolls her eyes as she grabs two mugs "Want some coffee?"

"I'm over that, thanks." she breathes out.

"Chillax."

"You look good." Max smiles at her as she sits down.

"Really? Do I?" she blushes.

"It reminds me the first night we met." the punk places a mug in front of the photographer "You were so raw and rough. No wonder I crushed on you."

"Shut up!" she chuckles.

"We're going in ten, is that okay for you?"

"I guess." she shrugs.

"Okay, just calm down, play it cool, as you usually do. She's just a girl, jeez."

"You're easy to talk! You have a girlfriend you've known since forever. And she's not just a girl."

"Fine, but also, she's a friend and a colleague of mine, so please, please don't mess it up for any of us." she finishes her coffee.

"Fine!" she scoffs.

"Chloe, she's nervous enough already, leave her alone!" Max stands up.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to tease her a little bit." she smiles as she wraps an arm around the brunette's waist who kisses her on the cheek "Let's go."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she stands up but doesn't say a word. She takes one last breath to calm herself because they leave and on the way she's seemingly trying to talk about anything but Cassie. When they arrive the girl is already there, talking on her phone excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be waiting for you! I gotta go now, but you know where to find me. Love you, bye."

"What's the excitement about, Warburton?" the blunette grins.

"Long story, maybe later. Let's go, I'm about to die of starvation."

"Nobody wants that." Rachel mumbles.

"Oh, hey, I didn't even see you walking behind them!"

"Hey."

"You're coming on our first gig, right? You gotta be there, blondie!"

"Uh, yeah, I wouldn't miss it!"

"You okay? You seem so weird."

"I'm fine, I'm just, you know…"

"Sober?"

"There were times when I was sober when we hung out." she sends her a weak smile.

"Oh, yeah." she chuckles "Too much work to do?"

"Something like that. My mind keeps me busy, you know."

"I know that feeling, girl. Price, why did you drag her along if she's not well?"

"Oh, she's fine." she scoffs as she sits down "She needs some air. I can't imagine how hard law school can be."

"Law school?" she looks at Rachel.

"Haven't we talked about it yet?"

"We talked about modeling, but not this. You got me excited! So you have the body but also the brain?"

"Or something like that." the blond shrugs.

Right after they order Max kicks Rachel under the table.

"I'll be right back." she looks at Chloe.

"Okay." she squeezes her hand softly.

"Me too." the blond stands up.

She's definitely not well. She brushes off her face in the bathroom and takes a deep breath.

"Calm down, Rachel." the photographer says softly.

"It's already over. She has a girlfriend. Long distance, but she's coming here, God, what the fuck am I doing here?"

"How do you know it was her girlfriend? If she had a girlfriend Chloe would know about it and we wouldn't be here. Calm down already, pull yourself together! I want to see your attitude, show her who's the boss!"

"Max, I'm not… Look at her, she's so cool, and I'm just… pathetic when she's around."

"It's definitely not the Rachel I know. I want her back, come on! Get into game."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can, now, come on and reconstruct yourself before I kick your ass!"

" _You_ wanna kick _my_ ass? Girl, you'd better think twice." she smirks at her.

"Yes, that's it! You're ready, right? Let's go!"

After a high five they get back to their table, trying to join the conversation.

"I can't believe she's coming home!" Cassie says, excited "I haven't seen her in forever, there's so much to do!"

"Who's coming home?" the blond asks.

"My sister. She moved to Europe to study some years ago. I can't believe I can finally see her!"

"Oh, what does she study?"

"She actually graduated. She was a Fine Arts major."

"Wow." the blond nods approvingly.

Max and Chloe exchange a telling look and their fingers intertwine under the table. The brunette leans to the punk smiling.

"Whoa, what's there?" Cassie asks "You're sixteen again, guys?"

"Maybe just happy. Are you jealous, Warburton?" she grins.

"In your dreams, Price!" she chuckles.

"Oh, don't say that." the blond shakes her head "Noone will ever have a relationship as them."

"What if I find a great girl?" she smiles at her.

"Well, then…" she bites her bottom lip "Then you're lucky, but really, their relationship is goal, because there's no couple who would love each other as much as these two do."

"Wanna challenge me, Rachel?"

"Cassie, don't!" the rebel brushes off her face "You have no idea how compe-…"

"Oh, right," the blond's arm is already in mid-air "challenge, huh? I'm in."

"There you go…" the bluenette sighs.

"So, what would the winner get?"

"The relationship, of course." the blonde raises an eyebrow.

"Right, it would be a sufficient reward, huh? Okay, challenge on!"

"You guys…" Chloe shakes her head "I know you should've never met! You two are stubborn, competitive and killing me!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, Chloe's jealous I found a better friend than her." the blond smirks.

"Okay, first of all, noone's better than me! Secondly, don't boost her ego, it's already in the skies!"

"Price, we all know I'm better than you."

"At what?" she chuckles.

"Where shall I start?" she grins.

They talk a little and they're all having fun. Right after brunch, when Cassie and Rachel are deep in a conversation about some band the brunette takes Chloe's hand, signing it's time to go. The punk nods, smiles gently and kisses her.

"It's time to go. I still have things to study."

"Really?" the blond asks.

"What? You might stay, we're not conjoined. I am though, with this one." she point at Max.

"Yeah, right." Cassie scoffs "The dream couple is retreating! I'm gonna shame you, Price! You'll see I can get a girl as cool as yours!"

"You can't find a girl any cooler then her." she stands up "And you're competing Rachel, not me."

"Oh, yeah, I am." she frowns.

As they leave they wave their goodbyes. Chloe and Max straight home, Rachel and Cassie picked the park. The bluenette takes her girlfriend's hand gently.

"What did you tell her?"

"When?"

"In the bathroom. You must've boosted her ego."

"Yeah, that and I provoked her a little."

"You always know what to do." she giggles.

"Not always. I often don't know what to do when you're not around."

"So I'm a great cure of boredom." she grins.

"And lack and heartache."

"Aw, does your heart ache?"

"Always when you're not with me."

"And I'm sentimental?"

"Okay, I exaggerated, but I love you. And I'm not really okay without you."

"Me neither. But we're doing fine. Let's hope those idiots will be okay as well. They're competing each other…"

"I think Rachel knows what she's doing. She's going to get her."

"You think so? Cassie can be… I don't even know what's the right word. You know me. She like me, but about three times worse."

"I think they'll be okay." she smiles.

"We'll see. What you wanna do when we get home?"

"I don't know. I just want to be with you. To cuddle, maybe. I just want to spend some time with you."

"I guess that could work."

"Really?" she rolls her eyes "Do you have anywhere to go."

"Yeah, well, maybe straight into your pants." she wraps her arm around her shoulder.

"You idiot!" she laughs.

"You love this idiot."

"Yes. Yes, I love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you…"


	16. Chapter 15

The brunette kisses the punk softly.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." she whispers.

"I hope so."

"You've done this before, right?"

"Not really." she glances at Jamie setting up the drumkit "Open mic is different. I've never played live with the guys. And not for this many people."

"Well, people are coming soon so pull yourself together. You wanted this, honey."

"I know, I'm just…" she takes a deep breath "I don't know."

"I'll be right here all night long. And everywhere. You will need the photos, right?"

"Well, right, licensed photographer." she giggles.

"Go, get ready, I will check the best places to take photos."

"But be here soon, people start flowing in ten."

"I know, don't worry." she kisses her on the cheek.

She steps out, gets her camera and takes a look at the stage from the left side. Everyone's packing their stuff, the amps are already in place, Jamie's still struggling with his kit, while the others are packing out the guitars and all the accessories. She's scoping through the area as she sees Rachel and Cassie on the other side, seemingly the bassist also can use some pep talk. She smiles to herself then jumps off the stage, checking if she has enough space. The drummer's brother waves at her, he has already set his table up, he will be in charge for the merch tonight and he really is excited. Max smiles at him and gets out.

"Hey, hi Max! Are you ready?"

"Totally ready, Zane. You?"

"Never been readier. God, it's so exciting! My little brother finally made it! Although dad still has his doubts."

"Is he here?"

"He's in the studio, working late I guess, but I think I've seen Robbie's bro and Corey's sister. Damn, that girl!" he whistles.

"Hey, show some respect, man!"

"Anyway, no, I don't think dad will come. How about Cassie?"

"Well, as far as I know her mom is to come."

"Her dad?"

"You don't even know? Cassie's father left when she was four."

"Well, no, I didn't know. We don't really talk about family stuff, you know? Damn…"

"Anyway, it's better if I get back." she holds onto her backstage pass as the people start flowing in "See you later, Zane!" she smiles at him as she walks back.

She stands next to Rachel who keeps checking what's happening on stage. Jamie's finished with his drumkit, and everyone else is tuning the guitars while Chloe's keep checking her mic, nervously.

"We have to support them even if tonight's gonna be a huge fail, right?" the blond asks.

"Of course. What's wrong? Don't you believe in them?"

"Everything's happening so fast, you get what I mean? The past three weeks were…"

"Hectic? I know. Recording the songs, deciding how many CDs to make, the merch, the photo shoots, the rehearsals…"

"We really did our shares, right?"

"I guess so. What's with Cassie? I saw you. Stage fright?"

"Not really, no. Nervousness. She's also worked hard. Very hard. She wanted to prove herself to everyone. To Chloe, to the guys, to her mom. And she wrote her dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't want her, but you know her, she's stubborn as a certain person we know. She said it's her big night and all."

"I thought she hasn't met her father since he left."

"She did, once. That's why I think it's a bad idea. She wrote him that they could meet if he's in."

"Did he reply?"

"No." she sighs "She thinks he'd just surprise her, but I doubt that and her mom agrees with me."

"Well, she knows him at least."

"Yeah. I didn't want her to get her hopes up."

"She won't mess up, you know that. She really wants to prove herself. Her mom is coming, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well," the brunette picks up her camera as the sound technician gives them the sign "I have work to do."

"You'd better be good!" she chuckles.

The band gets together for one last rally cry then they take their places. They actually wrote a song for final soundcheck. The brunette looks around. There are only a few people around yet, but even that few means more than the people on the open mics. There's at least a hundred people walking around. She keeps clicking but smiles as the song ends, seemingly everything's fine with the sound.

"Well, hello and welcome everybody," the bluenette starts "we are Paid the Price and we're gonna kickstart this night for you. Since I'm not really a person of words, let's just start this party with my personal favorite song, _Phoenix Tamer_." she winks at Max.

She smiles but gets back to work, seemingly everyone's on fire and the crowd gets on their rhythm pretty fast as well. Right before the bluenette could announce the next song she jumps off of the stage again, looking for better shots. They're both on fire tonight.

"Thank you, guys." she chuckles "If you've been through some serious heartbreak, this' gonna be your song. It's called _Overstep_."

In the next moment the brunette's back on stage, she moves amongst the musicians like there was choreography and she knew all of their moves, avoiding any accidents. She can't pay attention to the music, she's fueled by how they're all having fun up there. She can't control her movements, in one moment she's taking a photo of Jamie, in the next one she's back in backstage, scoping for the duo of Chloe and Cassie. As the song ends the bluenette runs her fingers in her hair. The crowds is wilder than expected.

"You guys are crazy, thank you so much! You make our first gig fucking memorable! Our next song's called _Slave_." she gets backstage, grabbing a bottle of water thirstily then looks at the brunette.

Max kisses her gently, in awe then she lets her go, she can't stay now. The punk grins as she gets back to the stage, but she still sends her the "You're so gonna get it" look. The photographer rolls her eyes as she raises the camera again.

"You're in trouble." the blond leans to her ear giggling.

"Maybe." she mumbles between two shots.

"You always take the shot, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll sort them out tomorrow."

"It's much better than expected."

"Definitely." she lowers her camera.

"Now what?"

"Do you think we might… lose them?"

"Not that fast, Mad Max, not that fast." she looks at her "No, we still have time, right? She wanna graduate. We still have time." she looks at her girlfriend.

"You really love her." she mumbles.

"What? I didn't catch it."

"Nothing. Two more songs. How do you think it'll end?"

"Way better than I ever imagined."

"Do you know how her dad looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see him?"

"No." she sighs. It's gonna fuck her up."

"Let's worry later." she shakes her head and raises her camera.

She still hears the blond scoffing but she's not paying attention. Her eyes are back on the stage, scoping wildly once again. She smiles to herself as the last one but songs come up, _Between Life and Death_. The rehearsals were disastrous during the past week. They were all tense and frustrated, maybe just way too excited. Only Corey and Robbie had some past experience on stage, but they're all doing their bests now and the crowd is on fire, which is seemingly growing thicker and thicker. Max makes her way to the other side, taking some photos then she looks at the crowd. They truly love this. As the bluenette announces the last song she jumps off of the stage.

"Thank you, guys. That's all what we have tonight, we won't waste your time." she chuckles as the crowd starts growling "Our last song is called _Demons_. It was a pleasure to play here tonight."

The photographer clicks wildly, taking every single chance to take a good photo. She climbs back only towards the end and stays behind. She smiles as the band makes their outro. The punk waits respectively as the introduced members play their little solos after introduction.

"We were Paid the Price, Jamie Pollard smashing the drums, Cassie Warburton on bass, Corey Hood, guitar, and Robbie Fowler on lead guitar."

"And Chloe Price on vocals." Cassie steps behind the mic.

"Pun intended." she chuckles "I think we should always remember our very first gig." she gestures to Max who walks out and waits for the rest of the band to pose in front of the crowd, then she takes some pictures "Thank you so much, guys, we were Paid the Price, have a great night!"

As they start packing the punk looks at the brunette nervously.

"How much did it suck?"

"You're kidding, right?" she giggles "You were awesome." she kisses her gently "It was way better than we imagined."

"Oh, Rachel still has the doubts, right?"

"Just a little bit. I think she's rather worried." she shrugs.

"I don't know, man." she unplugs the microphone.

"She'll get to it. She's just worried about Cassie."

"Did he come?"

"No, as far as we know."

"She's gonna be fucked up." she shakes her head and glances at the bassist.

She scopes the crowd as she packs her bass. The brunette sends a look to Rachel who sighs and rolls her eyes, sending the "I told her" look back, but walks to her. The photographer caresses Chloe's back.

"I'm proud of you anyway."

"I hoped so." she giggles "Actually it turned out much better than expected. Would you fetch the van keys from Zane, please?"

"Please?" she chuckles "Sure, my little rockstar." she kisses her then she's on her way.

There are some people around Zane's table now, eagerly checking the merch out.

"Can I get an autograph?" a girl asks, holding a copy of the demo "Can you arrange that?"

"Maybe, I don't know." he shrugs "Hey, Max. What's up?" he smiles.

"All cool. Can I have the keys?"

"Already packing?"

"Yeah, it'll be easier when we get home."

"Well, do you think you can convince the guys to give this lady an autograph?"

"Maybe, if she's patient enough." she glances at her "We're still packing."

"I'll be right here!" the girl says excitedly.

"How's business going anyway?"

"Not that bad. Better than expected, to be honest. I already sold more than twenty CDs and three T-shirts and they just got off of stage. We're gonna be rich!" he chuckles as he hands over the keys.

"It's not about the money!" she smiles and walks back to the band.

Right after they packed in, Max stretches and directly asks them.

"Guys, there's a girl at Zane's table. Are you okay with giving autographs?"

"Sure." Jamie says.

"I'm not in the mood." Cassie shrugs.

"It'll be no more than a minute, Cass." the punk looks at her "Then you can go wherever you want, okay? You don't have to stick to us."

"Chloe!" Rachel looks at her.

"Fine, one autograph." she sighs "Then I'll take a look around."

As they sign the girl's CD some more people ask for an autograph, in the meantime Robbie's and Corey's siblings arrive as well, along with Cassie's mother.

"Do we have to pay for it?" the girl asks, smirking.

"Yeah, support your bro!" Corey smirks.

"Sure, then make sure you sign it, make this demo extremely rare, get big, so I can sell it if I get broke."

"Funny little sister you're having, Corey." Robbie laughs.

Soon enough people get back to the bar and into the crowd and Max sees from the corner of her eye as Cassie's mother shakes her head and the girl gets out, pushing herself through the crowd and she just manages to grab Rachel's wrist.

"Not yet."

"Max, I know her! She needs me now."

"Let her go, Max." the blunette says "She will calm her down, she will get back to us soon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." she nods and the brunette lets Rachel go.

"So, are the rest of us ready to celebrate?" Jamie asks.

"It's not fair, bro!" Zane exclaims.

"You can join us once you cleared your table."

"Fine." he scoffs, looks around and decides to start packing.

Max looks at the punk and takes her hand. Chloe smiles at her then kisses her on the cheek. They get some beer then sits down near the stage. As the bottles clank Robbie takes a sigh. They all know what's bothering him. The bluenette rubs her shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"She's strong."

"We should be celebrating together." Corey agrees.

"I know, just give her a little time, Rachel can handle her." she takes a sip of her beer "They'll be back soon. But I doubt they'll stay for more than a beer. She's… disappointed."

"You mean heartbroken." Max frowns.

"Well, maybe. She got her hopes up, but it was the first time she reached out to her dad since she was eighteen, okay? You can't blame her."

"Right." Robbie sighs again "Anyway, we were awesome, guys. We should start putting together some more songs and start working on the first album."

"Slow down, exam period is coming!" Max points at him.

"Well, yeah, but we can take it slow, like we already have the lyrics, right? I'll take the guitar parts, I have the time in the guitar store then we can put them together. No sweat, then we can record them."

"What did I miss?" Zane joins them.

"Nothing much." Jamie shrugs.

"So, will you back in the studio?"

"I wanna confirm that, but we can't decide about that without Cassie."

"Where is she?"

"Rachel's putting her together."

"Damn, so her dad didn't come?"

"Nah. We have to wait. We can't just drag her along."

"Is he in town at all?"

"Moved to Florida as far as I know." the bluenette shrugs "Seriously guys, we can't say yes without her. To _anything_ at all."

"Okay, got it." Corey confirms then looks up.

"Hey, guys." Cassie sits down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just… tired. One beer and I'm out."

"Don't worry, I'm wiped out as well." the punk comforts her.

"So, cheers." she raises her bottle.

"Cheers."

"What were you talking about?"

"The next step. We should slowly get back to finish the other songs then get back to the studio."

"Right."

"Are you in?"

"Sure! I'm chasing my dream, so yeah, I'm in. Don't worry, Price." she send her a weak smile.

"I'd say we should rehearse the songs until Robbie comes up with something new. Take it slowly but surely, we can take some more gigs in the meantime, get on Youtube, everywhere."

"Yeah, I'm gonna look into that." Cassie says dryly as she finishes her beer.

"Already?" Jamie looks at her.

"Listen, I really am tired."

"You could wait us. Or aren't you sleeping over?" Max asks.

"I am. Okay." she sighs.

"Right guys, next rehearsal on Wednesday?"

"I'll collect the share from Zane by then."

"I have it right now. We sold thirty-seven CDs, eleven T-shirts, and three hoodies. Let me add it up."

"And anyway, we were all great. We should keep it up. We can make it guys, right? Maybe we took this for free but we earned some from the merch. It will change soon. Plus, think about how much we saved. We could record the demo at Jamie's, we had a discount for the clothes, thanks to Corey, plus the discount for the musical accessories through Robbie, it means a lot, guys."

"Yeah, and you could design the cover, Price." Cassie adds.

"It's 340 in total, meaning you get 68 bucks each." Zane looks at them.

"What about you, bro?" Jamie asks.

"I'm fine."

"Let's give him some, just a little bit so he'd feel he worked as well." Corey grins "Three each? That's fifteen bucks, I guess it's pretty fair for a two-hour task, right?"

"Come on guys, you don't have to!"

"Come on buddy, get your share." Jamie offers him again.

"Right, what about the girls?"

"Dude, I haven't done anything all night long!" Rachel laughs.

"Maybe, but you helped a lot during the recording process and all."

"No, Max's the true hero here, she worked her ass out!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Chloe will be very grateful!" she chuckles.

"Oh, you're sure?" she grins.

"I know you. We'll arrange this, you guys owe me nothing, it's actually a great way of practice, so don't worry."

"Right, okay." she finishes her beer "Let's call it a day. Have fun, guys, see you on Wednesday."

"Are you sure? You're not pumped?"

"I'm screaming in the inside, dude. I'm just tired. The past few weeks just passed by way too fast for me."

"Get a good sleep, girls." Corey waves.

As they leave the building the punk lights a cigarette, she walks beside Max, behind Cassie and Rachel. The brunette takes her hand.

"I really am proud of you."

"I know. You helped us a lot and I haven't even said thank you."

"You don't have to. I'm with you on this ride, Chlo."

"So, I'm still your partner in time?" she stops.

"As long as I can be your partner in crime." she smiles.

The punk kisses her long and soft then their foreheads softly bump.

"I love you, you know that?" she whispers.

"Oh, I know." she chuckles "I love you too."

"Damn, she won't hold on for much longer." she looks at Rachel and Cassie.

"Go comfort her. I mean, I know it's not the same but you know things about a missing dad."

"What the hell shall I tell her?"

"I don't know, but you will, come on! You're like twins, just go and tell her something, you know things about disappointment."

"Well, thanks for reminding me I'm a fuck-up." she chuckles as they're already on their way.

"You know I love the way you are." she smiles as Chloe catches up with Cassie and Rachel.

The blond walks next to her in a minute, her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground. She takes a deep breath, looks at Max but lights a cigarette before she speaks.

"I think I fucked it up."

"Meaning?"

"I think I could've used a little bit more empathy, I guess. But I don't know how to live without a dad, I just don't, I'm… I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't always have to know what to say, you know?"

"Well, silence gets us nowhere. She has to talk. I know she's disappointed, she wanted to show her dad that she can be something but he didn't even come, it's just fucked up, Max."

"Yeah, I know it is. But she'll be fine. What was his problem anyway? She was just a little girl."

"It was not about her but her mother. He didn't love her, he cheated on her multiple times. Then they got the divorce and he decided to move to Florida, Cassie was no more than four, dammit! She kept blaming herself, Fiona hadn't told her for a long time it was not her fault, she didn't want her to be angry with him. When she turned eighteen she just wanted to know the truth and her mother didn't deny it anymore. Cassie wanted straight answers, so she decided to meet him. He told her the truth, but she still didn't get why he neglected her as well and he didn't have an answer. He just wanted to leave. He claimed that he just had to. Cassie was full of anger when she left and told him she never wanna see him again. But, you know. A little bit of time passed and she learned that anger is nothing more than poison which destroys you from the inside. She'd been thinking about contacting him again for a while, but when they had this chance, she wanted to show him who she became. That maybe he would be proud of her."

"So she still blames herself in a way?"

"Maybe." she sighs "I don't know how to handle this. No matter what a bitch I was, or what I'd done, I have always been daddy's princess. I have no idea what's living without a dad like."

"Me neither. But Chloe does. She will be okay, she just needs a little time."

"Are you sure?"

"They're like twins, Rachel. Chloe will understand and Cassie will let her speak."

"I wanna believe that."

"Please, do. Chloe managed to change a lot."

"Because she has you."

"And Cassie has you. You will work it out. Just be there for her."

"I can't always be there, okay?" she stops "I just can't. I can't watch her suffering, I have my limits."

"Then you need to push them!" she raises her voice "If you love her, if you truly loves her you need to push those limits, Rachel! Do you really think we would still be together if I haven't pushed my limits every once in a while? You need to be there for her! She's counting on you!"

"I love her, okay? But I'm not up to this! She's gonna leave, she's gonna leave soon, and what's coming after that, huh? I'm so tired of people, okay? They see nothing more than a pretty face, they get me, they use me, they discard me, it's always the same!"

"Oh, dog, you don't mean it, Rachel! Look at her, she wouldn't have told you all these things if you were nothing more than a pretty face! She trusts and loves you! Accept that at last, she doesn't want to leave you!"

"I could use some backup here, girlfriend!" Chloe shouts towards them.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Chloe!" Max shouts back.

"No, seriously!"

"No, I'm serious!" she brushes off her face to calm down, by the time she looks up the bluenette is in front of her, looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's just great." she taunts "Remind me why is it always me who has to watch people destroying everything around them?" she whispers.

"Calm down, okay?" she whispers back "Everything's gonna be fine. Cassie's somewhat calmed down."

"Good for her. Rachel is about to fuck things up."

"She's panicking again about being disposed? Shit."

"You know that I'm standing right behind you, right?" the blond calls them out "I don't care anymore. I just wanna get home, I'm fucking tired of everything!"

"Do you care sharing what your problem is?" Cassie frowns.

"I… I don't know, maybe, no, I don't know, okay?" she walks away, and Cassie runs after her after breathing out sharply.

"Calm down, Max." the bluenette hugs her tight "I know her, you know her, she can be a bitch sometimes."

"But is it really that hard to believe in love?"

"It is, for her. She had to go through some things, you know that. She was used so many times. And Cassie, well, she's just like me. When it comes to feelings, well, it doesn't end well."

"But they love each other!" she looks into her eyes, her own are filled with tears now.

"I know, baby, and they will work it out, give them a little time, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're with me," she cups her face "and ever since you came back to me things are working out in my life. And those idiots are part of my life, so don't worry."

"What if I will not be part of your life?"

"What, are you leaving me?"

"No," she snuggles "what if you leave me? You're a rising star, soon enough you can get any girl you want."

"I need no one else but you, dumbass." she kisses the top of her head "Don't panic. I know it's hard to see that not everyone's as lucky as us, but they will solve it, too. They will calm down and talk it out. Don't let it affect you, babe, I'm here with you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just… I don't know, I watched you tonight, you were on fire."

"So were you."

"The crowd went wild."

"Yeah." she chuckles "Not that bad, huh?"

"Soon enough you will be on the road, without me."

"No, not without you. Hey, you really are tired, you worked your ass off in the past few weeks, come on, let's go home and get some sleep, it will work."

"Only if you hold me tight."

"Don't worry, I will." she smiles and takes her hand.

"Don't think I'm not afraid. I've seen the world almost ending, I saw you die, Rachel was dead, psychos were on the loose and I don't have my powers anymore."

"You said you don't need them anymore. Anyway, it's way too late you decided you save both of us. Hey," she smiles as the brunette rolls her eyes "I know it's not easy, but I'm with you, Max. You know."

"I know, I just don't know what's going on."

"They both have a temper, that's going on. You have no idea how much we fought before you got back. We need you in our team, and I definitely need you in my life."

"Okay, I'm sorry." she sighs.

"For what? Freaking out? It's okay, it's scary when you realize everything can collapse in a second, I know that. But don't worry, we're here for these idiots."

"I know."

"And I'm always here for you."

"I know, Chloe, I just… do you know how much destruction it would cause if they broke up?"

"I know, yeah, but that won't happen and I don't care either. They're gonna work it out." she shoves her hand in her pocket.

"I truly hope so."

"Well, we're only some minutes behind them, do you wanna check out how they're doing?" she pulls her keys out of her pocket as they stop in front of the building.

"We don't really have any other choice, right?"

"Not really." she shakes her head as they enter the building.

As they get into the flat they realize the other couple didn't get much further. They are hugging in the living room and Cassie's trying to reassure Rachel.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I freaked out, I'm just disappointed. I thought that he would come."

"I'm just sick of people. I don't wanna be used."

"Baby, let me show you I'm not like other people. I'm a fuck-up though and you don't have to deal with that, but I… I'm in love with you. We've been together for a little time, okay, I know that, but I love you. You're not like other girls, please, I could open up to you and no one else achieved that before, Rachel, please."

"Fuck, I love you." she cries.

"I love you too. I should've let you comfort me, but I'm a fuck up, just like that idiot punk."

"And do you think I need another idiot punk in my life? I need you, the one who cares."

"You sound like she didn't care." she chuckles.

"Argh, she does, she's just… You're different. You're somewhat different. I love her, she's my sister, but you, dearest fuck-up, you're different somehow."

"So you're not dumping me?"

"Hell, no, unless you wanna dump me, otherwise yeah, I'm dumping you."

"You're a cute idiot."

"I just… love you."

They embrace in a kiss and Chloe and Max exchange a look. The bluenette gestures towards the bedroom door and they try to sneak in, but the kiss ends before they get in.

"Hey, guys, um…" Cassie starts "I'm sorry I was a downer tonight. I'm just disappointed he didn't come. I'll get over it."

"Thanks to the idiot punk, right?" the bluenette grins.

"Partly."

"And I'm sorry I freaked out." Rachel takes over "I'm still having abandonment issues, but I think we will work everything out. We may need help, but, you know…"

"Ask for it, don't freak out!" Chloe points a finger at the blond "You freaked Max out!"

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't act superior, you're not any better than us!"

"I'm just defending her!"

"Hey, guys, seriously, stop it." the photographer says softly "Everybody's fine, or everybody will be, right? The past three weeks really took its toll on all of us. Let's get some good sleep, and we may talk about things later."

"At least not everyone's hot-headed here. Point to Mad Max!" Cassie winks "I could really use some sleep. Goodnight, guys." she smiles and is already on her way to Rachel's bedroom.

"So… we'll talk about it later?" the blond scratches her head.

"I guess it's the better." the punk rolls her eyes then pulls her into a hug "Just don't lose hope in love, okay?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying so hard."

"Go get some sleep." she lets her go.

The couple gets in the bedroom and right after changing clothes they get to bed. Chloe pulls the brunette close.

"You're the best, you know that? I mean, I know it'll be harder, but, you know… You're here, you can hit some sense into us."

"I truly hope that, rockstar."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Hey Guys, don't forget you can find all the lyrics on my tumblr page if You're interested! ;-)**


	17. Chapter 16

"You hate it." Max looks at Rachel as she finishes checking the building out.

"You don't say." she grimaces.

"What's the real deal?"

"If someone would've told me like two or three months ago these idiots will get great in a snap, I would've laughed my ass off."

"Yeah, okay, what's the _real_ deal, Rachel?"

"Do you really think they're gonna make it? Look at Robbie. He won't hang on."

"That's understandable. He's just lost his mother, I mean…"

"And besides that" she sits down as she sighs "everything went really fast. They put the demo together in like what, a month? Two weeks later they released the album, they have two gigs a week, and now, it's like, unbelievable, okay? They will perform in one of LA's biggest clubs. On New Years. No way, Max. Nobody would believe that."

"Think about it. Chloe already had the acoustic versions of the songs. Robbie's a musical genius and helped a lot with the instruments. Cassie has contacts. Jamie has the studio. Corey dealt with the merch. It was pretty smooth if you think about it."

"Way too smooth. I feel a storm coming, Max. It's not good."

"Just look at them." she points at the stage "They're happy. This is what they wanted and they will kill it tomorrow."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Rachel, don't be killjoy!"

"I'm sorry, I just feel it. They want this, of course, but… it's not just about that two idiots and you know it."

Max thinks what to say but she knows that Rachel is actually right. By the time she opens her mouth sound check is over and the real rehearsal begins. The two of them usually keep walking, checking if everything sounds okay everywhere. The band got through about half of the songs when something starts missing: the sound of the lead guitar. The photographer turns to the stage and watches as Robbie says something and unplugs the guitar. The others exchange looks and the bluenette steps towards the man first. As Max's panic button getting pushed she also takes some steps but Rachel pulls her back by her shoulder.

"Band business is not our business, right?"

"Well, yeah, I'm just afraid it'll get personal."

"Don't worry. We only have to be there for them. We can't intervene."

"You can't be serious this time!"

"Just wait."

The brunette grits her teeth but stays where she is. They just watch as Robbie keeps talking, Chloe, seemingly mad as hell, keeps shouting back and is about to lose her grip but she always steps back. In the end the man picks up his guitar and leaves the stage with the rest of the band. All eyes are on the bluenette now who seemingly tries to calm down but she really has to grit her teeth. They start brainstorming about what to do next. As Robbie reaches Rachel and Max he looks at the photographer.

"Would you tell her that I'm really sorry and she should understand this as soon as she calmed down?"

"Sure." she nods.

She has to check on her now. She's already on her way to the stage when Chloe jumps down and rushes out, using the backdoor. She's furious. The others are down by the time Max and Rachel reach the stage. The owner shows up as well, demanding answers.

"We will solve it, Eddie," Cassie says "we've just lost a member, but we'll solve it I swear."

"You'd better! I trusted you, Cassie!"

"And you can still trust me, we will make it up, I promise! Max, would you check on Chloe? I'm sure she needs support now."

The brunette nods and gets to the backdoor. Chloe's raging: as she's smoking she keeps punching the brick wall. As she looks at Max she sits down slowly and brushes off her face.

"Hey, hey rockstar." she sits next to her.

"Do you think I'm an insensitive asshole?"

"Well, sometimes you are."

"I know that I should understand what he's going through, I do understand, but we've already taken this gig. We're on a break from the first anyway. The only thing he should have done is performing tomorrow. Now he left us and maybe it's my fault, but you know what? Nobody else said we should cancel this and nobody thought he would just leave us like this. He didn't even talked to us, I mean, it's just… fucked up." she sniffles.

"Hey, come here." she pulls her to herself and kisses her forehead "Everything will be fine."

"Maybe not. And maybe it's not the end but losing this gig will cost a lot, you know? I know you also think that things are going hella fast, but you know what? I'm happy, I've started living my dream, and now everything's just started collapsing and I'm not well!"

"Everything?" she caresses her back.

"Not everything. You're still with me."

"I am, and I'm not leaving you. Come on, pull yourself together, the others need you! You will solve this, Chlo!"

"Yeah." she nods.

Max kisses her gently and seemingly she calmed down. As they depart they hear someone playing the guitar. It's definitely not Corey and the style doesn't represent Robbie either, but _Slave_ is recognizable. As the bluenette enters her eyes light up and when they meet the guitarist's, her lips form a smile first then her eyes narrow. The brunette walks next to Rachel as the punk climbs back on stage.

"Who is she?" she asks.

"Good question. The bartender girl just got up on stage and started playing. She's fucking good." she sighs.

"So you're not happy?"

"Don't get me wrong, I know if they fail Chloe will be crushed and I'm worried for that idiot. But it's fast."

"Even if they hit the road we're here for each other."

"I know you're right," she sighs "I'm just worried for both of them."

The photographer smiles and leads her gaze back to the stage as the song ends. Soon enough the rest of the band is on stage as well. The bluenette claps slowly.

"How? We're not that great yet."

"First of all, don't underestimate your fan base, kid." she smiles "Secondly, I'm a musician since I was four and I'm nowhere to be sixteen anymore. And…" she pushes her backpack towards them with her leg "don't worry, it's not a bomb."

The punk picks up the bag. As she opens it she bursts out laughing and she holds up the two albums.

"Autographed. I knew I saw you before! Every fucking single time! Is anybody else a stalker? Hey, Cass, you already have something in common!"

"Oh, haha!" Cassie rolls her eyes but smiles a little.

"Do you have a name, girl?"

"The name's Nikki Ko… Carter." she shakes her head "I've just legally changed that."

"Thought so. I can hear your accent. Where're you from?"

"Hungary. I moved here when I was sixteen then I went back for a little while. I finished high school and stuff, I still had some things to do. I returned as soon as I could and applied for citizenship, but I've just changed my name. Hey, are we here for listening to a bio or solve your problem, kids?"

"Point taken. You've heard us before, you actually know the songs, right? Even if the album just got out."

"Absolute pitch will always do the trick." she winks.

"You?" the owner looks at her "What are you doing up there? Was that you playing?"

"Yeah, it was me."

"If you can save tomorrow night, I don't care. Just do something, let's get back to the final rehearsal before the other bands get here."

"No sweat guys, we can still rehearse in the studio." Jamie says as he grabs his drumsticks "I mean, if that's cool for everyone."

"Here it goes…" Rachel whispers "Another sleepless night for the band."

"Chillax," Max whispers back "they're going on a break right after tomorrow, right?"

"Okay, fine, fine. Do you really like a whiney musician in your bed? I don't." she grins.

"You can get a not-so-whiney musician then." she chuckles.

"Oh, I guess I can't. Cass really set my standards." she starts walking as they restart the rehearsal.

"Maybe you're the whiney one." the photographer shrugs, smiling.

"No, I'm the bitch who controls the bassist. Tries to control, but she's as stubborn as that idiot singer chick."

"Yeah, but that idiot singer chick is really hot."

"I hope you're thinking about a foursome."

"Will you ever change?"

"Nope."

"Good." she stops at the far end of the room and takes her camera.

"Will you?"

"I keep changing." she says as she takes a shot "Everything and everyone meaning anything to me changes me."

"You mean Chloe."

"And you, university, the band, life in general." she shrugs "My world is not revolved around her."

"Oh, come on!"

"Well, mainly," she shrugs "but I can be without her. I mean…"

"Don't make me laugh, Mad Max. You can't even sleep without her."

"There's a difference between ability and will." she smiles "Besides I can't even remember the last night you spent separately."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"Don't even start, okay? I suck with feelings, please don't make me talk about it. If you haven't guessed yet I love this girl."

"You don't say!"

"Save it, Caulfield, please." she sighs.

"So you're really worried."

"I don't really know what would be the best for them. If this whole thing failed or they'd get on the road soon. I don't know. I've never been in a serious relationship before."

"So it's serious."

"Duh." she rolls her eyes "If it's not obvious enough."

"What about Frank?"

"Tool."

"You loved him, come on!"

"I did, but I loved his stash more."

"Rachel…"

"I don't need a lecture, Max. I love that idiot woman, that's all. Sometimes it feels like I love her too much."

"Yeah, I totally understand that." she looks at the punk "I'd do anything for that idiot, too."

"Where do you think the line is?"

"What line?"

"I mean, a relationship is about a lot of compromise, but… I don't know."

"You two sure argue much more than us. You don't want her to go."

"No. I hate this whole idea. I just love her being close to me. Is it that bad?"

"It's not that bad. You should just support her dream. Don't believe it's that easy for me. We've never been separated before. Except for those five years when I was in Seattle. Ever since then we haven't spent time separate, no more than a day, and that's like very tops. I hate the idea too, but she lets me chase my dream, I should do the same."

"Honestly, I don't know how we always make things up." she chuckles "She's hot-headed, I'm hot-headed, she's stubborn, I'm stubborn… Sometimes I'm scared shitless she gets enough of me too. I know I can be a bitch."

"Don't even tell me about it. But she loves you," she shrugs "that's all that matters, trust me." she sighs and sends a smile back to the bluenette as they finish the rehearsal in the club.

"I know that, Max. You two don't fight that much since this whole thing is running."

"Because Chloe's much calmer. Every single day she assures me she'll finish college and she can take over the world right after that."

"Right, so we have like a little bit more than a year and then we can watch them come and go?"

"Stop it, it sounds awful the way you say it."

"It's just that, you also know, I need constant attention."

"You'll manage. We have to support them. They support us, right?"

"Yeah, right." she sighs.

"Besides, we'll be here for each other."

"Hell yeah, we can get into parties and orgies!" she laughs.

"Really, never change!" she laughs back then hugs the punk "Hey, rockstar."

"Hey, ladies. Now we still need to practice without Robbie."

"The new girl's good." Rachel says.

"Yeah, Nikki's cool, but we wanna make sure, you know? Wanna come?"

"Sure." the brunette smiles.

"But we may pull an all-nighter."

"I don't mind." she shrugs.

"Hey, Price," Cassie leans to her "how gay do you think Nikki is?"

"I'm the gayest one of all." the girl chuckles "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I came by. Come on kids, let's go. Which one of you is the perfectionist?"

"That used to be Robbie." the bluenette says as they walk out.

"I hope I'll be a good replacement. You have to work with me tomorrow anyway."

"Just make it tomorrow, Nikki." Corey says as he opens the van's door "We will talk about the future later."

"And who says you're the boss, Hood?" Cassie chuckles "We're in this together. We'll make it tomorrow then we take over the world!"

"Preach it, sista!" the bluenette claps as she gets into the van.

"Right, slow down!" Rachel looks at Cassie.

"Slow down? I'm on fire, sweetie!"

"No! Take it easy, okay? There's no way you're taking over the world now!"

"Why not?" she frowns.

"You know why."

"The remaining time will just pass by and you know it! We're killing it!"

"It's definitely not the right time, guys!" Jamie starts the engine "Rachel's right, by the way, we still need to prevail tomorrow."

"Oh, come on, Jamie!" Cassie scoffs "You also know we can make it!"

"Do I know what I've gotten into?" Nikki turns to Max.

"You have no idea." she rolls her eyes but the corners of her mouth are ready to form a smile.

As they arrive back to the studio the bluenette yawns but heads in anyway. Jamie shows Nikki around as the others put the stuff together. As they finish and wait for them Rachel steps behind Cassie, but Max can't catch their conversation: Chloe's already in front of her, smiling.

"You look so tired." the brunette caresses her face.

"You too. I will pull through." she shrugs.

"And I can sleep anytime I want."

"What's with Rachel?"

"The usual."

"Hit some sense into her."

"I'm trying!"

"I know." she kisses her "Are you afraid?"

"We still have time. You will finish college."

"Definitely. I can't rely on this. I mean, it's great and we're rolling, but, you know… It's not really stable."

"You have some sense after all. Good!" she chuckles as she lays her head on her chest.

"You should go home."

"I want to hear her. She sounded so good back in the club. I mean, maybe your ass is saved."

"I hope so. I'd hate to let this opportunity go."

"I know."

"Max, you have a minute?" Cassie looks at her, scratching her scruff.

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"Did you talk to Rachel?"

"Listen," she sighs "I'm trying, okay, she's just…"

"No, no, no, no, please don't get me wrong! I mean, uh… thank you. She seems to be calmer. She's still not taking it good, but, you know, much better."

"She'll come around. She'll get that you support her and she should support you as well, don't worry about it."

"I do. I know she has abandonment issues. I'm not here to use her. I know you must've heard it many times, all of you, but I'm different."

"I know. Chloe didn't bark at you." she snickers "Besides, I know, really. Cassie, give her time. Just assure her you're not going on a world tour for like two more years and she'll get it."

"Thanks." she smiles.

Nikki arrives and gets her guitar while Jamie keeps looking for something. The girl frowns for a second and takes one more look at the tracklist. She tunes her guitar but seemingly she keeps thinking when the drummer steps in front of her.

"Here're the effect pedals, Nikki!"

"And I hope you have a spare guitar. I tuned this one to dropped D, but I see a Staind song here. As far as I know you use the original tuning, baritone, right? For the Seether song I would choose something already in dropped D, although you can pick anything, as long as you can sing it and play it." she shrugs "Why the so many question marks, kids?"

"We had some runner-ups but couldn't decide." Corey shrugs.

"And we have a spare guitar, already tuned for Staind." Jamie adds.

"Right, let's vote about it now." the punk says "What do you say, Nikki?"

"How about…" she thinks for a moment" _Falling_ and _Tonight_? We could play _Falling_ right before _Slave_ , it would fit, and _Tonight_ could be the last but one. Can we do that?"

"Sure." Chloe shrugs "Why not? We know the songs, right?"

"Yeah." the others agree.

"We can play _Tonight_ in dropped D." Corey says.

"If you hang on for a sec I'll think it over." Cassie grabs her bass.

"It's just two half notes down, I'll help you out if you haven't played it in dropped D yet." Nikki smiles.

"Well, let's get started, I'll manage. If something really sounds off, you tell me."

"Okay." the bluenette sighs "Let's do this."

As they start rehearsing everything seems to be so smooth. Time keeps passing by and the brunette starts thinking it's way too smooth. There's something in Nikki's eyes. Max has seen it before in Chloe's, but she can't know for sure what it is. Sadness? Grief? Pain? Her nosey side keeps bugging her. She really wants to know this girl's background. She seems to be older than them and much wiser. She also calls them kids. Rachel suddenly stands up and walks out. It's up to Max to figure out what's going on this time. Chloe and Cassie are busy right now. No matter she could fall asleep any moment she follows the blond. She's standing in front of the studio, smoking. The photographer looks at her concerned but she smiles back softly.

"I'm fine, Mad Max. I just needed this."

"Well," she lights a cigarette "I don't know. Are you sure?"

"She will get on her journey sooner or later." she shrugs "I wanna enjoy the time we have."

"Wrong attitude. She will always come back."

"How do you know that?"

"She loves you." she scoffs "She's not a leaver."

"We can never be sure. She's a musician. She told me the other day that a musician's life is lonely."

"Prove her otherwise."

"Since when are you so wise?" she frowns.

"Since I'm usually the observer. Get it? Kinda photographer's joke."

"Yeah." she nods "I don't know. We're both stubborn. The last thing I want right now is losing her."

"You won't lose her. You love each other."

"Love's not always enough." she shakes her head as she drops the cigarette butt.

"Yeah, you need endurance as well. I mean, distance is a bitch, but if you're strong enough it just can't be an obstacle. Even if it is, you have to fence it. Otherwise you will lose her for sure."

"I'm not alone in this relationship. We have to work together."

"And you should talk to each other." she disposes the cigarette butt.

"Not that easy."

"Work on it."

"We will."

"Damn…" she sighs as she checks the time.

"I'm tired, too."

"Maybe because you spend too much time on worrying." she walks in.

"Maybe, who knows? I've always been like this. Fake it 'til you make it!"

"Bad strategy."

"I'm trying at least!" she chuckles as they walk back.

The band finishes but Chloe's not satisfied, seemingly. Jamie yawns tiredly as the punk argues with Cassie. Rachel rolls her eyes as she sits back and stretches. The photographer yawns and grabs her bag. She can't hold on for much longer. Nikki tucks into her red strands and unplugs her guitar. Chloe looks at her and frowns. She gestures a "What the fuck?" motion towards her and the girl chuckles.

"Your girlfriend's right, Chloe. It's late. Well, I meant to say early. Listen, we still have time but we have to rest up. We're good. Cassie's also right. It won't be perfect."

"I thought you're the perfectionist." Corey chuckles.

"I am. But it won't be perfect. Still, we're gonna make the best of it. Being exhausted is a one-way ticket to failure. You don't wanna mess up. Noone wanna mess up. Rest up, kids. We can come back later if you insist."

"Come on, we're so good, we can get over the songs once more!"

"Chloe, you're so tired you can hardly stand. It's no use anymore. Let's meet up here at five if you want. We'll keep making mistakes right now and everyone'll get tense, I saw it before. I used to be a roadie for a short time. Guys, if we go on right now, we're just gonna keep fighting."

"Fine." the punk sighs "Meet here at five then?"

"Okay." Cassie grimaces.

"You've got a problem?"

"You're my problem." she grins.

"You're an idiot."

"You don't say! Listen, I'm tired! So are you. So is everyone else. Let's go home, take a rest, it's not that bad after all. We could've ended up without a guitarist. We could've ended up with a guitarist with no use. We should be grateful, okay? Let's use what we have right now."

"Right. See you guys at five."

They pack their stuff and everyone gets on their ways. As the brunette yawns and starts changing her clothes the punk's arms wraps around her and he kisses her neck gently.

"Where are you?" she whispers.

"I'm right here."

"Not in mind."

"What do you think her backstory is?"

"We'll know with time."

"You're sure about her."

"I definitely wanna keep her. She's good."

"You wanna get her?" she smiles.

"Yeah, I wanna get everyone." she rolls her eyes "Come on, get rid of these clothes."

"You're half-asleep."

"I just wanna feel you a little bit, come on!"

"It's never a little bit and you know that." she giggles.

"You're tired, I'm tired. No action. But you know, if we make it tonight, you may reward me."

"No way. It's New Year's, there's no way I'd fuck you drunk."

"Fuck me?" she kisses her neck.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, fine." she gets to bed "Then just come here."

The photographer snuggles close and yawns. Chloe runs her fingers in her hair. She breathes slowly, but her heart beats fast.

"Are you okay? Worried?"

"Just a little bit. I'm rather excited. Nikki's good, but we really need this last gig. Then we take a break. I think we may start a mini tour in the state during summer."

"Right, slow down, that'd totally freak Rachel out, she's not there yet."

"Fine." she yawns.

"Try to calm down and sleep."

They drift asleep soon and pull through the rest of the night and don't wake up until 2 pm. Max is woken by the bluenette kissing her shoulder blade. She groans and sighs.

"Five more minutes."

"I know the past weeks were crazy, but we need to get ready soon, babe."

"Yeah, since you're taking a break you can get ready for the end-terms, right?"

"You're a killjoy."

"Coffee."

"Right." she chuckles as she kisses her neck "Do you love coffee more than me?"

"Coffee." she groans again "Please."

"Okay." she kisses her on the cheek this time and gets out of bed.

The photographer flops on her belly and takes a deep breath. Just five more minutes. She almost falls back to sleep when the punk caresses her back gently.

"Here's your coffee, beautiful."

"Five more minutes."

"Don't you wanna talk to me?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. Us?"

"What about us?" she pushes herself up, looking at the bluenette puzzling.

"Now, that always works. Come on, get up, babe!"

"I hate you." she sighs, turns around and grabs her mug.

"I need your support." she lies back and pulls Max to herself.

"I know, I'm sorry. There's just so much to do."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't drag you along."

"Well, you need a photographer. I work for free, so that's good for you." she sips her coffee.

"Don't say that again! It sounds like you were a tool for me."

"I didn't mean that." she kisses her neck "What are you thinking about?"

"Things are going so well lately. I'm really happy."

"I know and I'm so happy for you."

"But you're still worried."

"Always."

"I'm not leaving, I promise. Not until I finish college. I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Rachel takes this whole thing so bad, but she wouldn't know Cassie if this whole band thing didn't get together."

"She's working on it." she finishes her coffee and looks up at the punk.

"I know." she sighs "Even if we go on tour you'll be here for each other."

"Definitely." she kisses her softly "You don't need to worry about it. Make it tonight. I believe in you."

"Even if we kickstart the party today, it's gonna be big."

"Chloe, you have to start somewhere."

"It's just weird. It's happening hella fast."

"But you're happy."

"I am. Let's pull ourselves together, right? Time to take a shower. Come with me?"

"And you won't try anything funny?" she giggles.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"You're boring, Price." she kisses her softly.

As they pull themselves together Max can't stop thinking she holds Chloe back in a way but she remains silent. Everything goes smooth, even smoother than usual, Rachel doesn't complain all day long. The rehearsal goes well, seemingly they all could take a rest. After the stage got prepared the punk stands right in front of the photographer, smiling, just as usual, it kind of became a ritual for them. The brunette wraps her arms around her neck, looking up.

"A kiss for luck?"

"A kiss for luck, out of love." she kisses her then she lets her go.

They've talked about the one last soundcheck before and they can only hope for the best. As Jamie starts hitting the drums the crowd gets into the jam and grows wilder right after Cassie and Corey also appear. Chloe clenches as she steps on stage and behind the mic.

"Where's Robbie?" someone asks and others joins him.

"Robbie's not with us tonight." the punk says and the already expected boos start to fly "He left us yesterday, but" she smiles as Nikki starts playing "we were in luck. We hope you're gonna love her as much as we do."

The crowd calmed down after the first song. Max feels calmer too and can concentrate on her work now. The fanbase takes Nikki much better than expected. They give encore two times. It was undoubtedly their biggest success so far. Chloe hops off the stage with a huge grin on her face, breathing heavily, soaked in sweat. She kisses Max first, with pride, with excitement, full of love. They still need to talk about tonight and what they should do about Nikki. They walk backstage, the three girls get into the dressing room while the band stays outside. As Rachel sips her beer she breathes a sigh, looks at Nikki and breaks the silence.

"Please don't take her away from me. Not just yet."

"What are you talking about, girl?" she raises an eyebrow.

"You're good. This band's gonna be a bomb with you. Please. Don't take her away yet. They all dream about fame and success and world tours and such, but please, not just yet." she brushes off her face.

"Rachel…" Max starts, but the redhead interrupts her.

"Don't worry about that." Nikki smiles softly "I may not get younger, but I'm not in a hurry, okay? Chloe will finish college, I will kick her through it if it takes. They don't go anywhere until then, okay? Besides, this band is my last chance."

"What do you mean?" Rachel narrows her eyes.

The door opens and the rest of the band walks in, the punk scratches her head as she looks at the guitarist.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah?" she stands up.

"We talked about you. We definitely killed it tonight. You've ambition, you're different yet brilliant and you have great ideas. But do you have what it takes to pay the price?"

"Kids, I've already paid the price." she shakes her head.

"Well, then welcome aboard." she holds out her hand.

"Mi? Azt a büdös kurva élet, tényleg?!" she seemingly lost it for a second but by the time she speaks again she seems to be okay "I mean, really? You're not kidding?"

"No." she smiles "You were great tonight. We could put it back together thanks to you. We're really grateful and if you wanna work with us, you're more than welcome, Nikki."

"I'm more than happy to work with you, guys!"

They shake hands then the bottles clank. They all know what they drink for tonight: let all the things of yesterday go, for a much better future. But what did Nikki mean by the band is her last chance?


	18. Chapter 17

Max yawns tiredly as she tosses her book. She stretches and checks her phone. She promised a meeting to Jim and she also wants to get started with Chloe's birthday gift. The door opens and a smiling bluenette appears. She closes the door then walks to the photographer.

"Hi, babe." she kisses her gently.

"Hey. How was rehearsal?"

"Cool. Hey, are you free now?"

"Yeah, I promised Jim I'd meet him later but I still have some time."

"Be my model, please."

"I'm not a model, Chloe." she chuckles.

"Please." she whispers as she kisses her again "It's an assignment."

"Again, I'm not a model, honey. Ask Rachel."

"No. I insist. I know you prefer being the artist, but step out of your comfort zone."

"Fine." she sighs.

"Thanks."

"Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, I want lots of things." she grins as she picks up the tablet.

"Chloe…" she rolls her eyes.

"I need a portrait."

"So…"

"Just sit down and face me first. Right, cool. Rather turn your head right. Great. Look up, like… I don't know, like you have great expectations, or something like that. Like something you've been waiting for is just about to come true. That's it! You can speak, by the way." she starts working.

"Good, because I think we could."

"About?"

"Rachel and Cassie?"

"Oh, you noticed."

"Who didn't? Their relationship is unstable and tense. Rachel's freaking out."

"Cassie's pushing everyone lately. Rachel's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that we're kinda good. We're earning our fame here. It's okay because L.A. is huge, but she's not satisfied. Since she arranges the gigs and concerts she insists that we'd move on. She's unbearable when she has to reject an opportunity, but I'll finish college. She can't be put down, man. Everybody else agreed on this. I mean that I finish college. That's why Rach feels insecure. She's afraid that she'd leave her."

"Would she?"

"I don't think so, she just wants to get out of here. To show what she's capable of. It's important, but come on. She knew from the beginning I wanna finish this. We had a big fight the other day. I told her they can go, Nikki's on fleek anyway. She's great on guitar and her voice is almost unbelievable. I mean, she's actually much better than me. So I told her it's fine, they can go."

"Who put her down?"

"Nikki, actually. She told her being in a band is a real deal when you do it with friends. She sulked a bit but also mumbled something about she's right and I'm actually a great friend and she doesn't wanna lose me, but she doesn't wanna let opportunities go either. And something about if we bind our time so much it could cost a lot. Nikki put her down again."

"She seems to know a lot."

"I guess so. She said that we should consider ourselves lucky actually. Most people need years to achieve this. I mean, we're all grateful and can't wait to travel the world. They're good people, you know? They could all go now, they have nothing to lose, I mean they're all working and all but they're waiting for me. It's more than a band. It's friendship, almost family. I really love these idiots. We're growing and I really wanted this."

"It's great when a dream comes true, right?" she smiles softly.

"I have other dreams. One of them has come true already. By the way, I don't think we should take sides, right?"

"But they'll expect us if it gets worse." she sighs.

"I know, but that's not right. Rachel's my friend. Cassie's also my friend. It's a mess. Hey, I'll try to calm Cass down, will you try it with Rachel?"

"I've been trying for months. It's harder for her than it seems. She can hardly process that one day they'll be in a long distanced relationship, or something like that."

"You don't like the idea either, Max."

"Do you?"

"Well, no, but I can give this up if it bothers you."

"It doesn't, I just hate when you're not with me."

"I hate it, too. I really do. Anyway, we talked about a mini tour in the state."

"In summer?"

"You're free, right?"

"Well, yeah, I thought we could visit the parents, but I guess we could do it. I'll try to convince Rachel. We still have some months."

"But time flies by. It's March already."

"I know. Speaking of, is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"Be with me." she shrugs "That's more than enough."

"Seriously, Chloe. I'm getting out of ideas."

"Surprise me. Be with me, that's all I ask for. But I don't mind if it gets hot." she grins.

"Jerk. I have something in my mind anyway. I'm just not sure you'll like it."

"Stop kidding me." she puts the tablet down "I love everything you give me. I don't mean you have to give me anything more. You give me more than enough."

"Do I?" she asks as she looks at her "Are you done?"

"It's just a sketch, I'll finish it later." she sits next to her and kisses her.

"You take it seriously and I love it."

"You mean graphics?"

"Yeah. I know it's nowhere to music, but still. When I saw your face on New Year's Eve when you got off the stage…"

"Our biggest party ever."

"Chloe, you're good. I don't want you to give this up. It makes you so happy."

"You make me so happy." she kisses her shoulder.

"You're getting mushy."

"Like you'd mind!"

"I don't." she checks the time.

"Don't go yet. I just got home."

"I know, but I have to. I promised Jim."

"You meet everyday."

"We can't really talk. Plus Jared keeps the drama up recently, so he needs me." she stands up and picks up her bag.

"Oh, come on!" she lies down "We're getting busy again. I hella hate it!"

"Me too, honey." she sighs as she packs her bag "I'll try to make this up for you. Finish your assignment by the time I get home and you'll be rewarded."

"I don't need that." she brushes off her face "I need you. Having a relationship doesn't mean that we fuck when we have the time."

"What's gotten into you?" she frowns "First of all, _you_ said that we never fuck or have sex. Secondly, you're almost an addict and you don't want it? And… Chloe, it's hard for me as well. I miss you, but I have a life as well. You have a life."

"I know, it's not about that. I just miss you. I hate being busy. When I'm not you're not here. When we can be together we have a gig. I don't like this at all. I hella miss you. I wanna cuddle and talk to you. I wanna plan our future. I wanna be a sentimental stupid punk, but we don't have the time, I hate this, I don't want a distance just because we have other things to do. I don't wanna lose you. I don't want you you to get cold. I don't want you to be all out of love for me. I don't…" she sniffles.

"Hey," she puts the bag down and lies next to the bluenette "you're not losing me. I'm here. I'll be back by the time you finish, I promise." she kisses her on the cheek.

"Abandonment issues, trust issues, what the fuck else… I'm still broken. I can't be saved."

"Don't say that, Chloe. You know that I love you. Don't throw a tantrum and don't give me a fucking guilt-trip! You're playing unfair."

"I don't mean it, I'm just… I don't know, I'm a fucking screw-up, I am!"

"Hey, it's okay. Pull yourself together, I'll be back soon, okay?" she kisses her gently.

"Promise?"

"Of course, I promise. Give me a little time, okay? Get the assignment done, study a little bit and by the time you realize how time passed by I'll be home."

"I'll walk you out."

"I'm really sorry, Chloe. I have to get some things done." she stands up and opens the door.

"I'll be waiting for you." she kisses her.

The brunette takes her hand smiling. Chloe can be sentimental sometimes and some teen angst still left in her. She can also be selfish, but Max knows it's only because she loves her very much. Maybe too much. As the photographer tiptoes and kisses the punk on the cheek Rachel's bedroom door opens and Cassie storms out. The blond behind her is in tears, helplessly shouts after her.

"Cassie! Please!"

"I'm sorry." she doesn't look at her and leaves.

Max sighs and looks at Chloe.

"Go get Rachel. I'll talk to Cassie. Or I'll try." she kisses her and leaves as well.

The girl is fast, the photographer curses to herself but shouts after her.

"Cassie, hey Cassie, would you slow down? Please!"

"What?" she turns around.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"No, not really." she shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Is she giving you a hard time?"

"Oh no, seemingly I give a hard time to everyone." she scoffs.

"It's not that easy to…"

"What do you know? I get it. You get her point of view, but it's much bigger a burden for her."

"You know that she has abandonment issues."

"And you think I don't? She's always been daddy's little princess, but me? He left and I can't even remember him. I grew up without a father I had to start working right after I finished high school, and it was a miracle I could finish, I've been working since I hit sixteen, but her? She can do whatever she wants and when something doesn't work out the way she wants she throws a tantrum, just like the world revolved around her! It's time to grow the fuck up!"

"You're pushing her too hard. You want to show what you're capable of and that's fine. You need each other and you know it. If you keep on fighting you'll lose her. Do you really want that?"

"Compromise. A great word with an even greater meaning. Seemingly none of us know the meaning of the word. We've been trying, Max. She doesn't want me to go."

"She does, not just yet. She needs you now. You need her too. You get excited by fame and recognition. I get it. You've been working so hard to earn this. But with fame comes recognition, with recognition come fans, with fans come girls and the whole world. She's been used too many times."

They walk in silence for a couple of minutes. As Max stops at the park and starts looking for Jim Cassie turns to her.

"Don't think I wanna use her. I love her, I do. Maybe we're incompatible. I wanna earn my way to fame. I don't care about other girls. I may look like a heartbreaker but I'm not. I had my heart broken many times before. I love what I'm doing. Music has always been my shelter, you know? That was the only thing left when I had nowhere and no one to turn to. I've been used too. We both work so hard. I want her to come and travel with us during the summer. She has to get used to this, because yes, I'll be, we'll be traveling. She knew that I'm a musician and I wanna get serious with it. It's not entirely my fault."

"Of course it's not. She's just scared shitless you'd leave her."

"I'm really close to do that."

"You'd regret that in a second."

"Well, yeah. But if things don't change I will."

"You're in this together."

"I know. We're gonna… Okay." she grumbles "I'll go and talk to her."

"Good."

"Don't act like the big old mighty, Caulfield!" she chuckles and waves at Jim "Catch ya later!"

"Hi, Jim." the brunette smiles weakly.

"What's with you, girl?" the man asks.

"Drama everywhere."

"Then buckle up." he sighs as he gets on the way.

"What's with Jared?"

"Drama all the way up."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I think I haven't told you but before we met he had some issues."

"Issues?"

"Drugs."

"Oh."

"Well, yeah. He took everything he could, his child- and teenagehood was just dipped in shit, and it still puts it mildly. So he was a user. His cousin, Eric had a great part in it. I didn't know when we started dating, it surfaced only later. When I found out I told him I leave him if he doesn't stop. It was hard for him, I know, he took a rehab and never spoke to Eric again."

"And now?"

"He's back, Max. He said he'd need someone, his dad died, the old shit, you know."

"What did Jared say?"

"That he's family and I know he's right, but last time he was in his life it almost cost us. I don't want to lose him."

"I totally understand that. You've been together for a long time, right?"

"We can say that. I don't know, I don't like this at all. I think Jared takes drugs again. You know it all starts with something small but it just grows and… I hate the thought of losing him."

"Don't think about it, man." she shakes her head as she enters the shop to develop the photos.

"I have to! Otherwise it might surprise me."

"Don't confront him."

"Too late, I already did. He totally freaked out!"

"Are you surprised? You suspected him."

"He spends a lot of time with Eric. Family or not, he's a bad influence. And I know he takes something. Maybe just weed, but, you know…"

"Jim, you have to remain calm. Otherwise you're going to lose him for sure."

"I called him out for being with Eric all the time. He was so offended! But I'm hurt, he doesn't spend time with me anymore."

"Maybe Eric really needs some family."

"I don't care if they grew up together, bad people never change."

"You know that Chloe has always been a bad influence on me. I don't know, I think I turned out pretty good."

"I never said Chloe's a bad person! But Eric…"

"I don't know him so I can't judge." she says as she checks the pictures.

"I need support, girl!" he groans.

"I totally understand what you're saying, Jim. But why don't you give him a chance?"

"A chance? I was with Jared during rehab! I saw how much he suffered! Did Eric care? Hell, no, all he cared about was the nonstop party! Jared doesn't need that! He needs stability, he needs someone who understands him."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just stop calling him out! I see how fighting can endanger an otherwise great relationship. I don't want to do it twice, okay? Talk to him and stay calm. Don't suspect him. Give Eric a chance. Maybe he changed."

"I doubt that."

"Listen," she walks to the counter to pay "Jared is a cool guy and I understand that you're worried. But he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Maybe, but he needs support and he pushes the support away. Never met an addict, have you?"

"Well, I wouldn't use the word addict, but kinda, you know. It's not easy, I get it. Maybe Eric stirred his still water, but the fact is, he's family, that's for sure." she shakes her head as they leave.

"Not a good reason to take drugs again. Eric seems to be a cool guy, a charmer, the lady's man. But he's rotten to the core."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do! Max, he wants to take him away from me."

"Park?"

"Park." he nods.

"I don't know, Jim. Maybe he needs a new leaf and he knows Jared. Maybe all he wants is support, some nostalgia, someone he really knows."

"Yeah, drugged memories. It's so not cool!"

"Stop it already! Give him a chance!"

"Well, I don't really know. He's still strange to me."

"I totally understand that, but it's for the better."

"We'll see." he shrugs "Leave this drama. What's going on with you?"

"I'm trying to keep the peace everywhere."

"Are you two okay?"

"We are. Chloe's fine. She's happy now, and guess what, when I left she was on an assignment, so I guess this band thing didn't go to her head."

"Who puts up the drama then?"

"You love drama when it's not your drama." she chuckles "Rachel and Cassie."

"Well, what's the deal? Don't leave me hanging, girl!"

"Cassie wants to go on tour and Rachel doesn't like it, not even a bit. Cassie tries to push it, but Chloe wants to finish college and the others with her. They may still agree on a mini tour in the state, but who knows. Rachel and her abandonment issues are as though as Chloe and her meltdowns."

"But they seem to be so fine."

"Are they? They fight a lot lately."

"None of the options are good. Rachel wants to chain her and Cassie wants to escape. They need a compromise. And the band will go on tour eventually."

"Yeah, but Rachel needs time. She wants Cassie to be close."

"Clingy?"

"Thirsty."

"What about you? I mean, as far as I know you've been together since you'd come back."

"Except for that few days when I visited my parents. I know she has to go someday. She loves this whole band thing, it makes her so happy. I want her to go. I think we'll be fine and I'll be on the road with her when I can. I also want to see what she's capable of."

"Are you not afraid of this whole rockstar thing? Girls will be all over her in no time."

"I trust her." she shakes her head "She loves me."

"Yeah, I know, but still…"

"She wouldn't do that, I know her."

"You'd never know."

"Hey, don't mess with my head!" she giggles as she pushes the guy "I trust her, okay?"

"Okay, okay." he smiles as he checks his watch "Sorry, I gotta go. Jared's supposed to take me out."

"You're not really enthusiastic."

"I know he'd cancel it in the last second. Something'll come up. It's been going on like this for a while." he stands up.

"Talk to him and stay calm."

"I'll try. Thanks, Max." he hugs her.

"You're welcome. Call me anytime, Jim."

"Sure. Bye-bye!"

"See you!"

The brunette gets on her way. As she's about to leave the park she sees Nikki. She's jogging and a bright smile appears on her face as she notices Max. She waves and jogs up to her.

"Hey, what's up? All alone?" she asks as she removes her earplugs.

"I met a friend. I'm heading home. What about you?"

"Enjoying my day off. Jogging soothes my mind. The voices don't leave me alone."

"The voices?" she asks, surprised.

"I'm a little bit crazy, you know. Child- and teenage hood trauma and such." she smiles.

"Oh…" she can't believe how casually Nikki talks about this whole thing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I just learned to live with these diseases, accepting is an important step, so I usually don't care what others think."

"No, it's okay, I just… didn't know."

"We can talk if you're not in a hurry."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"You wanted to get to know me anyway." she smiles as she heads to the park.

"So, you're a wise one, huh?"

"Am I? Or am I just experienced?"

"Maybe both?" she smiles.

"Or simply just crazy and a sociopath."

"The crazy doesn't know they're crazy, so I guess you're just fine."

"Well, maybe you know a lot as well."

"I'm usually the observer, you know." she shrugs, smiling.

She clearly likes this woman. She has issues but she's still full of positive vibes. She also radiates something that make people feel like they're safe. Max's mind keeps reeling and she can't look away from her. She wants to know her story. She has to know her story, it keeps bugging her. As they sit down the redhead looks straight in her eyes, smiling again. The photographer feels as she blushes but looks into the grey eyes for another second. She's attractive and talented, and something that cannot be described is in her which makes her irresistible. She chuckles as she lights a cigarette.

"Don't look at me like that, girl. I know I have some strange aura, but the attraction you feel is not real."

"I don't feel attraction!" she says but with every word her blush intensifies.

"Sure." she chuckles again "What do you exactly wanna know, Max?"

"I… don't know. Whatever you want to tell me." she checks her bag for cigarettes.

"I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"I don't know." she shrugs.

"If you wanna know who I am and how I got here, it's a long story."

"I have the time." she says as she lights a cigarette.

"Oh well, buckle up, girl, it's gonna be a though ride." she sighs.

"I don't want to… I mean, if you don't want to talk about this, it's fine, I…"

"It's just been a while, you know? People actually don't ask me about my 'previous life'. So, I guess I used to be an ordinary girl someday. I had loving parents, they gave anything they could, really. My father started to teach me to play the guitar at the age of four, and when I wanted to learn skateboarding, at the age of seven, they didn't mind it. I got my talent in arts, painting and drawing, from my mother. Anyway, they had a pub for a long while, my father served in the army for a long time but he got injured once, when I was almost four so they decided to get a pub instead. Everything went real fine. When I was ten I got a very bad case of pneumonia. I was so afraid to be alone, but it was a Friday night and both my parents were needed in the pub. I called them." she says and her eyes seem to be so lifeless now "They said they would be home soon. I fell asleep in the meantime. They never came home. That night they died in a car crash. I didn't have a sibling, my grandparents died long ago. With time I got adopted and that whole thing was just a whole sugarcoated lie." she leans back.

"What do you mean?"

"From the outside it seemed to be everything's alright with that family. They let me smoke and drink, party, I could continue playing the guitar and skateboarding. But if you could take a closer look they kept me and my step-sister in terror. Long story short, just one example, she went through hell when she told them she doesn't wanna be a lawyer as her father but a cardiologist. And when they found out I'm gay they gave me a portion as well. But let's just not jump ahead. When I was fourteen I met a girl. She was almost two years younger than me and I actually don't talk about her."

"You don't have to." she says as she notices how sad Nikki turned.

"She's a great part of my story." she shakes her head "We met. I tried to help her because she was broken and a weirdo as me. We had always been more than just friends, I guess. We'd always known. When I realized I fell in love with her, for real, I went mad. Literally. I spent a whole year in a sanitarium because I couldn't deal with this. When I returned she was happier than anything." she smiles softly "We got together not much later. I couldn't deal with that either. She was so delicate, so confused, and I knew I have to leave her. My step-parents wanted to move here. By that time I hated them from the bottom of my heart. I kept that poor girl in a lie for so long. I knew she would've waited for me and I didn't want that. I wanted her to live. I staged my death and left her broken. I wanted to see her again. There was not a single day I didn't think about her. When I hit eighteen and I could pick up my heritage I moved back and went to school again, I became a tattoo artist and piercer but I wasn't happy. I had a girlfriend then and one day she saw me. She wanted answers I simply couldn't give her. She had a girlfriend and I had a girlfriend, still we couldn't stay away from each other. I told her that I'm moving back and she should come with me. She refused." she sighed "She slowly moved on. Then she found her 'One'. That relationship wasn't long but completely destroyed her. I wanted to reach out for her, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to tell her everything's gonna be alright but I was way too late. She killed herself on Christmas." she swifts her gaze downwards "I knew I couldn't stay there. Not like that so I moved back and now I live from anything I can." she shrugs.

Max looks at her. How does she do it then? She's full of pain, most probably remorse and inescapable memories and still, she can put a smile on her face. She puzzles then speaks quietly.

"So when you said the band is your last chance…"

"Yeah." she nods slowly, still gazing the ground "I didn't mean anyone to feel bad, it just slipped out. But I actually don't really have anything left to live for. I was determined that I'd do it right after the year turns. But these kids, they're all great and talented. The things Chloe writes are really relatable, you know. So I'm full of hope." she looks up and she smiles.

"I didn't mean to…"

"It was actually good to talk about this. Thanks for listening to my story."

"Um, you're welcome, I guess."

"Are you shocked?"

"Yes. You can still smile and all. After all those things."

"Well, yeah, I can. I feel like I belong somewhere. But hey, enough of melancholy for the day, right? I'll let you go home and I'll jog a little bit more. And I'm not hurt, really. Go and love that idiot punk, because she loves you very much." she stands up.

"I know. And, uh… if you need anything, or anyone, I'm… here."

"Right. Thanks, Max." she smiles "Catch you later."

"Bye, Nikki."

She heads home immediately. She really can't understand anything about pain. As she enters the bedroom she sees Chloe in front of the computer, she's still working on her assignment. She smiles at her.

"Hey. It's almost done."

The photographer kisses her gently and it takes the bluenette by surprise but she kisses back and holds onto her.

"Hey, I'm…" the brunette starts "I'm never leaving you, okay? If there's anything I can do for you just tell me, you're not alone, okay? You're not, I mean, I know things happened in the past but I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side. Chloe, I just… I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, please, we can always talk." she sniffles "Just don't… don't think I'm here because I've always known you, okay?"

"What happened?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just… bumped into Nikki and we talked a little, I mean, her story is…"

"I know." she sighs as she wipes the tears off of her face "But I'm not her. We're similar, but I know you're with me. Don't worry about it."

"I know you used to have suicidal thoughts. If they rise again, please, we can talk about it."

"I know. Don't worry about me, I'm okay. I'm happy. Things are okay." she smiles softly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You got scared?"

"Yeah."

"I could bear some cuddling, how about you?"

"Definitely."

"Um…" she scratches her head "give me five more minutes. I'll be right there."

The brunette pecks Chloe on the cheek then puts off her shoes and lies down. The things shook her. As she lies she covers her eyes with her right arm. She doesn't know what she'd do if something happened to Chloe. She's not Nikki, nor that girl, but still. Anything can happen and she doesn't have the rewind and time travel powers anymore. They have only one chance. The punk drags her back as she caresses her arm. She looks at her and that bright smile. She cups her face and pulls her down to kiss her. As they depart the punk smiles softly.

"We're not like them, Max."

"So you know the story?"

"I do, yes."

"You just saved a life."

"It was fate. It had to happen this way. We had to meet her. Don't worry. We're all gonna be fine, babe. And I'm not leaving you. Don't be afraid."

"Just a little bit maybe? So you can protect me."

"I'd protect you anyway."

The brunette snuggles. As Chloe caresses her back she knows that she wouldn't leave her and keep her in a lie. She calms down and reassures the punk she's not leaving her either then they start talking about Chloe's birthday party.

 **A/N: My heart is broken but I have to cancel** _ **Powerless.**_ **This thing won the second place on my "most heartbreaking events of my life" list. I'm sorry Guys. :'(  
I'm way too far away from the Life is Strange universe right now. Though it may change after the release of **_**Before the Storm**_ **but I doubt that I would get back closer to this alternate universe.**

 **Cold comfort but I'm already working on a different story, inspired by** _ **Life is Strange**_ **and** _ **Voice from the Stone.**_ **Check it out on Wattpad if you feel like.**

 **And please don't forget that I love you all, Guys!**


End file.
